


The Forgotten One

by EmpressNoire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Covers from Act 3 in DA II through Inquisition, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 121,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressNoire/pseuds/EmpressNoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mage Warden (Fleur des Noire) from DA: Origins and Commander Cullen have a long, and depressing history. The Hero of Fereldan is much more than she appears. Will her and Cullen have a happy ending? Or will another claim her loyalty? My version of events from different POV's. It sticks somewhat close to the Dragon Age story, but some events have been changed to allow for the Warden's unique gifts to be used. </p>
<p>All characters (with the exception of my OC's) are property of Bioware, and the Dragon Age universe was created by David Gaider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The War Counsel

**Author's Note:**

> Mild sex, SEVERE TORTURE, DUB-CON, murder, verbal abuse. Please be cautious while reading.

The door to the War room slammed open as Lord Dorian Pavis sauntered in as if he were in charge. The chocolate eyes, the thick black hair and over the top casual clothes, (which showed more skin than was considered proper) grabbed as much attention as his interruption. The Inquisitor hid a smile, and thought to himself Dorian needed to be taught a lesson about showing respect to he and his Advisors.

 

“Blessed Andraste he was glorious. It will be ecstasy spanking him for his insolence tonight.” Korian’s mind wandered briefly, before he dragged himself back to the present.

 

“Pardon the intrusion, but I am sure your boring Siege plans for Adamant can wait. I have news from my Tevinter friend regarding the Venetori.” Dorian smirked as he purposely ignored Cassandra’s outraged glare, and winked suggestively at his Lord Inquisitor Trevelyn.

 

“We don’t have time for your idle gossip, Tevinter. Go annoy Varric, or someone else. GET OUT!” Cassandra snapped at Dorian’s interruption of the crucial military planning session.

 

Dorian squared his shoulders, and retorted in an acid filled voice, with one eyebrow arched, “You can’t talk to me like that. My information is much more important than a discussion on where to place siege equipment. So, I’ll be staying, and you can’t make me leave.” 

 

Just as Cassandra was going to snap back at Dorian, Leliana stepped forward, ignored her and inquired, “What does our mutual friend report Dorian?” 

“Mutual friend? Who in the Maker’s name do you consider a friend from Tevinter? This is too much; the least you could do is tell us who your spy is Lelia  
na.” It was obvious to everyone Cassandra’s temper was rising as she finished speaking.

 

“That’s none of your business, Seeker.” Dorian sneered.

 

The Inquisitor suppressed a sigh as he knew Dorian was purposely baiting Cassandra. Korian needed to get this planning done, and the last thing he wanted to watch was the power struggle going on between his Lover, and one of his Advisors.

 

Leliana glanced at the Seeker as she said, “Dorian’s right. None of your business Cassandra. All that matters are what news they sent.”

 

“Oh crap,” Korian thought as he saw Cassandra turn white with fury. “This is going to get ugly, fast.”

 

Cullen turned and the look on his face confirmed Korian’s fears that Cassandra would kill Dorian if she could get her hands on him. Cullen positioned himself so he could grab the Seeker if she moved to strike.

 

Wide eyed, Cassandra leaned forward and slammed both her gauntleted hands on the War table.

 

She raked a look of pure hatred over Dorian, and glared at Leliana as she yelled, “Before that, I demand that you and Dorian quit this game and tell me who this individual is, or I swear I will flip this blasted table!” 

Josephine gingerly stepped a pace back, afraid the Seeker would finally snap and follow through on her threat. The Seeker had always been a little scary, but now the Ambassador feared she’d try to kill them all.

 

Cassandra continued her rage, “This MAGE from Tevinter has been passing you information for weeks. Most of which you decline to share with the rest of us, I might add. How in Andraste’s name can we be sure Dorian isn’t a Venetori spy himself and is just waiting to strike?” 

 

Leliana just stood straighter, and closed her lips into a thin line, trying to mask the anger that briefly crossed her face. Her stance suggested she would be ready to try and subdue the enraged Seeker if it became necessary. Cullen moved a little closer to the Spy Master in case she needed his aide if Cassandra continued spiraling out of control.

 

Ever the diplomat, Josephine cleared her throat, stepped back into her usual spot, and did her best to smooth things over. As she started a consoling speech to Cassandra, Commander Cullen reached up and began massaging the tight muscles in his neck. 

 

Cullen was weary as his dreams the night before were worse than usual and had left him drained, and in pain. This in fighting wasn’t helping. Cullen’s with drawl from lyrium was worse than normal today, and that didn’t help the headache that was starting to form. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and the face he longed for, yet he NEEDED to forget, appeared as vibrant as it had been in the dreams that were still haunting him this morning. 

 

The hair black as midnight, skin pale as the moon, eyes the color of the Waking Sea after a storm and full lips, colored as if kissed by a deep red rose. The image made his body shudder as emotions ranging from intense love, to the deepest grief, washed over him. For a moment he was tempted to leave the room, and go swallow as much lyrium as he could find to burn her image away forever. Cullen almost gave in, as much from wanting to bury the past, as his body was crying out for the drug. He hadn’t noticed he had groaned loud enough to stop Josie in mid-sentence. He looked up, and realized all eyes were on him. 

 

“Um, excuse me, my mind was on something else. Please continue Ambassador.” Cullen stuttered. 

 

Before Josephine had a chance to collect her thoughts, Cassandra turned to the irritated Spymaster and started in again. 

 

“This has gone too far! How dare you, of all people, risk this Inquisition on an unknown Tevinter Magister! This could be a blood mage you’re putting our trust in. There is no way to know for sure if they are really on our side or setting Lord Trevelyan up. Tevinter is full of evil, blood lettings snakes that should all be rounded up and cut off at the head. Either tell me the name of this so called ally, or I will lock this vain, selfish, peacock of a Mage up and get the truth out of him myself!” Cassandra had her hand on the hilt of her sword as she turned to glare at Dorian.

 

Cullen moved his hand to his sword ready to spar with Cassandra to prevent unnecessary bloodshed in the War Room. Leliana also tensed waiting for the Seeker to strike.

 

“Naturally, blame the Mage from Tevinter. I mean it, go ahead and accuse me. It’s not like I gave anything up to be here. Oh, wait, maybe I gave up a few things. My standing as an Altus, my inheritance, and my position in the most prestigious Mage Circle in Tevinter,” Dorian’s voice dripped acid as he spoke.

 

Lord Pavis had barely stopped speaking before Cassandra started drawing her weapon and was moving around the table to strike Dorian down. Leliana and Cullen simultaneously moved to block her path and Cullen had drawn his sword.

 

“ENOUGH!” The Inquisitor’s voice boomed through the War room leaving faint echoes in its wake. “Besides the fact that Dorian is my lover, I trust him with my life.” 

 

The words took everyone but Leliana by surprise. Cullen raised an eyebrow, and Cassandra stopped mid stride as her jaw fell open. Josephine looked amused and bit her lip as if to keep from smiling and risking Cassandra’s wrath. Dorian beamed as his Amatus left no room for debate about their relationship. 

 

The Inquisitor glanced at Dorian and continued softly, “I also know the real name of the Magister in Tevinter. It is best if their identity remains a secret until they chose to reveal themselves.” 

 

Cullen and Cassandra both sheathed their swords, and Leliana stepped forward to face Cassandra. 

 

“I know Dorian isn’t a spy, because I personally KNOW the Magister spying for us. We aren’t trying to deceive you, but the circumstances surrounding them are very volatile. This particular Magister isn’t a native of Tevinter, they are from Fereldan. So, keeping their real identity safe is top priority.” She let the news sink in before continuing. 

 

Cullen’s eyes narrowed, and he stared intently at Leliana as he realized the mage had been from Fereldan. 

 

“Now what mage from Fereldan could land themselves in Tevinter and become a Magister so easily?” he wondered to himself.

He hadn’t been to Fereldan in ten years, so it could be a newer mage from the Circle, before the Mage Rebellion last year. Cullen’s mind was trying to think if one of the few mages that had survived the Circle mess at the beginning of the blight could be this Magister.

 

Leliana continued earnestly, “They are the only living person I would trust with my life, and they are taking an enormous risk passing along this intelligence. I won’t reveal their identity until they leave Tevinter and are under our protection.” 

 

“Very well Leliana, I will respect your secrecy, for now. But, I want it to be clear that I hate the game you’re playing. Lives are at stake, and I hope you are correct about trusting this person.” Cassandra spat out.

 

“Objection noted.” The fiery red haired spy turned calmly to face the Inquisitor and his lover. “So, Dorian, what does our friend have to say?” 

 

Korian Trevelyn couldn’t hide his smile as he watched the dramatic pose his Lord Pavis struck to deliver the news with his over the top flair. His gazed passed over his advisors registering each of their reactions. Leliana, back in control, appeared cool, and Cassandra’s body twitched as if she were trying not to punch someone’s throat. Josephine stood with her pen poised to make notes, as usual. Cullen was paying close attention, and the look on his face was so intense, Korian wondered briefly if he could’ve realized who the spy was. The thought was dismissed immediately as the Inquisitor was certain Cullen couldn’t possibly know who their contact was.

 

Dorian started speaking in a hushed tone tinged with excitement. “My little pet Magister was the esteemed guest of the Archon when he attended a lavish ball thrown by the Black Divine last week. The Archon and Divine have both been trying to court the Magister’s affections since the day they first observed the Mage’s amazing abilities. This newer member of the Magisterium has seduced most of the Nobles loyalty on charm, grace and mastery of the Game. It also helps that the two most powerful men in Tevinter are competing to get her into bed. Naturally, she has also bewitched the head of the Venetori so perfectly that he invited her to attend a special meeting.” 

 

Pausing for dramatic effect, Dorian relished the shocked looks on everyone’s faces. He had them right where he wanted them, hanging on his every word. His lips curved into a wicked smirk.

 

Korian and Leliana exchanged worried glances as they realized Dorian had given away a huge clue. 

 

Cullen suddenly leaned forward and said “She? The Magister is a woman? Tell me, was she in the Fereldan circle by chance?” Cullen was doing his best to sound casual, but he wasn’t fooling anyone.

 

Leliana shot a dark glance at Dorian, a look that made it clear he was to remain silent for now. 

 

She turned to answer Cullen. “No, she is an apostate. One I am quite certain the Fereldan circle never caught on to, or hunted.” 

 

Leliana had answered too quickly, and the lie wasn’t as convincing as she would’ve liked. Cullen relaxed a little, but still didn’t look fully convinced of what he was being told. Cassandra raised her eyebrows at the obvious deception, but decided to remain silent. Josephine continued to listen with a mild expression on her face. 

 

Cullen barely registered anyone else was even in the room, as he was trying to process what he had just learned. He had overheard Leliana speaking to the Inquisitor once about the one person she trusted, and they weren’t a Mage from outside the Circle. He found it highly unlikely that Leliana would be so trusting of an apostate. The only reason Cullen could think of why Leliana was being so guarded, was because he knew the mage. There was only Mage he could imagine being powerful, and charming enough to conquer Tevinter Society. But, he knew she was gone.

 

Cullen had received word of her death almost two years prior. One Templar had returned from the six that had been sent after this mage. She had escaped the Gallows only to be killed just as she crossed the Tevinter border, and what she had believed was safety from the Southern Chantry. 

 

“Leliana, I don’t mean to question the truth of your answer, but please, I must know for sure if this mage ever served in the Ferelden Circle.” The question was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. 

 

Leliana gently laid a hand on his arm and answered kindly, “I think I know why you ask Cullen, but this woman isn’t someone you know. I’m sorry, I wish I could say it was the one you believe her to be, but we both know it can’t be her.”

 

The reminder that she wasn’t ever coming back was like a slap in the face. Cullen nodded and stepped back. Drawing a deep breath, he closed off the irrational thought he may have known the Magister. Trying to appear satisfied with the answer, he just looked sad.

 

Leliana felt awful as she saw the light fade from Cullen’s eyes. For the first time in years, guilt gnawed at the cold spy. She wasn’t prepared to see the effect her lie had on the Commander. It was obvious from Cullen’s expression he had never fully mourned his loss. Seeing him look so broken was difficult to bear. Leliana forced the emotion down as she looked at Dorian and nodded for him to continue with his news.

Dorian, recovering from his slip, stepped up to continue the story. “ANYWAY, she attended a meeting with the Archon, the Divine and the leader of the Venetori. Which leads me to my next point, asking the ruler for help regarding this cult is out since he is already a member of the Venetori. No surprise about the Divine being one of the leaders of those bastards, since he is the most powerful blood mage in Tevinter.” 

 

Cassandra made a disgusted sound and Dorian shot her an exasperated look as his story kept getting interrupted. 

 

“Are we ready to continue, or should I just go get some wine?” Sarcasm dripped from Dorian’s lips as he asked the question. 

 

“No, please continue Lord Pavis.” Josephine interjected with an encouraging smile

 

After making sure everyone was silent and paying rapt attention he started his story again. “Since she is from the South, the three conspirators thought her insight might be valuable. They asked her all kinds of questions about the weapons we have, how many mages are here, and even the terrain. She may have led them astray just a bit, she is a savvy liar.”

 

Dorian continued, sounding more like a woman gossiping at a soirée, rather than someone sharing vital information from a key Spy for their cause. “During the meeting she learned more about this Livious character controlling the Grey Wardens. The Venetori have been taught by Corypheous how to use blood magic to control the calling, and all the Warden Mages. This we already know, but something more disturbing is happening.”

 

“It seems Livious is planning to bind the most powerful fear Demon alive to the Warden Commander. My friend said if the Fear Demon is set free from the fade, Corypheous will have an almost unstoppable army. To make sure the Inquisition is crushed, Livious is going to be bringing that damned Arch Demon, Dragon, thing, to attack after we breech the walls.” Dorian paused to take a deep breath.

 

Dorian cast a wary glance at Leliana before finishing, “She said we have a Traitor at Skyhold. A dangerous one. The Venetori know every move we make before we make it. They have already taken steps to make the Siege as difficult as possible. Sounds like Adamant should prove to be more interesting than anticipated.”

 

The magnitude of the betrayal shook everyone to their core. Dorian sighed as if he hated being the bearer of bad news, but Korian knew he relished the chance to expose such a juicy tidbit of gossip. 

 

Satisfied he had just scared the void out of everyone Dorian stepped back, wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist and watched their reactions with a frown. 

 

“Did she give you the traitors name Dorian?” Leliana sounded as cold as ice. 

 

“Not yet. She is supposed to be sending word today. She was worried about exposing the Spy to early.” Dorian replied. 

 

Cullen, always the planner, turned immediately to Cassandra, “Seeker, we need to get our troops better prepared and equipped. You have knowledge of the best armor for fighting dragons. Would you please accompany me to the smith so we can get the men ready? I will also require your help in preparing what few Templars we have to face the Fear Demon.” 

Cullen said a silent prayer after addressing Cassandra, “Maker help me through today. I need to concentrate and can’t let my grief and lyrium addiction consume me.”

 

Cassandra, all business now, nodded and excused herself and left the counsel with the Commander right behind her. Josephine also left, explaining she needed to make sure she could get the supplies that would be required.

 

“Now that everyone is gone, Dorian is she safe?” Leliana looked worried. 

 

“Not really, she said she had a difficult meeting taking place last night. She promised to talk to me this morning. It’s not like her to miss contacting me when she says she will. I haven’t had any contact today from the communication crystal she gave me.” Dorian’s shaky voice betrayed just how worried he was for his friend. 

 

Leliana frowned and asked, “Did she say what she was up against?”

 

“The Divine and Archon have both asked to marry her. She is actually considering taking one of them up on their offer. More power, means more protection she told me. She had also been invited to join the Venetori Leadership Counsel. That was the meeting she was supposed to attend last night, her initiation. I told her to just leave, but she refused. She knows she could be killed if she tips her hand before the Ritual to join the Cult. Her main worry was the Ritual itself. They expect her to perform a blood sacrifice to show her loyalty,” Dorian looked angry when he spoke.

 

“The three of us know she couldn’t perform blood magic even if her life depended on it. I can’t think of any reason why she would purposely attend this Initiation knowing she would be found out. I think she believes she has such control over the Archon and Divine that somehow she could go, become a Council Member without swearing the blood oath. Believe me, I screamed, begged and pleaded with her to not go. She just laughed and told me I worry too much. Now, she is out of contact. It doesn’t bode well. I know they won’t kill her right away, but they can torture her, and tap into her magical energy. She could be turned into a weapon against us!” Dorian was tearing up as he finished his desperate speech.

 

“Dammit! She has always been so stubborn, and refuses to acknowledge any danger. She can’t keep walking headlong into disaster and expect it will all sort itself out.” Leliana closed her eyes briefly to stifle the worry building inside her.

 

Dorian bowed his head to hide the worried tears now falling from his eyes. She had become his best friend, the only real friend he ever had besides Felix, and he couldn’t imagine losing her now.

 

Korian sighed and asked, “Can we get her out?” 

 

“No, we can’t risk the exposure, and it would take too long to send agents to find her. I have faith in her. She is shrewd, and the most powerful Mage I have ever met. If anyone can escape this, she can.” Leliana said as much to ease her own fears as she was trying to comfort Dorian.

 

Korian bowed his head, and tried to hide the panic setting in. The odds against them defeating the mind controlled Wardens seemed to be mounting by the second.

 

Dorian started a nervous pacing when he suddenly started to walk out of the room, “I’ll go check the crystal and see if she has sent the name of the Spy. I do ask you let me assist in the traitor’s interrogation, since they have betrayed us and are trying to help kill my beloved.” 

 

With a flourish Dorian blew the Inquisitor a kiss as he bounded off to grab his notes. Leliana and Korian walked slowly out of the room, each lost in their own thoughts about the trials ahead.


	2. Encounter At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest arrives at Skyhold

The main hall had long grown quite in Skyhold as Varric sat in the shadows nursing his ale. Watching the flames burn down in his fire, he knew something or someone was coming. His writer’s sense told him that, who or what it was, was going to shake the Inquisition to its core. 

 

He turned and noticed Dorian and the Inquisitor quietly but quickly heading his way. Korian looked like the void as he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He certainly wasn’t expecting to be woken up. Dorian was acting like the world was ending this very moment, his gestures were so over exaggerated. Varric was extremely curious as to what was happening, so he dropped his head forward and allowed his mug to hang precariously from his limp hand. He looked passed out. 

 

Dorian didn’t think twice about speaking freely when he thought the Dwarf was sleeping. 

 

“We have to get Leliana now, Amatus!” Dorian’s whisper wasn’t the least bit quite.

 

Korian glanced nervously at Varric and answered, “What is so dammed important that we skulk off in the middle of the night?”

 

“I told you, Fleur finally used the crystal to contact me! Haven’t you been listening? Korian, she’s trying to come here, now! She specifically requested Leliana be up in your room with us when she arrives. That is if she even lives. She sounded like she was involved in a war when she contacted me. Maker I’ll die if something happens to her!” Dorian sounded impatient as he tried to get his lover to move to find Leliana.

“How the void is she going to get to my room, let alone Skyhold without anyone seeing her Dorian? Isn’t she still in Tevinter? She couldn’t get here that fast. I’m not moving until you tell me what the fuck is going on. She sounded like she was in a war? You wake me up with your hysterics, tell me I have to go with you to get Leliana and you still aren’t making any sense.” The Inquisitor sounded more than a little frustrated.

 

Dorian reached up and grabbed his lover’s collar. “I can’t explain how, because I don’t understand all of it myself. Now hurry up, or she’ll be greeted by an empty room. She may be mortally wounded and I am NOT risking her dying because I wasn’t up there in time!”

 

Korian rolled his eyes at Dorian’s melodramatic antics, but allowed his lover to pull him forward. The pair quietly opened the door, and slipped up the stairs toward Leliana’s roost.

 

“I have got to see this,” Varric thought to himself. “This promises to be a fantastic story!”

 

Moving swiftly and more quietly than most other dwarves, Varric headed up to the Inquisitor’s room. Once he reached the bed chamber, he headed for the spot he had planned to hide to watch what was going on. Half way across the room, her thought he heard his name. Turning toward the sound, his eyes widened in happy surprise.

 

“Well now, Varric, what brings you up here I wonder? Planning on hiding and finding out what all the secrecy is about?” The woman laughed as she finished addressing the Dwarf and threw back her hood to reveal a familiar face.

 

Varric chuckled back as he moved toward her, “Ah, my dear, you know me too well. Just looking for inspiration for my next book.” 

The two old acquaintances embraced when he got to her side. At that moment, Dorian, the Inquisitor and Leliana ran in.

 

“What the fuck, Varric? What in the Maker’s name are you doing up here?” Dorian was angry as he saw Varric had intruded on a reunion with his best friend.

 

“Dammit Dori! I finally had Varric alone, and now I can’t run my fingers through his glorious chest hair!” She put her hand on her forehead as if she was truly upset about not being able to molest Varric.

 

“Ha! Sorry my dear, looks like you’ll have to be content to just fantasize about touching me.” Varric leered at his friend while he teased her. 

 

Dorian raced to her side, tears in his eyes as he crushed her to him.

 

“Sure, laugh at my expense. I have been sick with worry all day! You were supposed to contact me this morning, and you didn’t. Maker I thought you wouldn’t make it out alive! Your last contact, it sounded like you were being killed!” Dorian pouted at her smiling face.

 

Pulling away, the Magister placed her hand on Dorian’s cheek. “Sweetie, I couldn’t die without seeing you first. I know you, you’d summon my ass back from the fade into some hideous body as punishment.”

 

Dorian playfully tugged at her long hair, “Yes I would. I’d make you an old lady. Ugly too, so no man would ever dream of touching you.”

 

Gently pulling away from Dorian, the Mage slowly moved toward the Spy Master. She tenderly smiled, and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Leliana didn’t hesitate, and passionately kissed her back. All three men were caught off guard by the intimate greeting the two women shared. The kiss lasted much longer than was polite and betrayed there was a past history between them.

 

As they pulled away, Leliana was flushed and looked relived to be near this woman she was obviously attracted to. The Magister caressed Leliana’s cheek and sighed.

 

“It is very good to see you, my friend. I am so sorry for your loss. Dorothea, I mean, the Divine was a great woman with a pure heart. All of Thedas is less bright now that she is gone.” The look on the Mage’s face showed she too had known the Divine, and was sad to learn of her murder.

 

Turning, the Magister formally greeted the Inquisitor. “Good evening, and apologies on the intrusion, Herald. I will explain everything, including how I could get here from Tevinter so quickly. Please, everyone, sit down. My story is long, but I think all of you need to know the truth. Not just about the Venetori or Tevinter, but my past, and who I really am.”

 

Seeing Leliana gasp, she continued, “Yes, Nightingale, the day has finally come for you to know everything. I won’t be able to keep it secret forever, and I may as well get it out now. Varric already knows most of it, but I am sure he wants to refresh his details for the book he’s working on.”

 

“Who you really are? What do you mean, Fleur?” Dorian sounded confused as he used the name she had asked him to call her.

 

“Let her speak, love.” Korian took Dorian’s hand and led him to a chair.

Varric made sure everyone had a drink as the Mage readied herself to share what was obviously going to be a long, and tragic story. It had to be full of sorrow and drama. What little the dwarf knew of this woman, she had already been through the void and back. His writer’s mind was already setting the back story for the opening of a book. Varric couldn’t wait to get the details to fill in his many questions.

 

Fleur sat on the sofa next to Leliana, and grasped the Spy Master’s hand before she began. Leliana grasped back and nodded for her to speak. It was as if the Nightingale was giving the Magister the strength she needed to tell a tale that could no longer be hidden.

 

Dorian raised an eyebrow at the intimate contact, but remained silent for once. He knew, better than most, that Fleur showing this type of affection was rare. Dorian didn’t want to ruin the moment.

 

Korian openly appraised the woman before him. She was a magnificent creature. Long, wavy, black hair. Eyes a deep teal, a color he had never seen before. Skin pale and absolutely free of any flaws. Lips, a natural deep red, looked almost too perfectly sculpted to be real. The Inquisitor was intrigued. She was one of the most important people in all of Thedas, but had been hiding for the past couple of years in Tevinter. He hoped she would explain her disappearance along with everything else.

 

“It’s ok, Mon Cherie. I am here. Just remember you have my full support and trust no matter what you need to say.” Leliana lightly kissed Fleur on the check as she finished speaking.

 

Fleur’s smile was full of melancholy as she stared into the Spy Master’s eyes. “Thank you Lily.”

 

Closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath, Fleur calmed her nerves before speaking. Just as she relaxed, she tensed up again and her eyes flew open and showed a mixture of fear and surprise.

 

“No, no! It can’t be!” She looked completely stunned. “He’s, he’s dead! But I can feel him, feel his pain. His feelings are so intense; I can’t bear it. I need, I need to leave!”

 

Fleur was shaking, and rocking back and forth. The tears streaming down her face caused everyone to worry something very had happened or was going to happen soon. Fleur was a Seer, and her visions came with no warning and often involved events already happening or that would happen soon. 

 

“Fleur, what’s wrong? Have you gotten another vision? It is the traitor, are they doing something now?” Dorian’s voice was all concern as he spoke.

 

“No, not the spy! It’s, it’s someone I can’t, I can’t…” Fleur’s voice was tight with an emotion none of them could quite identify.

 

Leliana leaned over and began rubbing Fleur’s back, “Shush, calm love. Be calm. Don’t let your vision rule you. Remember, we are all fiends here, you’re safe now.”

 

“Fleur, please who has frightened you so?” Dorian sounded worried as he continued, “Please dearest, what has you so upset?

 

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t expect to have this kind of vision right now. I will be alright. Just give me a moment.” Fleur’s voice trembled as she leaned into Leliana’s arms for an embrace.

Fleur laid her head on Lily’s shoulder and tears ran down her face. Leliana held her tight, stroked her hair and whispered comforting words to calm her down. The Spy Master’s love for Fleur was obviously deep, and it seemed Fleur was just as attached to Leliana.

 

Varric thought back to Kirkwall and when he had met Fleur for the first time. She didn’t seem to be the type to be attached to only on partner. The obvious close relationship between Fleur and Leliana, didn’t mesh with what he knew about this woman. As far as Varric knew, Fleur had a tendency to sleep around as much as Isabella, not to mention Fleur had been open about loving someone back in Kirkwall. Plus, the added complication of having gotten engaged to someone else when he knew her.

 

The only person he had known Fleur to carry a torch for, had broken a promise to her. He was there when she had witnessed the betrayal. Her comment had been, there were never happy endings in life. Varric remembered the pain he had seen in her and wondered if the person who had lied, was the reason she was so upset. Of course, Fleur thought he had died that day. Her beloved believed she was dead also. It made sense now. Being in Skyhold, had brought this Mage too close to her ex, and it was affecting her. He stifled the impulse to tell her the person was alive and well. Now was not the time, whatever the Magister needed to say shouldn’t be interrupted. Varric also knew of one other identity Fleur had used, but wondered if she would go past that and tell the whole tale of her long life.

 

Fleur opened her eyes, but curled into the Spy Master’s comforting embrace. “Sorry for my reaction everyone, I, I can get through this. Sometimes my Seer ability can be overwhelming. Before I begin, I need everyone to vow not to reveal I was ever here, or who I am. Not ever. There are, complications that have arisen, so I can’t openly help the Inquisition now.”

 

All swore an oath to keep her secret. After the oath, everyone settled in and waited for the full story to be shared.

 

It was long past midnight as the Commander wearily climbed the ladder to his loft. He had no idea of the strange meeting taking place in the Inquisitor’s room that he wasn’t being included in.

 

The day had seemed to fly by after the news in the War room. The stakes were now impossibly high for the Siege on Adamant Fortress, and Cullen feared they wouldn’t stand a chance. 

 

“Demons and mind controlled mages were one thing, but Maker, a fucking Dragon?” Cullen sighed as he mulled over the news. 

 

Cassandra had been efficient, and tireless helping him reform battle strategy, changing armor and weapon requirements and preparing the Templars for the battle of their lives against powerful Warden Mages and the demons they were summoning. Between his faith in the Maker and Cassandra’s strength, he managed keep focused and get through the day without breaking down. 

 

He undressed and walked to his bucket of bathing water. Cullen wiped away the grime and sweat from the long day running all over Skyhold preparing for battle. The cool water was refreshing, and he felt much better than he had that morning. His headache had backed off, the lyrium with drawl was easing up, and he was in much better shape than when he had woken up.

 

When he finished drying off, he poured himself a goblet of Mead before sinking down on the edge of his bed. He hadn’t had a chance to really mull over all the things that had been said in the council meeting. After a long pull of mead, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This simple act of trying to relax and ponder the day’s events was his undoing. His defenses fell and again the face that haunted his dreams of late appeared in his mind. 

 

He dropped his goblet and buried his face in his hands. It seemed all the walls he had built crumbled and, for the first time since he had heard she was dead, his emotions came pouring out in white hot pain. 

 

He sobbed uncontrollably as he prayed to the Maker. “Why her? WHY HER? She was so vibrant, she never practiced evil magic and knew the Chant of Light!” his voice grew raspy as he looked toward the heavens and bared his soul to his God. “I loved her! I know I broke the rules, but she was different. She defeated the Arch Demon and spared all of Thedas from the blight for Andraste’s sake! I have hoped, all this time, her death was a lie. Please Maker, bring her back! I know I failed her by not killing Meredith sooner, but I believed you’d protect her! Why didn’t you?” he broke off his prayer as his sobs shook his whole body. 

 

When his crying was starting to subside, and his breathing became steady, he faced the truth he had been avoiding all these years. She was dead, and never coming back. The pain was like a knife in his brain as Cullen faced what he had buried deep in his heart. The Maker wasn’t at fault, he was. 

 

With a sigh he forced himself to face the last weeks he had spent with her. He fought the urge to push the memories away. He knew he needed to face this part of his past, or wouldn’t be able to lead the army at Adamant.

 

He lay back on the bed and allowed the memories to come to him. Starting with how he had ended up in Kirkwall.


	3. Noire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire arrives in Kirkwall on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content.

Shortly after the disaster at Ostegar, at the beginning of the fifth blight, a Circle Mage named Uldred led a revolt in the Fereldan Mage Tower. Using blood magic, the crazed mage had lured the majority of the other mages in slaughtering, or corrupting the Templars, and laid claim to the Tower themselves. Cullen had run into a trap as he pursued Uldred to the top floor. Locked up for days, the blood mages tried all forms of mind control to get him to break. This included having demons pose as trusted loved ones that told him to give into Uldred’s demands. 

 

After several days of this, he looked up and saw the one temptation he hadn’t been able to resist. Images flooded his mind. The secret meetings in dark alcoves. The letters they smuggled to each other, the glances they exchanged when no one was looking. Tears welled in his eyes as he remembered the two times he got to bed her. His beloved Noire. 

 

Since he had been tortured relentlessly, at first Cullen couldn’t accept she was real. He recalled openly revealing his love for the newly made Grey Warden in front of her companions. Leliana had happened to be one of them. But, the worst thing for him was the memory of how he had treated Noire. 

 

After she freed him, Cullen had unleashed a verbal assault on her that had been accusing and full of poison. Blaming her, as if she were at fault, for the mages using blood magic to summon demons and kill anyone who fought to subdue them. His grief at witnessing the carnage of his fellow Knights, most of whom were like his own family, had blinded him to all reason. He resented the fact that Noire had refused to kill the mages locked in with Uldred. In his mind, all mages were guilty of Uldred’s crimes. Since his beloved had protected the First Enchanter, and the few senior mages not yet corrupted, he felt she had betrayed him. He recalled screaming at her she was no better than the Maleficarum she had just rescued him from. Noire had left the Tower without trying to speak with him again.

 

Once Noire had continued on her journey to end the blight, Cullen’s rage started to subside. The tower had now become a prison for him, as well as the remaining mages. He vividly recalled seeing the broken and bloodied bodies of his friends that had fought the mages in every step he took in the Circle Tower. 

 

Another nightmare of being in the tower was, despite his best efforts, he couldn’t walk his patrol duty without being reminded of her. The guilt he felt from his anger started to tug at his conscience. Cullen regretted his harsh treatment of the woman he loved deeply. It was all too much. The carnage he witnessed, and the loss of his heart wore on him constantly. Knowing the woman, he had wrongly accused, would probably die fighting the Darkspawn, he asked to transfer to Kirkwall to get away from the memories that began to haunt him. 

 

Shortly after arriving in Kirkwall, the Knight Commander, Meredith, had seen Cullen’s total distrust of all mages. He was a fierce warrior and always in the Chantry at day break reciting the Chant of Light. With no question as to his devotion to the Maker, and the fact he was extra vigilant as he watched the mages for corruption, Meredith quickly appointed him to the rank of Knight Captain. Cullen was thrilled at being Second in Command. 

 

He did well in Kirkwall, at first. He showed himself to be very dedicated to his Templar calling. He was strict, but he never abused mages for fun as some of the other Templars did. Although he didn’t allow for exceptions to any rule, mages preferred dealing with him, knowing he never used his power for personal gain.

 

Slowly things began to change. He saw his Knight Commander imposing more and more rules, some of which bordered on the absurd. Mages who had passed their Harrowing were being made Tranquil for the most minor of offenses. This was completely against Chantry law. The stricter Meredith became, the more the Kirkwall mages began to try and escape, or turn into Maleficarum to attempt to kill his boss. 

 

The Mage’s First Enchanter began seeking out the Grand Cleric to ask her to step in and stop Meredith’s reign of terror. Enchanter Orsino begged Grand Cleric Althena to put a stop to the lack of regard to the rules laid out for the Templar order, and for the Mage Circle by the Chantry.

 

Cullen often wondered if he was supporting a Commander that was abandoning the Chantry rules just to gain more power. He felt guilty when he thought this way, after all he had seen the devastation Mages could cause if they decided to stop obeying rules. Still, Cullen could see Knight Commander Meredith’s methods weren’t diffusing the situation, only making it worse. It became harder to keep relations between Templar and Mage from being downright hostile. 

 

Then, one day in the Gallows, with relations at a near breaking point between the First Enchanter and Meredith, in walked the Hero of Fereldan. Cullen just stared as she slowly moved towards him. His mind was mush as he saw she was even more beautiful than he remembered. His heart, Noire, was here. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Hang his devotion, Cullen thought. I won’t let her go again. He barely comprehended her words when she came over to speak to him.

 

Noire explained she was in Kirkwall on Warden Business. She was trying to track down a Warden that had run away from the order. She had also heard rumors that a new path to the deep roads had been opened. If that were true, she needed to find out where the path was so the Grey Wardens could come close it again.

 

She was in the Gallows to inform the Templars that a Warden Mage was in town. Noire explained it was a courtesy so the Circle wouldn’t mistake her for an apostate. She was going to be investigating the rumors, and searching for the other Warden in disguise. As they shook hands when she left, she palmed him a note. 

The last two hours of his guard duty were the slowest of his life. He rushed through his end of shift report, and went to the Knight Commander’s office to update her about the Hero of Fereldan’s presence. 

 

“Commander,” Cullen started in a formal matter. “I am here to inform you the Warden that killed the Arch Demon is in Kirkwall. She is a mage, and is investigating some Warden business. The Hero of Fereldan wanted to let us know she would be sleuthing incognito, and didn’t want us to mistake her for an Apostate Mage.”

 

Meredith’s eyes narrowed at this news. “A Warden Mage, wanting us to overlook her presence. Does this worry you Captain?”

 

Cullen cleared his throat before answering. “I hadn’t thought to be worried. From what little I know of the order, it seems they are very secretive. I have heard rumors that their Joining can be deadly due to some Ritual they all participate in. But, this Warden did pass the Harrowing in the Fereldan Circle. So, I do know she has been trained properly.”

 

Meredith rose and looked out her window. “While I appreciate your candor Cullen, you may not realize the Wardens routinely use forbidden magic when they fight Darkspawn. She was one of your charges in the Fereldan Circle, correct?” 

 

Cullen nodded and she continued. “I want you to use that past history to find out more of why she really is here. It can’t be coincidence she makes her presence known just as we find out the Mage underground is getting more organized. This Warden may have the answers we seek. You need to check her carefully for signs of possession. We have to know if, and how much she is involved in Mages being able to flee from Kirkwall. She may have ended the blight, but I believe her to be a powerful Maleficarum. I know things I can’t share right now. Be wary, she is more dangerous than she appears.”

 

“I am granting you leave to offer your services to help her investigation. Record everything you see and hear, and report back to me two weeks from today. If you find proof she is leading the underground before that, arrest her immediately. If it isn’t safe for you to capture her alone get word to me and I’ll send reinforcements. We may be able to crush the Mage Underground in one swift stroke. I’ll prepare the dungeon so we can extract the names of her fellow conspirators.” Meredith’s eyes were cold when she finished speaking.

 

“As you wish Commander.” Cullen replied.

 

Cullen’s mind was racing as he hurried to his private chambers. Maker, his Commander believed Noire to be a Maleficarum. Cullen knew he had to clear Noire’s name during the short period of time he had been assigned to watch her. He had to make sure nothing suspicious happened while he was with her during the next two weeks.

As he shut his door, Cullen removed the letter given him by the Hero. His hands shook as he broke the seal. He was afraid of what she had to say to him.

 

“My dearest Cullen,” the note began. “I know how the events at the Fereldan Circle affected you. But, I want you to know, I have never stopped thinking of you and our stolen moments. I blame myself for not being in the Tower to protect you. If I had been there I would’ve snapped that bastard Uldred’s neck before he murdered your brothers in arms.

After seeing my fellow Grey Wardens and the King die at Ostegar due to betrayal, I understand why you couldn’t look at me when I rescued you from Uldred. Your fury at me for not killing all my fellow mages is completely understandable. When I was one of but two Wardens left in Fereldan, I wanted to slaughter everyone who left us to die that night, and kill all of that traitor Teryn Logain’s supporters. My heart ached at seeing your pain, and not being able to ease it. 

 

I don’t regret saving Fereldan, and Thedas from the blight, but I do regret losing you in the process. 

 

Time has passed and I pray your anger has subsided. I know it may seem foolish now, but after all this time I find myself wondering if you still have feelings for me. I’d be happy to speak with you, if you’re interested. I am staying at a discrete residence in Low Town. It’s located right next to the alienage. Just look for a carved heart next to the door. 

 

If you don’t send word, or come to see me I will never bother you again. I hope you will visit, as there are many things left unsaid between us, and I long to feel you holding me again.

 

Yours Always,  
Noire”

 

Cullen felt his world tilt, and he collapsed onto his bed. She still wanted him. After all these years, and in spite of what he had said to her, she wanted him! She knew why he had been angry, and didn’t judge him for it. Noire always had been very kind, that trait along with her stunning beauty, was what first caught his eye when they were teenagers in the Tower. Cullen’s heart swelled with tenderness, and he wanted to shout his excitement to the world. 

 

His excitement was tempered by the fact he knew his Commander was certain she was evil. Once Meredith got something in her head, it was almost impossible to change her mind. They had one chance and that was because Meredith respected Cullen. His record was spotless in the Order, and he had shown he wouldn’t question performing the Rite of Tranquility on a Mage, or killing them if she ordered him too. 

 

He and Noire could surely clear her name. Noire was savvy in dealing with Templars, and he figured Meredith would soon see she was one of the rare mages that had never caused problems in or out of the Circle. It also helped she wasn’t just a Hero in her home nation, but across all of Thedas for her bravery more than six years earlier. The Knight Commander would be insane to arrest, let alone torture or kill the world’s most recent Savior.

 

He had the next two weeks off, and it wasn’t uncommon for Templars to sleep outside the Gallows when they were off duty. Although Cullen had rarely done so, he knew he would not return to the Gallows until he had to meet with his Commander. This should provide enough time to clear Noire of any suspicion and get her out of danger.

 

He hurriedly stripped off his armor, and bathed. Cullen then rubbed some sandalwood oil on his hair. It was the same oil Noire had given him the day he had taken his vows. He hadn’t used it since she was recruited by the Wardens. It was his most prized possession. But, tonight he happily dipped into the jar. Cullen wondered if she would remember the scent. It was an extravagance, but, for Noire he wanted to appear at his best. 

 

As the Sun was sinking below the horizon, Cullen made his way to the Gallows dock. He stepped on the boat, and found he was relieved to be out of the oppressive atmosphere that hung over the Mage prison like a dark cloud.

 

After reaching Low Town, Cullen decided he needed a drink before facing Noire. He had always been awkward with women, but with Noire he couldn’t think straight. He had to calm down. Maybe he’d have two drinks for good measure.

 

Cullen rarely visited taverns, as he always felt out of place. On this night though, his happy, excited mood made this particular trip to the bar more comfortable than ever before. Walking in, he searched for an empty table, and spotted Noire laughing at a comment from local Merchant’s Guild member Varric Tethras. She turned to head upstairs, and saw him. Noire waved, and motioned for him to follow her and the dwarf. Cullen quickly got a drink from the bar and rushed after them. 

 

He found them seated at a table in Varric’s private chambers. He sat down across from the Mage he adored.

 

“Well now, isn’t this a surprise. The Knight Captain of Kirkwall coming to share a drink with this humble dwarf. Although, I suspect you are here to see our esteemed visitor.” Varric gave a cunning grin to Noire and watched for Cullen’s reaction.

 

“Maker take this gossip,” Cullen thought to himself.

 

“I would appreciate your discretion Master Tethras. The Warden is here on private business and wants to remain anonymous.” Cullen’s voice cracked as he spoke, and he cursed himself for sounding like a shy school boy. 

 

“Don’t worry Captain, he can be trusted, as long as I give him enough details to satisfy his curiosity.” Noire laughed as she saw the blush on Cullen’s face. “Just finish your drink, and come find me later. I’ll go into more detail about why I am here.”

 

Noire said goodnight to Varric, and confidently strode out of the room. Cullen looked at Varric, and found he couldn’t think of anything to say. His mind was still on Noire’s face, her lilting voice, and infectious laugh.

 

“Well Captain, how fares Meredith? Is she still getting bitchier, or has she finally gotten plowed? If you ask me, Meredith’s issue is no man in her life. I bet if she got a good rogering, she’d be a whole new person.” Varric studied Cullen as he spoke.

 

If there were a text book description of a Templar it was the Knight Captain. Tall, muscular, blond curly hair and eyes the color of rich amber. He was handsome, for a human. His devotion to the Maker and the Chantry was almost as boring as Choir boy who had been bugging him lately to go to the Sunday sermons, and worship the Maker. Cullen also appeared to be a staunch supporter of keeping Mages locked away in a former prison. As far as he could tell, Cullen agreed with the Knight Commander that all Mages just one spell away from using Blood Magic and summoning Demons. Varric mused to himself.

 

It was strange, Cullen meeting with the Warden, at night, for what seemed to be an unchaperoned affair. Not being a fool, Varric knew there was a juicy story that was being played out between the Disguised Hero of Fereldan, who happened to be a Mage, and the straight laced Templar. He’d figure it out, or more likely, Noire would just tell him everything, eventually.

 

“Thank you for not saying anything Varric. As for the Knight Commander, I have no comment.” Cullen said as he stood up to leave. “I should go see what the Warden needs before it gets too late. Please excuse me.”

“Have fun Captain!” Varric laughed as he saw the glare Cullen gave him when he left the room.

 

“Maker, maybe he’s the one who needs to get laid.” Varric grumbled as he wondered if the Templar was still a virgin he was so uptight.

 

Cullen left the Hanged Man in a hurry, and made his way toward the Alienage. He almost missed the door at the top of the stairs leading down to where the Elves lived. Scratched in the plaster next to the door was a heart. Cullen hesitated unsure if he should knock, or just go inside. Hearing the sound of the nightly Guard patrol ended his indecision. He ducked inside before the city guards could see who was standing in front of the house. 

 

Although some candles were lit, it still took him a moment to adjust to the low lighting. The inside was much nicer than he would’ve expected. A warm fire was going, and he saw the furnishings were nice enough to belong to any estate in High Town. He heard Noire softly singing a Chantry song from behind her dressing panel. 

 

Cullen was mesmerized by her voice and the silhouette her body made on the thin fabric of the dressing screen. Cullen felt a fire burn inside him as he watched her sponge herself off. Maker he wanted this woman so badly, he would do anything to have her. After he felt an intense heat start spreading over his entire body he decided it was best he make his presence known before he let his lust take over.

 

“Hello? It’s me, Noire.” Cullen’s voice sounded nervous and unsure.

 

Noire leaned around the screen, and gave Cullen a warm smile.

 

“Welcome Captain, I am pleased you came.” Noire’s voice was breathless, despite her trying to sound cool and collected. “Help yourself to some wine, and food. If you want, you can kick off your boots, and relax in front of the fire. I will be just a couple of minutes.”

 

Cullen smiled as she ducked back behind the screen. She had blushed as she spoke to him. It was a relief that she sounded almost as nervous as he was. Cullen set down his pack, poured some wine, and went to sit on the divan in front of the fire. He set the wine on the small table next to the arm of the sofa, and took off his boots. Cullen also unbuttoned his tunic, and settled in. 

 

He began thinking of how he was going to tell Noire she was in danger of being arrested as a Maleficarum. Not an easy thing to bring up during a reunion between lovers. 

 

A crash and a hard thud interrupted his thoughts and made Cullen jump to his feet, “Noire? Noire, are you alright?” 

 

A soft groan was all the reply he got. In a flash Cullen was behind the screen. Noire was slowly trying to raise herself up, and he could see a line of blood running down the side of her face. 

 

Kneeling next to her, Cullen positioned himself so the injured Warden could rest against his chest. 

“Go slowly. You’ve hit your head, are you injured anywhere else?” Cullen’s voice was all concern.

 

“I don’t think so. I feel so foolish, I dropped my bathing bowl, slipped on the water and banged my head on the dammed table.” Noire was trying to be light hearted, but her voice sounded strained.

 

“Let me tend your wound,” Cullen replied as he leaned them both just enough forward to grab a wet cloth. 

 

Gently reaching up to wipe away the blood and see how bad she was hurt, Cullen noticed she was completely naked. He suppressed a groan as he forced his eyes from her unclothed form. He cleaned her wound, and the blood from her face. It was a small cut with a lump forming underneath it. She would probably wake up with a headache for a day or two.

 

“There now, your head may hurt for a bit, but it looks like you’ll pull through,” His voice was warm and gentle.

 

“Well, this certainly isn’t the impression I was hoping to make. I am not used to being the damsel in distress,” Noire laughed as she finished speaking.

 

Cullen chuckled at the truth of her statement. Noire had defeated a giant Dragon to save all of Thedas. Damsel in distress just didn’t fit who she was. He hung onto her as she used a healing spell to erase the wound.

 

He paused for a moment to breathe in her scent. It was the same as he remembered. Lilac and Jasmin. Memories came back to him about the happier times they once shared. He put his arms around her waist and held her tightly. He could barely breathe, and he knew he had to get out of this position or he’d lose control and take her on the hard floor. As Cullen felt her breath get shallow, he gently started to rise.

 

“Let’s get you up and dressed,” He voiced sounded squeaky to his ears. 

 

“Cullen, I, um, I think my clothes are all wet. All I have to wear now is my armor. My new wardrobe isn’t ready until tomorrow, so…” Noire’s voice trailed off. 

 

“Oh, well, I have extra clothes with me. I’ll get you a shirt to put on.” Cullen hated that his voice trembled when he had wanted to sound suave.

 

After making sure she was steady on her feet, and staring anywhere but at her body, he rushed to grab a shirt for her. He was a bundle of raw nerves, and it was almost impossible to ignore the heat of his desire. She was exquisite. Her hair had grown to almost her waist. Her body was beyond his dreams. The two trysts they had shared, were brief, and he had never seen her fully undressed. Maker, he was ecstatic he would have two glorious weeks to explore all of her.

 

“Cullen? You don’t need to be shy. It’s ok if you want to look at me,” Noire’s voice was raspy as she stepped out from behind the screen. 

 

Slowly moving toward, him, Noire brushed her long wavy locks to hang down her back. She paused after seeing the look on his face. Cullen’s amber eyes were wide, and he was biting his lower lip. 

 

“I want you to see me. I have dreamed of this moment for so long, please, look at me.” Noire’s voice was filled with desire.

 

Cullen was rooted in place when he saw her reveal herself. He was a bit shocked at her forwardness, but Noire had never been one to play games. She was beautiful, strong and vulnerable all at the same time. Cullen couldn’t have resisted her if he tried. He dropped the shirt he was holding and quickly closed the gap between them. He gently cupped her chin, and turned her face up towards his.

 

“To answer the question in your letter, I do still have feelings for you. You are the love of my life.” Cullen’s words became a whisper as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

 

In that moment, the past was forgotten and the chaste kiss soon turned into blinding passion. In a swift motion Culled picked her up and took her to the bed in the corner. After he gently laid her down, he stood to disrobe, and then settled down beside her. When it looked like Noire was going to speak, he silenced her with a kiss. Cullen wanted to touch, and taste all of her.

“Oh, Cullen,” Noire’s voice was barely a whisper as she breathed his name. “You smell the same, like Sandalwood.” 

 

He lifted his head from where he had been kissing her neck. “It’s the same oil you gave me when I became a full Knight. I still have it because I couldn’t use a drop after you were gone.”

 

As he stared into Noire’s eyes, he saw her tear up. 

 

“I, I had hoped I still meant something to you. I am so sorry I couldn’t help you more the last time I saw you.” Cullen opened his mouth to respond, but her fingertips covered his lips so she could continue. “My heart was crushed by the look on your face when you thought I had sided against you. I know why you felt that way, and I need you to know it was one of the hardest things I have ever had to watch. I would never knowingly hurt you, or let you go. You are my soulmate, my love, my life and you always will be.”

 

Noire’s tears were a steady stream as she finished speaking. In all the years he had known her, Cullen had never seen her cry. He had thought he’d seen a sheen of tears the first time they made love, but even then she had held her emotions in check. 

 

He remembered back to when he was a young Templar, and he had wondered at how she could always remain calm, even when some of his fellow Knights had tried to abuse her. When she had rescued him, she showed that same strength even when he verbally assaulted her. Noire had simply bowed after he had berated her and left the room. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that she could go up against a giant, blighted creature and walk away without a scar. She had always been calm, cool and collected.

 

This uncharacteristic display of emotion moved him. There were no words that Cullen could think of to adequately explain what he felt. He looked into her eyes briefly before claiming her lips again. 

 

Cullen heard her softly moan as he reached to explore her body while he kept their lips sealed. His need was burning, but he wanted to savor this experience, and bring her to release before his desire caused him to take her too fast to enjoy the moment. Cullen’s last coherent thought was how lucky he was to be in her arms again.


	4. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and his love discuss her mission and their feelings.

Much later, the pair woke up still holding each other. Cullen smiled, slowly rose and left a cold spot behind.

 

“Cullen? Please, come back to bed, it’s getting cold now.” Noire was still half asleep.

 

“I will my love, but I need sustenance before I do.” He cursed to himself as he felt the familiar blush creep up his neck.

 

Noire giggled as she sat up, “Ah, I see. Expecting I want more of you are we?”

 

He turned and gave her a wry smile, “Well, I know I want more, I do hope you will sate that desire.”

 

“Naturally,” Noire purred as she gracefully rose from the bed and moved toward him. “But first, let’s have a picnic in front of the fire.”

 

They both got some fruit, cheese and settled on the carpet in front of the low burning flames with their wine. Cullen couldn’t recall a time he had felt this relaxed, and happy. He turned his gaze to his love. She had set her plate down, and was gazing into her drink. Noire’s eyebrows were knitted together, and a small frown was on her lips. It seemed they both had something unpleasant to talk about.

 

As he set his plate aside, he teasingly asked her, “A sovereign for your thoughts?”

Noire looked up guiltily and tried to flash him a smile. It looked pained instead. Looking away, her saw her take a deep breath, and then turned back to look deep in his eyes.

 

“Maker, those eyes are so intense,” Cullen marveled.

 

Her voice was almost a whisper when she finally spoke, “Cullen, I wasn’t entirely truthful about all the reasons I am here.” 

 

“Oh no, please don’t let her say she is the leader of the Mage Underground,” He fought down his panic to be able to listen to her.

 

“What I have to say isn’t easy, and most of what I need to tell you is never repeated outside the Grey Wardens.” The fear in her eyes shook Cullen to his core. 

 

“First, she had cried, now she was actually showing fear. Maker this was going to be bad, whatever it was,” Cullen thought.

 

“It has been almost seven years since I slew the Arch Demon. Most people assume Grey Wardens are the only ones that can kill the Old God Dragons because of special combat training. That is not the case.” She was almost shaking as she continued, “We gain the ability to kill darkspawn, and Arch Demons because we master their taint. The Joining ritual isn’t deadly because of some hard core physical test, it’s the drink we consume. Each recruit drinks a mixture of Darkspawn blood, refined lyrium, and a drop of blood from one of the Old God Dragons. As you can imagine, a lot of recruits die from the poisonous mixture.”

 

Cullen’s eyes widened at the admission. He had no idea becoming a Warden was so dangerous. He knew what happened to soldiers if they accidentally got the Darkspawn blood in a wound during battle. It wasn’t long before the tainted blood poisoned and killed them. The drinking of the blood had him terrified. Only dangerous Apostates performed rituals like this as far as he knew. 

 

“What if she was a Maleficarum? Was Meredith right? Was the Grey Warden Order so secretive because they dipped into the Dark Arts to gain military advantage?” Cullen thoughts were discomforting to say the least. 

 

“You drink the blood?” Cullen hadn’t meant to interrupt, but he pried anyway. “How can you drink it without dying?”

 

“We have mages refine the mixture, to ease the deadly side effects. It isn’t blood magic, more like a healing spell cast on the mixture before we consume it. But, as you can imagine, a lot of Wardens still die almost instantly.” She sighed before continuing, “If we survive the Joining we are forever tied to the darkspawn. We hear the same call of the Old God Dragons as they do. It helps us sense them, and they can sense us, though not as quickly. Even if we survive the Joining, the Taint will eventually consume us. Wardens that join usually have twenty to thirty years of life before they go down to the deep roads to die in combat before the taint ravages them. I joined the order during the start of a Blight. That means the taint will corrupt me much more quickly. I have about two or three years left, if I get very lucky. I feel like it’s much closer than that to consuming me.”

 

She put her head in her hands, and tried to calm her raged breathing. Cullen could see this was hard for her to discuss. The news that he could lose her so soon after finding her again was devastating. Although it was a relief her Order wasn’t practicing forbidden magic. He gently pulled her onto his lap, and began stroking her hair. Cullen knew words were pointless, so he did his best to comfort her with his calming touch.

Noire was barely holding back why the “Calling” frightened her so. She and she alone knew what the taint really was, and where it had come from. That was something impossible to share. The taint was more than 1500 years old, and didn’t originate from Tevinter Magisters breaking into the Golden City. In order for her to reveal that information would mean she would have to show everyone her real self. 

 

That was not an option. Especially since Hawk had recently killed one of the Magisters of old, and inadvertently woke another ancient being. She had to find Flemeth. Hard thing to do, when the Witch wanted to remain hidden. She also couldn’t afford transforming into the person she really was. The other Ancient one would be drawn to her presence and that could be risky.

 

“I am here to find a cure. Varric and his brother found an Idol during their Deep Roads expedition a few years back. The idol was made from a lyrium no one has seen before and it was located in a Thaig that was abandoned before the time of the first Blight.” She had gained control of her emotions again, and Noire sounded more like her normal self when she spoke, “There is only one Grey Warden that had the taint disappear from their blood, but she has no idea how it happened. My gut tells me it was magical, maybe something to do with that strange form of lyrium. This Warden had been down in the Deep Roads, in a section not used since the first blight, and when she left the Deep Roads the taint was gone.”

 

“So, if you can figure this out, you won’t die?” Cullen’s voice was full of emotion.

 

“Yes love, IF I can figure it out, I won’t die.” Noire’s voice sounded relieved at not carrying this burden alone.

 

Cullen pulled back and tilted her head so he could gaze in her eyes, “Well, you won’t be looking alone. The Knight Commander has told me I am to stay by your side for the next two weeks to determine if you’re a blood mage, or have become an abomination. Since we are sharing news, you might as well know mine. Meredith is convinced you lead the Mage Underground and are here to destroy her and the Circle to set all your fellow mages free. She is dangerous, Noire. In the short time we have, I need to prove your innocence or she will try and make you Tranquil, or even kill you.”

 

Noire tilted her head and let out a throaty laugh. Maker he had missed that sound; it was music to his ears.

 

Still giggling Noire looked at Cullen and said, “Oh please. Meredith can sod off. If she ever tried to touch a Warden, she would have the Warden Commander to deal with. If she goes after me, it won’t just be the Order calling for her blood. The King of Fereldan owes me for saving his life and gaining him his throne. Orlais owes me because I didn’t let the blight cross the border, or use their Military force and get Orlesian soldiers killed. Not to mention all the other Kingdoms saved by my killing the Arch Demon. They would all make her suffer.”

 

“I know how your Commander operates. She may intimidate her Templars, and the Mages in the Circle, but I am unafraid. You need to know, if she goes after me, I will not back down.” Cullen could tell by the glint in her eyes she could and would destroy his Knight Commander if necessary. “As far as the Mage underground goes, I do know who runs it. But, that is something I will NOT share. Don’t get me wrong, kill all the Abominations, and Maleficarum you come across, and I’ll gladly help. However, if an uncorrupted Mage flees the Circle to save themselves, I won’t help you or anyone else catch them. I know what’s been happening here in Kirkwall, and it’s wrong. I think you know that too.”

 

Cullen couldn’t meet her eyes. She was right, but he didn’t know how to leave the Templars. Commander Meredith was trying to purge the Circle. He didn’t know if she even wanted the Circle to exist at all. Lately, she had started killing Mages over imagined slights instead of just making them Tranquil. Cullen didn’t know which was worse. A Mage cut off from the Fade was left a hollow shell. No emotions, no magic, no real life in them. Death seemed almost kind in comparison. 

 

In order to be a Templar and fight Mages, the Chantry fed all Knights the drug Lyrium. It helped him and his fellow warriors gain the advantage against a mage. Lyrium allowed Templars to use magic nullifying abilities that rendered most mages powerless. The Chantry controlled the lyrium supply tighter than most rulers were guarded. The drug was powerful, but so were its side effects.

 

If a Templar got cast out of the order, his life was ruined. Lyrium with drawls ended one of three ways. The person got sick and died, went mad or an ex-Templar would turn to the Black Market to find lyrium. Since the Chantry was constantly searching for lyrium smugglers, it was in scarce supply. This usually led them to a life of crime to support the drug habit. Cullen couldn’t leave the Order and put Noire through that torture. 

 

After watching Cullen mull things over she spoke softly, “You are a Templar, and I a Mage. Your being alone with me is breaking numerous Chantry laws already. I won’t put you in any other compromising situations, but I won’t help you punish the innocent either. If you can’t deal with that, then I guess I will have to let you go.”

Cullen opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. Templar and Mage. The friction between the two was a tale as old as time. 

 

She was right, his being alone with her was against everything his vows stood for. Mages were forbidden from any kind of relationship. Not that it didn’t happen, it was just against the rules. Mages caught breaking that law could receive one hundred lashes, have their connection to Fade and Magic destroyed by being made Tranquil, or they were put to death. 

Templars could marry, but only to devote followers of the Chantry, and only if their Templar Commander and a Grand Cleric approved. If a Templar was found out to be in a relationship with a mage, the consequences were dire. Both would be jailed, and tortured before receiving their sentence. Mages caught in that position were usually made Tranquil in front of the Templar who had been with them. The Templar was cast out of the Order and on rare occasions, both were put to death to scare others to not risk the temptation. He and Noire would most likely be killed, Meredith was not the understanding type.

 

Cullen stared at Noire for what seemed an eternity. The danger of continuing their relationship, the consequences of being found out all flashed in his mind. To be forced to watch Meredith wipe her mind with Tranquility, or kill her, were thoughts he couldn’t bear. If he were smart, he would get up and walk out the door. But, he loved her. His life had been so empty without her. Not one day or night had passed that he didn’t think of her, and regret losing her. He wouldn’t, no, he couldn’t let that happen again.

 

“Danger be damned,” he thought.

 

“Your right, Meredith can sod off. I am devoted to my calling, but I won’t leave you. I won’t reveal anything you tell me about the Mage Underground, or those that escape. However, Noire, I can’t be a part of plotting against the Circle, or help you smuggle mages to freedom. I love you, and if breaking this part of my vows means I get to keep you, I am certain even the Maker himself will forgive us.” He kissed her hard as he finished.

 

When they broke apart Noire was beaming, “I agree to your terms Captain.”

 

“Best I take you back to bed to rest then. But first, I think I need to examine you more closely to see if you’re a Maleficarum.” Cullen’s eyes shone with desire as he finished speaking. 

 

Noire grinned as they both rose, and she led him back to her bed and into her arms.


	5. Old Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen runs errands as Noire gets a visit from an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild sexual content

Noire and Cullen were late in rising. He marveled at how natural it felt to be alone with her, in a little house. He could see himself spending the rest of his life with her like this. Riches and social climbing didn’t appeal to him. A little farm perhaps, maybe by Honnleath where he grew up. If she could find a way to cure the Taint in her system, then surely there must be a way to stop taking lyrium without it ruining him. He loved being Templar, but being her husband appealed to him more. 

 

He doubted children would be an option, with her having been subjected to the Taint. That was fine though. Maybe they could adopt an orphan. 

 

His smile was infectious as Noire watched him sing under his breath while clearing away the breakfast dishes. Cullen was hers, completely. This was such a wonderful feeling. She shoved away the thoughts of her past lovers. She didn’t want to think about how many partners she had taken to bed after he had berated her when she rescued him. He dealt with her loss by moving to the Free Marches. She dealt with the Blight and Cullen’s abandoning of her by sleeping with, well quite a few people. 

 

Noire knew she would have to tell him about her past eventually. She just wanted to wait until she could free him from the Templar Order’s grasp. Fixing his lyrium addiction was high on her list while she was in town. After they were safely away from the Chantry’s reach, she would show him her real self. 

 

“Cullen, do you think you could run to high town and pick up my clothing? I don’t mind walking around wearing just your shirt, but that may get me the type of attention I am not looking for.” She smiled as he chuckled at the idea.

“Of course love. I’ll be back soon.” Cullen was whistling as he left her house.

 

He looked nothing like the Templar he was. Abandoning the armor felt liberating. He had even shaved his goatee off this morning. Cullen felt a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders as he knew he finally had his love back. No one recognized the normally serious, somewhat severe man. He was smiling and greeting people the way he imagined common folk would. 

 

The door to the hovel slammed open as Isabella, the notorious tramp and Pirate waltzed in. 

 

“By all means, enter Pirate Queen. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Noire couldn’t help but flirt with the woman she had once shared a bed with during the blight.

 

“Oh kitten, I was sure Varric was playing a joke on me! You have been here five days and haven’t sought me out. I could’ve sworn you enjoyed your time in my cabin.” Isabella moved and pinned the Warden in her chair as she straddled her lap.

 

“Maybe I was hoping Zevran would show up, you do recall it was the three of us, yes?” Noire’s hands roamed all over Isabella and the Pirate was soon squirming under her touch.

 

“Maker, N, why are you so damn hot! Also, why do I get the impression you didn’t sleep alone last night? So, who do I have to stab to make you mine again?” Isabella grabbed Noire’s hair and kiss her long and hard.

 

Pulling back, the Pirate was amused to see Noire flush after the kiss. She began to nibble her ear, and softly caress the bare skin of her neck. The Warden was having a hard time keeping herself from pulling Isabella to her bed. Cullen would be back at any moment, this was dangerous. Groaning as Isabella snaked a hand down to brush her inner thigh she sought Isabell’s lips and claimed them harshly.

 

Just before Noire drug the Pirate to bed, the door opened again and Cullen walked in humming. The Warden was trying to pry Isabella off her lap as Cullen dropped the packages he was carrying.

 

“Warden? What in the Maker’s name are you doing?” Cullen sounded hurt, confused and something else.

 

Cullen’s emotions were a jumble. Seeing the attractive Pirate straddling his love was upsetting. Yet he was also very turned on. He was reminded of the stories from other Templars who claimed their best carnal experiences had been with two women. He was paralyzed by his emotions. Was he not man enough to satisfy her? Did she truly want to be with him, or was he just one of many she toyed with?

 

Noire finally got Isabella off her lap and she faced her lover. She couldn’t hide she was aroused however. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was nearly panting. It didn’t help as Isabella hugged her from behind and rubbed her hands lightly over Noire’s breasts.

 

“She is an old friend from Denerim, Knight Captain.” Noire was trying to show Cullen this wasn’t a planned affair. 

 

Deciding to take she needed to control of the situation, Isabella strode toward Cullen and shut the door. Stepping in front of him, she grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth to hers. Cullen froze. He was caught between anger and desire. 

“Isabella, please, don’t torture him. He isn’t, he is a good man. Not used to debauchery.” Noire was trying not to giggle as she noticed Cullen’s blush.

 

Pulling away from Cullen’s mouth she shot a wicked glance at Noire. “Sweetie, now I see why you didn’t want to share. That is awfully mean of you. I would love to see what he looks like out of his clothes.”

 

Looking at Cullen, Noire knew she had to cover for them both, “Isabella, the Knight Captain is a servant of the Chantry, kind of like Choir Boy. Please don’t torment the man, I do a good enough job of that as it is.

 

He cleared his throat and found it almost impossible to speak, “Noire, I, it really isn’t my business who you bed. I am merely here to assist in your Warden investigation.”

 

Laughing Isabella patted Cullen on the shoulder, “Now, now sweet thing. I wouldn’t want to upset your religious beliefs. I can’t promise I won’t debauch her in my room at the Hanged Man during Wicked Grace though. See you tonight Sexy!”

 

After a wink and a smile, the Pirate skipped out the door, not at all upset at not getting to bed her former lover.

 

“Cullen, I owe you an apology. I had no idea Isabella even knew I was in Kirkwall. She is, well, very open about sex. When you came home I was trying to get her off me. I love you, but, you should know, I have been with my share of people after the last time I saw you,” Noire breathed out slowly as she decided he needed to know her past encounters.

 

“After I rescued you, and I saw how I hurt you I knew we’d never be together again. I was crushed, and after so many years locked in the Tower and having freedom without the Chantry watching, I kind of went a bit crazy. I wanted to try and forget the fact I had lost you. I love you so much, I felt my world had been destroyed. I didn’t care about risking death fighting Darkspawn and the Arch Demon. I wanted to fill the void left after I knew you hated me.” She cleared her throat as she had started choking up, “If you are unable to accept all the people I have had, I understand. I figure I should get this out because knowing both Varric and Isabella they will say something and I want you to be prepared.”

 

Cullen’s heart was in pieces thinking he had ruined Noire’s self-esteem to the point she felt being promiscuous was all she was good for. He led her to the bed so they could both sit and be more comfortable.

 

“My lovers have been many and varied. While traveling to gather forces to defend Fereldan I slept with Leliana, who is now the Left Hand of the Divine. I still sleep with her on occasion when her duties don’t interfere.” She ignored Cullen’s gasp and moved on, “I slept with Zevran, the assassin sent to kill me, King Alistair, during and after the Blight. Isabelle and Zevran at the same time. The now ex-Warden Anders, and Nathaniel Howe when I was Warden Commander of Amaranthine. There have been others, but that’s not important. If my past is too much for you to accept I understand. Most men wouldn’t want a Mage whore for a partner.”

 

Cullen felt her stiffen as if she were ready to let him walk out the door. It had never occurred to him the damage he had inflicted when he had called her evil and told her he never wanted to see her again. She expected to die during the Blight, and when she survived she obviously was lost without someone to call her own. It must have been lonely. She didn’t really fit into society. If she weren’t a Grey Warden she’d be locked in a Tower. But, even as a Warden she still couldn’t get involved in a serious relationship as Mages weren’t accepted as ones that could marry. He held her close, and knew it didn’t matter if she had bedded all of Thedas, she was his again. He made a decision, and rose off the bed.

Noire offered no resistance as he left the bed and walked toward the door. He glanced at her as he dug out a small box he had bought when he had picked up her clothing. It had been an impulse buy; one he hadn’t been sure he would actually give her. He saw her bury her face in a pillow and her shaking body told him she was crying thinking she lost him again. Cullen’s heart swelled with tenderness and he quickly went to sit on the bed and pull her into his lap. She wouldn’t look at him, eyes shut and tears streaming down her face.

 

“Oh my Darling girl, I am so sorry. It never occurred to me you suffered as much as I did after the Circle Tower. I am a self-centered idiot. Of course I don’t care what you did after I was so mean to you. I feel horrible that you felt you weren’t worth more than just a serious of casual encounters. You are a prize, one that any man would be daft to throw away.” Cullen gently pulled her head back, “Please look at me Noire.”

 

Noire finally opened her eyes and he was surprised she looked so unsure of herself. The confident side must be an act for the public, she was actually a very sweet and tender woman.

 

“My dear Noire, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Cullen opened the little box and showed her the ring he had purchased.

 

He was in agony waiting for her answer. Disbelief, fear, joy, excitement all crossed her face as she lightly touched the beautiful emerald ring.

 

“Oh Maker, YES!” Noire started crying again, this time tears of joy.

 

Cullen slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. They held each other for what seemed an eternity. Slowly it dawned on Cullen he had made a final decision about the Templar Order. He actually felt relieved at knowing soon he wouldn’t have to ever step foot in a Mage Circle again. Yes, this is what he truly wanted. Marrying the love of his life, and living anywhere that they wouldn’t have to worry about the Chantry or Templars. 

 

Nevarra, maybe Rivain. They could anonymously slip into daily life there. Cullen knew both countries had a less harsh view of Mages in general. It drove the Divine to distraction because the Templar Order barely made a fuss if a Mage left one of their Circles. It would also help that she was the one who had stopped the Blight. 

 

Leaning back, he kissed her again. When they broke apart Noire went and grabbed her new attire and went behind the screen to wash up and dress. Cullen slowly rose and followed her deciding he would like to bathe her. They ended up bathing each other in a happy silence. Dressing, Noire told him it was time to visit the Hanged Man and talk to Varric about the Idol he had discovered.


	6. Searching For A Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire and Cullen meet Varric to discuss the Thaig he and Hawke had found.

Entering the Hanged Man during the day was less than pleasant. The vomit, blood and other fluids were still being scrubbed off the floor from the previous night. Cullen nearly gagged, and he watched his Warden wrinkle her nose.

 

“Maker, that’s awful!” She whispered. “Lean down like you’re going to whisper to me so I can cast a cleansing spell.”

 

Cullen complied, and gritted his teeth as he braced for her power swirl to around him. He expected the normal tug on his lyrium, but Noire’s magic was different. Soothing almost. He wondered if this was Warden training or if she had learned to be subtler over time. 

 

In the space of a few breaths, the Tavern’s air smelled and felt fresher. 

 

“There, it will stay this pleasant every time I am here.” Noire smiled and made her way to Varric’s room.

 

Catching a waitress on the way, the Warden gave her coin to bring a good vintage of mead, aged whiskey, and Tevinter wine. They climbed the stairs, and Cullen found himself watching her swaying hips. He forced his eyes upwards, as he found the sudden urge to drag her into one of the rooms.

 

There was boisterous laughter coming from Varric’s suite. Noire motioned for Cullen to stay back for a second. He watched in confusion as she stormed in the room like she was furious.

 

“Anders! What is the meaning of this? You are supposed to be fighting Darkspawn and instead I find you lounging in a Bar with a group of criminals!” Noire’s voice sounded cold and deadly.

 

“Touch him and you face me, Whore!” The Champion’s voice boomed.

 

“Maker have mercy! Noire, are you nuts? Hawke was ready to kill you!” Anders still sounded terrified.

 

The Warden’s laugh was lighthearted as she fully stepped into the room. “Come here, you dangerous Apostate!”

 

Cullen tentatively stepped in behind his love, and watched her get lifted into a bear hug by Anders. They both were laughing when he set her down. Hawke noticed Cullen, grabbed both mages and pulled them behind him. 

 

“Knight Captain, is there something I can assist you with?” Hawke asked suspiciously.

 

Anders gasped as Noire stepped in front of Hawke, “Calm down Champion. Cullen isn’t here on Templar business. Well, I guess he is, but not to imprison any mages. He is my personal guide for the next two weeks.”

 

“You forgot bed warmer as well, Kitten! He may have tried to play innocent, but you’ve had him, Noire. No man gets jealous like he did unless he’s tasted the goodies.” Isabella laughed at the Templar’s expression and red face.

 

“Guess you took my advice to have fun, huh Curly?” Varric’s eyes twinkled as he let out a knowing chuckle.

 

“I, I am to guard the Warden while she is here, nothing more is involved.” Cullen was flustered, and his voice shook while he denied any impropriety.

 

“Guys, seriously, leave the poor Templar alone!” Noire was trying to ease Cullen’s embarrassment. “For fucks sake, Anders could you tell Justice to shut up! I can hear him screaming in my head.”

 

“Lo-, um, Warden? Who do you hear yelling?” Cullen looked at Noire like she was losing it. 

 

Noire grimaced as she realized her slip up, “Um, it’s a Warden joke. Bad one, I’m afraid.”

 

Cullen didn’t look fully convinced, but Nora arrived with the booze Noire had ordered. The Hero tossed her a sovereign, then poured Mead for Cullen, and red wine for her.

 

“Please, have some alcohol. My treat.” Noire smiled at the table.

 

Varric whistled when he saw the vintage of whiskey. “Thanks, Duchess. You certainly have expensive taste.”

 

“Ah, Noire! You always have had the best taste. Remember the last time we had wine this yummy? You and Zevran taught me the best way to drink it.” The Pirate winked and blew Noire a kiss.

 

“Maker, Isabella, I don’t even want to know if that is as deviant as you’re implying.” Hawke smirked as he poured a shot.

 

Noire sighed, but a blush creeped into her cheeks. “Not everything is sexual with Bella.”

 

“Ha! Who you trying to kid Noire? I seem to recall you teaching me and Nathaniel that “drinking” technique also.” Anders said with a laugh.

 

Noire groaned and rested her head in the table, while Cullen asked a question, “Um, Noire? Are you ok?”

 

“Fine, just dandy. I’d be better if everyone would shut the fuck up though.” Noire mumbled into the table top.

 

The friends all laughed as Cullen sat there in bewilderment. Noire finally looked up and smiled at him. The Templar smiled back, the strange joke forgotten. He could spend hours gazing at her, he was so smitten.

 

“Moving on. Varric, I need to ask a couple of questions about the Thaig you found.” Noire switched to her Commander tone.

 

Varric studied her for a second before answering, “I can’t reveal the location, if that’s what you’re after.”

 

“I know the location, that’s not the information I need. Was this Thaig devoid of Paragon statues and Family lineages?” Noire was direct in her speech.

 

“How in the Maker’s name would you know that?” Hawke was stunned.

Noire looked thoughtful before giving a carefully worded answer. “I am a historian, of sorts. Anders knows I am fascinated with the history of Thedas from before the first blight. So, I know that Paragons and such weren’t worshipped until after Dumat had been defeated, and the Dwarven Empire had been cleaved in two.”

 

“Well, Duchess, you are correct. But, may I ask why you needed to know what the Thaig looked like?” Varric asked, using his new name for the Warden.

 

“Very well, but only because I am on a life or death mission.” Noire paused, trying to frame her answer.

 

“Has Weishaupt decided to come after you, Noire?” Anders asked with concern in his tone.

 

“No. I am just in disgrace until I tell them what they want to hear. I, I am trying to find a cure to the taint, Anders. Because I joined during a Blight, I have very little time left before it burns through me.” Noire sounded worried and sad.

 

The room got deathly quiet. No one knew what to say at the Warden’s admission. Anders knew his life was destined to end in about twenty years, unless Templars got him first.

 

“How long?” Hawke finally asked.

 

Noire sighed, and glanced at Cullen. “I hoped maybe two to three years. But, I, uh, I can feel it’s going to be much sooner. Every day I hear the Call of the Darkspawn grow louder.”

Cullen wrapped an arm around his love. “We’ll, we’ll find something to cure you, Noire. The Maker will guide you, I am certain.”

 

Noire snorted at that, “Yes, because the Maker loves to step in and fight injustice, or save people all the time.”

 

Seeing Cullen’s face crumble into pain, Noire felt guilty. “I’m sorry, Cullen. It’s just that the Calling can be frightening sometimes.”

 

“Warden, do you think there is a way to cure the taint, truly?” Hawke was watching Noire intently.

 

“I know there is. I just need to figure out what to mix with the red lyrium you discovered to removed it from my blood.” Noire answered.

 

“Um, you are aware that lyrium drove my Brother insane, correct?” Varric looked in horror at the thought of ingesting the substance.

 

“I am. But, I, um, dammit, not now!” Noire started shaking, and sat bolt upright.

 

Cullen was terrified as he watched his love’s eyes grow distant, and she seemed unaware of her surroundings. “Noire? What’s wrong?”

 

“Cullen, don’t touch her right now! She is having a vision.” Anders hissed, quietly.

 

“Duchess is a Warden, Mage, and Seer? Maker, it’s a wonder the Templar’s didn’t make her Tranquil in the Circle.” Varric whispered.

 

Noire began speaking in a foreign tongue. The observers all got nervous, wondering if she was going to go insane, as most Mages with the sight had a tendency to do. The vision finally ended, and the Warden fainted. Cullen caught her before she toppled to the floor. He held her close, and felt how cold she was.

 

In a few moments Noire started to come around. “Did I pass out?”

 

“Yes, love, er Warden.” Cullen turned crimson at the slip.

 

Anders and Hawke exchanged a shocked look. The Knight Captain was in love with a Mage? Varric was smirking, and Isabella covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

 

Sitting up, with the Templar’s help, Noire took a deep breath. “Well, that was interesting. Cullen, can you get me some herbs from Sol’s shop in the Gallows? For obvious reasons I have no desire to go there.”

 

“Sure, Varric do you have some paper and ink?” Cullen waited for the Dwarf to fetch the items.

 

Noire scrawled a long list of ingredients. “Thank you. I’ll meet you at my home for dinner.”

 

Cullen smiled, but stopped short of kissing Noire in public. Everyone waited until they knew Cullen was out of ear shot before speaking.

 

“Before I am bombarded with questions, Anders, sorry. But, can you let me speak with Justice for a moment?” Anders nodded and started glowing blue. 

“Commander, it is good to see you again.” Justice’s voice boomed.

 

“Likewise, my friend. I have a request. I can hear you inside Anders mind. It, it is actually a little painful. Would you be able to retreat to his subconscious when I am around? I promise we will catch up, soon. But, I need to be at my strongest to purge the taint.” Noire was gentle as she spoke to the spirit.

 

“My apologies, Commander. I look forward to talking when you are recovered. Until then, I shall remain quiet, and dormant.” Justice faded from Anders eyes as he finished.

 

“Wow, I haven’t felt like this in years! Thanks, Duchess!” Anders gave his former boss a wicked grin.

 

“Come on, really? Varric I am going to kill you in your sleep for that nickname!” Noire glared at the Dwarf while she drank.

 

The group chatted for a while, and then started playing cards. Fenris stopped in, but paused as he looked at the new comer.

 

“Greetings, you must be Fenris. Pleasure to meet you.” Noire greeted the Broody Elf in a friendly manner.

 

“Another Mage? Remind me why I associate with you Hawke?” Fenris sat next to the Warden reluctantly.

 

Varric raised an eyebrow at Fenris before speaking, “This isn’t just another mage, Broody. This is the Hero of Fereldan. You know, the one that stopped the Blight? I’d be a tad more respectful if I were you.”

Fenris turned and studied Noire. She stared back, not in the least intimidated.

 

“Would you like some wine?” Noire purred.

 

Isabella leaned over and smacked Noire’s shoulder, “Hey, you owe me a shag, first! Besides aren’t you diddling with the Templar?”

 

Anders nearly choked on his Mead, “Bella, are you nuts? Cullen may want her, but I doubt Noire would stoop that low.”

 

“Hmmm, I don’t know Anders. The dear Warden loves to go low.” Isabella giggled at her double entandre. 

 

Even Fenris gave a half smile at the bad joke. The Elf tasted the wine, and turned to Noire.

 

“This is a Tevinter red. A good one. What’s the special occasion?” Fenris inquired.

 

“Nothing, except the Duchess here has a rich appetite.” Varric taunted.

 

Noire rolled her eyes, and went back to her hand. After taking most of everyone’s coin, Noire said she needed to speak to Isabella in private. The men sighed, knowing it wouldn’t be long before they heard the Pirate screaming. 

 

About an hour later, Noire stopped in Varric room to say goodbye. “Hawke, Anders, may I come visit you later this evening? I need to discuss some things.”

 

“Certainly Warden. We’ll be at my Estate after ten or so.” Hawke smiled.

 

Noire waved, and exited the bar. The Warden made for her Hovel and some privacy. Once alone, the Warden cast a spell, and disappeared from Kirkwall. A few moments later, she stepped up to Ashsabellanor’s alter. The Witch materialized a short time later.

 

“My friend, are you able to get the list of ingredients?” Flemeth asked.

 

“Yes, thank you my friend. The Call is so strong now, it’s almost too much to handle.” Noire sat on the stone monument, and the Witch joined her.

 

Flemeth sighed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would affect you so dramatically. Perhaps you shouldn’t have done the Joining.”

 

Noire smiled, “You know I didn’t have a choice. I am going to purge Anders, after Justice has his day.”

 

Flemeth laughed, “Are you certain he will live?”

 

“I am. I refuse to let those Chantry bastards kill a spirit healer. My hope is the Mages will bring the Chantry to its knees. Hawke will side with the Circle, which will help. I met him today. The Champion has buried his anger at the Circle, but it is itching to be released. My concern is the next few years. The Hero is going to have to come forth at some point. I am certain you’ve felt the other one awaken, yes?” Noire watched her old friend closely.

Flemeth’s gaze clouded for a few moments before replying, “I did. I just didn’t realize it was him. The Champion has no idea what he released when he broke that Dwarven prison. Ah, well, at least things won’t be so boring. Here is the rest of what you need for the elixir. There is enough to cure you and Anders.”

“Thank you, old friend. I hope we meet again.” The two Witches stood and embraced. 

Noire watched the Dragon fly away before she ported herself back to Kirkwall.


	7. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire takes the cure, meets with Anders, helps Cullen apprehend some criminals and show Fenris there are good mages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild Sexual content

The Grey Warden headed to the Hightown Market and gathered items to make a romantic meal. By the time Noire arrived back home, Cullen was waiting for her. 

 

“Can I help you?” The Templar asked as he took some of the parcels from his fiancé.

 

Noire leaned up and kissed Cullen’s cheek. “No thank you, sweetie. I wouldn’t mind a glass of wine while I cook though.”

 

Cullen got her libation, and then sat. He smiled as he watched her prepare what smelled like a scrumptious meal. Noire had a habit of singing. Her voice was heavenly, and Cullen stared at her longingly. After the meal was put in the oven, Noire finally turned around.

 

Cullen reached over and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her, passionately. He had been anxiously waiting to get her alone all day. Cullen wanted to make love to her. Understanding what he needed, Noire quickly disrobed and straddled her Templar’s lap. He claimed her mouth, while she freed him. 

 

Noire moaned as she started to move up and down. Cullen grabbed her soft hips, and thrust up, taking control of the moment. It wasn’t long before she was crying out his name. The Templar followed her into bliss.

 

Cullen caressed her back while they both caught their breath. She felt so good in his arms. He couldn’t wait until they were out of Kirkwall, and married.

 

“I need to finish dinner, sweetie.” Noire smiled as she stood, and grabbed a long shirt to throw on.

 

Cullen took the opportunity to go wash up, and change into just a pair of sleep pants. Noire was setting the table as he walked back. The dinner was remarkable. They retired to the settee when they finished eating.

 

“Were you able to get everything on the list?” Noire asked.

 

“I did. One moment.” Cullen rose and brought back a small bag. “Will these help slow the Calling?”

 

Noire smiled as she took the ingredients. “When I had my vision today, I was actually being contacted by Flemeth. The Witch of the Wilds that saved King Alistair and I at Ostegar. If I mix these with a potion I have, it should purge the taint. I may need you to take care of me while my body expels the poison. If you don’t want to, I could ask Anders to assist me.”

 

“No, I want to help you. When can you take the medicine?” Cullen was determined to see his love get better.

 

“Now, if that’s ok with you.” Noire looked at Cullen for his answer.

 

Cullen smiled, “I am willing, Noire. Go ahead, I won’t leave your side for a moment.”

 

Noire nodded as she rose and grabbed a goblet, mortar and pestle. Cullen watched in fascination as his love carefully ground the plants, and then added some greenish liquid. Noire then held her hand over the mixture and released some form of a spell. 

 

“Well, here goes. I hope this works. Cullen, if it looks like I won’t be able to break free from the Calling, take pity on me. Make my demise quick and painless. I doubt you’ll need to, but don’t let me get ravaged it this fails.” Noire’s voice trembled as she expressed her wish.

 

Cullen took a deep breath, and fought back tears. “I won’t let you suffer love, I promise.”

 

While Noire drank the potentially deadly drink, Cullen prayed to Andraste to protect her. The Warden set the cup down, and grimaced. The mixture tasted bad, Cullen guessed. 

 

It didn’t take long until a reaction happened. Noire broke out into a cold sweat, and passed out. Cullen, shoving down his panic, carried the unconscious Warden to the bed. By the time he got her settled, he felt her temperature rise, rapidly.

 

Cullen grabbed a basin of water. After he removed her shirt, the Templar began bathing her heated skin. Noire let out small gasps of pain. Watching her closely, Cullen saw her become more agitated. It was then he noticed her beads of sweat were greyish. He carefully wiped the moisture off. Praying to the Maker, Cullen hoped this was a sign the taint was being purged.

 

Eventually, Noire calmed, and her body temperature returned to normal. Cullen dashed out and got some fresh water, after dumping the contaminated batch. He wiped the clean water over Noire, dried her and then laid next to her. She rolled into his embrace, and he fell asleep stroking her hair.

 

Several hours later, Cullen slowly awakened. Noire was sitting in front of the fire. He walked over and sat next to her.

 

“Thank you, Cullen. I hope it wasn’t too awful for you.” Noire looked tired, but calm.

 

Cullen gave her a quick kiss, “It wasn’t bad. It seemed like it was an awful experience for you, though. Are you free of the taint?”

 

“I am. I no longer hear the voices. Flemeth’s cure worked. I didn’t realize how distracting the taint had become, or how painful it was. I feel peaceful for the first time since I left the Circle.” Noire gazed at Cullen lovingly. “Thank you for watching over me.”

 

“No need for thanks, Noire. I love you, more than anything. I can’t tell you how happy I am! I won’t lose you, after all.” Cullen pulled Noire into his lap.

 

“Cullen, I need to meet with the Champion and Anders. I think I’m running late. I hope he’s still awake. I’d ask you along, but I am inquiring about the Mage underground. I don’t wish to place you in a compromising situation. I hope you understand.” Noire watched the Templar carefully.

 

Cullen sighed, “I get it. Please, be cautious. I have heard Anders is volatile. I worry for your safety.”

 

“I’ll be fine, love. Remember, I recruited Anders. He owes me his life.” Noire caressed Cullen’s face then rose to get dressed.

 

Cullen was reluctant to let Noire go out alone so late at night, but she assured him she would be fine. As soon as Cullen shut the door, Noire used her Magic to get to the Champions house in a few seconds. She arrived just before Midnight.

 

Noire closed her eyes, and felt Anders and Hawke were awake, and reading in the library. It was a surprise Bodan and Sandal were there, but fortunately asleep. She quietly opened the door, and slipped inside.

 

Anders noticed the Warden first. “Noire! We were afraid you weren’t coming.”

 

“I almost didn’t. Anders, I’ve done it! The taint will no longer kill me.” Noire rushed to hug her friend.

 

“Really? Can you cure Anders?” Hawke sounded excited and relived all at once.

 

Noire turned and faced the Champion. “I can, but not tonight. Champion, I mean no disrespect, but may I have a word with Anders in private?”

 

Hawke nodded, and left the room with a bounce in his step. After closing the door, Anders turned and watched his friend stare at the fire. He busied himself pouring them each a glass of wine.

 

Taking the glass, Noire smiled. “Anders, I can’t heal you until Justice has his day. Do you understand what I am saying?”

“I do. I, Hawke doesn’t even know. Guess you being a Seer is my bad luck. Are you going to try and stop it?” Anders face betrayed his fear.

 

“No. I won’t interfere, or warn anyone. If I could remove this burden from you, I would. Sadly, I didn’t see Justice merging with you. If I had, you wouldn’t be in this position now. I would be the one ripping the heart out of the Chantry.” Noire sighed, and sat in one of the chairs. “Anders, I won’t let you die. I will save you. You will be hated for a time, but in the end all of Thedas will know what you did was needed.”

 

Anders eyes welled with tears, and his voice grew husky. “Thank you, Noire. It’s nice to know someone is on my side. Now, I need to warn you about Cullen. I see he is still smitten with you, but you can’t trust him or any other Templar in this city. Meredith is too powerful. If she orders him to take you into custody, he will. Please, leave before he betrays you!”

 

Noire gave a soft laugh, “I appreciate the concern, my friend. But, I’ll be fine. Cullen’s attachment to me gives me the advantage. Besides, the Wardens may be angry at me, but they wouldn’t allow any Templar to arrest me. If nothing else, Alistair would burn Kirkwall to the ground if they touch me.”

 

Anders could see Noire was tiring rapidly. He got up, and gently lifted her in his arms. She put up a feeble protest, but nestled against him as he carried her up to he and Hawke’s room. Hawke looked a little shocked, but he was bi-sexual like Anders, so he didn’t protest. 

 

Anders undressed Noire, and put her in the middle of the bed. He and the Champion climbed in on each side of the Warden. 

 

A few hours later, Noire stirred, and felt the two men next to her. Looking up she saw Hawke was watching her. He leaned over and kissed her softly. A sigh escaped her lips as she felt Anders kiss the back of her neck. No words were needed. The three had a beautiful, and intense session. 

 

As they lay in a tangle of limbs, Noire smiled. “Thank you, both. That was amazing. I fear I should be off though. I have things I need to tend to.”

 

The men watched the beauty as she bathed, and then dressed. Pausing at the door, she gave them both a sweet smile and slipped out of the room. 

 

Once outside the front door, Noire glanced around, and saw the coast was clear. She quickly used her spell to get back to Lowtown. Slipping inside her home, she saw Cullen was sound asleep. 

 

Undressing quietly, Noire slipped under the covers and snuggled up to Cullen. She gently cast a cooling spell, as his daily dose of lyrium made him radiate an uncomfortable amount of heat. The Templar frowned a bit, but didn’t wake from the spell. Noire felt a slight tinge of guilt at sleeping with Hawke and Anders, but it wasn’t in her nature to turn those kind of offers down. The Warden decided she would keep that side of her hidden until Cullen was away from the Chantry, and off lyrium for good.

 

Cullen was up early, and he decided he would go get a nice assortment of pastries and fruit for breakfast. He paused to look at his lover’s sleeping form. She looked so vulnerable, and almost frail while slumbering. One wouldn’t guess she was tough as nails. The Templar drug his eyes away before he woke her up due to his lust. 

 

As he was making purchases, he ran into the Knight Commander on her way to see the Seneschal at the Keep.

 

“Good Morning, Commander.” Cullen stood at attention, despite not being on duty.

 

Meredith raised an eyebrow as she appraised the way Cullen looked. “Captain, any news?”

 

“I believe the Warden will lead me to the Mage underground, soon. She is actively trying to locate it. I haven’t asked why, just in case she gets suspicious and stops talking freely in front of me. I may also be able to apprehend a Blood Mage. I will send word for help if that happens. I don’t want to try and subdue a Maleficar on my own.” Cullen hoped his lies would keep Meredith from trying to haul Noire in for questioning.

 

“Excellent, Cullen! Your new appearance makes you seem non-threatening. This is good, the Warden will think you’re an ally. I will leave you to your work. Maker guide you.” Meredith, and her formal Guard marched off to the Keep.

 

Cullen nodded, and practically ran back to Noire. Neither Meredith, or the skittish Captain had noticed a certain Elf listening to their conversation. Fenris trailed behind Cullen, wondering if he were really going to arrest Noire. He may hate Mages, but he didn’t think Noire was a Blood Mage. Fenris decided he would keep watch over them both.

 

Noire was still sound asleep when Cullen got back. The Templar guessed it had to do with her purging of the taint. He quietly brewed some coffee, and then plated the food. Sitting at the kitchen table, Cullen was trying to figure out how to present things to his Warden. He didn’t notice the dark haired beauty, wake and tiptoe over to him. 

“Good Morning, love.” Noire whispered, before crawling into Cullen’s lap.

 

Cullen was startled for a few seconds, but then kissed his Warden, fiercely. Before Cullen could protest, Noire dropped to the floor, and introduced the inexperienced Templar to a wondrous new sexual experience. Cullen didn’t last long with Noire’s warm, talented mouth stimulating him. When he came down from his release, she gracefully excused herself to get dressed.

 

Cullen had managed to rouse himself from his afterglow to pour them coffee. “Noire, that, that was amazing! Thank you!”

 

“Anytime, love.” Her green eyes twinkled at him as she picked up her coffee. “So, I will save you the trouble of trying to tell me you spoke with Meredith this morning.”

 

“How do you know that?” Cullen asked in a stunned tone.

 

“Well, since we have been together, it’s almost like I can see things through your eyes. The pendant you gave me, it seems to be acting like a focus crystal. Ones that have the gift of Sight, will often become linked telepathically with their lovers. Don’t worry, I actually know of a Maleficar we can track down and escort to the Gallows. If I help capture a blood mage, it should prove my loyalty to the Templars.” Noire caressed Cullen’s hand, and gave him an encouraging smile.

 

Cullen breathed a sigh of relief. Things were looking up. The more time he spent with his Warden, the better he felt. He didn’t know if it was because his love kept growing, or if it was because they were perfectly suited. They ate, cleaned up, and then went after a Maleficar.

 

Noire’s lead proved correct, but it was a tougher battle than either had prepared for. The Blood Mage, had become an Abomination, and had three other Maleficar in tow. Cullen and Noire fought back to back to keep from being flanked. The Templar was an excellent swordsman, and the Warden was adept at both defense and offensive spells. 

 

After what seemed like an eternity, two of the mages were dead, and the Leader, and his lover were in magic nullifying cuffs. Noire had worn her Grey Warden armor, so she made quite the entrance helping the Knight Captain bring in the prisoners.

 

Meredith happened to be outside her office when the pair arrived. Cullen explained the battle they had engaged in. Noire interjected that the Abomination was one of the leaders of the Mage underground. She had been tracking another suspect, when she found this nest of evil doers. The Warden explained she was concerned a former recruit from Amaranthine was involved, but she hadn’t found evidence of that.

 

The Knight Commander was short in her thanks, and asked Cullen to remain behind to help question the prisoners. Noire left breathing a sigh of relief. She could tell Meredith had believed her cover story. That meant Anders was in the clear for the moment. 

 

Stepping off the dock, after returning from the Gallows, Noire saw a white haired Elf. Smiling, she walked towards Fenris.

 

“Good afternoon. Care to share a bottle of wine?” Noire’s tone was mild, but not too cheery.

 

Fenris slowly looked her up and down, “I really don’t care to be around Mages, Duchess. But, if you’re buying, I suppose we could talk at my estate.”

Noire nodded, and the two fell in step, heading toward Hightown. She paused in the market and purchased several bottles of the Tevinter red. The Warden also picked up some meat pies for a meal. 

 

While Fenris wasn’t openly hostile, Noire knew he was trying to figure out if she were as corrupt as he believed most Mages to be. Arriving at his “Estate” Noire swallowed a laugh. Fenris hadn’t even bothered to remove the skeletons of the previous tenants. 

 

Seated by the huge fireplace, Noire sipped her glass of wine, while the Elf downed an entire bottle in one go. Opening another, he flopped in a chair across from the Mage, and his mood started to become foul.

 

“Don’t think you fool me, Mage! You recruited Anders, you allowed the Demon within him to live. It’s because of you, one of your recruits is now an Abomination. You may have ended the Blight, but what sort of Dark Arts did you employ to gain victory? This, this persona may fool others, but not me! I suffered at the hands of Mages like you in Tevinter. Tell me, why shouldn’t I kill you now?” Fenris had stood up to scream his accusations at her.

 

Noire watched calmly until he stopped yelling. “If you want the truth, I’ll tell it. Take my hand, I am a Seer, you can view what I have and haven’t done.”

 

“Ha! You must think me a fool. I won’t fall prey to some spell, Warden.” Fenris downed his second bottle, and threw it at the wall.

 

“Your brands react to all magical energy. I’ll make you a deal. Hold my hand, and if you feel the pull of the Fade remove my heart from my chest. I won’t fight you.” Noire kept her gaze steady, showing no fear of the stronger Warrior.

Fenris’ brows rose in surprise. “As you wish. It will be most enjoyable ridding Thedas of another evil presence.”

 

The violent Elf stalked over, and took the Warden’s hand. He had his free hand raised, ready to plunge it into the woman’s chest. After about thirty seconds, he lowered his arm. Noire released his hand, about two minutes later.

 

“You, you’re no Maleficar.” Fenris dropped to his knees.

 

The Warden leaned back and gave him space. What the former slave had seen, was shocking. Noire knew well, the deep emotions people displayed if they learned what kind of Magic she possessed. She felt empathy for Fenris. His life had been marred in every way by Mages. Noire hoped she could remove a portion of that pain.

 

Fenris gazed up in wonder, “How have you not given into temptation to subjugate, well, everyone?”

 

“It is not in my nature to seek power. I did what needed to be done during the Blight, or Thedas would’ve fallen. I want no glory, nor do I want anyone to suffer slavery in any form. I don’t practice blood magic, because I can’t. That, and I wouldn’t want to. I am considered more of a threat because I am immune to Demon possession. I also can’t be made Tranquil, and Templar abilities have no effect on me. I hide these gifts because the Chantry would murder me if they knew.” Noire shrugged and sipped her drink.

 

“My apologies, Warden. I, I just have never encountered a Mage who is pure. Forgive my rantings, my Lady.” Fenris was still on his knees.

 

Noire slid down and kneeled in front of him. “I am so sorry you have endured the worst kind of Mages. You have a beautiful soul; it is what has kept you from going mad.”

 

Gently Noire grasped his hands, and kissed his cheek. Fenris, shyly brushed his lips against the Warden’s. The kiss deepened, and Noire showed Fenris he could make love without pain. 

 

The fire had burned low, and Noire was slumbering still wrapped in the Elf’s arms. Fenris was grateful for her kindness. He debated telling her about Cullen, but he figured she already knew. Noire finally stirred, and gave him a smile. 

 

“Thank you, Fenris, for trusting me. I am afraid I must take my leave. If you want, I can visit you again before I depart Kirkwall.” Noire sat up and began dressing.

 

“I would like that, my Lady.” Fenris watched Noire, but was too comfortable to move.

 

Noire gave him one final kiss, before leaving. Fenris stared at the dying embers and thanked the Maker for letting him meet a Mage like her. He fell asleep smiling, and no nightmares haunted his dreams for the first time in ages.


	8. Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire and Cullen make a huge mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE, TORTURE

Noire had gotten home, bathed, changed and was drinking in front of the fire by the time Cullen got back from the Gallows. He had blood stains on his clothes, and the Templar looked exhausted. Noire helped him undress, and bathed his tired body. After she had set him down by the fire, she got some cheese and bread for him to eat.

 

Settling next to him, Noire began to massage Cullen’s neck and shoulders. He finally started to relax. The Warden helped him eat, and shared her cup of wine with him. Noire kept quiet knowing Cullen wasn’t able to talk yet. She could feel his inner anguish. Meredith hadn’t just had the Captain help question the blood mages, she forced him to watch a Circle mage be tortured, and another was made Tranquil by Cullen’s own hand.

 

“Noire, I, I’m sorry. Meredith is convinced you lead a group of blood mages. I am to keep watch on you while you stay in Kirkwall. She wants me to arrest you. You need to leave, my love. I am terrified of what will happen if you don’t.” Cullen turned his red rimmed eyes to gaze at his beloved.

 

“Shhh, Cullen. I promise, I will be fine. Please, let’s enjoy the next ten days. I think I am close to being able to cure your lyrium addiction. I swear we will leave together. If it is any consolation, the Mage you were forced to make tranquil was already reaching out to demons. They were a threat. You did what needed to be done.” Noire rose, and led him to bed.

 

This time the Warden lavished attention on Cullen. By the time he was spent, the Templar had all but forgotten the horrible day. He held Noire tight, and prayed she was right.

 

The next two weeks seemed to fly by. Cullen had to visit the Gallows a few times to hand over Mages Noire had helped catch. Meredith remained convinced the Warden couldn’t be trusted. Since there was no evidence, the Knight Commander was unable to order her arrest.

 

Noire spent the time getting to know Anders new companions. She had managed to bed everyone, except the sweet little blood mage, Merrill. Noire had difficulty being near blood mages for long periods of time. The dark magic made her nauseated, and gave her a slight headache. 

 

Sebastian was impressed with the Hero of Fereldan. She came to the Chantry every day, once she had purged herself of the taint. The Prince would sit with her while she recited the Chant, and then take her confession. He had never seen devotion like hers outside of the Clergy. Noire knew keeping Sebastian on her side, would also give the Grand Cleric, Althena, more reasons to step in and protect the Circle.

 

Varric was fascinated with the Hero, or Duchess as he liked to call her. She was exceedingly powerful, but never abused her abilities. When Noire was around, no one argued over Mages rights, politics or anything really. She had the ability to put an entire room in a good mood. Varric had never considered bedding a human, but even he succumbed to her charms. Despite the fact the Dwarf was madly in love with someone else, as was the Warden, sex with her was amazing. It baffled him how the Duchess had slept with most everyone of his friends, yet Cullen remained clueless of that fact. Varric’s favorite thing about Noire, were her stories. She provided so many, he could write a novel, maybe two. 

 

Hawke was in awe of his lover’s former boss. Noire was elegant, refined, extremely intelligent and very kind. Despite Fenris’ natural distrust of all Mages, it was clear the Tevinter Elf was enamored with the Warden. 

Whenever Noire was off with Cullen, the discussion turned to their strange relationship. None of the friends could understand how the Warden could tolerate the Templar. He seemed nice enough, but his devotion to the Circle was cause for concern. Anders and Fenris distrusted Cullen the most. The only thing those two could agree upon. They made a partial truce, and pledged they would look after Noire to make sure she didn’t disappear into the Gallows dungeon. 

 

The vacation of sorts couldn’t last forever and the day came when Cullen was forced to return to his post. Noire assured him it wouldn’t be long until they could leave Kirkwall. That promise made Cullen’s heart race when a runner delivered a message to him about a week after he went back to the Gallows. It was late at night, and Noire asked him to meet her outside the Viscount’s keep. She had news she needed to share. He stopped and informed the Guard at the dock he was following up a lead about a possible blood mage on the loose.

 

Cullen’s heart was pounding as he made his way to the rendezvous point. This was it. Noire was planning on taking him out of Kirkwall. He was ecstatic and terrified at the same time. 

 

Cullen’s stomach turned over when he saw Noire’s expression. “What is it, my love? You look upset.”

 

“Cullen, I’ve had a vision. You must leave with me tonight, now. Something is going to happen in Kirkwall very soon, and the Circle will fall. If you stay, I don’t know if I can protect you. Many innocents will be killed, and I won’t have you be one of them.” Noire’s eyes misted with tears as she spoke.

 

Like a fool, he rejected her plan to leave that very night. He tried explaining he took his duty to the Maker seriously, and he wouldn’t abandon his post out of fear of what was to come. Noire had been angry, but told him she would stay too. She had said she couldn’t leave him to face the trials ahead without trying to protect him. 

After she had told Cullen she wasn’t leaving, he had pulled her into a crushing embrace and kissed her, not just because he loved her, but because she loved him so much she would risk anything to remain by his side. She had always been very loyal; it was one of her most attractive qualities.

 

When the kiss ended she whispered in his ear, “If you stay, I stay. I won’t leave you to face danger alone, not again, not ever. I love you Knight Captain Cullen, and I am with you until the end.” She then leaned back and stared into his eyes intently. 

 

“Noire, I love you too! With all my heart, but I made vows to the Maker, and if trouble worse than the Fereldan Circle is coming I have to protect the innocent!” He felt like a shit heel for saying the words as soon as they left his mouth, but his stubbornness wouldn’t let him take the words back. 

 

He lowered his gaze as her intense stare was undoing his resolve. She slowly leaned in to kiss him gently. It soon turned into a kiss full of passion and desperation. The kind of desperation that two lovers feel when they fear they may lose each other far too soon. Lost in the moment he didn’t hear the footfalls coming upon them, but she had. 

 

She suddenly pulled away and whispered, “Follow my lead, or we’re both dead.” 

 

Cullen instantly straightened, and readied himself for what was coming. It dawned on him that kissing her, even in the shadowed area outside the Viscount’s keep, was a horrible err in judgement on his part. The sound of a group of armored Templars was too close. He was panic stricken as he realized what would be the consequences of his actions. Grey Warden or no, she was still a Mage and that meant she was an abomination in the Templar’s eyes.

Cullen’s fear quickly turned to shock as his beloved back handed him across the mouth so hard his head snapped back. 

 

“Quick, subdue me, now, if you want to save us both!” She hissed at him. 

 

He lunged forward, grabbed her by her right arm in a half-hearted attempt to show he was fighting her. Cullen felt her pulling against him, and when he saw the look in her eyes he knew his show had to be more convincing. He forced himself to be extra rough on her to prove to his arriving colleagues he wasn’t under her control. In a quick move he spun her around, pinning her arm behind her back and forced her face down on the flagstones. She cried out, in what he hoped was false pain, and continued to try and break his grasp while he held her down. He cast Smite and the mana drain spell as the other Templars grew closer.

 

“Let go of me you bastard!” Noire screamed as she continued to try and struggle away from him. 

 

“Shut up, whore! You figured you would lure me, the Knight Captain of Kirkwall, out on a false rumor of a blood mage ritual and try to seduce me? You must be insane!” Cullen forced venom into his voice as his men were surrounding him trying to help truss up his wildcat.

 

“I should’ve gotten one of your recruits to come. They would’ve fallen for my seduction spell and been my personal spy in the order.” She yelled as the other Templars had finally slapped the chains on her wrists and ankles. 

 

Noire was dragged to her feet and Cullen grabbed her by the throat as if to strangle her. “Are you the leader of the Mage underground?” His voice sounded tight with fury as he squeezed her hard enough to cause her to gasp for air.

It felt like the seconds were hours as she remained silent. Just when Cullen thought to remove his hand, Noire spat in his face. 

 

“Bitch!” he whispered as he removed his grip on her throat to back hand her. 

 

The hit was much harder than he had planned and he was mortified to see blood ooze out of her now split lip. It took every ounce of his strength to not apologize or show the concern he felt on his face. 

 

At that she threw back her head and laughed like one of the crazed mages he had faced more often lately. “You cowards! Pretending to protect the innocent, yet using every chance to abuse people who have been gifted with Magic. Well, I have news for you, even IF I were the leader of the Mage underground, I am still not under your jurisdiction. I am a Grey Warden, the one who stopped the Blight. The only person I answer to is the Warden Commander at Weishaupt.” Her look was smug as she finished speaking.

 

“You’re in Kirkwall now, those rules don’t apply. We’ll see how flippant you are when we throw you in the Gallows Dungeon and begin to really question you.” His voice was cold as he turned to his men. “Take her away, but discretely. I recommend a gag, so she can’t alert anyone. We don’t want the people to know we have arrested the Hero of Fereldan.” With that Cullen turned away and strode ahead of his men without looking back.

 

It was the longest walk of his life, heading to the docks to go back to the Mage Prison. Cullen forced himself to remain calm as he led his men, and his now arrested love, towards what he hoped wouldn’t be Noire’s death. He heard the occasional struggle behind him, and his fellow Templars response. Every time Noire put up a fight, a couple of his men would take turns beating her into submission. They stopped at one point to cover her eyes completely to gain more control over the struggling Warden. Cullen started to recite the Chant of Light under his breath to keep himself from turning around and killing every man who had touched his beloved. 

 

No one saw the former Slave following behind like a Ghost. Fenris watched the Hero being arrested, and was debating if he should kill all the Templars. If he stepped in now, the Knight Captain would die. Most likely the Warden would be blamed. He left off pursuit and decided to go to see Varric, maybe the Dwarf could help him plan a rescue.

 

As the party entered the docks area, Cullen heard a gasp and thud behind him. He spun around, hand on his sword to see what had happened. A second Templar fell as the Hero of Fereldan had somehow gotten her hands free, ripped off her gag and blindfold, and was using her Warden training to close quarters fight her way free. Noire made brief eye contact, nodding almost imperceptibly, and Cullen knew what she meant. He unsheathed his sword, and as Noire turned to face him he rammed the tip of his sword against her throat. He stopped short of stabbing, but the tip was sharp enough he broke the skin and a line of crimson started to run down her neck. The magic that had started to swirl from her finger tips suddenly dissipated. 

 

“Raise your hands, NOW!” Cullen’s voice was pure ice as he ordered Noire to comply. “Lieutenant, bind her hands behind her back, and run a chain between her wrists and ankles. We can’t afford this dangerous of a Mage to get free.” 

 

His men scrambled to restrain her as they started to wonder exactly what kind of abomination she was.

 

“Tighter! No mercy! Forget who she is, this Warden has turned into some kind of horror, and we need to find out how deep this corruption goes.” His tone was so dark his men looked terrified of his lover now.

Cullen bent down and tied the gag back in place when she was suitably chained up. For a brief moment his mind wandered and he wondered what it would be like to make love to her when she was tied up like this. Noire was a passionate woman, and he could only imagine her excitement, and frustration at not being able to move as he ravaged her. Cullen shook his head, took a deep breath, and forced his thoughts back into the present. 

 

“Wait here.” He ordered as he looked around and saw what he needed. 

 

Cullen strode a head a little and picked up a long piece of wood. Taking it back to his men, he shoved the wood under the chains so his men could lift Noire, and she would swing under the beam. 

 

“Pick her up. Hanging like that she won’t be able to slip her bonds again. It also has the added effect of being very painful, and she should tire out by the time we reach the Gallows.” Cullen’s tone was all business.

 

Cullen turned away quickly when his men complied. He heard Noire’s groan and knew she must be suffering, but if he showed any mercy Knight Commander Meredith wouldn’t hesitate and slay them both. He quickened his pace so her whimpers of pain weren’t so loud. 

 

“Maker, please, protect your servant. Noire saved all of Thedas, she doesn’t deserve what Meredith might do. I plead with you in the name of your bride Andraste!” Cullen whispered under his breath. 

 

He reached the dock, and boarded the ship. Not long behind Cullen came the rest of his men, carrying his lover. The team of four Templars boarded the boat a few paces behind Cullen. The two carrying Noire dropped the beam of wood as they boarded last. Noire landed with a hard thud and her moan was one of pure agony. The two Templars Noire had assaulted kicked her in the ribs before they sat down. 

Cullen could hear Noire struggling to breathe after the abuse she just suffered. He closed his eyes, and forced his pulse to slow, and keep his breathing normal. For a brief second he considered throwing every man overboard and sailing away with Noire. Lowering his head, he knew he wouldn’t. He felt so weak and cowardly. He was so duty bound, he wouldn’t even risk the Chantry’s wrath to save the woman he adored. 

 

As the boat sailed towards the Mage prison he started to think about the impossible situation he had gotten Noire into. 

 

“Maybe she can talk her way out of this.” Cullen thought to himself. “If Noire would just name someone, possibly her old Warden ally Anders, she might have a chance. After all, she had come to Kirkwall to try to determine if Anders was redeemable.” 

 

His internal dialog was suddenly interrupted as he heard the chains restraining Noire come undone. Before his men could react, she sprang up and cast a protection spell. Her gag and blindfold were gone, and he heard the words to form a spell muttered in a low tone. Cullen was mortified as he saw fire forming in her palms. It was obvious Noire was going to fight being dragged to the Gallows, but Cullen wasn’t sure if she were still acting, or if she had decided to murder his fellow Templars in front of him. If she killed just one man, her fate would be sealed, and he wouldn’t have a chance to save her. 

 

Summoning his magic nullifying ability, he decided to act. He quickly dispelled her protection, and grabbed her by her hair. Cullen’s quick reaction was enough to interrupt her spell. Noire struggled and tried to break his grasp. With no room for his sword, he grabbed his dagger and pressed it to the base of her skull. 

 

“Move one inch and this goes straight into your brain.” Cullen felt Noire stiffen, but she remained motionless as he continued, “Enough of your games. You won’t get away; you’re just making your fate worse. Will you yield?” 

 

“Yes, Knight Captain.” Noire’s voice was shaking with what sounded like pure hatred. 

 

Cullen sighed as he knew what his men expected him to do. He hesitated almost too long, and a slight squeeze from Noire’s hand still grasping his arm let him know she was ready. He sheathed his dagger, and used the full force of his gauntlet to strike the side of her head, and face. She crumpled to the deck unconscious, and he successfully didn’t reach out to soften her fall. Cullen’s men, who had watched the exchange in fear, rushed forward to clamp the restraints back on. 

 

“Do NOT let her shake those bonds again!” Cullen’s tone was harsh, and his men flinched under his cold glare. 

 

He looked down and saw the bruise forming on her cheek. The metal from his gauntlet had also sliced into her jawline, and she was bleeding heavily. He knew he couldn’t tend the wound, and he felt his life had entered a nightmare he knew he would never escape. In pure agony he watched his brother’s shackle, chain and gag his love once more.

They reached the Gallows far faster than he wanted to. This time Cullen lifted one end of the wood himself as he and his men exited the boat. His heart sank as he looked up and saw Meredith waiting with a dozen Templars at the top of the stairs. He knew the next few moments meant life or death for he, and Noire. Cullen quickly formed a story to fill in the gaps from what his men had heard. As they crested the stairs, Cullen handed his end of the beam to one of the waiting Templars. 

 

“Well now Captain, what have you been up to, I wonder?” Meredith’s expression was one of naked distrust as her eyes bored into Cullen’s. 

Without flinching under his boss’s harsh gaze Cullen started spinning his tale. “This Warden sent word she had news of a blood magic ritual to be held near the Viscount’s keep. There wasn’t much time before this was supposed to happen, so I headed out. I did leave word with the on duty guard I was headed to High Town to investigate a possible threat.” Cullen paused as Meredith turned and looked at the guard Cullen had spoken to before he left. The guard nodded that Cullen had told the truth. 

 

“Continue Captain.” Meredith snapped. Her tone sounded oddly frustrated that she hadn’t caught Cullen lying, almost as if she wished he were so she could jail him as well. 

 

Noting she still distrusted him, he chose his next words very carefully. “Upon arriving where the Warden asked to meet me, I found her hiding in the shadows. Maker preserve me, I had prepared myself for the possibility of a mage attempting mind control so I was able resist what she did next.” Cullen looked down, cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable as he continued. “This mage cast a spell, one in which she thought to seduce me. That’s when she grabbed me and kissed me. I admit I was too stunned to push her away immediately.” 

 

Cullen felt himself blush as he described the intimate moment. “When she realized her spell hadn’t worked she stepped back and struck me hard. Before she had a chance to cast another spell, I wrestled her to the ground, and thankfully these men showed up. If they hadn’t I don’t know if I could’ve subdued her. She is the most powerful mage I have ever gone up against.” As Cullen finished speaking he met Meredith’s gaze and saw it had softened somewhat.

 

“Next time Captain, DON’T run off to follow a lead by yourself. The Maker must’ve turned his gaze on you to be able to resist her charms. I doubt many others in the order would have had the strength to do so.” Her gazed raked over some of the men whom Meredith knew visited the local Brothel. 

As this exchange finished, Noire groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

 

“Lift her up higher!” Meredith ordered the two Templars holding the bound Mage. “So, you thought to try and charm the Knight Captain into spying on the order for you. You may have killed an Arch Demon, but I know what you really are. You see, I know something that only Wardens are privy to, usually.” 

 

Meredith paused and yanked Noire’s face up so she could lock eyes with captive Mage. 

 

“Any Warden that kills an Arch Demon, is supposed to die!” Meredith grinned smugly as Noire’s went wide with shock. “So, you see Hero, I know you can’t be a good, law abiding Mage. Only a powerful blood Mage could’ve done what you did. Don’t worry, you’ll tell us everything in due time.” 

 

As Meredith finished speaking, she kicked Noire, hard, in the ribs. Cullen nearly jumped as he heard his lover’s ribs crack from the impact of his Commander’s boot. Noire cried out around her gag, and mercifully passed out from the pain. Her head fell forward, and Meredith motioned the Templars to take Noire to the dungeon.


	9. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith show the Warden what cruelty is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TORTURE, RAPE, DUB-CON

Fenris charged into the Hanged man and quickly ran to Varric’s room. Looking around he was almost relieved to see Hawke and Anders, along with Sebastian, Aveline and Isabella.

 

As all eyes watched him curiously, Fenris decided to just blurt out his news, “Noire, the Warden, has been arrested. I followed the Knight Captain, and his men until they reached the docks. I would’ve attacked, but the way they had her chained I was afraid they would just kill her. We have to do something! Those Bastards can’t get away with this.”

 

“Fuck! Hawke, we have to do something. Noire is the reason I am not Tranquil. She conscripted me on my eighth escape. She even had the King of Fereldan step in and make the Templars leave. Did you recognize any of the Templars Fenris?” Anders was fighting Justice from taking over, judging from the blueish tint in his eyes.

 

“The Leader was Cullen. Seems he wasn’t an ally of hers after all. What could they possibly arrest her for?” Fenris’ voice was deadly soft.

 

Anders pondered the question, and then groaned as he dropped his head in his hands.

 

“Anders, what is it? Has Noire done something we don’t know about? Or should I ask did she DO someone she shouldn’t have!” Isabella giggled, not really believing Noire was in danger.

 

Anders sighed and looked up, “I am guessing Meredith knows why she lost her Command of Amaranthine.”

Hawke lightly shook his lover, “Well? What did she do? Come on Anders, spit it out. You aren’t part of the Order anymore, giving away one secret won’t kill you.”

 

Anders smirked and took a deep breath, “It had to do with how Noire killed the Arch Demon. I am sure you have all heard a Warden is the only one that can strike the killing blow. The reason for that, is the taint all Wardens carry in their blood. If anyone else kills the Arch Demon, it’s spirit gets cast into the nearest Darkspawn and it comes back to life. So, it’s all but Immortal. When a Warden kills the Dragon, it’s soul is consumed by that Warden, and both die instantly. Noire, however, is very much alive. Weishaupt demanded to know why she survived. She refused to answer, so they kicked her out of Amaranthine and told her she could come back when she shared her secret. Noire told them all to go fuck themselves. My guess is Meredith knows that’s why she is no longer in good standing with the Order.”

 

“Hmm, do you know how she survived Anders?” Sebastian looked upset and concerned.

 

“Actually, no idea. I have asked, and she just smiled. The only response she ever gave was, “It had nothing to do with forbidden magic. It was a gift given to me by an old friend. I promised to keep their secret, in exchange for my life.” Don’t know who the friend is, and Noire wouldn’t say.” Anders shrugged when he was done speaking.

 

“Stroud, he visited Meredith when he was here last time. Fuck, I bet he told Meredith about the Hero of Fereldan’s dismissal from the Wardens.” Aveline looked pissed when she finished.

 

“Well, shit. I’ll give it a day, then I am going to get her out, no matter how many Templars I have to bed.” Isabella sat back and began to drink heavily.

“I will go speak with the Grand Cleric. She may be able to step in and get her released. The Knight Commander has gone too far this time.” Sebastian stood and exited the bar quickly.

 

“Well, damn. Guess I have to make a social call to the Gallows tomorrow. Maybe I can charm Meredith into releasing Noire into my custody.” Hawke grimaced at the thought.

 

“Hawke, normally I would agree, but this may be tricky. If Meredith believes she has the right to clap the Savior of Thedas in irons, she may just think the Champion is too dangerous to roam around too. Wait and see what happens with the Grand Cleric. Noire seems to have gotten close to her, and Sebastian since her arrival.” Varric’s word of caution had a profound effect.

 

Everyone realized the truth of Varric’s warning. It was surreal that someone like Noire could be arrested. That meant Hawke, Anders and Merrill were all in grave danger. 

 

Everyone was shaken out of their thoughts when Fenris smashed his wine bottle on the floor. The Elf was pacing, and looked half crazed.

 

“We can’t do NOTHING! I will burn the Gallows to the ground before they hurt her.” Fenris was growling when he finished speaking.

 

“I understand, Fenris. Justice is screaming for me to go unleash him in the Circle. But, if we attack now, they’ll kill her, or worse, make her Tranquil. As much as I hate the thought, Sebastian is the best we can hope for. Also, I think Noire can get away if she needs to. She has never seemed to have issues with Templar spells. If the Grand Cleric won’t step in, then we can sneak in and kill every bastard that touches her.” Ander’s voice deepened as he spoke, obviously Justice was itching to go on a rampage.

“I’ll send a runner to the Gallows in the morning. See what I can find out. Even I know Meredith can’t kill the Hero. Most of Thedas would march on Kirkwall.” Varric’s words seemed to calm everyone as they filed out to try and get some rest.

 

Back in the Gallows, the Knight Captain felt like he was in the cage back in Fereldan. Helpless, all he could do was watch Meredith bark out orders. His guilt was like a weight on his chest. If he had only listened to Noire, she wouldn’t be suffering now.

 

“Cullen, you come with me and the two carry carrying the Maleficarum to the Dungeon. The rest of you men, return to your quarters. You will NOT breathe a word to anyone about our Captive. If it gets out, ALL of you will be thrown down there with her, and share her fate.” Meredith’s gaze was murderous as she spoke.

 

Cullen saw the looks on his fellow Templar’s faces. They were infinitely more frightened of Meredith than of Noire. They had good reason to be. He knew Meredith wouldn’t show any mercy, and would kill anyone she felt was in her way. It was starting to sink into Cullen’s mind how far away from the Templar, and Chantry teachings his Commander had strayed. He was terrified at what would happen to his beloved. Reluctantly, Cullen turned and fell into step behind Meredith towards the torture cell Noire was being thrown in.

 

Reaching the cell, Meredith directed the two Templars carrying Noire.

“Get her wrists in those magic nullifying cuffs. Now, turn that handle on the wall until her feet barely drag the ground.” Meredith barked out orders.

 

Cullen was mortified to see the torture device the Knight Commander was planning to use. The wrist irons were attached to long chains. The chains ran through a large ring screwed into the ceiling, and down to a wheel device. As the wheel was turned Noire’s body was lifted up until her toes just brushed the ground. Even though the Warden was still unconscious, her body twitched in pain and a small groan escaped her lips. It was obvious her shoulders would dislocate during her interrogation, and he couldn’t imagine how much pain she was going to be in. Cullen looked closer and noticed Noire’s breathing was labored. He knew Meredith had broken her ribs and probably punctured a lung. If she didn’t get healing, she’d probably die before morning. 

 

As soon as Meredith had her contained, she walked over and stripped the Warden naked. Cullen could feel himself blushing as he turned away.

 

“Captain, I know you are a faithful soul to the Maker. But, don’t avoid looking at her. I have found making a woman vulnerable, naked and in fear of being raped to be very useful in questioning. If I need you to, you must violate her. The Maker doesn’t consider any means by which we root out Maleficarum to be a sin. I have to know you will do what it takes to protect the Maker.” Meredith placed a hand on Cullen’s arm when she was done speaking.

 

“Yes, Commander. I will do what it takes to protect the Chantry.” Cullen met his Knight Commander’s eyes with a determined look.

 

At least he would be taking her, and not one of the other Templars. His misery was interrupted as he noticed Noire’s breathing was getting worse. She had started wheezing, and blood began to speckle her lips with every breath. Cullen knew he had to act.

 

“Commander, it appears we may lose her before questioning. Do you want me to just kill her and get it over with?” Cullen walked over, held Noire’s head back and put his dagger at her throat.

“Captain, NO!” Meredith stormed over and listened to Noire’s labored breathing. “Dammit, I’ll go get Orsino. You two men, go to your quarters. Cullen, make sure she keeps breathing if she wakes up. Don’t kill her! I’ll return with the First Enchanter shortly.” 

 

As Meredith and the other Templar’s footsteps disappeared, Cullen gingerly caressed Noire’s cheek as he let his tears fall freely.

 

“My love, I am so sorry. Please forgive me! Please don’t die!” Cullen’s voice was full of sorrow, “Maker, please help your servant! Noire is innocent of these crimes, take me instead. Please, I beg you in Andraste’s name!”

 

Noire took a shuddering breath as she whispered, “Cullen, love, don’t worry. I won’t die. I have already begun healing myself just enough to breathe.”

 

Cullen was stunned, Noire was in magic nullifying cuffs, yet she could still cast. How much power did she possess? “Love? How can you cast magic?”

 

Slowly she opened her eyes and sighed, “I have more power than I told you about. I have never practiced blood magic, before you ask.”

 

Cullen looked confused as he let his question die on his lips, “I might as well tell you what the First Enchanter and Knight Commander of Fereldan knew, and hid. I am immune to blood magic, demon possession, tranquility and all Templar spells. That also means it is impossible for me to practice blood magic, and summon demons. Irving and Gregore knew if the Chantry had a mage immune to Tranquility, and Templar abilities they would kill me because they wouldn’t be able to control me.”

Pausing briefly as she winced in pain, she continued, “If I allow my magic to be disrupted, or remain unused near Templars, it is because I choose to. Can you imagine what Meredith would do if she knew she couldn’t contain me? She would strike me dead, suspect you knew this all along, kill you and probably kill every other mage in case I had taught them what happens to be my natural talent. It is not something I wanted to hide, I just didn’t want you to have to lie to Meredith more than you already do.”

 

Cullen rested his forehead against hers, “Oh my love, I should’ve known you were special. Forgive me for thinking you could be influenced by blood magic. I swear to you; I will get you out of this. I don’t care what it means for our future, or how much we are hunted, we are leaving together.” 

 

Noire lightly brushed her lips to Cullen’s and the whispered, “They are coming love. You’re going to have to be strong now. Grab the riding crop over there and start hitting me on the back, and arse. Hard, you need to leave bruises if you can. Don’t be frightened, I can take it. This is the only way I can protect you.”

 

Cullen dried his eyes, and did as Noire asked. The closer Meredith and Orsino got, he hit his love harder. Her cries became almost unbearable as he continued to strike her over and over. Her back, and ass were becoming red with welts, and dark bruises were starting to form.

 

The Knight Commander and First Enchanter ran into the cell.

 

“Cullen, STOP!” Meredith yelled as she grabbed the leather crop away from him. “Let Orsino heal her first. She is no good to us dead. I’ll let you kill her when were done, but we need her information.”

“Is, is that the Hero of Fereldan?” Orsino’s eyes were wide with terror, “Have both of you lost all reason? She saved ALL of us, what in the Maker’s name gives you the right to arrest and torture her?”

 

Meredith gave the First Enchanter a withering look as she replied, “She is an abomination. You will not question me, or I will systematically bring your Mages down here one by one and kill them. Now do your job, and heal her so she won’t die. Cullen, when he is finished, dismiss him and continue your questioning. DON’T kill her, I want to know what means she used to live through killing the Arch Demon, and how many are in her Blood Mage coven. I will be back shortly after dawn to see if she has cooperated.”

 

Meredith raised a hand to stop Cullen before he could speak, “Before you ask, I will give you the honor of beheading her in front of the Circle Mages when she has no more information to offer.”

 

With that Meredith turned on her heal and exited out of the dungeon. 

 

Orsino gave a disgusted look toward Cullen as he summoned his healing spells. He slowly poured his skill into her. Noire’s breathing evened out, her eyes opened and no longer showed pain. Orsino went behind the naked Warden and healed all the bruises Cullen had just made. 

 

When Orsino finished he turned to Cullen in anger, “Captain, how could you, be a part of this? You’re a good man! I have seen you many times defend the Mages here from Meredith’s wrath. Why have you turned on the Hero? Didn’t you know her before? Surely you can tell she is innocent. Please, help her!”

 

As Orsino finished his plea, both he and the Knight Captain turned in surprise as Noire caused her shackles to undo and she dropped to the floor. Both men rushed to her side to help her up.

“Orsino, be calm. You can trust Cullen. It’s my fault he’s in this position. We are lovers, and we were caught kissing each other tonight. I made him arrest me, so Meredith wouldn’t hunt us both. I refuse to risk his death by her hand.” She slowly stood as Cullen wrapped a protective arm around her waist. 

 

Orsino watched their silent exchange of a loving look and his heart went out to them. It was plain to see the Knight Captain was beside himself over his lover’s arrest, and the Warden’s obvious love for her Templar.

 

Turning toward the Enchanter, Noire continued, “You must keep this a secret. I love Cullen more than my life. Meredith won’t be able to kill me. I just need a little bit of time for my plan to take form. My love has to prove his loyalty to the order by torturing me, but trust me when I say he will not permanently hurt me. If I can make this work, Cullen should be able to leave the order and join me once I am safely over the Tevinter border.”

 

Both men stared at her in shock. She wanted to flee to Tevinter? It was the one country that didn’t follow the Southern Chantry teachings, as they had their own version of the religious order. Tevinter was ruled by Mages, and many of them were open about practicing blood magic. The ruling Magister’s also took pride in being Maleficarum.

 

Turning to look Cullen in the eyes she continued. “Don’t you see? It’s the only way we can survive and be with each other openly. I do not fear the Blood Mages of Tevinter. I know I can climb the social ladder quickly, and you will be by my side. I realize it isn’t perfect, but it will only be until Meredith is removed from power. I told you, I have seen the future, it was dark, but Meredith will die. After that happens we can come home and we won’t have to worry about being killed.” 

 

Noire’s eyes silently pleaded with Cullen as she finished her speech. Cullen’s mind was reeling from his love’s words. Tevinter was an evil place, but if she were immune to blood magic, they could survive without being corrupted. After all she had done to protect him, he knew he would follow her to the ends of Thedas itself.

 

Cupping her face between his hands he gently smiled, “No, it isn’t perfect, but if your safe, and I get to keep you, I agree.”

 

He sealed his pledge with a kiss.

 

Clearing his throat Orsino finally spoke, “My apologies Captain, I should’ve known you better. You have always dealt with myself and my people fairly. I wish you both luck, and I promise your secret will remain safe. I will leave you two alone.”

 

With that the First Enchanter left to return to his quarters. Leaving Cullen and Noire to hold each other tight. 

 

Relishing the embrace, neither wanted to move. In their hearts they knew this was the last moment of peace they would have until Noire had escaped the reach of the Knight Commander and her Templars. 

 

Though not a romantic setting, Cullen and Noire succumbed to their passion and made love in her cell.

 

Laying in her lover’s arms Noire quietly addressed Cullen, “The next hours are critical. You have to keep focused on our end goal, my heart. You must be cruel; you must appear to hold me in absolute contempt. When pushed, you have to appear to rape me. I know these things are upsetting, but I promise you it’s the only way I can get us both out.”

The Warden reached up and wiped away her Templar’s tears that had started freely flowing down his face. He gazed at her with a mixture of love, and fear.

 

“I will do as you ask Noire. I will hate myself for it, and spend the rest of my days making it up to you, but I will do those things it if means you can escape. I don’t care what happens to me, just that you get out first. I love you, I won’t let you die!” He hugged her tight before releasing her and standing up.

 

Noire also stood, summoned some magic and she was back in the restraints that had been hanging empty a moment before. As Cullen got dressed he watched as his lover closed her eyes, whispered the words of her craft and suddenly her face, and her entire body looked as if he had tortured her for days. 

 

“This should make it easier if I appear to be nearly broken love. Meredith is coming, so take your place behind me and when you hear her footsteps threaten to take me by force if I don’t talk. I want Meredith to know you are as cruel as she is, that will keep you safe.” Noire gave him a reassuring smile as she finished.

It was mere moments until the Knight Commander’s determined gait echoed down the hallway towards the cell. Cullen loudly slapped Noire and began to taunt her.

 

“Speak, whore, or I will treat you like one!” He growled.

“NO! Fuck you, you Chantry Bastard! I will NOT tell you anything.” Noire’s voice sounded shaky and strained and Cullen back handed her when she was done yelling.

 

“Very well, I will break you.” Cullen moved closer behind the Warden as he snarled his intension.

 

As Meredith slowly entered the cell she saw the Mage was badly beaten, and quaking from fear and what she guessed was immense pain. She casually stood off to one side as she watched her Captain grab the prisoner by the hair and yank her head back. 

 

“One last chance, or I will use you like the slut you are,” Cullen whispered as he opened his trousers with his free hand.

 

“Stop, please, STOP! You can’t do this; I AM A WARDEN! You have no right. I will kill you when I am free, I swear by the Maker himself!” Noire was breathless when she finished.

 

Meredith stepped forward and punched Noire in the mouth. “You evil Bitch! How dare you bring the Maker into this! You WILL tell us what we want, even if I have to send every Templar down here to take you!”

 

Noire spat in the Commander’s face. Meredith wiped away the spittle and stepped back with a smug smile on her face.

 

“Proceed Captain,” She said with malice as she leaned against the wall.

 

Cullen became acutely aware that Meredith wanted to watch Noire being violated. She was more sick and deranged than he had imagined. Closing his eyes, Cullen tried to get his body aroused. As if by some miracle he felt himself harden, and his member slammed into Noire so strongly he knew he had bruised her. His Mage’s scream nearly caused him to stop, but he felt something willing his body to continue his painful penetration. It dawned on him, Noire was magically making him abuse her. She knew he wouldn’t have been able to treat her like this, so she had taken control. Closing his eyes, he allowed Noire to slam his body into her again and again. Fortunately, his gasps of concern were mistaken for enjoyment as his Boss stood by relishing the rape of this suspected Maleficar. As Cullen neared release he felt Noire’s body tear from the force. He slammed into her one last time and spent himself unwillingly. 

 

Breathing heavily, he leaned his head on the captive’s shoulder as he tried to block out what had just happened. Noire’s whimpers snapped him back to reality. He stood, turned and laced himself back up. He tried not to stare at the drops of blood coming from between his lover’s legs as he walked to Meredith.

 

“Commander, she is proving stubborner than I thought. Permission to rest, and start in again in a few hours.” Cullen’s tone was formal as he addressed Meredith. 

 

“No, please, no! I, I can’t take anymore. Just kill me and, be done with it.” The Warden was sobbing hysterically by this point.

 

“This could all end now, if you just tell us what we want to know. Give us that information and you won’t endure any more pain.” Meredith gently pushed the hair away from Noire’s face as she continued, “I will even spare your life, and I won’t let the Captain rape you again. It seems your body can’t handle this man, so make it easy on yourself, tell me what I want to know and I can make it stop.”

 

Meredith pulled her prisoner’s face up by her chin and stared intently into her eyes. Noire was quietly crying and gasping for air.

 

“You are evil, you and that creature you call a Templar. You have betrayed the Chantry, the Templar Order, the Grey Wardens and all of Thedas with this abuse. I won’t tell you anything.” The Warden’s voice was barely a whisper as she turned her head from the Knight Commander’s gaze.

“As you wish, Maleficarum. Captain, take a few hours to sleep and eat something. Then come back down here and penetrate this slut with every instrument you can think of after you have claimed her again. She seems to be frightened of you.” Meredith flashed a wicked grin at the prisoner as she followed Cullen out of the cell and locked the door.

 

“You can’t do this! You hear me! I will murder all of you I swear it!” Noire’s shrieking echoed off the walls as the two Templars walked toward the dungeons exit. 

 

The last thing they each heard was incoherent crying as they stepped into the Gallows courtyard.

 

Nodding to Meredith Cullen made his way to his private chambers. Once inside, he washed himself. He couldn’t stop the tears as he realized he was wiping Noire’s blood from his torso. All of this was his fault. If he had only listened to her, they would be leagues away from Kirkwall without the Templars knowing where they went. He collapsed on the bed and sleep claimed him almost instantly.

 

A few hours later he jolted awake, breathing heavily. He had dreamed Noire had been tortured and was a prisoner here in the Gallows. As clarity came to him he buried his face in his hands and realized it wasn’t a dream. It was his waking nightmare. A few more hours, she had promised him it would only last a few more hours and she would be free. 

 

“Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just. Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow, in their blood the Maker's will is written.” Cullen whispered as he dressed.

 

The Chant of light had always calmed him, and now he clung to those words as a drowning man held onto a life ring. He needed to be focused, and full of malice. Closing his eyes, he pledged that in order to keep his true feelings secret around his Mage, he would envision it was Meredith suffering his wrath and anger. If Noire could heal herself, she could take whatever he was forced to do. He vowed to convince Meredith of his cruelty, so his Mage would live. He loved her, and would make her his bride when they were both free.

 

As Cullen entered the Courtyard, he found Meredith waiting for him. He confidently strode to her.

 

“Well Knight Commander, shall we begin again?” Cullen’s face looked determined as he waited for his Commander’s orders.

 

Meredith turned and appraised the man before her. He looked confident, strong and, even more importantly, dangerous. She was pleased her fears regarding Cullen’s loyalty proved to be false. When he needed to, he had proved he could be down, right callous. The way he had raped the captive Mage had thrilled her. He tore her, and didn’t hesitate when she screamed in agony. The Knight Commander had already decided he would be the only one to question the captive Grey Warden. Two other Templars had tried while he had been resting, and they had been taken in by the Warden’s pleas and stopped short of raping the Mage, instead beating her senseless. Cullen was her man, the only one it seemed that could deliver the cruelty needed to break their prisoner.

 

“Lead the way Captain. You seem to have quite the effect on our prisoner. She has proven resilient to questioning by two other Templars, and they were unwilling to violate the Hero of Fereldan. I can trust only you to instill enough fear to get her to talk. I enjoy watching your control over her. I will admit, I underestimated your talent for torture. You have proven yourself a great asset to the Templars and to me personally.” She gave him a warm smile when she turned toward the Dungeon.

Cullen felt his skin crawl when Meredith had shown such warmth towards him. She was despicable, and he made a quick prayer that she wouldn’t try to bed him. He couldn’t act that well, and he knew he’d have to kill her if she tried to seduce him. Suppressing a shudder, he stepped in front his Boss and she followed him into the dark and dank torture chamber.

 

Slamming the cell door open, Meredith woke up the passed out Mage. The Knight Captain nearly cried out at how bad his lover looked. Dark circles surrounded her eyes, her beautiful face was swollen and bruised and her body looked as if she had been beaten with clubs. 

 

“Water, please,” Noire croaked as her eyes were trying to open.

 

“Knight Captain, get her a cup of water,” ordered Meredith.

 

The captive’s eyes flew open in fear as she realized the Commander had brought back her terrifying torturer. She slightly struggled in her bonds and began whimpering as Cullen advanced on her with a cup in hand.

 

“Shush, drink this Warden”, Cullen’s voice was soft and warm as he helped the prisoner drink.

 

Noire gulped the much needed water and said hesitantly, “Thank, thank you Ser.”

Knight Captain Cullen turned and gave Meredith a devious smile. Meredith raised her eyebrows, curious as to what he had planned next.

 

“You poor thing, you look terrible,” Cullen kept the same soft, warm tone as he addressed her, “Let me clean you up a bit.”

Turning he walked over and took a bucket of water from the corner and picked up a cloth. Carefully, and tenderly he bathed the battered Mage. The captive Warden looked confused, and tearful at this sudden kindness. Kneeling in front of her, Cullen slowly bathed her intimate area and inner thighs. Noire had her eyes shut tight and she bit her bottom lip as tears ran down her face. Setting the rag and bucket aside Cullen stood up and caressed the Mage’s cheek.

 

“Hush now, don’t cry. We are here to save you. Let us help you, and I promise you will never be touched again. We only want what is best for you in the Maker’s grace. Your sins can be forgiven if you pledge yourself to the Chantry and tell us where to find the Blood Mage Underground we already know exists.” The Captain kept his eyes kind, and was now stroking her hair.

 

The kindness being shown appeared to be having a strong effect on the prisoner. Meredith was impressed, Cullen had come up with a brilliant plan. Wear her body down, and when she was broken from the constant pain, show her tenderness and it appeared she was close to revealing all.

 

Crying softly Noire started speaking, “I, I don’t know where to find the blood mages. You must believe me! I was going to meet with a, a Tevinter Magister when you arrested me, that’s all I know I swear!”

 

Cullen stepped back and his look turned cold. “Looks like softness just gives her time to craft more lies Commander.”

 

Meredith glared at the Mage, “Very well, we’ll do it the hard way. Cullen, violate her in every possible way until I return.”

 

“NOOOOO! NO, PLEASE! I can’t, you Can’t! Please, kill me instead! Don’t let him touch me, I’ll talk, but please, NO MORE!” Noire was screaming as Meredith stepped in the hallway.

The Knight Commander let an evil grin cross her lips as he heard the Warden begging for mercy from her Knight Captain. Some more time under Cullen’s harsh attentions and Meredith knew she would be broken and give her everything she needed to destroy all the Mages in Kirkwall.

 

As soon as Meredith was gone, Noire lightly released herself from the restrains, and shook her head. Some of her wounds looked better. There were new ones that told Cullen Meredith had indeed had others step in to hurt her while had had been sleeping in his comfortable room. This thought made his heart ache.

 

“Oh, thank the Maker!” Cullen cried as he crushed her to his body. “I feared you were done for love.”

 

As he stroked her hair, she nuzzled his neck. “I am fine my love. Nice touch with the gentleness. At least Meredith didn’t stick around this time to watch you appear to rape me. That was beyond creepy. I knew she was harsh, but she’s mad isn’t she?”

 

Cullen sighed, “She is, I can see that now. Meredith actually tried flirting with me before we came down here. I almost vomited on her. She got turned on watching me violate you. Maker help me if she expects a sexual encounter. That I couldn’t do.”

 

“I am sorry for hurting Darling! I, would never take you without your consent, let alone tear you!” His voice cracked as his lips moved against her ear, and the Warden felt his tears fall freely.

 

“You didn’t!” Noire exclaimed as she leaned back to look at him. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to get excited in front of that witch. What happened was because I caused it to. You wouldn’t be able to hurt me, all of it was my doing, for her benefit, and yours. You are too gentle of a man to ever take me like that. Please, Cullen, don’t think you harmed me. I know you love me, and I love you, always!”

 

She kissed him passionately when she finished. They stayed in their embrace until they heard a group of Templars enter the Dungeon. Instantly Noire was back in the restraints.

 

“Get behind me, you need to be violating me when they walk in!” She whispered urgently.

 

Cullen complied. He grabbed her hair, undid his trousers and let Noire use her magic to thrust his body into hers, violently. When the Templars entered the cell behind Meredith they looked stunned. The captive Mage was trying to scream, but her obvious pain made her cries a whisper. They watched as their Knight Captain slammed into her so violently her shoulders appeared to dislocate.

 

“Please, please, stop! I can’t, I can’t take anymore, I’ll do anything you want, just stop him!” Noire was shaking violently, and was on the verge of passing out. 

 

Cullen stopped and appeared to start pulling away from the Warden when Meredith stepped forward, “No mercy Captain. We gave her a chance to talk and she refused. Her torture will continue until I say it stops.”

Cullen swallowed the sickness rising in him as he watched Meredith’s gaze rake over him. She wanted to see his sexual prowess again. Cullen closed his eyes and imagined everything he would say to Meredith.

 

“You are an abomination! The Maker hates ones such as you. You are the reason the Maker won’t return to us, you vile, evil, creature! I will break your body into pieces until we are sure you have no more information to offer. Then, I will behead you in front of your fellow Maleficarum.” Cullen had gripped her neck as if to strangle her.

 

With a shout he pretended to spend himself inside the devastated Mage. Stepping back, he closed his trousers and walked to the back of the cell to pick up a new instrument to torture the Warden with. Grabbing a wooden practice sword, he advanced on the prisoner and teased her as if he were going to use the wooden tool to violate her again.

 

The Knight Commander was flush and breathing heavy at Cullen’s manly display. She stepped around Noire to watch her Captain taunt the Mage before his next violation.

 

Turning a dark gaze to the two Templars that had failed in their attempts to question the Warden Meredith spoke, “Do you see what is required? This is why you failed. There can be NO mercy when dealing with evil like her. You are dismissed, and confined to quarters. Pray to the Maker I will keep you in the Order despite your failings.”

The terrified men ran out of the Dungeon, they figured a good beating would have served just as well as rape. Neither Templar had wanted to commit such a brutal sexual act, and it seemed their lives might be in jeopardy because they hadn’t.

 

“Now, Blood Mage, you have a choice. You can talk, or I will allow let Cullen destroy your body. So, what will it be?”

 

Whimpering Noire spoke softly, “Please don’t let him hurt me! If I knew anything, I would tell you, but I don’t. I was asked to spy on the order, that is all, I swear!”

 

“Tell me a name or your torture continues, whore!” Meredith’s eye shone with hatred as she spoke.

 

Noire hesitated too long, and Meredith nodded to Cullen. He gripped his lover by the waist and rammed the sword into her body, sodomizing her. Her screams were echoing in the small room as he repeatedly violated her, despite her pleas for mercy. After a few minutes, her eyes rolled back in her head as it fell limp against her chest. She had passed out from the pain.

 

“Dammit!” Cullen stopped his torture and tossed the wooden sword aside. “What do we do now?”

 

“Humph, she must be weaker than I thought. Maybe this will work.” Meredith walked over and grabbed the bucket of water Cullen had used to bathe her.

 

Stepping in front of the unconscious prisoner, Meredith tossed the water in her face. Sputtering, Noire’s head slowly raised and her eyes cracked open a sliver. She had started to shake, whether from the cold water, or her pain, it was impossible to tell. The Knight Commander yanked Noire’s head back and looked at her coloring.

 

“She should probably be healed up, but I sense she is too close to breaking to stop questioning now.” Meredith’s eyes narrowed as the Warden lips began to move. “Speak up girl! If you want to stop the pain, I will listen, but I need to hear you.”

 

“I yield, I will admit to everything, just please let me down and let me have a blanket. I will name all my contacts, our meetings places, just please, let me down.” Noire’s voice was throaty and she was shaking uncontrollably.

 

“Captain, your opinion?” Meredith locked eyes with her second in command.

 

His amber eyes looked deep into her blue ones. Pursing his lips, he glanced at the pleading mage as if considering the prisoner’s sincerity.

 

“We need a written admission of guilt. We can leave her like this while we get the supplies. After she tells us everything and signs it, then we can give her a blanket, or a shift. I wouldn’t let her out of her bonds yet. A bit longer with her shoulders dislocated should break her completely.” Cullen looked ice cold as he gazed at his Commander when he was done speaking.

 

Smirking at how merciless Cullen was, Meredith replied, “I agree Cullen. Let’s get a scribe, the First Enchanter, something for her to keep from freezing. The First Enchanter can heal her just enough to walk on her own. You will have the privilege of killing her tomorrow Captain. This should teach every Mage in the Circle to never dream of rebelling or escaping. You have done well. I will also be giving you a Medal of Honor when she is dead. We need more Templars willing to do anything it takes to stop the spread of evil in these turbulent times.”

 

Cullen gave Meredith a small smile as they left Noire to gather the necessary items to get her confession.

 

Neither Cullen or Meredith paid attention to the Noble woman flirting with one of the Templars. Varric’s contacts were very good at fitting in. Although, if one watched closely, they would see the woman’s smile falter, and strain as she heard what had been done in the dungeon. 

 

In Varric’s suite, the group of friends barely spoke as they waited for news from the Gallows. Just as Isabella won another round of Wicked Grace, a finely dressed woman stomped in. She threw a letter at Varric.

“I will never spy for you again Tethras. I nearly killed the Knight Captain myself. Don’t even try to rescue her. She is probably already dead. I hope those sick fucks die in horrid accidents.” Varric’s contact angrily wiped away her tears as she left quickly.

 

Sighing, Varric opened the letter. He blanched as he read the firsthand accounts of what was being done to Noire. Crumpling the paper, he tossed down the rest of his whiskey.

 

“Varric, what is it?” Anders was barely containing himself.

 

“Meredith seems to think rape is the only way to get a prisoner to talk. They were in the process of getting a confession from the Warden when my contact left. Noire has admitted to being a Maleficar. The Templar said Meredith had taken a group down to get the Wardens signature on the confession, and then kill her. The note says she is most likely dead. Sorry Blondie, I wish I had better news.” Varric’s hand shook as he poured another drink. 

 

No one moved. They all clung to the hope that she may yet live. If she survived an Arch Demon, then Meredith should be easy.


	10. False Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warden lies about her intentions to keep Anders and the Circle safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAPE, TORTURE

The Grey Warden was clearly miserable as Meredith, leading a small group, entered the cell. The Warden’s arms were quaking from the strain of hanging so long without support. Her shoulders, obviously dislocated, bore large bruises. Dried blood was again between her legs, and her face was puffy from cuts and bruises covering over half of it. Only one of her eyes could open completely, the teal depths showing fatigue, pain, fear and defeat. Her breathing was shallow, and she was making a small whimpering sound as her two tormentors stepped to either side of her.

 

“No, please, I will talk, please…” Noire’s voice was barely a whisper as she tried in vain to struggle away from Meredith and Cullen.

 

“Of course you will Warden. We are just letting you out of the shackles.” Meredith said in a brisk tone as she and Cullen freed their captive.

 

Cullen caught the Warden around the waist as she almost fell to the floor. 

 

“Maybe we could have one more round before I kill you, Blood Mage”, Cullen said darkly into her ear.

 

The only answer given was a soft moan. Cullen’s face was hard as he dragged Noire over to a mat, and dropped her like a sack of garbage. The First Enchanter had brought the mat with him in order to heal the badly beaten Warden more comfortably.

 

Looking at his Commander he smiled, “I think I need a bath after touching that again.”

Meredith chuckled as she turned to supervise the First Enchanters healing of the prisoner. Orsino first wiped away the blood and grime clinging to the Warden’s now battered form. Once she was clean, he slowly began to heal her. His face made a frown, and his eyebrows knotted into a worried look as his healing was having little effect on the Mage.

 

“What’s wrong Orsino?” Meredith snapped at the First Enchanter.

 

Barely glancing up at the Templar Commander his voice had a tone that conveyed his worry, “My healing, it isn’t working like it should. It will take more time to make her able to walk under her own strength. I don’t know what you did, but she feels like she is almost beyond the Veil, and I feel no magical energy emanating from her at all. She almost feels like a Tranquil. She was far closer to death than you said Knight Commander. If you had waited even one more hour, she would be gone.”

 

“We did what we needed to do to protect the Circle, Enchanter.” Cullen shrugged as he finished speaking.

 

Meredith and Cullen exchanged amused glances as Orsino shot them an outraged looked. The two torturers watched for what seemed an eternity as the First Enchanter carefully pulled Noire from death’s grasp, and gave her some strength back. Finally, her body stilled it’s trembling, and her breathing took on a more normal sound. Her shoulders were no longer dislocated and bruised, and her face was looking more like the stunning beauty she was. Orsino then helped her into a thin mages robe to combat the cold of the cell. 

 

Slowly opening her amazingly teal colored eyes she began whispering to Orsino. Cullen and Meredith strained to hear what was said, but neither understood the language she was speaking. Orsino nodded as she lay her head down and sighed, tears falling freely from her eyes. 

“Well? What did she say, Mage!” Meredith’s temper was rising at not understanding the exchange.

 

First Enchanter Orsino rose slowly and turned to face Meredith’s fierce gaze, “She was thanking me for my kindness. She was speaking Elven, which is why you couldn’t understand her. The Warden also said she will give you the information you seek. She will not fight you, and told me she knows she will be executed tomorrow. It seems she has accepted her fate. The Hero wants me to write some letters and inform the King of Fereldan, and the Left Hand of the Divine that she was executed.”

 

The Knight Commander’s eyebrows shot up at this revelation, “She still associates with King Alistair, and the Left Hand? Very interesting. Orsino, you will not be writing any letters after she is dead. I don’t answer to anyone but the Maker, and to inform such lofty individuals may create issues for the Circle. We will execute her in private, no one will know we had custody of her. I would’ve liked your charges watch her die, then maybe all of you would quit complaining about your restrictions. If you tell anyone who was here, and how she died you will follow in her footsteps. You are dismissed.”

 

With that the First Enchanter walked quickly from the cell lest Meredith catch on he had lied. Noire had told him what Meredith had planned for her. She also warned him to prepare his Mages for the Commander’s wrath for she would be escaping that night. She gave Orsino an out, and he was going to use it. She knew of a Maleficarum that was in the Apprentice ranks, and told him to offer up that Mage to Meredith before her escape. As soon as Meredith had finished getting her confession, he was to report to her office and tell her of his discovery. 

 

Orsino was touched that the Hero of Fereldan was still trying to protect the innocent even though she was sentenced to die. It gave him the courage he needed to be able to turn in the blood mage hiding in plain sight. He hated the thought of handing anyone over to Meredith, but this Apprentice had chosen blood magic over the laws mages were required to follow. If this one act saved a hundred other innocents, he could live with it.

 

Meredith, Cullen, two Templars and a Tranquil were now left with the prisoner. The extra Templars carried in chairs and a small desk for the Tranquil to record the Warden’s confession. Meredith and Cullen sat across from Noire who was now sitting up right with her back against the wall. Cullen watched her closely as the Tranquil Mage readied his ink, pen and paper. 

 

Noire stole a glance at Cullen when Meredith turned and ordered the two Templars to stand guard outside the door. The look she gave Cullen terrified him. He realized he had gone too far. Why did he have to use the damned sword? He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. If Noire ever forgave he’d be surprised. He hadn’t been thinking clearly, and was imagining he was under Noire’s control. The last act of torture hadn’t been her doing. The force of the realization slammed into him. He looked at the floor and hoped his face didn’t show his anguish.

 

The things he had to participate in during the last twenty-four hours were already racking him with guilt. Logically, he knew Noire had controlled most the situation. His heart ached as he could still hear her cries of pain when he came to terms with the fact he had nearly killed his love to prove his loyalty to the Templar Order.

 

“I am ready Knight Commander Meredith,” The Tranquil stated in the strange monotone voice all tranquil ended up with after their magic and ties to the Fade have been severed. 

 

“Very well let’s begin.” Meredith sounded bitter when she stared at the shattered Warden, “State your name, your titles, what group you are working for and everything that led you to Kirkwall. Also, include how you survived killing the Arch Demon when you were supposed to die.”

 

Closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath Noire spoke somewhat reluctantly, “I am a Grey Warden, former Warden Commander of Amaranthine, Hero of Fereldan, Defender of the Faith, finder of the Urn of Andraste’s Sacred Ashes and slayer of the Arch Demon of the Fifth Blight. My name is Fleur des Noire. The Night Flower, or The Dark Flower depending on which Ancient Tevinter translation one uses. I was born a bastard to Tevinter Mages that couldn’t be married due to family conflicts. I was given to a specific group in the Magisterium, called The Originals. They still worship the Old Gods, and conduct blood magic rituals regularly to show their devotion to the former Gods of the Imperium. I was trained to read and write the common tongue, Orlesian, Ancient Tevine, Elven, and Qunloc. My accent was learned from a Fereldan Apostate that escaped to Tevinter and joined the Old God cult.”

 

Meredith was riveted by everything the self-admitted Tevinter spy was revealing. Cullen stared in stark disbelief as he watched the woman he had known for twelve years spin an obvious bullshit story. Her tale would put any Varric Tethras had written to shame.

 

Staring directly into Meredith’s fascinated gaze she continued, “When I entered my teens, it was decided I would be brought to a Southern Mage Circle so I could learn how your laws, Templars and Chantry worked. I was to report back as often as was safe to a local Tavern owner, who would send my reports to Minrathous. They wanted to find weaknesses they could exploit should Tevinter decide to try and conquer the South again. I was trained to be the perfect spy. I was made to memorize the Chant of Light from the South, the dress and customs of each country and city state, and the names of the reigning Monarchs and Nobles in Southern Society.”

 

“It had been decided Fereldan was the safest place for infiltrating the Circle. After much research, we found the mages in Fereldan were allowed many more freedoms than in other Circles of Magi. I arrived at Lake Calenhad on my sixteenth birthday. I showed up that evening, cold, frightened and begging for help. I told Knight Commander Gregore, and First Enchanter Irving I had been chased by some thieves and when they caught up to me, somehow sparks shot out of my hands and burned them. I begged Gregore and Irving for help, I told them I had no idea what was wrong with me.” She looked down and let out a deep breath as if it were difficult to continue.

 

Recovering, Noire looked at her captors and let more lies fall from her ruby lips. “They were kind, and took me in. Gregore and some senior members of the Templar Order tested me to see if I were possessed. I passed all the tests they used on me. We Mages in the Tevinter Imperium know how to hide the scars made when practicing blood magic, so Gregore had no idea he had taken in a malevolent influence.”

 

Seeing Meredith’s eyes narrow at the blood magic admission Noire smirked and addressed her directly, “I am a skilled Maleficarum, having been trained in the dark arts since I was very young. I quickly earned the Knight Commander, and The First Enchanters trust. Before I turned eighteen both of them had become my lovers. I must add, I was well trained in the art of seduction and using my magic to lure both men and women into bed. Once I had those I needed hooked on my sexual prowess, I gained valuable information for my Masters. It is a skill that has served me well, until this prick wouldn’t fall for my charms.” Noire flashed an angry look at Cullen.

 

Rising to the unspoken challenge in his lover’s eyes Cullen laughed as he leaned forward and spoke menacingly, “Your spell may have failed, but I still used you like the whore you were trained to be.”

 

Noire turned pale and quickly averted her eyes as she was reminded how brutal her captor had been.

“I hate you,” she whispered.

 

Meredith watched the exchange and smiled to herself. Powerful blood mage or no, her Captain had resisted her amorous advances and broken this bitch’s spirit. She was proud of her decision to keep him as second in command. Cullen outwardly appeared to be the model Templar. He was all business, appeared to be above all vices, and carnal needs, unlike most of his peers. Finding out about his dark side had been thrilling. Maybe, she would take him to her bed once this Warden business was finished. It would be good to have someone at her side that understood the need for cruelty in dealing with Mages.

 

“Please, continue Warden. I am fascinated to learn of your sexual exploits with my former Commanding Officer and your former First Enchanter. I always wondered why they doted on you. They told me you were special, an exemplary Mage, one that needed to be treated with gentleness. Now I get it. You filled their every base desire, and they let you control everything. That’s why we didn’t catch on to Uldred until after you left! Once you were gone, his behavior became clear. You, bitch! You led Uldred down that path didn’t you?” Cullen moved as if he were going to strike the captive.

 

“CULLEN! Enough! Sit down, let her finish her confession. Save your revenge for when you cleave her head from her shoulders. That will bring peace to your brethren that died.” Meredith placed a gentle hand on Cullen’s shoulder to get him seated again.

 

“My apologies, Knight Commander.” Cullen looked at the floor and tried to even out his breathing.

 

“Yes, Knight Captain, I introduced Uldred to blood magic. I merely wanted him to seduce some of the more powerful mages into joining my order. The Blight caused complications. If it is any consolation, it was never the plan for Uldred to lead a revolt. I did find it most enjoyable to see the damage he had inflicted during the short time I had been away from the Tower.” Noire gave Cullen a villainous grin. “The downside to being so adored by the Circle leaders, was that they told the Grey Warden recruiter, Duncan, I would be perfect for the Order. I was tired of the game in the Tower, so I agreed to the Joining.” Sighing, Noire shifted her position before continuing.

 

“I knew you were evil. Your saving Fereldan from the blight couldn’t have been the Maker’s will. You used it as an opportunity to expand your coven didn’t you?” The knight Commander’s voice was filled with triumph as she asked her question.

 

“It was a convenient opportunity to gain all of Southern Thedas’ trust. My Superiors weren’t happy about me becoming a Warden, they worship Arch Demons, after all. When I killed Urthemiel, the Dragon of Beauty, I betrayed the Originals. They sent an assassin, and I sent him home with a message. I killed the Arch Demon to gain enough influence to move our operative’s south. I reminded them we no longer could control the Old Gods, but I had found a way to survive, as no other Warden had, when killing the beast. My survival meant Urthemiel’s essence had survived. I told them when the time was right, I would bring the essence home, and transfer it into one of our Priests. I also told them it would be some years before the Dragon’s soul would be ready for such a Ritual. In truth, the Arch Demon’s essence belongs to another mage. I lied to my Order, and when they find out the truth, they will stop at nothing to avenge the Old God.” Noire held Meredith’s gaze as the Templar let the information regarding the Blight sink in.

 

Eyes wide with fear and shock Meredith spoke softly, “Maker’s breath! What did you do to obtain the Dragon’s soul? You already gave that essence to a Mage? Who are they? With the Arch Demon’s power, they could destroy us all! Give me their name, witch!”

 

Noire smirked and let out a soft chuckle as she replied, “I didn’t do anything to obtain the Old God’s soul. I merely allowed an extremely powerful Apostate perform a ritual to capture the soul and allow me to live. As to whom the Ritual belongs to, it is Flemeth, The Witch of the Wilds. Feel free to track her down Commander, I am certain you’ll be successful in defeating her.”

 

Meredith locked eyes with the Mage. Neither wanted to look away first. Cullen could see Meredith was deciding if Noire’s tale were true. He already knew parts of it were. Cullen also knew Noire had nothing to do with blood magic, but that wouldn’t matter to his Commander now. As for his Warden being involved with the Witch of the Wilds, it was a well-known fact that Flemeth had saved Noire and the current King of Fereldan from the massacre the night King Cailen and most of the Grey Wardens died at Ostegar. 

 

“You made a deal with that Abomination, so you could live? How could you do that?” The Knight Commander’s voice was soft but had a deadly edge to it.

 

“My undoing was falling for a soldier. It was bad enough he wasn’t a Mage, but he was going to be of no use to the Originals either. He had no rank, or influence to exploit. He was the one time I allowed myself to believe someone actually cared about me. The thought of dying, and not being with the man who had made me feel like I was wanted for something other than my power, was too excruciating to consider. I made a choice to have a chance at happiness, and so Flemeth will endure.” Noire made no apology for choosing life, and Cullen realized he was the “soldier” she was referring to. “I couldn’t stand lying to him, so after the Battle of Denerim, I confessed to him who I really was, and told him how I survived killing the Arch Demon. I had hoped my honesty would make him see what I was willing to give up to remain by his side. The way he looked at me, I knew in that moment he hated me. It was then I realized I could never be more than I am. A Tevinter Spy, and a powerful Maleficarum.”

 

“My victory at Denerim gave me all the loyalty I needed to establish smalls groups of Maleficarum scattered down here. Kirkwall is The Original’s home base. It is easy to smuggle blood mages back and forth between Tevinter and the Free Marches. We pose as sympathizers to the Circle Mage’s plight here in the South. Once we gain a Mage’s loyalty, we have a meeting, a Blood Sacrifice Ritual to be more precise, and induct them into the Order. Some remain here to help corrupt any Mage that flees from a Circle. The others go to Tevinter to serve as Acolytes in my Cult, or to serve our Chantry that has the most powerful Blood Mage in Tevinter acting as the Divine.” Pausing for breath, Noire closed her eyes and appeared to be falling asleep.

 

“I’m so very tired. I have lived a lie for most of my life. All I know is blood, death and betrayal. It doesn’t matter that you will kill me tomorrow. I’m already dead inside. You have no idea what it is like to spend your life wandering, alone. No family, no real friends, just more powerful people than yourself always telling you what to do. I hate what I was made into. I just never realized, until recently, I could’ve chosen my own path once I was out of Tevinter. Death will be a welcome release. I really can’t think of a reason I should continue to live.” The Warden Mage, Hero, sounded lost, alone and defeated.

 

Meredith, her gaze scrutinizing the Warden’s words, looked confused. A Maleficarum regretting the life she led. Cullen could tell she was trying to figure out if Noire was serious, or if it was another ploy to gain sympathy. After a few moments of contemplation, the Commander seemed to make up her mind about this Mage. 

 

“Well, Noire, that’s a pretty speech, but I know there’s more that you’re not saying. I will grant you the mercy you seek, but not until you give me the names of your Leaders here in Kirkwall and the meeting place where the Cult performs their initiations.” Meredith’s voice was steel as she made it clear what Noire had just said didn’t ring true to her ears.

 

“It was worth a shot. I almost had you didn’t I? You, Knight Commander Meredith, were one breath away from being as gullible and stupid as the leaders of the Fereldan Circle. If I had succeeded, I could’ve been ruling this Mage Prison. The first thing I would’ve done was use my influence to bring down your precious Chantry from within. Too bad you are so frigid, I could’ve wrapped you around my finger otherwise. You and the Captain would make a great couple. Cold, calculating and probably unable to have a normal intimate relationship unless you’re torturing someone.” Noire had a bemused look on her face as she looked both her Jailors in the eye. 

 

“As for me telling you anything else, you can sod off Commander. I told you why I was here, and how I survived the Blight. The fact you and your men haven’t seen the Tevinter Mages in Kirkwall, is a testament to how good we are at fitting in.” Noire’s eyes sparkled as she disrespectfully laughed at Meredith’s outrage.

 

“If you decide to stop talking now, I will turn you over to the Captain. He will use your body until you scream the names of your leaders and any other information I want. I will keep you hidden here, and day after day the Knight Captain will torture you in every way he can imagine until you plead for death. When your will to live is gone, I will still keep you alive and healed up until Cullen tires of you. After he grows bored of using you, I will then make you Tranquil. You will be my obedient slave. No magic, no feelings, and no free will. You will carry out my every whim. Now, whore, will you tell me the rest of what I want to know?” The Knight Commander’s face had a look of triumph on it.

 

The rage emanating from the captive Mage was swallowing the small space whole. If looks were enough to kill, Meredith would be dead. Cullen was shaken by his Commander’s threats. He knew she would follow them through. It was then Cullen made a decision. He would let Noire out of the cell tonight. If it cost him his life he didn’t care, Cullen couldn’t let Noire end up a mindless being, held prisoner by his crazed Boss.

 

In a voice full of malice, Noire finally answered, “As you wish. There is an old Tevinter slave hold on the Wounded Coast. Most people never notice it, as it looks like a dark, abandoned cave. A simple enchantment we use to keep unwelcome guests away. This is where we keep run away Mages, and some Elves, to be sold into slavery in Tevinter. My contact is a Magister named Hadrianna.”

 

“You see Commander, some of what I said was true. Except the part about what we do with your Southern Circle Mages. They fetch a very high price back home. It is difficult to get enough power from blood sacrifices using only ordinary slaves. Magical beings provide so much more capacity to practice our craft. Since it is unthinkable to sacrifice our own Mages, we offer sanctuary to the Southern Mages and promise them a better life than being under the Templar’s constant scrutiny.” The Warden’s mouth twisted into a wicked grin as she continued, “The pathetic, broken beings fleeing from your Circles will believe anything to get away from the rules of the Orlesian Chantry. My true purpose down here isn’t to spread our teachings, it’s to provide an endless supply of power for the Magisterium. In time, we will conquer all of Thedas and be the true Imperium again.” 

 

“Tevinter will NEVER conquer the South again. Your evil will be crushed by the Maker himself. You fought one of your so called Gods, and its army of blighted creatures. How could you want to unleash that poison again? The Maker turned away from us all because your Magister’s tried to breech the Holy One’s Golden City in a mad bid for power. Your Ancient Imperium brought this punishment upon all of us! You know what horrors curse the land because of your kind grabbing for power. How can any Tevinter dare risk another Blight being unleashed in Thedas?” Meredith was shaking with outrage as she finished yelling.

 

Raising an eyebrow Noire cocked her head and taunted the Commander further, “Know this Meredith, my time as a Warden has been very useful. I have found a way to control the next Old God to arise. The whole of the Seekers and Templars won’t stop what is meant to be. I will be set free, and I will control the new Arch Demon and its blighted Army! When Tevinter rules once again, I will take the utmost pleasure in returning the Hospitality you have shown me. You will become my slave. Blood magic will compel you to obey me, and you will be trapped in a prison of your own making. The difference between what you threaten, and what I promise is truly satisfying. Being controlled with no emotions to care about what’s happening? That’s hardly a scare tactic. Try being forced to practice every manner of evil you claim to hate, with full awareness and feeling. That is my promise! It is never wise to taunt a Maleficarum. I am the one in control here, not you and not your lapdog!”

 

“So you say Blood Mage.” Meredith cast a cold glare at Noire, “Cullen, she needs to die before dawn. I won’t let her near any other Mages. This must be done quietly. Go now and rest. I have a feeling we will have a fight on our hands. Guards, get in here to restrain this Harlot! Don’t let her speak to you. Keep a distance of fifty paces from her cell when you are finished restraining her. She may not be able to cast magic, but she could try to summon a Demon from the Fade to possess her. Be ready to sound the alarm if she does. If she gets a chance to bleed anyone, we could all be dead by morning.”

 

The guards ran into the cell and drug Noire to her feet. After they hung her from the restraints again, they tied a gag over her mouth. Stepping forward after the Mage was immobilized, Meredith slammed her fist into the Maleficar’s face and knocked her out.

 

Turning to the guards the Knight Commander issued orders, “If she wakes before the wee hours, knock her unconscious again. Keep reciting the Chant of light, it makes it more difficult for evil like her to summon help from beyond the Veil. Cullen, I will prepare a special sword for you to use. It’s enchanted, and should prevent her spirit from possessing anyone after we kill her body.”

 

Meredith, her Knight Captain and the Tranquil left the two terrified guards and exited the Dungeon. Cullen quickly made his way to his room. Closing the door, he laid down and tried to forget what Noire had said. He knew his love; she couldn’t practice any of the things she had spoken of. Her act had been so convincing he knew Meredith was probably going into a complete paranoid melt down. Tonight, she had to escape tonight. If he got the chance, he would leave with her if she still wanted him. Staying in the Gallows after this would be too difficult. He had no desire to witness Meredith’s retribution towards the Mage’s after Noire escaped.


	11. Escaping the Gallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire escapes, having to leave Cullen behind.

Making her way to her office, Meredith grabbed the Grey Warden’s confession from the Tranquil and dismissed him. She poured herself some whiskey and sat down to read what the Mage had told her. Her hand was shaking as she quickly scanned the words before her. Downing the drink in one gulp she rested her head in trembling hands. The Commander knew there had been a blood Mage problem in Kirkwall for some time now. If it were discovered she had allowed someone as evil as the Warden to establish a foothold under her very nose, her career was over. This post was the only thing she had in her life. She gave up marriage prospects to claw her way into this position of power.

 

“I won’t lose this now. Maker, forgive your humble servant, but the Hero of Fereldan’s secrets will die with her,” Meredith prayed as she stood, crumpled the confession and threw it into her fireplace.

 

Watching the paper burn to nothing, she started to calm down. Cullen would never reveal anything, she had too much information on his torture methods to lose his loyalty. The Tranquil would be easily gotten rid of, and as for the two guards who heard everything, well they would sadly be killed while taking the Warden to her execution. No one from the Chantry would ever find out her failings. She would just be more diligent in guarding the Mages. A knock roused her from her thoughts.

 

“Come in,” Meredith’s voice was full of annoyance at the interruption.

 

Her annoyance turned to anger as First Enchanter Orsino hesitantly opened the door.

 

“Well, what is it now. Come in, close the door and get to the point Enchanter. I am in no mood for your complaints today.” Her gaze was full of irrational hatred.

 

Orsino nervously cleared his throat before speaking, “I know you are busy Commander, but I have an issue with one of my Apprentices that needs addressing immediately.”

 

“For the love of the Maker, what now? You Mages are all like infants, wailing if things aren’t exactly the way you want. Well, spit it out.”  
Meredith’s patience was obviously gone.

 

“Very well, my Apprentice was found with this letter in his possession. I believe him to be involved with the captive Warden, and he is most certainly a Maleficarum.” The First Enchanter held out the confiscated note with a shaky hand.

 

Grabbing it, Meredith quickly read the damming piece of evidence. Looking up at Orsino, she knew why he was terrified. 

 

“Is he the only one corrupted?” Meredith watched the Mage closely for any sign of deception.

 

“I believe so Commander, however I did ask the Guards on duty to search everyone’s room, including mine. I hope you don’t mind; I just want to protect the Mage’s who follow the Maker’s will.” Orsino looked at the floor and sighed, waiting for Meredith to berate him.

 

“Oh, well, then I should thank you Orsino. It takes great courage to bring something like this to the Templar’s attention. I am pleased you asked for a search, it shows me you had no idea one of your Mage’s was corrupted. I ask for your discretion in this matter, as well as your silence about the Hero of Fereldan’s presence. It seems you weren’t the only one fooled by a blood mage.” Meredith smiled at the Mage.

 

“You are welcome Commander. This whole business with the Grey Warden has been distressing. Someone like that, being able to move freely is terrifying. I will never reveal anything about the Warden, since as far as I know the Hero of Fereldan is still in Orlais. As far as I can tell, this Apprentice was the only one lured in by her.” Orsino’s relief was evident as his eyes met Meredith’s gaze.

 

“Good, then we have an accord. I will not place the blame for this Blood Mage at your feet, and tomorrow, no evidence of the Warden will remain. I will let you know if my men find any more traitors hiding in our ranks. You are dismissed.” The Commander smirked as the terrified Enchanter nearly ran out of her office.

 

This incident would soon be over, and no one, not even her own men would ever discover her incompetence. 

As the Sun disappeared below the Horizon, Cullen moved to get dressed. He knew he only had a small window of time he could risk getting Noire out of the Dungeon. He could barely buckle his armor his hands were trembling so violently. Suddenly, Cullen was blinded by a blueish light. Instinctively his hands moved up to block most of the light from his field of vision, when it disappeared. That’s when he noticed the figure that had been in the light.

 

“Noire? I must be dreaming!” Cullen shook his head to wake up.

 

“Cullen, look at me. Please Love, we don’t have much time!” There was no mistaking her sultry voice. “I have done the unthinkable, and I am leaving. You need to stay here. I am so sorry, I had a different plan, but one of my Templar Jailors tried to, he tried…” Noire’s voice broke, and all she could do was sob.

Cullen closed the space between them quickly and pulled her into his arms. She was shaking violently, and couldn’t speak through her tears.  
With a strong arm around her waist, he reached up with the other hand and softly stroked her hair. Noire clung to him like he was the only thing preventing her from drowning.

 

“Shush, my Heart. It will be alright, I am here, just let it out.” Cullen was gently rocking her and her trembling started to subside. “Noire, I, I didn’t mean to hurt you so terribly. I got caught up in that moment. I was picturing Uldred, and I let that part of my rage take over. Please, forgive me!”

 

“I know why you did what you did Cullen. You have kept that dark time locked away and it came out all at once. I do forgive you, but you must promise to never harm an innocent mage again.” She looked into his amber eyes and he nodded.

 

Taking a deep breath Noire whispered, “The Templar named Jared, he came into the cell, and began taunting me. I didn’t speak, I just let him say the filth he wanted to. My not reacting sent him into a rage. He wanted me pleading and begging for mercy. I closed my eyes and ignored his verbal assault. That’s when he grabbed me, down there. I told him to let go or I would defend myself, and he laughed as he undid his pants. He was going to rape me Cullen. I only meant to stun him, but I, I couldn’t control my spell. I have never once cast anything without knowing what the result would be. This is the only time I have ever used my magic poorly.”

 

Pulling back to look Cullen in the eyes Noire continued, “I killed him. My lightning spell was too strong, it made a whole in his chest and he died instantly. I am so sorry, you know I wouldn’t harm a Templar, not after Fereldan. It’s the reason Meredith still lives. You have to let me go, the whole of the Templar Order will chase me now. You can’t, you can’t come with me.”

Cullen remained motionless, he had no idea how long Noire let him stand there while he processed what she had just said. Part of him was proud of her. She kept her attacker from claiming what she had given to him. Part of him was terrified. She had just done the one thing that could pull them apart forever. Incapacitating the man would’ve been one thing, but killing her Templar guard, even if it were in self-defense, meant a Mage was beyond rehabilitation. No chance at even being made Tranquil, it was an automatic death sentence. Even if, by some miracle, agents of the Divine made it to the Gallows before Meredith planned to kill her, she was dead anyway.

 

Without a word, he kissed her hard. Trying to stop the tears threatening to overwhelm him. Noire was first to pull away.

 

“I have no words to express my sorrow Cullen. I would never intentionally kill a Templar; it really was an accident.” Noire looked so sad, he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. 

 

Taking his face in her soft hands she continued, “You must listen to me. The next few hours are critical. Stay here and wait for Meredith to come get you for my execution. The other guard is unconscious, and will remain so until both of you enter my cell. After he wakes up he will have no memory of what happened. I stuck his sword in the dead Templar’s chest, hoping it will look like he killed him, instead of my spell. Meredith will ask where I might be going. Have her send one group of Templars to the Wounded Coast and the cave I told you about. You need to go to the Hanged Man and question Varric. Follow his lead, and that will give me enough time to get out of Kirkwall.”

 

Placing on hand on his mouth so he couldn’t speak she finished her thought, “My vision of the future has become clearer. You have to remain in Kirkwall until Meredith tries to destroy the Circle. You and the Champion will ultimately unite when she goes completely insane, and she will die. I, I know you can never forgive what I have just done, and I accept that. As long as you live and are safe, I will be content.”

 

Noire turned to leave when Cullen grabbed her in a crushing embrace, “How could you think I wouldn’t understand what happened? If you hadn’t killed that Bastard, I would’ve. You are correct, this will delay our future together, but what happened wasn’t your fault. No woman should be treated the way you have been over the past two days. Hush, let me finish.” He said as he felt she was going to speak.

 

Cullen closed his eyes, and breathed in her scent. Even after being imprisoned, she still smelled like Lilac and Jasmine. He would wait a thousand life times for this Mage. She was his heart, his everything.

 

Voice thick with emotion he whispered in her ear, “I love you, now and forever. I will stay here, as you ask. I will pray for you every day, and may the Maker guide you safely to Tevinter. As soon as the future you describe comes to pass, I will come and find you.”

 

They both were startled as they heard Meredith’s familiar gate coming towards Cullen’s room. Kissing him one last time, Noire summoned the blue light and disappeared. Cullen realized he had never asked her how she could do that. A sharp knock on the door told him it was time to play his role in this drama. Steadying his nerves, he opened up for the Knight Commander.

 

“Are you ready, Cullen?” Meredith looked almost giddy at the thought of killing his true love.

 

“Absolutely. I can’t wait to slice that bitch’s head from her body!” Cullen sounded harsher than he had intended, but it only made Meredith’s smile deepen.

Clasping him on the shoulder she spoke in an excited whisper, “Maybe you could use her one last time. That would make her beg for death. Her execution will seem sweeter that way.”

 

Resisting the urge to break his Commanders neck, he forced out a chuckle, “As you wish Commander. One last time, and I will ruin her body completely.”

 

Still smiling Meredith led them both towards the dungeon to put down the broken Warden, and keep Meredith’s record intact.

 

Varric, Fenris, Anders and Isabella were playing Wicked Grace in Varric’s quarters when a strange light appeared near Varric’s bed. Immediately, Anders shot up and grabbed his staff knowing it was magical energy flooding the room. Fenris had unsheathed his great sword and his lyrium brands were glowing. Isabella had unsheathed both daggers, and quickly hid in the shadows. Varric already had Bianca locked and aimed at the center of the strange light, when suddenly a figure emerged and the light disappeared.

 

The cloaked figured stayed very still and slowly raised their hands recognizing one wrong move and the four friends wouldn’t hesitate to move in for the kill.

 

“If you will allow, I will show you who I am, and that I mean no harm.” It was a woman that spoke, and her voice was familiar to everyone.

 

Anders cast a barrier spell, and had a fire spell ready to unleash as he answered for all of them, “Careful now, remove your hood slowly and no harm will come to you.”

 

The woman complied. She pulled down her hood, and all four friends started in surprise. 

 

Varric was the first to speak, “Well Warden, hoping you’d find me alone in bed so you could caress my glorious chest hair?”

 

Isabella and Noire laughed, Fenris sheathed his sword and gazed at Noire intently, Anders smiled, but was still on edge. “Noire, I knew you’d escape! Are you ok? We heard about your arrest, we were trying to figure out how to free you.”

 

“I’ll make this quick, no I’m not ok, I am in serious trouble. I was held in the Gallows dungeon because Meredith is convinced I am a Maleficarum. What happens now is critical and I need all of your help. I was sentenced to die tonight. Before Meredith came to execute me, one of my Guards came into my cell and tried to rape me, so I killed him. I knocked out the other Guard and snuck out of the dungeon. I used my magic to teleport here to give me some time. Anders, I have to get you to safety. If you are seen, they will assume, since you were a Warden, you are my ally. I will get you to Hawk’s estate. You must stay hidden; they will kill you on site because they believe all Warden Mages practice blood magic.” Pausing for a quick breath, Noire walked closer to her conspirators. 

 

“Isabella, if you could, when Knight Captain Cullen arrives with his men to talk to Varric, try to seduce Cullen’s underlings. The Captain isn’t the problem, as you know, it’s his subordinates. Women are their weakness, use your talent for sex to distract them. If you act as if you don’t know me, or you’re clueless to where I am, Cullen may be forced to take you into custody.” Noire looked at the Dusky Beauty and smiled.

 

Isabella sheathed her daggers and giggled, “Oh kitten, here I thought you needed my skill in battle. Seduce the big, strong men in uniform? Yum, and here I assumed what you wanted me to do would be hard. Well, maybe it will be a little hard.”

Smiling at Isabella’s inappropriate joke she turned to face the Dwarf, and continued, “Varric, you are the most talented story teller I have ever met. Spin a yarn about me showing up desperate and clingy. Asking you to help me flee Kirkwall. Tell Cullen you refused when I admitted I was involved in killing one of Meredith’s men. Tell him you believe I was heading to the Chantry to seek asylum. Fenris, please, just don’t rip anyone’s heart out, I couldn’t handle it if you defended my honor and got yourself killed. I am sorry for putting this on you all. Each of you has turned out to be a wonderful friend. Anders, are you ready to go? I sense the Templars just left the Gallows, I am running out of time.”

 

Varric stepped forward and gave Noire a comforting pat on the arm, “My Lady, I will have them chasing their own shadows. It will be my honor to help the Hero of the Fifth Blight escape Meredith’s wrath.”

 

“I will respect your wishes my Lady, for now. If, however, anyone touches you again I will destroy them.” Fenris’ deep voice was eerily calm as he finished.

 

“I am ready my dear.” Anders looked pale and terrified despite trying to give Noire an encouraging smile. 

 

Taking Anders hand, Noire summoned the light once again, and pulled Anders into it with her, a moment later the light was gone, and so were the two former Wardens.

 

“Maker, she needs to teach me that trick! Can you imagine how rich I’d be if I could move in and out of estates like that?” Isabella eyes glazed over as she fantasized mountains of gold and jewels she could grab.

 

Snapping his fingers, Varric pulled Isabella’s attention to the task at hand, “Rivani, help me and Fenris get rid of Anders things. Well, we’ll split the coin he left. He always loses anyway.”

 

Still laughing as they finished making Varric’s quarters look like only the three of them had been there, they heard the door downstairs slam open. Casting a glance at each other, they picked up their cards and started talking as if nothing out of the ordinary just occurred.

 

Rounding the corner, Cullen appeared at the head of a group of heavily armed Templars. He didn’t look the least bit happy about being there either. 

 

“Ohhhh, Varric, are they all for me? It isn’t even my name day!” Isabella rose, unsteady on her feet as if she were drunk, and made for the youngest looking man in uniform.

 

The poor Templar couldn’t help but gawk at the large amount of cleavage spilling out of the Pirate’s shirt. With no warning, Isabella grabbed the man, wrapped a leg around his waist and kissed him breathless.

 

“Oh my, but you taste yummy! Let’s go to my room and I’ll show you my many talents.” Isabell’s voice was husky, and she jumped up and locked both legs around him.

 

Holding the obviously amorous woman, the Templar didn’t know what to do. That’s when Cullen strode over, grabbed Isabella around the waist, and pried her of the stunned recruit.

 

“My, my Knight Captain, I didn’t know you were the jealous type! Are you going to punish me for being a bad, bad girl?” Her seductive line lost all potency as she started to giggle.

 

“Woman, you’re drunk. Go sleep it off, and leave my men alone.” Cullen snapped at her.

 

“You’re no fun! Varric I am going downstairs to get another bottle. Fenris, don’t look at my cards!” With that the Pirate stumbled out of Varric’s room and down the stairs towards the bar.

 

“There are no Mages here, Templar, so unless you’re here to rip the lyrium from my body I suggest you move on before I take offense.” Fenris spat at Cullen’s feet when he finished speaking.

 

Cullen clinched his hands at his sides, and the tensing of his jaw betrayed how furious the Elf had made him. What in the Maker’s name had been said about him for Noire’s friend to treat him with such contempt? Cullen turned his angry glare toward Varric and took a deep breath indicating he was going to speak. 

 

“Before you ask Captain Cullen, I believe I know why you’re here. I was waiting for my runner to arrive to send you a message. The Hero of Fereldan was here a little while ago. She was almost hysterical. She told me she had killed one of your men by accident. I gather it wasn’t as simple as that, judging from your expression.” Varric paused, and Cullen nodded confirmation to the last statement made.

 

“Do you know where she went Master Tethras?” Cullen’s tone was hard.

 

“I think so, I refused to help her, as I want no part of murder. I told her to go throw herself on the mercy of the Chantry. I figured that would be the safest place to send her. I have seen what happens when Mages lose all emotional control, and I hope Althena can calm her down. If you need me to send out feelers to help in your search, I would be happy to oblige. All I ask is a small reward for helping out.” Varric gave an apologetic smile as he asked for money.

 

Smirking, Cullen tossed the Dwarf a Gold piece for his information, “Thank you for being honest, Varric. I believe we can handle things from here.”

 

Cullen’s men fell into step behind him, as they left the seedy Tavern and made for the Chantry in High Town.

 

Noire and Anders appeared in Hawk’s bedroom just as he was finishing a bath. He was so startled, he dropped the towel and it didn’t register he was naked in front of Anders, and the Warden.

 

“Um, sweetie, you may want to cover up,” Anders had moved to block Noire’s view of his unclothed lover.

 

“Ha, she’s already seen it, so who cares. How the fuck did you do that Anders?” Hawk said as he pulled on a long shirt to cover his body.

 

“I did that Champion. It is a very useful spell, but quite draining on my mana. Do you happen to have a lyrium potion?” Noire did look exhausted.

 

“Sure.” Hawk tossed her a potion and watched her quickly down it. “May I ask why you’re here, Warden? Last we heard you were in the Gallows.”

Closing her eyes, Noire let the lyrium restore her alarmingly low magical energy. Shaking her head, she met the Champion’s gaze head on.

 

“I would rather not take the time to explain. Anders can fill you in. All I ask, is that you tell no one you saw me tonight. Your life will depend on keeping this a secret. Also, don’t let Anders out in public for a few days. Meredith is on a rampage and if she sees Anders, she will take out her anger for me on the next best thing, a former Warden Mage. The Templars may come searching for me, so hide Anders down in the secret passage below your estate. I wish I could explain everything, but I do need to go.” In an instant Noire was gone, leaving just a faint trace of magical energy behind.


	12. The Chantry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire seeks asylum from the Grand Cleric, and seduces a Prince,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild sexual content

Noire appeared in a back room of the Chantry, and closed her eyes to concentrate on feeling where the Grand Cleric was located. She muttered a faint curse as she realized Althena wasn’t alone. The self-righteous Prince of Starkhaven was with her. Squaring her shoulders, Noire decided the Prince might be a blessing in disguise. Having both of them hear her pleas for Sanctuary would be useful. 

 

Noire cautiously opened the door to the Grand Clerics chambers to find her listening to Sebastian Vael’s confessions. This man needed a life. Confessing he had looked at a beautiful woman for too long? His devotion to the “Maker” caused her to almost laugh aloud. If he only knew who the Maker really was, his whole world would crash down around him. However, Noire knew he had a bit of a crush on her since she had arrived in Kirkwall. He sat with her every night while she recited the Chant of Light, and exclusively took her confessions. He may be the perfect ally.

 

“Pardon me, Revered Mother. I don’t mean to intrude, but I need the Chantry’s help.” Noire did her best to appear contrite as she bowed low in respect to the woman before her.

 

“The Hero of Fereldan? Are you alright? I was just discussing with the Grand Cleric how we could get you released into our custody.” Sebastian Vael quickly rose and made his way to her side.

 

“Sebastian, let her speak, child.” Althena interrupted.

 

“Mother, I am here to request sanctuary. Two days ago I was arrested by the Templars on suspicion of being a blood mage. I have been captive in the Gallows ever since. Meredith sentenced me to death. Before it was carried out, one of her Guards came to my cell. He, he tried to take me by force. I only meant to get him away from me, but my spell went awry. He died, and I fled.” Noire allowed tears to flow freely and she was shaking.

 

Sebastian, ever the gentleman, put an arm around her shoulders and led her to a chair. He looked at the Revered Mother when he had seated her. Althena was chewing her lip, trying to decide what to do. She knew how harsh the Knight Commander was, but this Warden Mage did just kill a Templar. Wardens weren’t supposed to be judged by anyone but the Head of their order. However, even if the death of the Templar were an accident, she was a mage and had to face a trial according to Chantry Law. 

 

Noire was surprised to find her tears were real. The last two days had been difficult, and despite Cullen holding back she had been tortured by others, her body was tired and sore. The magic nullifying cuffs had taken more of her mana supply than she had realized. Between those and her teleportation spell, she was exhausted and may be trapped in Kirkwall longer than she wanted to be. She needed some sleep, sex, something or she wouldn’t have the strength to escape.

 

“Hero, I know the Maker showed his grace when he guided your hand to slay the Arch Demon. But, I can’t harbor someone that has killed one of his servants. I know you didn’t mean to, but I can’t appear to protect a murderer. I won’t be able to grant you the protection you seek. I must turn you over for trial. If it helps, I will try to have you judged before the Divine in Orlais.” Althena looked sad when she finished.

 

“Mother, please! This woman was nearly raped, and in defending herself the attacker died. How can you refuse to harbor the one that saved Thedas? She is devoted to the Maker. She is here every night reciting the Chant, and gives confession after. She is not a Maleficar!” Sebastian was fiery in his defense of the Warden.

Noire calculated, correctly, he could be of some use. “I, I understand your Eminence. I will go. I am sorry to have put you in this position. But may I confess my sins to Brother Vael first?”

 

“Yes, Sebastian, take her, well somewhere for a private confession. If Meredith comes looking for you, Warden, I will tell her I refused sanctuary, and I have no idea where you were going to go. I will also suggest she transfer you to Orlais immediately.” Althena hurried them out of her office, as they all heard the doors to the Chantry open.

 

“My Lady, come with me. My Chambers are off by themselves, no one will find you I swear it.” Sebastian was pulling Noire along a dark hallway, and down some half hidden stairs.

 

Althena slowly walked to the center of the pews and waited for Meredith, her Captain and half a dozen other Templars to come and kneel before her. The ritual complete, Althena gestured that they should rise.

 

“Meredith, I assume you are here to arrest the Hero of Fereldan. Before you speak, I refused her plea for sanctuary. She told me of her arrest, and that a guard came into her cell tonight to rape her, and she killed him. I told her the Chantry couldn’t be seen to harbor possible murderers. Commander, I do hope the accusations that one of your Templars tried to rape a Mage in your Gallows will not go unanswered.” The Grand Cleric kept her eyes on Meredith as she spoke.

 

Meredith took her time in answering, “This particular Mage is very dangerous. I will not lie; Templar Jared had been exhibiting some extreme behavior recently. I don’t believe he should’ve been killed, but the Warden will have to answer for her crimes. Besides, she didn’t just kill Jared, she also killed the other guard before she left. She neglected to tell you that didn’t, she? Revered Mother, she is a Maleficarum, and her sentence needs to be carried out. Please let us know if anyone tells you where she may be hiding.”

 

“I only knew of the one death, are you certain she killed both men?” Althena’s sharp gaze swept over each Templar.

 

The Revered Mother rested her gaze on Meredith’s Captain. She noticed he was staring at the floor, unable to look at her. His expression was one of agony, as if he were trapped and couldn’t say what he wanted to.

 

“I would recommend you send her to Orlais for a trial. If I find out where she is, I will let you know Commander. May the Maker watch over you and your men,” Althena held out a hand and blessed the Templars as they turned and left.

 

Althena went back to her office and began praying. She prayed for the Warden and for the soul of the Templar she had been forced to kill, and for the other man she was sure Noire hadn’t actually killed.

 

“It sounds like they left Sebastian.” Noire kept her voice low, “I do not wish to burden you, I, I should go.”

 

“My Lady, please, sit, talk to me.” Sebastian rested a gentle hand on Noire’s arm.

 

She jerked in surprise, and then burst into tears, “I’m so sorry! I am so scared and alone. Please help me!” 

 

Sebastian carefully wrapped an arm around the crying Mage and led them to sit on the edge of his small bed. When seated, Noire turned her head and buried her face in the Chantry Brother’s shoulder. She was tired, her Mana was low, and she couldn’t stop crying. Sebastian gently held onto her, stroked her hair and said comforting words Noire couldn’t understand.

 

“I have lost the one thing I cared about more than my own life. I took that Templar’s life. I am no different than Uldred and the rest of the Mages that killed all those Templars in the Fereldan Circle. Please, turn me over to Meredith so I can die. I will not walk another lifetime alone, I, I can’t” Noire’s voice was broken and defeated.

 

“My Lady, what do you think you’ve lost?” Sebastian continued to hold her in a warm embrace. 

 

She had said walk another lifetime alone. Sebastian couldn’t imagine what she had meant. She was hysterical, and the toll of being molested was probably making her say things she didn’t mean.

 

“It doesn’t matter my Lord. I killed a Templar and my life is forfeit. If I could’ve only spoken to the Left Hand of the Divine, she would’ve made certain my name was cleared. It’s too late by this time, I am certain the Divine won’t step in before Meredith kills me. Even if the Divine wanted to help, she is duty bound, just as Althena is, to follow Chantry law. I may have saved us all, but as a Mage, I am still worth less than nothing.” Her voice was barely a whisper as she started trembling. 

 

“Peace, Lass. You must find peace.” Sebastian’s brogue was more pronounced as he was holding back his anger, “What happened was not your fault. I swear by the Maker, I would’ve killed him for you, My Lady. No man has the right to force a woman, ever. I know all seems lost, but the Maker has protected you before. Surely he will save his chosen from death.” 

 

Sebastian began to softly recite the Chant of Light, gently rocking the devastated Mage. His touch was comforting, and Noire began to relax. She soon nodded off, and Sebastian gently laid her on the bed. As he tried to move, she reached out for him in her sleep. 

 

“Maker, give your humble servant strength to resist temptation.” The Chantry Brother prayed as he lay next to the Mage and held her close so she could sleep without fear.

 

Sebastian couldn’t sleep. It had been years since his vow of celibacy, and the Warden was a beautiful woman. So soft and warm in his arms. Her scent was driving him mad. He would never make advances; she had almost been a rape victim earlier that evening. His body was reacting to holding her though. He had been trying to ignore the feelings that had been building over the past few weeks. He saw her as a true servant of the Maker. He was falling in love with her, and that scared him. 

 

Stirring a bit in her sleep, Noire put her arms around his neck and pressed up against him. Sebastian tried shifting to give himself some distance, but succeeded in having her pressed even tighter against him. Sighing, he tried to recite the most boring parts of the Chant hoping sleep would claim him. His mind kept wandering however.

 

He was conflicted. Being a man who had sworn his life to his religion, he couldn’t think at how unfair this situation was for this particular Mage. Sebastian, like the rest of Thedas, knew she had been an exemplary Enchanter in the Fereldan Circle. That was why the Grey Warden Order had recruited her. Having been betrayed by the most respected man in Fereldan, King Cailen and all but two Grey Wardens were left to die during the first major battle of the fifth Blight. Noire and the current King of Fereldan had somehow united a broken country, prevented a civil war, and against all odds Noire had killed the Arch Demon.

 

This woman, had to have the Maker’s blessing when she battled evil and triumphed. Most people would’ve basked in the glory of victory, but Noire hadn’t. After being awarded the title of The Hero of Fereldan, she quietly resumed her duties as a Warden. Fighting Darkspawn, recruiting members to the Order and remaining nearly anonymous. Noire was brave, humble and had what appeared to be an unshakable faith in the Maker. How on earth she could be accused of being a Blood Mage was beyond him. Sighing, he knew that the death of the Templar, meant her life was forfeit. It wiped out all the good she had done. For the first time, Sebastian began to understand why Mages resented the being locked away in a Circle. If this woman, who had sacrificed so much, could have her life so easily taken away just for not wanting to be raped, he wondered if perhaps the Chantry’s view on Mages was a bit harsh.

 

“Magic was meant to serve man, and not rule over him,” The words had a new meaning as the Chantry brother whispered them.

 

There could be no better example of a Mage serving man and the Maker than one who willingly walked into a battle that everyone had believed to be certain death. Sighing, he allowed himself to treasure giving this brave soul some comfort. He softly rubbed her back, and tried to get her tension to release. It had an effect he wasn’t expecting.

 

“Mmmm, you smell nice,” Noire mumbled as she nuzzled under his chin.

 

Sebastian froze, was she awake? Cautiously, he tried to turn her away from his body and slip out of bed. Noire just grasped him closer, and softly kissed his neck. He groaned and tried to push back the thought of what she would feel like pressed up against him unclothed. The fact Noire seemed to not know how beautiful and desirable she was only added to her appeal. If things were different, and he took his rightful place as the Prince of the neighboring Starkhaven, he would’ve made her his wife. As the urges his body felt became impossible to ignore, he knew he had to get out of this situation. 

“My Lady, please, wake up.” The Prince tried to get her attention.

 

“Shush.” Noire leaned up and kissed her new protector passionately.

 

Before he could think, Sebastian grabbed her and allowed himself to get lost in the kiss. Rolling her over gently, he began running his hands over her willing body. Pulling back, he looked at her shaking from want, but trying to resist.

 

Slowly, opening her eyes she looked at him with a pleading gaze, “Don’t stop. Please, just kiss me, hold me. Let me feel like I am wanted.”

 

With a groan Sebastian gave in. All he could think was, just kissing, we’ll just kiss. In his heart he knew it was a lie. He doubted any man could resist this creature. She seemed to not even realize how special she was. The Circle probably didn’t allow its mages to think they were worthy of love, or affection of any kind for that matter. He wondered if any other Templars had taken advantage of her, and he vowed he would erase them from her mind. He had been told, before he was devoted to the Chantry, that he was good in bed. But with Noire, he was even more attuned to her needs than his. Hearing her sighs of pleasure was like a drug in his veins. He wanted to make her happy, hear her pant his name. 

 

It seemed surreal as they both disrobed and he pressed her naked flesh against his. This was so wrong, but if felt right. Noire, even in this state of unbridled passion, was still timid. She shyly closed her eyes when he had gazed at her. The blush that graced her cheeks was inviting as she began to breath heavier under his attention. Sebastian made a decision, he would take her to Starkhaven, and keep her under his protection. If breaking his vows and taking up his rightful place as a Prince meant he could shield her from harm, he would do it. 

Their love making was slow and intense. After their passion was sated, Sebastian held her. In his heart he made a vow that he would shield her from anything to come. He fell asleep, smiling, dreaming of how wonderful of a wife she would make. 

 

Noire slept soundly for the first time in 3 days. Her dreams were peaceful, and subconsciously she knew she was safe. She woke slowly, relishing the comforting warmth of the good Chantry Brother. She knew she should feel guilty about laying with someone besides Cullen, but she didn’t. There was one secret she held close, who she really was underneath her guise of a Warden Mage, no living soul knew besides Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds. Smiling, she also knew no one would ever guess Flemeth’s real identity either. 

 

If Noire ever revealed who she was, her having multiple partners would make sense. Her heart had only been sealed to another twice in her long life. Noire’s first love, was trapped forever beyond the veil. His anger at being trapped had transformed him into an evil creature of vengeance and fear. The second man, was Cullen. He was loyal, had been through a nightmare, and came out scarred, but still a loving soul. He didn’t know how beautiful he appeared to her. His aura, his life essence, was light itself, despite darkness trying to claim him more than once in his life.

 

Noire knew there would be no other in her heart for centuries after Cullen. His dark side temporarily taking control was understandable, considering the stress of the last two days. His soul still remained pure. Sebastian was sweet, strong, passionate, and meant it when he said he would kill for her. But, he wasn’t the Templar. If there was any chance at all she could reunite with Cullen, she would turn down any offer Sebastian made. Even it meant risking her life. Leliana was a tender spot for Noire, and always would be. Still, she wasn’t vulnerable like Cullen. He was opposite in every way to her first love who was beyond the veil, and from Leliana. Which is why he had not turned totally dark from the events at the Circle Tower.

Lost in thought, she didn’t notice Sebastian wake, and gaze at her with love filled eyes. He leaned down and kissed her hair. Noire looked up and smiled a contented smile. Sebastian moved to leave the bed. As he rose he stifled Noire’s complaint at losing his warmth with a brush of his lips on hers. As she sat up, she watched Sebastian drop to one knee, and gently take her left hand. Noire pushed down the urge to flee. She knew what he meant to do, and it scared her. She was far too kind to marry someone knowing she would never be faithful; it was not in her nature.

 

“My Lady, the Maker has answered my prayers and shown me the path I need to take. I must take Starkhaven back, and fulfill my destiny as its ruler. Noire, love, I want you at my side. I want you to bear my children, I want us to grow old together. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Sebastian sounded so serious, and his eyes shone with love as he waited for her answer.

 

Noire closed her eyes, and calmed the panic threatening to overtake her. She felt him gently kiss the inside of her wrist, and she felt shivers run up her spine. She had to be kind, sweet, and yet turn him down as gently as possible.

 

Turning to face his intent gaze she spoke, “Prince Sebastian Vael, it would be my honor to become your wife.”

 

He instantly crushed her to him. Groaning on the inside Noire couldn’t believe she had said yes. She could salvage this, she just needed some time to form the words.

 

Pulling away Sebastian took Noire’s face in his hands, his eyes filled with tears, “I think I fell in love with you the first night you came in to say the Chant. A Mage, whose belief in the Maker and Andraste was so strong you’ve never complained about the Circle or the Templars. I don’t know what horrors you have witnessed, but I will try to remove them from your mind. You will be loved, and cared for. You won’t ever be alone and scared again!”

 

A light knock on the door prevented Noire from answering. “One moment your Reverence.” Sebastian called out.

 

They both quickly threw on their robes, and Noire sat at his desk when Sebastian opened the door. Althena hurried inside, but noticed the bed was in disarray. She also noticed both Noire and Sebastian were disheveled, and Sebastian looked guilty.

 

“Hero, I have had more news from Meredith. It seems the other guard wasn’t knocked out; he was also slain. Before you speak, I don’t believe you killed him. Judging from Captain Cullen’s expression, he knows what really happened to that Templar, and is protecting Meredith. That means, he is allowing her to convict you of both deaths. I am so sorry; I don’t think the Divine will be able to even entertain the thought of helping you. I told Meredith I would let her know if someone told me where you went. So, I will send word to the Gallows if you will give me somewhere you intend to go.” The Grand Cleric could see how upset the Warden was at the news she was being blamed for two Templars dying.

 

“She is going to Starkhaven, with me Mother,” Sebastian sounded so determined.

 

“Mother, would please give us a moment. I must speak with the Prince alone. I will not be long, and I will give you the information you need to send to Meredith when I am done.” Noire had stood with a look of determination.

 

Althena nodded and stepped out of the room. Noire looked at Sebastian, and touched his lips with hers.

“My Darling, noble hero. It is madness to take me to Starkhaven now. Mage and Templar relations are too strained. If you harbor a Mage that has supposedly killed two servants of the Chantry, the Divine will be forced to act.” Noire shook her head as it looked like her new fiancé was going to speak. “Sebastian, one of my abilities as a Mage is called “seeing”. I know that darkness is coming to Kirkwall, and you need to stay and help Hawk. We can be reunited after these events happen. I swear, Andraste will protect me and guide me. I will write to you every chance I get. Be safe my Noble Hero.”

 

She stepped forward and gave him a passionate kiss. Sebastian clung to his love, and hated that she was right.

 

Pulling back, he looked into her sea green eyes and spoke, “I understand. I have heard of “seeing” and I know careful mages don’t reveal too much as it can have unintended consequences. If I am needed in Kirkwall to help Hawk fight some injustice I will stay. I am loathed to admit you’re right about the Divine being forced to act if we leave for Starkhaven now. So, I will say, I consider us married, and I will wait and pray for your safe return to me. I love you, the Maker has truly blessed me this night.”

 

After a tearful hug, Sebastian reluctantly let her go. As she was opening the door, he grabbed something off his desk. Silently he took her left hand, and slipped a ring on her first finger. It was his family crest ring. It was a silent understanding this was her wedding ring. Noire left Sebastian and he collapsed on the bed in tears. 

 

In the hall Althena looked at the woman exiting the Prince’s room. She figured Noire had told Sebastian he must remain here. As far as his vows, the Mother knew Sebastian would not take them again. His heart was too caught up in his love for the Mage. She could see why. This Warden was brave, strong, faithful to the Chantry, and would die to save others. Her title of Hero was apt. Noire wasn’t vain, and she was modest in public. The Grand Cleric had been surprised this woman and Sebastian had made love in the Chantry, but young love and dangerous times made for impulsive actions.

 

Seeing the Grand Cleric was watching her as she exited Sebastian’s quarters, Noire had the good sense to lower her eyes and allow a blush to creep into her cheeks. Making love to one who had pledged themselves to the Maker, Andraste and the Chantry was bad enough. The fact she had taken Sebastian inside the Holy building was more than a little disrespectful.

 

“My apologies, Mother. The, the, encounter with Sebastian was most unexpected. I meant no disrespect, and I know he is mortified about this happening here. Please, don’t blame him. I should’ve stopped him, it’s my fault.” Noire’s voice was sincere when she spoke.

 

Smiling at the Mage Althena responded, “I know Sebastian would never intentionally show disrespect in the Chantry. It is obvious emotion took over. It’s not the first time I have witnessed this, and I am sure it won’t be the last.”

 

Clearing her throat, she looked the Cleric in the eyes, “I am leaving for Tevinter. I have arranged for a ship to take me to Nevarra, and I will cross into Tevinter on foot after I rest in the City of the Dead. That is the truth. I talked Sebastian out of trying to take me to Starkhaven. He is crushed, but he will stay here until it is safe for me to return.”

 

“You sound certain your name will be cleared. No, don’t tell me anymore. I assume you can see what is coming, and it is best I don’t know anything. Maker guide your steps, Noire. May you always walk in his light.” Althena blessed the Mage.

 

She was stunned as Noire moved a hand, summoned a blue light and disappeared. No wonder Meredith thought she was an abomination. In all her years of dealing with the Mage Circle she had never heard of anyone capable of such a spell. Althena prayed Sebastian wasn’t going to be lead toward darkness for loving someone so powerful.


	13. Organizing the Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is forced to send a death squad after his love. Sebastian threatens Cullen.

When Cullen, Meredith and the Templars returned to the Gallows, it was obvious the Commander was deeply angry. All men stood at attention waiting for her to stop pacing and speak. When they had left the Chantry, the first stop they made was to a very drunk and violent former slave. Cullen had to prevent Fenris from ripping out Meredith’s heart. After threats and screaming the Knight Commander decided the drunken Warrior had no information. The Group left his borrowed Estate while he was ranting about never becoming a slave again.

 

Next, they had forced their way into the Hawk Estate, and after searching, apologized for rousing Kirkwall’s Champion in the middle of the night. Meredith had gone back to the Hanged Man, forced Varric awake to see if he knew anything else. She had slammed open the door to Isabella’s room, and quickly closed it seeing the Pirate taking on two men at once. Coming back to the Gallows, there was a missive from the men sent to the Wounded Coast. They had found the cave Noire had talked about. The cave was empty, except for the corpses of some Tevinter Mages. It seems they must have learned of the Maleficar’s arrest and left in a hurry.

 

Turing to face Cullen she finally spoke. “Well Captain, where do you think we should look next?”

 

Before he could answer, a messenger from the Chantry ran up the stairs.  
Meredith took the note with shaking hands. She quickly scanned the letter and her expression turned dark.

 

“Cullen, pick six men. They need to set off for Nevarra immediately. It seems someone was well paid to get the Warden on a ship headed there. She is planning on crossing into Tevinter after landing in the Mortalitosi City of the Dead. This will not stop us. Whichever ones of you are picked, you must kill her on sight. I only want proof of her death. Perhaps the pendant she had on during questioning. If she dies on Tevinter soil, so be it.” Meredith was enraged.

 

The Knight Commander turned on her heel and stormed towards her office. All the men breathed a sigh of relief after she was gone.

 

“Right, Geoffrey, Snowden, Demeritus, Alares, Norovani and Peter. You will be the ones to hunt the Maleficar down and avenge our fallen comrades. Snowden will be your leader as he outranks all of you anyway. Follow his commands to the letter, and don’t fail in your quest. Go, pack your gear and be back here in one hour. Snowden a word before you prepare please.” Cullen pulled the Lieutenant to one side so he couldn’t be overheard.

 

Glancing around cautiously Cullen spoke in a low tone, “What I have to say, I will deny if you ever repeat it. My relationship with the Commander is close, and a word from me she’ll think you’re a blood mage thrall if you talk, understand?”

 

Snowden nodded and Cullen continued, “I know you are in love with an apostate. Don’t deny it, that just wastes time. I am in love the Warden. If I hadn’t been caught kissing her, she would never had been arrested. I know the rumors going around that say I am a twisted bastard that took great joy in abusing her. That is not true. The Warden helped me make it appear she was being ruthlessly tortured by me, so Meredith wouldn’t suspect we had a relationship. The Templar, Jared, tried to rape her. Her spell that killed him, was an accident while she tried to fight him off. The other Templar had his throat slit by Meredith so Noire would be blamed for both murders.”

 

Pausing briefly Cullen scanned the courtyard to make sure no one was hiding in the shadows listening, “The other five men I picked are corrupt assholes. I know you have witnessed the horrors they commit every day. If you should catch up with Noire, you must help her fight them off. You can always say you were knocked out right away, and when you awoke she was gone. Keep my love safe, and I will help you escape Meredith and Kirkwall with your Mage. Noire told me a safe way for the both of you to leave. That is my offer. Protect my future bride, and I will make sure you can leave and live with your Mage without the Chantry hunting you.”

 

Trying not to gape at the Knight Captain, Snowden’s heart swelled with joy at the offer. He and his lovely Rosalind could be together. Cullen understood how difficult it was to love a Mage, one that was on bad terms with the Chantry. He would fight to keep Cullen’s woman alive, so he could be with his.

 

“Commander, you have my word. I will let nothing happen to the Warden. Thank you, thank you so much. I never thought I would get the chance at a life with Rosie. I hope it won’t bother you if the other five die in tragic circumstances while were away?” Cullen smiled and shook his head. “Good, then I will return alone, with your Mage seen safely across the Tevinter border.”

 

Cullen breathed a sigh of relief as Snowden left to prepare for his journey. Gazing at the water, he wondered what his love was thinking. How long would they be apart? Breathing in the ocean breeze he knew even if it were a short time, it would be the longest wait of his life. Sighing he turned to go see Meredith and inform her of the men he had picked.

 

Knocking at Meredith’s door, he waited until she said to enter. Opening the door, he quickly entered and shut the door behind him. He knew she would be in a terrible mood, and he stood at attention until she turned to address him. Turning around she slowly walked toward him. Meredith looked vulnerable for the first time since he had met her. He was a bit shocked. She was so cold, and corrupt he figured she was past any normal human emotion. Coming very close to him she stopped. She reached up and caressed his cheek. Cullen suppressed a shudder, and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to know what she would try next.

 

“Cullen, my one true Templar.” Her voice was soft as she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. “I don’t know what I would do without you by my side. If things were different, I would take you to my bed. You have proven to be everything a Templar should be. The model of propriety in public, and capable of no mercy in private. Shush, don’t speak.”

 

She let her fingers graze his lips for a moment before turning her back and walking to sit behind her desk. Cullen nearly collapsed as he had been terrified she was going to kiss him. 

 

“Captain, may I have the names of the men you have chosen?” Her tone was all business again, and the tenderness was gone.

“Yes Commander. I have chosen Geoffrey, Snowden, Demeritus, Alares, Norovani and Peter. Snowden is the Commanding officer.” Cullen mimicked Meredith’s all business attitude.

 

“Hmmm, Snowden. I understand the other choices, but he seems to be a bit soft in dealing with Mages Cullen.” Meredith leaned back not pleased with his decision.

 

Carefully crafting his response, Cullen spoke with a dangerous gleam in his eye, “Did you not think I was too soft? Too polite in public? Trust me when I say, much lurks underneath Snowden’s show of propriety. He and I are close, because he harbors the same desires I do. Ones that can’t be manifested in polite company. He wears a similar mask, and he is probably darker then even I.”

 

Meredith slowly smiled as her eyes gleamed. Obviously, she was remembering when she had watched Cullen brutalize the Warden. 

 

“Two of you in my ranks. The Maker has surely smiled upon me. When he returns, I will have special tasks for you both to perform together. Templars that can turn the hardness on and off are rare. Thank you, Cullen. I would be lost without you. Take the rest of the day off. You have more than earned some leave after the past few days. I even grant you permission to visit the brothel if you need your desire sated after being denied one last romp with the Warden whore.” She was breathless as she finished.

 

“Thank you, Meredith. I will take you up on your generous offer.” Cullen forced his voice to be low, and sultry as he looked longingly in her eyes.

 

He bowed and left her office quickly. He was shaking and needed to get out of the Gallows fast. He felt sick. That twisted bitch assumed he needed to go rape a prostitute to quench his thirst for dominance. He took a boat to Low Town, and almost automatically ended up inside the Hanged Man. He quickly climbed the stairs and was relieved to find Varric inside his quarters alone. For once, he would be glad to let the Dwarf talk about mundane things, anything to wipe away the filth Meredith had put in his mind.

 

“Varric, I, I am not disturbing you am I?” Cullen was bashful, still not sure how much he could trust the story teller.

 

“Not at all Captain, please, have a seat. It will be nice not to drink alone. It seems Hawk is busy calming Anders after your visit, Isabella is sleeping off whatever debauchery she engaged in last night, and Fenris is probably brooding in his stolen Mansion, as usual.” The Dwarf kept his tone light while speaking.

After pouring them both a drink, Varric leaned back and waited for Cullen to speak. It was obvious he needed a friend, or confessor, or just someone not related to Templars, Mages or the Chantry he could confide in.

 

“Varric, what all did Noire tell you last night? Was she ok?” Cullen looked up and his concern was almost heart wrenching.

 

“Look, Cullen she was fine. She was in a hurry knowing Meredith had you guys searching for her, but she appeared in good spirits. It’s not my place, so forgive me for butting in, but you are in love with her, yes?”  
Varric casually took a swig of ale as he studied the Templar.

 

“Yes.” Cullen’s shoulders sagged, and he put one hand over his eyes. “Maker help me, I have been involved with her since she was sixteen and new to the Circle in Fereldan. After she became a Warden, things happened and I figured I’d never see her again. When she came strolling into the Gallows nearly three weeks ago, I have never been so happy to see someone.”

 

Taking a deep breath, he continued, “This is all my fault Varric. She told me the night I had to arrest her that we needed to leave Kirkwall. I refused. I let my loyalty to the Order ignore her plea. Then, I kissed her, in public, and a group of Templars saw us. That’s why she got arrested. Instead of running, she insisted I subdue her. She didn’t want to leave me here when the Mage and Templar issue is about to explode. Meredith is, well, I think she is going mad. But unless I have others brave enough to come forward, Templars I mean, nothing will change. It will only get worse.”

 

Looking Varric in the eye, his pain was almost shocking, “I just had to send a group of Templars to hunt her down. Maker forgive me, I made a deal to save her life, and kill five of the six men chasing her. I feel lost. I am terrified I’ll never see her again.”

Not being able to speak any more, he laid his head on his arms and felt how exhausted he was. Still, it was a relief to speak to someone that wouldn’t judge him for breaking his oath to the Chantry. He was vaguely aware of the Dwarf standing and walking to his bedroom. Cullen felt Varric lay something next to his arm and return to his seat.

 

Looking over he saw it was a letter. He could smell Noire’s signature scent wafting up from the paper. He looked at the Dwarf confused.

 

“Look, Curly. I am not blind, I see the crap going down, and I am not happy about it either. The Hero of Fereldan came to me the night you had to arrest her. She gave me that letter to pass to you in case she either died, or had to flee. She told me you were one of the few good Templars here in Kirkwall. If it eases your guilt, she told me how much she loved you, and would risk anything to keep you safe. She knew this was going to happen. Don’t ask me how, it’s some weird Mage shit I am assuming.” Clearing his throat, he continued, “I write impossible tales as one of my means of income. Yet, I could never write a love story this amazing. You two seem to have an unbreakable bond, the kind that lasts a lifetime. You need to see this for what it is. A temporary setback. Noire knows you care, but she also recognized the danger she had put you in. She loves you, pure and simple. She will be fine, and so will you. You just need to promise me I get all the details about your union.”

 

Cullen chuckled a little at that. “You have a deal Dwarf. I will give you a graphic description of how I claim her when we are reunited.”

 

Varric laughed long and loud. Not just at the Templars joke, but at the blush that flooded his face and neck when he was done saying it. It was a wonder how a woman as promiscuous as Noire landed such a devoted partner. The dwarf knew the Warden adored the Captain, but, still Varric wondered if Cullen had any idea his lover had slept her way across Thedas. 

Both men turned as Sebastian walked into the Dwarf’s quarters. The Prince stopped mid-stride and frowned at Cullen. The Templar quickly pocketed Noire’s letter and looked up at the Chantry Brother.

 

“Well, Captain, here to gather more dirt on the Maker’s chosen? Or are you attempting to solicit Varric’s aide in framing her for another murder she didn’t commit?” Prince Vael’s tone was ice as he glared at Cullen.

 

“I didn’t frame her for anything, Vael! You have no idea what I have had to go through the past couple of days. Would my attempt at trying to expose Meredith without support accomplish anything other than my death? What gives you the right to judge me?” Cullen had jumped up ready to spar with the livid Sebastian.

 

In a voice, low and dangerous, Choir Boy answered, “Careful now, Templar. I have some friends in the order. They have informed me of what you did to Noire while she was in your care. Be grateful I don’t write a letter to the Left Hand. She’d castrate you for your actions.”

 

“If the Left Hand is so damned concerned about what happens to Noire, then she should keep a closer eye on her. As for you, you’re a Chantry Brother, I don’t answer to anyone of your station, you answer to ME!”  
Cullen wasn’t about to back down to the self-righteous prick.

 

Standing to his full height, Sebastian was a few inches taller than Cullen. Using his height to intimidate, he stepped into Cullen’s personal space and leaned forward.

 

His tone was soft, but deadly, “I will never answer to you, you are beneath me. Or did you forget how to address Royalty farm boy? Rapists, and torturers are strung up for all to see in Starkhaven. Shall I make an example of you? The good Templar, in public, a sadistic sexual predator in private. As I said, I have friends in the order, I know exactly what you did to Noire. Go hide in the Gallows, for I swear by the Maker I will end you for your depravity as soon as I know Noire is safe!”

 

Wide eyed, Cullen, nodded to the Dwarf and tried to storm pass Sebastian. He was stopped when the Prince grabbed his arm.   
“Don’t you dare try to tell me what happened to Noire in the Gallows. I was there. If it weren’t for me, Meredith would’ve successfully killed her. Stay away from me Vael, you won’t find me an easy kill should you attempt something stupid.” Cullen was shaking with all his pent up rage.

 

“You lying bastard! You saved her? May the Maker and Andraste herself curse you to the Void. You aren’t worthy to even wash her feet, and you know it.” Sebastian could tell he hit a nerve and smirked as Cullen turned a deep red.

 

Angrily, the Templar pulled away and stomped down the stairs. Sebastian’s gaze was full of contempt as he watched Cullen leave the bar. The Dwarf watched the exchange closely. Clearly, both of them were overly protective of the Mage. Varric wondered why the straight laced Chantry Brother was suddenly ready to defend her honor.

 

“Choir boy, sit have a drink, you obviously need one.” Varric had quickly slipped back to his charming self after his shock had worn off.

 

“Thank you Varric. Why in Andraste’s name were you speaking with that, that mongrel? Are you aware what he and the Knight Commander did?” Sebastian could hardly contain his anger.

 

Varric was stunned. Why the fuck was he freaking out about Cullen and Meredith? He had never heard the Prince do anything but defend the Chantry, and the Templars. Now, he was raging about some injustice against, Varric assumed, the Warden. But, how did Sebastian know anything?

 

“Sebastian, I don’t know what happened between you and Cullen, but didn’t you call him an upstanding man last week? Why are you so angry now?” Varric kept his tone warm and comforting.

 

Downing his ale in one breath, the Prince sighed and ran a hand through his red hair. “Varric, Meredith and her consort arrested the Hero of Fereldan for being a Maleficar. She came to the Chantry last night, and requested asylum. Althena refused, but let me hide Noire when the Templars arrived to question the Grand Cleric. It seems a Templar tried to rape her last night, and when she fought back she killed him by accident. Noire feely admitted her mistake. Yet, after Meredith, Cullen and a squad of men showed up, Meredith told Althena she had murdered two Templars. The Grand Cleric knew Meredith was lying, and Cullen allowed her to do so. More than that, I know for a fact Cullen raped Noire, and nearly beat her to death. I helped one of the Templars who witnessed the atrocity go to the Starkhaven Chantry to help rebuild its Circle. He is a liar, and an abuser. He will get what’s coming to him, Maker willing.”

 

Varric had no words. He had the privilege of knowing about the deep relationship between Cullen and his Mage. There was no way Cullen could have raped her. It must have been an act for Meredith’s benefit. The Cullen Varric just spoke with would be incapable of such a deed.

 

Looking up the Prince’s deep blue eyes glittered like sapphires. “They will not take her Varric. She is on her way to Tevinter to hide until she can come to Starkhaven safely and become my bride.”

 

“Maker’s breath Choir Boy, what on earth are you talking about? What about your vows?” Varric was astounded this prude had dropped his faith and was considering marriage to Noire.

“Varric, you must not say anything, not even to Hawk. Last night, I, we sealed our love. She wears my family crest ring and I already consider her my wife. I am staying here for the present, but someday, soon, she will come back to me and be the Princess of Starkhaven.” He looked intensely at the Dwarf.

 

Varric nearly choked when Sebastian admitted to sleeping with Noire. This woman was too good to be true. It seems she could garner loyalty from almost any man. Looking down to hide a smile, he secretly was thrilled Noire had seduced Sebastian in the Chantry. Maker, this would make a best seller if he wrote it down. 

 

Even if Noire had slept with the fiery Prince, Varric doubted she would ever marry him. He knew Cullen was her weakness. She would fall headlong into danger to save that Templar. Sebastian had must have been a means to an end. 

 

The Warden had once told him why she had survived the Circle, the Fereldan Civil war and the Blight. She explained that sex was not love, it was a weapon. A vastly underused weapon in her opinion. She never treated her lovers poorly, she was very kind. Neither did she ever mistake sex for love. If her partners made that mistake, she would always let them down gently enough that they believed they made the sacrifice to part ways. Except for Cullen. Noire was so smitten she was willing to die if it meant saving him. She used every means possible to survive the Blight, but was foolish enough to keep company with a man that could eventually lead to her downfall.

 

“I wish you the best, Sebastian. I really do.” Varric raised his mug for a toast. “Don’t worry, this secret will follow me to the grave. Noire is too good of a person to betray.”

 

“Thank you Varric. I wish I could’ve gone with her. She insisted I needed to stay. I was to help Hawk with some disaster coming to Kirkwall. I didn’t even have time to ask what she meant. Her fate is in the Maker’s hands now.” Just as Sebastian finished, Hawk, Isabella, Fenris and a cloaked figure entered Varric’s chambers.

 

“What disaster am I being accused of causing now?” Hawk’s voice was full of laughter as all of them sat down.

 

“I don’t know. Noire, I mean the Hero of Fereldan, said I was to stay in Kirkwall to help you with something coming on the Horizon.” Sebastian was blushing as he spoke.

 

“Well, my Prince, when did she have a chance to tell you that?” Isabella purred.

 

“Last night. She came to the Chantry last night to seek asylum for killing a Templar that attempted to rape her. Althena refused sanctuary. She, she is gone from Kirkwall. Trying to get to Tevinter. Meredith claims the other guard watching her was killed as well, and blamed the Hero for it. The Grand Cleric says she knew that was a lie, and that Knight Captain Cullen was helping Meredith cover up what really happened. They have made it impossible for her to even seek out the Wardens for help. The best alternative is a land full of evil.” Sebastian’s voice cracked as he finished and he blinked quickly to stop the tears threatening to fall.

 

The cloaked figure ripped off his hood and glared at the Prince, “What do you mean, Cullen is letting Meredith accuse her of two murders? Dammit, I told her he was bad news. I begged her to have no association with any of the Templars in Kirkwall. He’s a good man Anders. Don’t worry Anders I can trust him. Oh and lest we forget, it will be fine Anders, he is smitten with me, he’s putty in my hands.” Anders was barely containing his anger.

Everyone, except for Varric, looked at Anders in surprise. 

 

“She told you Cullen was in love with her? That bastard! That’s why he didn’t tell Althena Meredith was lying. Noire must have refused his advances. No wonder he willingly raped her while she was in custody! I am going to break his neck!” Sebastian slammed his chair back and attempted to leave.

 

Fenris and Hawk leapt up and tackled him. The pair forced him back into a chair, and held him there by his shoulders until he started to calm down. Isabella and Anders both watched in stark disbelief as they realized the Prince was so angry because he believed Cullen raped the object of his desire. Varric just calmly sat and waited for the emotional display to be over. Catching Isabella’s eye, he gave her a look of warning. For once Isabella didn’t taunt the uptight Sebastian, and held her tongue. 

 

“If what you say is true Vael, I will end him myself. No need to get your hands dirty. I am a Ghost in Kirkwall, you attract too much attention.” Fenris was letting his marks light up in anticipation of killing an abuser.

 

Anders was chewing his lip as he tried to speak, “Cullen, he, he was smitten with Noire while she was still in the Fereldan Circle. He couldn’t even nod a greeting to her without blushing. He was so gentle, and even I have been on the receiving end of his kindness. I just can’t understand how he could become a sadistic rapist. I hate Templars, but he has always been gentle with Mages, even after he had been caged, and tortured by them. I just never trusted he wouldn’t happily turn over Noire, or myself if Meredith ordered him to. The past few weeks, he followed her around, but I figured he was spying on her. I just didn’t think it was because he was stalking her. Damn, I failed her.”

 

“Why is this happening to her? I, I realized last night, just how corrupt the Templar order has become. I understand why some Mages try and fight against them. After seeing what they did to my fian…. what they did to the Hero of Fereldan I get it now. I am sorry Anders for not seeing your side sooner.” The prince was sincere as he gazed at the Warden Apostate.

 

As Prince Vael covered his eyes, and tried to breathe normally, all the others in the room were exchanging wide eyed stares. The uptight, devoted Chantry Brother thought he was going to marry Noire? None of them, besides Varric, could fathom when that little scene had played out, if it was real and wondered if Sebastian hadn’t gone Bat shit crazy.

 

“Tevinter, interesting choice for a Mage that can’t practice blood magic. She may be walking into more danger than she realizes. Mages that don’t practice blood magic in Tevinter rarely live very long. I hope she knows what she is doing.” Fenris’ eyes were narrowed in concentration.

 

Twisting to look at Fenris, Sebastian’s voice was full of panic, “She is in danger because she’s NOT a Maleficar? I knew I should’ve insisted on going with her! It’s my fault if she dies. I stayed here against my better judgement. Maker, please watch over your humble servant.”

 

“My apologies, just thinking allowed. I am sure she will be fine Sebastian.” Fenris was not at all convincing.

 

“Fenris, please, you’ve got him praying now. Shut up ok?” Isabella snapped.

 

Anders cast an angry glance at Fenris before addressing Sebastian, “Vael, we have never seen eye to eye, but I have known Noire for years. She is powerful, intelligent and resourceful. She may be the one Mage that could maneuver through the Tevinter Hierarchy without being killed. She has always been able to blend in with her environment. That is why she made an amazing Commander. Noire gets the subtleties of the great Game. She can converse with a noble as easily as a murderer. She will not die by a Tevinter’s hand. If anyone one kills her, it will be one of the Templars sent to chase her down, and I highly doubt any of those men are skilled enough to best her.”

 

“Thank you Anders. I, just really care about her. She is a faithful woman, and doesn’t deserve what’s happed to her. Mages who refuse to practice forbidden magic don’t deserve that kind of treatment.” Sebastian sagged in his chair.

 

Anders, voice still shaking with emotion responded, “Thank you Sebastian. I know Noire will be protected. Maker guide her steps.

 

“Maker, guide her steps!” The rest of the friends intoned after Anders.

 

“Am I the only one who knows then?” Fenris looked around the table.

“Know what? Did Noire tell you something?” Hawk asked curiously.

 

Fenris paused and started slowly. “Just after she arrived, I wasn’t particularly friendly towards her. She could tell it was because she was a Mage. She visited me the night after she had met me. I was trying to drown my sorrows, and I told her I didn’t suffer Maleficarum. She laughed, genuinely laughed. That’s when Noire told me, she is immune to Blood Mages because she can’t practice it herself. Apparently, she is immune to most magical abilities, even Templars. I did not mean to frighten you Sebastian, I just found it odd she would go to a land full of blood magic, when she would be noticed for her lack of using it.”

 

“Maker have mercy. That’s why Meredith wants to kill her. If she can’t be controlled by even Templar abilities, she would be impossible to contain!” Hawk was awestruck. 

 

“Well, this information explains a lot. I wondered how come she could face Darkspawn emissaries without flinching. Damn, she hid that well.” Anders paused, then continued, “Sebastian, this is actually good news. It means she can’t be controlled by them either! Tevinters will be falling all over themselves to learn her trick! She has more than a chance, and knowing her, she’ll be made a Magister or something.”

 

The Prince looked much more relieved and was obviously touched by the show of support. All the friends were lost in thought as Varric pulled out a deck of cards to deal a hand of Wicked Grace. Each one worried about the coming storm, and the Warden that had affected each of their lives in a unique way. The Dwarf realized how different each of their lives would be, actually how different all of Thedas would be without that one woman. 

 

“Maker, I don’t go to the Chantry, I’m not even sure what you can do. But, if you’re listening, protect this woman. If not for her, my life wouldn’t be so full of the friendship that I have now. Please help her, and Cullen. Those two people deserve a chance. In your bride, Andraste’s name.” Varric prayed to himself.

 

Cullen quietly entered the Gallows and was relieved Meredith wasn’t around, or had left word she wanted to see him. He made his way to his room, and ripped off his armor. Sitting at his desk, he reached for the letter Noire had left with Varric just in case. He slowly unfolded it, dreading what it meant.

 

“Cullen, if you are reading this, it means we are separated. If I am dead, know my last thought was of you. Your smile, your eyes and your beautiful soul. 

 

If I am gone due to being hunted by the Chantry, I will keep you in my heart each day I am away from your protective embrace. I hold your pendant each night as I sleep, so I can dream of you. I have since the day you gave it to me. I never dreamed I would fall so in love with someone. My past has been difficult, and there is much I have never told you. I promise to change that when we next meet. 

 

Through all the years, I have never once lost the feeling of joy, the joy I felt when I realized you loved me. My heart is sealed to yours. My love will not fade, and I believe we will be together again soon! Be strong my heart. Know I am thinking of you every moment until I can hold you again. I will send word when I am safe, and you can come to me. 

 

I love you Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford, now and always. Noire”

 

Sighing, Cullen reread the letter until he had it memorized. Laying back he closed his eyes and saw her face. Her smile, the silky laugh, the eyes so beautiful, and so understanding. He wondered if he would ever be as brave as his love. Quietly he fell asleep, and dreamed of the life he wanted with Noire.


	14. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen finds out Noire's fate and has to inform her friends.

The third day after the team of six Templars left to hunt down his Lover, a messenger ran to Cullen with word from Nevarra. It had arrived on a Raven’s Wing. 

 

“Knight Captain, when we landed at the docks we were met by the Nevarran Templar Commander and a few of the senior members of the order. As we made our way toward the end of the docks, we spotted the Hero of Fereldan talking to a Magister wearing his Tevinter Imperium robes. When she noticed us, she attacked us with a powerful ice spell and she and the Magister ran. No one was hurt, but she and the Tevinter had already gotten into a carriage and fled the City by the time we were off the Docks. 

 

The Templars in Nevarra have refused to give chase so close to the Imperium’s border since it appears Warden Noire is under a Magister’s protection. We learned she had spent the night with this Mage in the most expensive Inn in the City. We are going to give chase. The carriage they were in was so full of baggage, we may be able to catch up to them before they cross the border. It will be a four day hard ride, but we will find her.

 

We will send word ahead when our task is finished, and we have proof of her death. 

 

Ser Snowden, Lieutenant of the Templar Order in Kirkwall.”

 

Cullen was trembling as he headed toward Meredith’s office. His mind was racing. Noire had used magic against Templars, she could never return to Southern Thedas now. Even if his Commander was removed from power, any Mage that so openly attacked Templars would be jailed at minimum, and made Tranquil if they weren’t just out right killed. 

 

It was established she had spent the night with a Magister as well. He tried to shove down his jealousy, but he wondered if she would bed another so quickly. Cullen knew Noire had been promiscuous before, but would she really sleep with someone else after declaring her undying love to him? Maybe he was a friend. As a Warden, Noire had contacts all over, including Tevinter. Cullen shook his head trying to clear his frustrated thoughts. All he wanted was his Love safe, and back in his arms. Now was not the time for jealousy. Even if she had pleasured this unknown Magister, maybe she didn’t have a choice. It may have been the price she had to pay for her freedom which was something he couldn’t hold against her.

 

Taking a deep breath, Cullen knocked on Meredith’s door. A short answer to come in was all he got. The Knight Captain could sense Meredith was having one of her bad days, and his news may make her more difficult to deal with.

 

Cullen marched in and stood at attention until Meredith addressed him, “Yes, Cullen? Make it quick, I think there may be trouble brewing and I will need your expertise later.”

 

“Commander, I have received word from Nevarra. It seems the Warden was at the docks when the Templars arrived. She was with a Tevinter Magister, and she attacked the group when they spotted her. No one was hurt, but she and the other Mage fled the City before the gates could be closed. Snowden and the others think they can catch her before she crosses the border. They will send word as soon as she is dead.” Cullen stayed at attention the whole time he spoke.

 

“That bitch had a Magister waiting for her. Smart of the Tevinter to not attack. We can’t touch a Magister without cause. Let’s hope he tries to attack when our men catch up to them. Maybe the Imperium will think twice about sending a Maleficar south again.” Meredith’s face showed a fury that scared the void out of Cullen. “For now, I need you to head to the Wounded Coast. It appears some of our Templars have taken a group of Mages out of Kirkwall, and are calling for me to be killed. I need you to see if they are Blood Mage thralls, or are just intent on defying the Chantry.”

 

“Yes Knight Commander.” Cullen saluted and hurried out of the office.

 

As he gathered some men, he almost felt relieved he had something to do. The Circle was breaking down, and he knew things were rapidly approaching the point of no return. Meredith had already sent a messenger to Orlais telling them she was performing the Right of Annulment due to corruption from all mages. By the time the Divine could act, every Mage would be dead. Sighing, he prayed to Andraste to watch over Noire, himself and the Mages. He had no intention of carrying out her order to purge the Circle. He needed the Champion’s help. Noire told him Hawke would help him fight Meredith, he prayed that was true. 

 

As Cullen and his group were leaving the Gallows, an unexpected visitor arrived. 

 

“Samson, now is not the time to beg to be taken back into the Order.” Cullen attempted to pass the former Knight when Samson grabbed him.

 

“Listen to me. The Champion is confronting the remains of the Mage Underground, who now have the support of ten Templars. Hawke asked me to come guide you to the meeting spot. He believes there will be trouble.” Samson let go of Cullen when he was done.

 

Cullen looked at the pitiful wretch he had once shared a room with and saw himself. “Lead on Samson, your help will be most appreciated.”

 

As Samson led Cullen and the other Templars to the secret meeting spot all that was left were dead bodies, Hawke, his brother who was a newly made Templar Knight, Varric, Fenris and the Warden Anders. 

 

“Ah I see things didn’t go to well. I hope you were here to stop the plans this group had Champion.” Cullen was hesitant to say what he really wanted to in front of his men.

 

Sensing Cullen was trying to remain neutral Hawke picked up his cue to show his loyalty to Kirkwall, “I was here to rescue your newly made Knight, Carver. The Mages turned to blood magic and killed Thrask to fuel their need for revenge against the Circle and against me. It seems they resented that I live outside the Gallows and figured kidnapping my brother would force me to join their side. Thrask was here willingly, he was also the one that helped snatch Carver from the barracks last night. This other apprentice, Alain, claims to not have wanted to be a part of this, yet he let the other Mages use blood Magic to hold my brother. He also knew the spell to free him, which also was blood magic. He is beyond saving.”

 

“Take this Mage away for questioning. Make sure he tells us who is left in the Circle that is corrupted. Are there any other recommendations you would make Champion?” Cullen had calmed his composure as he took charge of the situation.

 

“Yes, let Samson back in the Order. If it weren’t for him, I may not have found Carver in time. He still is loyal to the Templars.” Hawke ignored Anders snort of anger behind him.

 

“Very well. Samson I will speak to the Knight Commander on your behalf when we return. Carver, men, return to the Gallows. I will follow shortly.” Cullen stayed back as his men marched ahead and addressed the group quietly. 

 

“Anders, I know you believe I have become as corrupt as Meredith, and I am certain Sebastian Vael has accused me of some vile acts. What most people don’t know is that Noire saved me during the Blight. I won’t relive the details, but if not for her I would be dead. I want you all to know, if Meredith continues on this course I will remove her as Knight Commander myself. I received word today of where the Warden is. She left Nevarra in the Company of a Tevinter Magister, barely escaping from the group Meredith sent after her. She may not make it to Tevinter before the group catches up.” Pausing, Cullen saw the worried looks, “Before you panic, the Lieutenant I chose to lead the group has a Mage he wants to marry. Anders, if you can help her escape I will assist you. I promised to help free his love in exchange for protecting the Warden, if she has to fight any Templars that try to detain her. I may as well tell all of you. Meredith intends to perform the Right of Annulment in the next few weeks. I want to free as many innocents as I can before that happens. I will send word when I have an exact time.”

 

As he turned to leave, he spoke to Anders one last time, “I am sorry for all that has happened to you at the hands of the Order. I have been a blind fool, no different than Vael. I no longer have faith the Templars are the answer to anything. I hope one day you find it in your heart to forgive me Anders, you are a good man and deserved a better life.”

 

No one moved or spoke for a few moments after Cullen’s admissions. They watched Cullen walk slowly up the path out of sight.

 

“Well I’ll be damned, Noire was right about him. I can’t believe Cullen is going to help the Mages, this is beyond words. Hawke, we need to get back. I have to see if I can get that girl out. I don’t expect your help, but it will be appreciated.” Anders looked hopefully at his lover and smiled when Hawke nodded.

 

“Anders, I still hate you and most Mages, but I believe what Meredith plans to do is wrong. She can’t kill every Mage; she would be murdering innocent children. Just to be clear, I don’t trust Cullen for a second. If he attempts to betray us, I’ll kill him. Besides, I would gladly kill anyone intent on hurting the Hero of Fereldan. Let us hope the Tevinter Mage she is with is trust worthy. Hawke, I will also help.” Everyone looked shocked when Fenris finished.

 

It seemed the Mage brought back from the Wounded Coast really didn’t know much of anything. That didn’t stop Meredith from flaying the skin off his back though. Cullen had to bite back his anger, and sickness watching how gleefully his Commander slowly killed another Mage. When it was finished, Cullen had to force his gate to be slow and casual as he was dismissed to his quarters. 

 

Throwing off his now loathed armor, Cullen collapsed on the bed. His mind was a whirl. He hated that Noire and Anders were right about the Kirkwall Circle. But, that did little to ease his mind that some of his more naïve brethren had released a group of Mages, and then got sacrificed to fuel Blood Magic. Where was the middle ground? It seemed most Mages turned to the Dark Arts as soon as they escaped. How could anyone trust them if it looked as if Mages could only live free as Maleficarum? Yet, the Templar Order had become too powerful. Once ruled by the Chantry, the Grand Clerics now cowered behind the warrior Order and wouldn’t address the abuses allowed in the Circle. It wasn’t just that Mages were made Tranquil or killed for a means of exerting control. It was the rapes and tortures committed out of sheer spite. Cullen could see how fast Templars were becoming corrupted due to the Divine not stepping in and stopping the abuses. 

 

He used to feel so righteous, so proud in his job. Then, the Mages rebelled in Fereldan. His anger took years to die down. Noire came, and he was forced to look closely at what the Templars had become. A powerful Order, unchecked, and allowed to abuse and kill any Mage they wanted to. Sighing, he hoped the nightmares wouldn’t haunt him tonight. He couldn’t wait to be free, and in the arms of the one person that could heal his soul. Her face came to his mind, and he slept.

 

The next week was torture, as Cullen received no word from the group chasing Noire. Meredith, had stayed her hand after the Wounded Coast temporarily believing the Circle purged. That didn’t stop his Commander from creating new, ridiculous restrictions though. Even Cullen was getting exasperated at the lengths Meredith went to. True to his word, Cullen did get Snowden’s mage out. Luckily for him, she had been hiding in the Gallows since the day he met the Champion on the Wounded Coast. All the others assumed she was killed, so sneaking her out the Smuggler’s passage had been easy.

 

The Champion, Anders, Fenris and Varric had assured him they could get her to Ostwick. Varric had gotten them a cottage in the country side, how, Cullen couldn’t guess and didn’t want to know. Leaving them he returned to his post. He stood watching, trying not to see the eight new Tranquil helping run the specialty stores High Town Nobles came to shop in.

 

Two weeks had come and gone since Snowden’s message, and Cullen thought his sanity was going to leave him. He had started to turn cold, and withdrawn. Meredith took this as a sign of his approval for the way she was tormenting the Mages. She started having him attend more torture sessions. Each Mage that was questioned, usually cracked before severe damage was done. Templars Meredith believed to be against hurting Mages were forced to either torture the innocent, or she murdered them for insubordination.

 

This new nightmare became Cullen’s every day. He was tormented when he looked at the poor wretched Mages, and the First Enchanter. Knowing Orsino was close to snapping, Cullen kept pleading with him to wait. Noire would surely come save the Circle. 

 

The sixteenth day since word of his beloved’s where a bouts dawned cold, wet and gloomy. His day would be easy, since Mages were confined inside when it rained. Standing in his usual spot, he saw a lone Templar heading up the stairs from a boat. His armor was dented, and stained in blood, and he walked slowly as if he were injured. Cullen had to stop himself from running to grab the man. 

 

He waited until the man drew closer, the walked to him. He almost froze when he saw it wasn’t Snowden. This could only be bad news. He saw it was Demeritus, the worst of the Templars he sent. Cullen waited for him to speak.

 

“Knight Captain Sir, I have news regarding the Warden,” Demeritus was barely standing from exhaustion. 

 

“Come, go clean up, have a bowl of stew and meet me in the Knight Commander’s office when you’re ready.” Cullen dismissed him and did his best to collect himself on his way to Meredith’s office.

 

Knocking, she answered the door herself. She waved him in and gestured for him to sit.

 

“Well, Cullen, what can I do for my favorite Knight today?” Meredith’s smile was genuine.

 

Cullen cleared his throat and did his best to return her smile with a disarming one of his own. “Demeritus has returned with news. He was close to collapse, so I sent him to get cleaned up and eat something. He looks like he has been in heavy combat. I thought it best we get the news here, out of earshot in case it isn’t happy news.”

 

Almost as if on cue, a knock came at the door. Meredith called out for the person to enter.

 

“Knight Commander, Knight Captain, I have news.” Demeritus stood at attention, only having changed his armor.

 

“Sit man, you look almost dead on your feet.” Meredith waited for him to get comfortable. “Now, please share. All the details if you please, six of you left, and only one of you return. I can only assume your fellow Knights are dead.”

 

Demeritus nodded, “Yes, Commander. Four days after we sent the missive we caught up to the Warden and her Magister friend. It was just over the Tevinter border, and at an opulent Inn. We didn’t think we’d have much resistance, since we saw several Nevarran guards staying there. It seemed to have more Southern Thedas citizens, than Tevinters.”

 

Pausing, he took a deep breath before continuing, “We were very wrong. The Warden and her pet Magister were in the bar at the back of the establishment. When she saw us, the Mage with her jumped up and cast a barrier spell. We silenced him. The Hero then walked to us. She asked us to take her outside, because we were in danger. She must have been anticipating our arrival. Lieutenant Snowden walked and stood next to her, and told us to get out or he would kill us all. It seems she can cast blood magic without being seen, he had become her Thrall. She then tossed a potion at her friend and he got his magic back as soon as he drank it.”

 

Meredith was looking daggers at Demeritus now, and he squirmed under her gaze as his voice shook during the next part of his story. “She, she couldn’t be silenced, and Smite had no effect on her at all. I have never seen a Mage immune to our powers. It was, unsettling. It seems the potion the Warden gave her friend also gave him the same immunity. He told us to leave, or he would gladly let the Magisters coming to stand behind him kill us all. Snowden also ordered us to stand down.”

 

“We had no choice. We pulled our weapons, and silenced and smote those we could. But, there were more Mages than we could control at once. Snowden, shoved the Warden behind him and charged us. He took out two of us, and that bitch he was protecting was casting barriers on him, and some sort of rejuvenation spell. I saw an opening as he went after Alares. She was distracted, telling her friend to not attack and let the others handle us. I lunged for her heart, and Snowden glanced my way at the last second. He dove in front of her, and I ran him clean through. My sword sank into the Warden right behind him. When I pulled my sword back, Snowden dropped lifelessly to the ground, shortly followed by the Hero.” The Templar had moved forward in his chair obviously enjoying describing the battle.

 

“I was going to behead her corpse, but Peter screamed at me to duck. I narrowly avoided a fire ball. All I could do was grab her pendant and run out of the Inn behind Peter. I thought we were safe when we mounted our horses. I was wrong. A Magister followed us outside, and all I saw was Peter’s body explode from some sickening blood magic spell. I didn’t look back until I realized no one was following me.” Demeritus looked down and removed a small pouch from his pocket before finishing.

 

“The Maker must have preserved me so I could return here. When I arrived in Nevarra, I was thrown in jail as the Inn owner had sent a missive ahead of me stating I had murdered Tevinter citizens with no provocation. It took some time, but eventually, the Grand Cleric ordered me back here to present myself for disciplinary action.” Demeritus stood and pulled Noire’s pendant from his pouch and laid it on the Knight Commander’s desk.

Cullen felt the world collapse around him. He went numb, and perfectly still. He couldn’t tear his eyes from Noire’s pendant, his gift to her many years ago. His mind went blank as he felt his heart rend in two. All his prayers, hopes and dreams shattered in an instant. He was vaguely aware Meredith was addressing him.

 

He looked up and saw her beaming. “Cullen, she’s dead! This deserves celebration. Demeritus, take the next few days for yourself. Go, rest and then feel free to have some fun.”

 

Cullen could only nod as the other Templar left the room. He was dreading trying to speak. He briefly closed his eyes, and shoved down all his anger and grief. Looking to his Commander, he gave her a somewhat predatory smile as she rose and walked to stand above him. He watched with a strange detachment as Meredith picked up the necklace and leaned over him as she placed it around his neck. 

 

He felt her breath on his cheek and he inhaled sharply. The woman mistook his intent and kissed him hard. To conceal his surprise, Cullen grabbed her hair, in what he hoped was a painful manner, and aggressively kissed back. As she probed his lips with her tongue, Cullen opened his mouth and bit Meredith’s lip. All he got was a moan of excitement. 

 

Pulling away before he broke her neck Cullen spoke, “My apologies Knight Commander. Your kiss, was quite provoking.” 

 

“It was unexpected, but not unwelcome Cullen. I wish we could do this all the time, but sadly it is a distraction neither of us can afford. Maybe after we purge the Circle, you would consider coming to my bed.” Meredith smiled at him again.

Cullen smirked and placed a hand on Meredith’s throat. He squeezed lightly and was fascinated as it looked like she almost came from his threat of violence.

 

“It will be my honor Commander. Not many women can take what I have, and you are a woman beyond compare.” Cullen let her go and stepped back. “With your permission, I would like to go on a special hunt of my own. I believe I can find the rouge Warden Anders. It would be perfect if I could capture him and bring him here. I would love to torture him and then make him Tranquil. That was always his biggest fear in Fereldan.”

 

“Of course Cullen. Take the next two days off. Follow the Champion, I think he is lovers with Ander’s now. If you can catch the Champion openly using magic arrest him as well.” The Commander lightly touched his lips with hers then gestured for him to leave. 

 

Cullen couldn’t leave the Gallows fast enough. He was relieved it was raining as he stood on the deck of the small boat heading toward the docks. His tears went undetected as they silently fell. He was mortified he had kissed the woman that had gotten Noire killed. More than that, he was sure Meredith was using something that was affecting him when he was near her. He felt alone and lost. With Noire dead, Cullen felt he had nothing left to live for. 

 

In a daze Cullen found himself entering the Hanged Man. He barely registered anything as he climbed the stairs to Varric’s room. Walking in Cullen looked up and saw Anders, Hawke, Fenris, Isabella, Merrill and Sebastian playing Wicked Grace with the Dwarf. Varric’s greeting died in his throat as he noticed Cullen’s vacant expression. He knew that look, it was heartbreak and shock all in one.

 

“Cullen? Are you hurt? What’s wrong?” Ever the healer Anders moved to Cullen’s side and began examining him. 

The Templar never moved, didn’t even flinch as Anders probed his body for possible wounds. Meeting Hawke’s eyes over Cullen’s shoulders the Spirit Healer shook his head. Like a child, Anders led the Templar to a vacant seat. Cullen sat and stared, at nothing.

 

“What’s the matter Templar? Run out of Mages to abuse?” Sebastian sneered as he glared at Cullen. 

 

Fenris didn’t hide a chuckle as he noted the look of pain on the Templar’s face. Not yet he thought, wait and revenge would be sweeter when he killed him. The Elf thought of how satisfying it would be to tear the Templar from limb to limb. He couldn’t wait to punish the man that had raped Noire while in his custody.

 

“Can it Choir Boy, there are things you don’t know. Be respectful, or leave.” Varric used a tone that shocked the Prince into silence. “Cullen, buddy, what’s wrong.”

 

Looking like, a Tranquil, the Knight spoke in a low voice, “Noire, is dead.”

 

No one moved, no one dared speak. It seemed darkness had swallowed the room whole. A loud thud roused everyone’s attention. Cullen had slipped from his seat and lay as if he were dead on the floor. Anders sprang into action. Seeing the man unconscious gave the others a distraction so grief didn’t consume them whole. Hawke and Fenris got him into the room next to Varric’s and Anders took off the Templar’s heavy plate armor. 

 

Feeling his forehead, Anders hissed as he realized Cullen was in a dangerous state of shock. His body temperature was too low, and his breathing was labored. He had heard of people dying shortly after a loved one passed, but he had never seen it. Anders didn’t understand the effect Noire’s death was having on Cullen. If he really abused her, shouldn’t he be happy she was dead? But, it seemed the Templar had obviously given up because his Warden was dead. Anders blinked away his own tears as he had Hawke and Fenris running to gather blankets, and hot water. 

 

By the time they returned to the room, the Healer had stripped Cullen of his wet, freezing clothes. Grabbing the bucket and towels from Fenris, Anders began bathing Cullen with the hot water. After several passes over his body, he had Hawke towel him dry. Using his magic, the Mage heated the blankets, and tucked all of them around the unconscious Knight. His body was regaining some color, and his shivering meant he was starting to come closer to being awake.

 

“Just let him die, Anders. Why the fuck would you save a rapist anyway?” Fenris was glaring at the attention the Templar was receiving.

 

“Does he look like someone who would commit rape? He used to be sweet on Noire back in Fereldan. Besides, sexual sadists normally don’t go into shock when getting word, a former victim is dead. He is obviously in love with her. Now, get out!” Anders was barely holding back his own grief for his friend.

 

Hawke placed a hand on Anders arm, “Go have a drink. I’ll watch him.”

 

“No, thank you. I’ll stay with him, go back to Varric, Love.” Anders shut the door as Hawke and Fenris exited.

 

Sitting close to Cullen’s side, Anders cast a healing mist and let it settle over the man. He sighed in his sleep and relaxed. The Mage finally allowed himself to let his tears fall. Noire had saved his life. Not that he enjoyed the side effects of being a Warden, but if not for her he would be dead. It was because of her he had gotten the chance to save so many Mages. Heal so many sick ones. Noire had allowed Justice to help fight the Darkspawn instead of killing the Spirit outright. Anders could feel the Spirit inside of him tremble with rage. Justice owed the Hero of Fereldan as much as Anders did. He knew he couldn’t put off Justice any longer. He would carry out his plan this week, and the consequences could fuck off. 

 

Back in Varric’s suite, the mood was dark. Sebastian was inconsolable, and even Varric couldn’t think of anything to lighten the mood. 

 

Fenris, who had knocked back far too much whiskey, turned to Hawke. “Let’s go visit the Gallows my friend. I’d like to say hello to Meredith in person.”

 

Hawke knew that look, Fenris wanted to rip someone’s heart out. Not that he wouldn’t mind Meredith being killed, but he didn’t want to lose a close friend in the process. 

 

“I must go light a candle for Noire at the Chantry.” The Prince could barely speak.

 

“Wait, Sebastian. I may have more details coming about what happened. Pray for the Warden then.” Varric held his hand up to prevent the Prince from leaving. 

 

“I am up for ripping that Bitch to shreds, but I want to know who actually killed Noire. I want that Templar pleading for his life before I castrate and kill him.” Isabelle’s eyes shone with hate.

It was then one of Varric’s Spies ran in with two sealed messages. Everyone knew it probably had to do with the Warden’s death, so they all stared at the Dwarf while he read the information. 

 

“Go get Blondie, I don’t want to have to repeat this twice, Hawke.” Varric sighed as he poured himself another generous shot of booze. 

 

Moments later Anders followed Hawke into the room. Even Fenris felt bad for the Mage. His eyes were red and swollen from crying, and he was trembling. They all knew the former Warden had a special bond with the Hero of Fereldan, and her death looked like it was killing him. Sitting down, Hawke began rubbing Anders back to calm him.

 

“Ok, I got word from my Templar contact in Nevarra, and the one in the Gallows. It’s true, Noire is dead. The bastards chased her OVER the Tevinter border. They attacked her and the Mage she was with at an Inn. The Knight Lieutenant sent to help her was cut down by his own men. The sword went through Snowden, and landed in Noire’s chest. Both of them died instantly. The prick, Demeritus, grabbed a pendant Noire had on and fled with the only other survivor. The other Mages in the Inn weren’t about to let Templars from the South go. Knight Peter got killed while on his horse, but Demeritus got away. The Knight Commander, and Grand Cleric in Nevarra sent an apology back to the Inn’s owner saying they executed the remaining man. That, and a gift of gold smoothed things over with Tevinter. However, Demeritus is now safe and sound back in the Gallows. Nevarra let him go, it seems they fear Meredith more than Tevinter.” Varric paused to take a long drink of his whiskey.

 

Sebastian stood as Varric finished, “Did they happen to mention a ring?”

 

Varric shook his head. Sebastian’s head dropped and he fled before his friends could see him cry. 

“Her pendant, was it an Andrastian coin on a chain?” Anders looked thoughtful as Varric nodded yes.

 

“It now hangs around Cullen’s neck. No wonder he is catatonic. He must have given her that gift years ago. It was basically a wedding ring. Noire has to be dead for that necklace to have been taken. She enchanted the chain so it ever came off in battle. Maker’s balls, that woman defeated an Arch Demon and the necklace never came off. I asked her about it once. She explained only death would separate her from the pendant. It was then she eluded to an affair with a Templar, I just didn’t realize it was Cullen until now. He was always so straight laced, and blushed if anyone came on to him. He must have loved her deeply to be taking her death this hard.” Anders rested his head on Hawke’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

 

Fenris stood and began his angry pacing around the room. All the friends knew he was on the edge of a murder spree. As much as the Elf hated Mages, he seemed to have become fond of Noire in the short time he had known her. 

 

No one spoke for a long time. Noire had been Thedas’ savior. She had done so much for so many people, it seemed anti-climactic she would die in a stupid bar fight when she had escaped to the one country she would be safe in. The woman had never flaunted her glory, and seemed almost embarrassed by any notoriety. For her to die, away from friends and the one she loved was more than tragic. 

 

“Well, I know this Demeritus. He has a particular fetish he pays good coin for at the Rose. Madame Lucene lets him beat and rape any new girl she gets. She ends up with a pliable whore, and he gets off on causing pain. I always despised him for it, but now? I am going to lure him out, and make him pay. Any takers? I wouldn’t want to be selfish with torturing him.” Isabella’s smile was wicked and her eyes sparkled with the thought of what she was going to do.

“Don’t you dare meet him without me, Pirate. I will gladly introduce him to some inventive means of torture I learned as a slave.” The Elf’s brands flared and he looked like a vengeful ghost.

 

“It would do Cullen some good I think. He has endured a lot the past month. Everyone believed he raped Noire, and beat her. I know he didn’t. They were planning on running away together, and Meredith got in the way. He was so loyal to her and his promise of keeping their relationship a secret he let all of you think the worst of him. He is an honorable man, so I am going too. Bianca is itching to bolt that bastard to a wall. Hawke?” Varric looked to see if the Champion was up for a little torture.

 

“No, Varric. Anders and I will wait for the chance to kill the woman behind it all. But, by all means hurt that bastard by every means you can think of. Death is too quick.” Hawke stood and escorted Anders back to the Templar’s room.

 

Merrill, who had remained silent as she didn’t know Noire that well finally spoke. “I will be the bait. An Elf blood mage should be just the thing to draw him out. I didn’t know the Hero much, but I do know she helped out a fellow Dalish clan. Ashsabellanor is the one who saved her during the Battle at Ostegar. The Woman of Many Years is not known to save people, or give boons to anyone. Yet, she felt compelled to save Noire, and give her other aide for the Blight. Before we try to trap the Templar, could we go to her Alter and ask for her blessing? She may appear when we say what happened, if she doesn’t know already.”

 

Everyone was surprised Merrill had spoken so clearly and passionately. The Elf was known for being naïve, and scatter brained. To hear her offer herself as bait, and wanting to call on the Ancient Witch for help showed just how much the Warden was respected among all groups. 

 

“Very well. We set out for Sundermount early tomorrow. I’ll have my contacts set up the trap for this Demeritus fellow after we get back. Tomorrow night, we should have a Templar to play with.” Varric finished his drink, and watched as the others filed out of his room.

 

Isabella went downstairs and grabbed the first decent looking man and dragged him to her room for angry sex. Fenris quietly slipped into Cullen’s room and watched the Templar. Varric chugged the rest of his bottle of whiskey and passed out fully clothed on his bed. Merrill went back to her hovel, and prepared an offering for the Witch she hoped would appear. 

 

“How is he?” Both Hawke and Anders jumped when they realized Fenris had come in without them hearing.

 

“Better, but not out of the woods yet. I have tried waking him, but he is unresponsive. He keeps muttering, due to obvious nightmares. I fear what he’ll be like if he wakes up. His mind may be broken. I know I only ever bitch about abused Mages, but I know some Templars are abused as well.” Anders sighed and spoke reluctantly.

 

“Cullen, he was trapped for two weeks in a cage by blood mages. It’s why he left Kinloch Hold. All the Templars with him, when the Mages attacked, were either murdered, or turned into abominations. He survived. Cullen requested a transfer here believing it would be better. All he got was Meredith. I was blind in my own way this whole time to what Noire had tried to tell me. When Cullen was caged, he wasn’t given lyrium. That withdrawal normally kills in a few days. If a Templar survives, their mind cracks and they become a vegetable. Not much better than being made Tranquil. Cullen didn’t completely break. He must have clung to the hope of a life with his Mage. Being with Noire was within his grasp, and now she’s dead. This may be what destroys any sanity he had left.” The Mage had tears running freely by the time he explained Cullen’s state.

Fenris, looked at the Templar and finally understood what Anders had been saying. “It has been so easy for me to hate Mages. The Chantry encourages it, almost rewards people for harming them. Seeing what the Chantry does to its Templars, I get it now. No one in the Circle is free. Both parties are slaves, to tradition, a drug, and corrupt leaders. It resembles the Imperium, and that unnerves me. I, I am not saying I trust Mages, but I do see your side Anders. If a Mage like Noire can be hunted, and killed like a rabid dog, how many other innocent ones are put down?”

 

Stepping further into the room, the Elf began slowly pacing, trying to find the words that never came to him easily. “I still hate that you allowed a Spirit to inhabit you, it’s not natural. But, Noire told me about Justice, what he was like before you joined. It bothered her that Justice agreed to the joining, but she was adamant you weren’t possessed by a demon. The last thing she spoke to me privately was, “Justice has to happen. He needed a host that would be unafraid to make a stand. Whatever happens, you must side with Hawke and Anders.” I don’t know what she meant by that, but I won’t abandon either of you now. I do this for her, for what she stood for, not for your cause. I can’t side with the people who so willingly murdered the bravest person I have ever met. I hope you two reconsider coming tomorrow, but I respect any decision you make. You shall have my blade, when the time comes.” 

 

With that Fenris left. Hawke and Anders just stared at the door. Both in shock at the change in his attitude. A moan from the bed brought their attention back to the ailing Templar.

 

“Where am I? Noire?” Cullen’s voice was barely a whisper as he was coming around.

 

Hawke leaned forward and gently kept Cullen from trying to sit up too fast, “You are in the Hanged Man, Cullen. You passed out after you got here. Anders has been attending to you. Are you hurt?”

Cullen’s eyes opened completely when he realized where he was. When he tried to speak, a strangled cry came out and he broke down. Kneeling next to the bed, Anders spoke comforting words and stroked Cullen’s hair like he was a small child. The Templar turned into the caress, and reached out. Hawke grasped his hand and let him sob. After some time, his crying quieted, and his body stopped trembling.

 

“It’s true, isn’t it? She’s dead. Maker preserve me, I can’t go on. Please, hand me my sword, there is no life without her in it.” Cullen’s eyes were desperate as he begged to kill himself.

 

Anders laid a hand on Cullen’s cheek, “I won’t let you harm yourself. Noire wouldn’t want that. She would want you to carry on, fight for what she believed in. Fight against those that killed her. Use your grief to help change the Order, Cullen. Honor what Noire was, a Mage who was good, kind, brave and loved you more than her own life. This is your chance to show the Chantry how corrupted the Templars have become. You won’t be alone; we will help you. Please, don’t give up now. Will you help us? Will you honor the woman you love?”

 

Cullen took a shaky breath, and nodded his agreement. “Then sleep now Knight Captain. You need rest, and I will remain at your side.”

 

Sleep claimed the mourning Templar quickly. Hawke wrapped his arms around his lover. In his heart, he knew this might be one of the last peaceful moments he and Anders would share. Hawke silently prayed to Andraste that he wouldn’t have to end up mourning Anders the way Cullen had to face Noire’s death.


	15. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and the gang ask Flemeth for help in bringing Noire's killer to justice. A Tevinter Mage arrives on the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE, SUICIDE

The next morning, Varric was surprised to see Hawke and Anders walk into his room shortly after Fenris had arrived. Cullen was sitting at Varric’s table sipping some hot tea. Looking up, he still looked half dead. 

 

“Thank you, for last night Anders. I will go back to the Gallows in a moment.” Cullen visibly shuddered as he said the name of his prison.

 

Anders strode forward and grabbed the Templar’s shoulder, “You are going back to bed to rest. Do you really think you could see Meredith without snapping today? Here, I brought some lyrium. I know that’s the only reason you would consider entering the Gallows today. I, well Hawke and I want to ask you something.”

 

Cullen didn’t look at Anders until he had taken his dose of the drug his body had started to ache for.

 

“I owe you my life, ask away.” Cullen tried to sound funny, but he sounded broken.

 

“Cullen, would it bother you much if, well if Demeritus showed up dead? Anders and I won’t participate unless you want us to. We weren’t going to help torment the man, but after thinking on what he did, we want to make that Bastard pay.” Hawke’s voice was deadly quiet.

 

Cullen’s eyes went round as saucers. It hadn’t occurred to him to kill Demeritus. He almost wanted to be there, but in his heart he knew helping kill the Templar that killed his beloved would unleash the rage he was barely holding back this morning. 

“It would please me greatly, only if you promise he will suffer immense pain before he dies.” The Templar’s face showed a glimpse of his anger.

 

Isabella strolled in as Cullen finished, “Oh he will sugar, he will. It will be with great joy I make that sick; fuck pay for what he’s done. He has abused his last woman, and Mage.”

 

“Thank, thank you, all of you. I hate that she died alone, that gets me the most. I let her go alone, if I had been there, maybe I could’ve saved her. I think I will go rest; I am feeling a bit dizzy.” Anders rushed to steady Cullen as he rose.

 

Hawke and Anders got the Templar back to bed. When they returned to Varric’s room, Merrill had arrived. 

 

In complete silence the group headed to Sundermount. It was a long climb, and they stopped a couple of times to rest. Varric had the worst of it. Dwarves were not made for walking up steep terrain. Yet he never complained. No one fought over Mage Rights, Chantry law, nothing. It would seem Noire’s death had united the group that usually had opposing views on almost everything.

 

It wasn’t even mid-morning when the group reached the Alter. It seemed with no one arguing they could get places faster. All but Merrill kneeled. No one asked why they were kneeling, it just seemed appropriate. Merrill carefully place her offering and recited a Dalish prayer. 

 

It was mere moments and Flemeth appeared. All jumped up in shock. They really didn’t believe the Chastened Legend would come. They hoped, but didn’t think it would happen.

“Well, well Champion, we meet again. If you’re looking for another bit of charity, I am out of it.” Flemeth folded her arms and raised her brows at the group.

 

“Flemeth, we come, we come because the Hero of Fereldan is dead. We wanted to ask for your blessing while we killed the one who ended her life. We are taking vengeance against him, we want him to pay.” Hawke’s voice was low and respectful.

 

Flemeth dropped her arms and turned away from the group, “When?” the single word was barely audible.

 

Merrill spoke this time, “Two weeks ago, My Lady. Templars chased her into to Tevinter and killed her in a Tavern. She was with a Tevinter Magister, but no one else. They tortured her first in the Gallows. The Knight Commander had her beaten repeatedly before she escaped. She died alone, without friends. I know you don’t grant boons, but you have helped Noire in the past. We humbly ask for anything you would be willing to give.”

 

Flemeth slowly turned, and the group of friends flinched at the hatred in her gaze. “Was it Knight Captain Cullen that betrayed her?”

 

“Uh, no. Cullen is barely able to function due to his grief. He was in love with her.” Anders was the only one who could find their voice. 

 

“Hmmm, Cullen didn’t betray her. Unexpected. Their relationship was doomed regardless. He would never be man enough to take care of her. His regard for the Chantry was too high, and Noire loathed anything to do with it. Not that she didn’t believe in the Maker, but the knowledge she possessed gave her a unique understanding of who the Maker is, and of Andraste’s words. I will, well, well it seems I shall another visitor today.” Flemeth looked up as a blue light, just like the one Noire had appeared in before, and out stepped an obvious Mage.

 

“A Magister!” Fenris had unsheathed his great sword and his brands were lighting up.

 

“Dear me, you can put that giant sword away Fenris, I mean no harm. Yes, yes, I know who you are, Noire told me about all of you. Oh, and I will only say this once. I am NOT a Magister. I am an Altus, I have politely refused my parents arranged marriage, and with Noire gone, I will never become part of the Magisterium.” The Mage’s eyes twinkled as he seemed completely unconcerned by anyone’s presence. “Ashsabellanor, Noire had a vision she may have trouble from the Templars, and bade me to deliver a message to you in case she wasn’t able to reach you.”

 

The group watched warily as the Mage strode forward, knelt respectfully and held out a letter for the Witch. 

 

Smirking, Flemeth took the note, and scanned it. “So, Noire had seen that the Blessed Andraste will make an appearance publically, soon. Now that is very interesting. As are you Lord Pavis. A Tevinter, one who has never stained his soul with Magic of the Blood, and walked away from a position of great power. It seems the Warden chose her ally well. Come, I have a boon I know she would have given you herself, had she the chance.”

 

The Mage rose and stood before the Chasined Legend. She whispered Ancient Elven into his ear, and a bright light surrounded him. When she drew back, the beautiful man raised one eyebrow in curiosity. 

 

“You now have the same immunities that the great Fleur des Noire had. You will never have to fear the Magisters, Southern Templars or Demons again. Thank you for making her time on the run less stressful.” Flemeth chuckled as the Tevinter winked and blew her a kiss. 

 

Bowing deeply Dorian turned and walked back and stood near Merrill. She seemed the least likely to kill him, even if she were a blood mage. He felt eyes on him, and posed so his profile was in the best light. If they would stare, he would be the perfect specimen for them to look at. He knew he was gorgeous, yet he loved it when others noticed it too. His dark hair had tints of deep red in the sunlight. His skin was light olive, but with a cool undertone. His eyes were chocolate brown, with a hint of gold in them. His mouth had full lips, and curved up just a touch at the edges. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it was Fenris that was staring. Not in anger now, but with an intense lustful gaze.   
“Yum.” Was all Dorian could think. 

“Now, Champion, I believe I can offer you something to help with the Templar that ran Noire through. I have useful information. No need for an elaborate set up, and risking anyone’s life. Go back to Kirkwall, and you shall find this Templar at a house in the Alienage. He has an Elf Mage he controls with threats of the circle, and Tranquility. She is usually chained to a wall when he is on duty. She is miserable, prays for death every day and is slowly losing her mind. He always beats her first, then rapes her. Make sure she is set free once he is dead. Bring the Mage back here to the Dalish when the deed is done. Marathari will take her in, I have spoken to her in a dream about the girl arriving. Do this, and none of you will ever be suspects in his death. That is the boon I will grant. Go now, avenge Noire. I must see if I can find Andraste and offer her my assistance.” Flemeth was gone before the group could ask anything.

 

Never good with awkward silences, Dorian turned to the group. “Well, I am here to offer my services, and to hand out some of Noire’s personal effects. We were more than just casual acquaintances, she, she was the most amazing woman I have ever met. I have to find the Templar Cullen, although I would prefer not going to the Mage prison. I also was told to find, um a Prince, something or other. Vael, yes Prince Vael. I have a message, or something else for each of you. Noire planned ahead in case something like that night in the Tevinter Inn happened. I will share what she wanted with each of you privately. Now, if you’d like, I can use Noire’s means of travel to get us back to Kirkwall in time to rip that Templar down to nothing.”

 

The group hooked hands on each side of the Mage. If Noire had trusted him to deliver each of them a personal message, they knew Dorian must be trustworthy. 

 

“I need the name of a place we can appear safely. The one who gives me the name, must be the first out.” The Mage looked at each person.

 

Varric looked over, “My room at the Hanged Man. Next to my bed. It is probably the safest place to go.”

 

Dorian nodded and summoned the light. It covered all of them, and it felt as if they were moving through fog. It left most of them a bit dizzy. 

 

“Now Varric, step up and grab that door handle.” Dorian called out.

 

Sure enough, a door had appeared. Varric turned the handle and stumbled into his room. He staggered and sat on the edge of his bed while the others appeared behind him.

 

“My apologies, I know it isn’t an easy ride. Noire was so much better at casting this. Noire, was just plain better at everything.” The Mage’s voice grew soft speaking of the Warden. 

 

As everyone stood and adjusted to the feeling of being back on solid ground, Varric watched Dorian. He knew Noire probably slept with Dorian as well. The Dwarf had been trying to solve the riddle of Noire since the first time he laid eyes on her. She looked, and acted human. Yet her power as a Mage wasn’t like any he had ever heard of. She could speak, read and write every language in Thedas, something lifelong Scholars could never Master. Noire could also bed anyone, no matter what their sexual preference was. Maybe the Warden had confided more in the Tevinter than she would willingly share with anyone in Southern Thedas. After all, Tevinter was used to weird magic shit. He’d get Lord Pavis drunk after they took care of the Templar and see if he would give any hint as to who she really was.

 

“Cullen should still be here. Would you like to see him now?” Anders asked after the room stopped spinning.

 

“No, I want my anger to stay fresh. Noire described what he was like, and I imagine there will be loads of tears. That, that is something I am not ready to deal with at the moment.” Dorian’s eyes misted over as his voice dropped to a whisper.

 

Hawke stepped forward addressing the group, “Let’s go then. I don’t want that poor girl suffering at Demeritus’ hands again.”

 

Everyone fell into step behind Hawke and exited the Hanged Man. They advanced on the Alienage with grim determination. Each one picturing exactly what they wanted to do to the Templar that had killed their friend. 

 

Varric had a strange feeling. He knew someone was watching them, but he couldn’t see them. Flemeth? No, the thought was rejected. Then it hit him, it had to be Noire. Maybe she was watching from across the veil? Except that Dwarves had no ties with the Fade so he couldn’t feel her if she were there. He stopped suddenly. Noire was probably still alive. Why else would Flemeth’s anger evaporate so quickly? Dorian was the key. Noire had to have sent him if she were still too weak to fight. Varric looked up and saw everyone eyeing him curiously. He shrugged, and walked forward. This line of thought would have to wait.

 

The Mage they had been sent to save, was dead when they arrived. It seemed Demeritus had been too eager to dole out his torture, and he broke her neck. When the group finished with him, there wasn’t enough of the Templar left to be recognized as a body. Carefully, the group carried the mage to the Dalish so burial rites could be performed. 

 

All of the exhausted group wearily entered the Hanged man to find Cullen and Sebastian screaming at each other in Varric’s room. 

 

“You did this to her, you corrupt, evil, supposed servant of the Maker! If not for you, Noire would be alive. You may as well have killed her yourself in Tevinter! I don’t buy the “I loved her” nonsense. Not when I know what you did!” Sebastian spat at Cullen’s feet when he was done yelling.

 

Cullen’s hands were clinched at his sides and he hissed his response, “Go to the Void Vael! You have NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! I did LOVE her; she was going to be my wife! I never raped her like you were told, everything that happened was because Noire was protecting our relationship!”

 

Sebastian grabbed the collar of Cullen’s shirt and spoke with a deadly soft voice, “If you were in a relationship, then how come no one ever had an inkling that Noire was spoken for.”

 

Neither man moved, and the tension hung in the air like a storm cloud. Everyone was waiting to see if the Templar and the Chantry Brother were actually going to try and kill each other.

Varric stepped up to try and smooth things over, “Cullen, Sebastian, it’s obvious you both were in love with Noire. I don’t know who told you what Ser Prince, but Cullen didn’t sexually abuse her. Cullen, Sebastian had intended to marry Noire as well. Both of you lost your future bride. Even if she had lived, one of you would’ve been asked to step aside. Maybe both of you. Arguing about who loved her more, or whatever claim you thought you had won’t help. Perhaps, it might be more productive if each of you work within your organizations to prevent a tragedy like this from happening again.”

 

Varric’s words seemed to dispel the anger in the room. Both men turned away from each other. Each trying to come to terms that the woman they loved, had accepted a marriage proposal from both of them. 

 

“Well, this is handy. I am so tired I can barely stand. It’s nice you two Gents are in the same place. Oh, I am Lord Dorian Pavis of Tevinter. Here to deliver Noire’s final words, and effects to each of you, privately however. So, who would like to go first, and for the love of Andraste could someone please get me a fucking drink!” Dorian’s tone was full of pent up grief and frustration.

 

Fenris ran to do Dorian’s bidding. He hadn’t been able to think straight next to this man. He was born to privilege, yet walked away. He hated Blood Mages, and even the witch Flemeth had been impressed by his morality. The Elf was hoping he could offer Dorian more than a drink. Fenris wanted to get to know the Mage that was so similar in feel to the Warden.

 

Sebastian moved first, “I will speak with you first. I need to get back to the Chantry.”

 

Fenris ran up and shoved a glass of Tevinter red in Dorian’s hand before the door shut behind Sebastian and the Mage. Fenris stood at attention outside in case the Prince decided he would take his anger out on the Lord instead of Cullen. After Dorian’s low voice stopped speaking, the sound of Choir Boy sobbing was the only noise coming out of the room. Fenris decided it was safe. He made his way back to Varric’s room and sat around the table with the others.

 

“Broody, you’re awfully protective of that Tevinter. What gives?” Varric had noticed Fenris doting and was confused by the Elf’s reaction. “Aren’t you supposed to hate ALL Tevinter Mages?”

 

Glaring at the Dwarf Fenris replied, “Dori, Lord Pavis feels different. Like Noire did. His magic, it isn’t, it’s just not the same as other Mages. Maybe Flemeth did that, I don’t know. But, when I am standing next to him, my, my brands don’t itch like they do normally. Being around magic, Mages, the lyrium reacts, painfully. The amount of hurt depends on what spell is being cast. Anders, your healing magic soothes the lyrium, but any other spell feels like, well like tiny pin pricks that run up and down all my tattoos.”

 

“Maker, it’s a wonder you help me as much as you do! Why did you never tell us Fenris? I am so sorry!” Hawke felt awful, about the Elf’s pain, and finally understood why Fenris left him three years prior.

 

“It makes sense. Denarius used powerful blood magic to create his brands.” Anders looked at the Elf with compassion and a new understanding, “I am willing to bet he could control how much or how little pain the lyrium caused you. My guess is that the pain could be removed completely with healing. Just say the word, and I will do all I can. For what it’s worth, I feel like a jackass for not thinking you had other reasons to hate magic. I’m sorry, Fenris.”

 

Any answer was stopped as Sebastian fled the room Dorian was in. He never looked up as he rushed out of the bar. Dorian appeared moments later looking a bit drained, but determined. 

“Ser Cullen, may I have a moment please.” Dorian walked back to what had become Cullen’s temporary refuge.

 

All eyes watched the Templar with sympathy as he slowly made his way after Lord Pavis. They knew Cullen’s reaction could be bad, dangerous even. This time Fenris, Hawke and Anders stood and waited outside the door. It sounded like things were going as good as could be expected until they heard Dorian shriek for help.

 

Hawke slammed the door open and Fenris rushed in, brands flaring ready to slam the Templar to the ground. Anders ran in and shoved everyone aside. Cullen was on the floor blood pooling under him with his sword in his midsection. Dorian shook his head, and left. Seeing the Templar literally fall on his sword after giving him back the engagement ring he had given Noire was too much. He couldn’t see any more tragedy. He left to go drink his wine with the others, tears clouding his vision.

 

“Fenris, grab that thing out, please! I’ll heal as you withdraw it.” Anders shoved down all fear, and concentrated on healing the wound that could have easily killed Cullen.

 

Working in tandem, the Elf and the Mage slowly brought Cullen back from the brink of death. When it was done, Anders collapsed from using all his mana. Dorian and Fenris grabbed anything that the Templar could turn into an instrument of suicide, his armor and the Elf took them to Varric’s room. Hawke gave his lover a lyrium potion, and pulled the grieving warrior back to the bed. 

 

“I’ll do it again, when I’m alone. You can’t guard me all the time Hawke, I refuse to live without her.” Cullen was shaking as he mumbled into his pillow.

Sighing as he looked at Cullen, Hawke cast a powerful sleep spell. After making sure Anders could rise on his own, Garret walked to the bed and tied Cullen down to it. It wasn’t his first choice, but he wasn’t going to let the Templar take his own life until he was in the Gallows. If Cullen wanted to die there, then so be it. Hawke wouldn’t risk himself, Anders or Merrill’s life while Cullen was away from the Circle. Putting an arm around his mate, Hawke walked him back to the group in Varric’s room and they sat down to drink with the others.

 

“Is, is there somewhere I can go to stay? Preferably not public. I am certain I will stick out like a sore thumb, and I refuse to end up in the hands of the idiot Templars down here.” Dorian was visibly fighting his sleepiness. 

 

Fenris rose and offered his hand to the Tevinter, “Come with me. My house isn’t that far, and it is safe from Templars, and the City Guard. Plus, I have much better wine to drink than what is offered here.”

 

Normally, the group in Varric’s room would’ve made all sorts of teasing, lewd comments, but the day’s events had left them all drained. They were just relieved Fenris was relaxed, and in the mood to care for Dorian. No one had the Elf’s stamina, and just watched the tenderness with small smiles. Each hoped the Elf would finally have someone to care for, no matter how difficult the circumstance that had brought them together.

 

Dorian would have made a cheeky comment, but his exhaustion was too overwhelming. Instead he took the Elf’s hand, allowed himself to be pulled up into protective arms. Fenris held Dorian close as he escorted them out of the bar and toward his home. The Elf shoved down any thoughts of lust, focusing instead on how he was going to make the Mage comfortable. If the Tevinter were interested in something physical, that could be addressed after the Mage had slept. Dorian was nearly passed out as Fenris’ borrowed Mansion came into view. Sighing, Fenris picked the Mage up and carried him over the threshold of his front door like a newlywed couple. 

 

Gently, the Elf laid Dorian on his bed so as not to wake him and covered him with a blanket. Fenris took off his armor, and all but his small clothes in another room in case the noise would wake his guest. Slipping into the bed Fenris gently pulled the man closer and rested the sleeping one’s head on his chest. The contact stopped all pain in the Elf’s body. He let his hand slide into Dorian’s thick hair and fell fast asleep.  
Back in the Hanged Man, Isabella said she would go watch Cullen so Hawke and Anders could sleep in their own bed. The two escorted Merrill home before wearily heading back to High town. They were too tired to do anything but collapse into bed, fully clothed. 

 

Varric sat alone, drinking. His thoughts went back to what he had felt earlier that day. The look on Flemeth’s face when she read the note written by Noire. It couldn’t be coincidence. He was certain the Warden was alive. She was hiding. Maybe the news of her death was the only way she could be sure the Chantry stopped hunting her. How could she know Andraste was going to appear? Andraste was dead, maybe even just a myth. His Rouge and story teller senses told him Noire might even be the Prophet herself. It would make sense. Her powers, unlike any Mage that relied on the Fade. How she could travel, none of it added up. 

 

The Warden, was something not of this world, that was all he knew for certain. She couldn’t be a Demon. If she were, Varric was certain the Gallows would’ve been leveled the second Templars had laid a hand on her. She could love, but yet she could also couple with anyone. Was that also a power? Pure sexual energy? His mind was too fuzzy to think anymore. He would think about it later; sleep was calling him. He was the last one of the companions to enter slumber.


	16. The Chantry Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric meets with an old friend who helps Anders/Justice at the Chantry. Prince Vael tries to kill a woman he belives to be a threat.

Early the next morning, Isabella helped Cullen into his armor. She fed him a plausible story he could repeat to Meredith as to why he didn’t have Anders in custody. He would say his investigation led him to believe one of the Chantry Sisters had helped Noire to escape. That Sister had fled Kirkwall, and he didn’t know where she went. The Pirate made him swear an oath on Noire’s memory he wouldn’t take the easy way out. That he would fulfill his promise to his Mage to help Hawke when the time came. Isabella told him to bury any and all emotion if he had to. There was work to be done, and he needed to be at his best. He looked tired, but resolved to honor his beloved when he finally left for the Gallows.

 

“Maker I need a drink. Maybe a bath, but that can wait.” Isabella strolled into Varric’s room and began drinking his good whiskey.

 

“Dammit Rivani, I was saving that bottle.” Varric stormed out of his bedroom, as he threw a clean shirt on and poured himself a drink.

 

Isabella playfully reached for the Dwarf’s abundant chest hair. Chuckling he swatted her hand away and sat down. Yes, the whiskey tasted good this morning. When Nora came in he asked for a pot of coffee, and whatever was passing for breakfast for he and the Pirate Queen.

 

“I wonder if Fenris got any sleep last night. I can’t get the thought of he and that gorgeous Tevinter out of my head. Too bad Dorian seems to only like boys, what I wouldn’t give to ride that specimen.” Isabella’s eyes glazed over imagining her base fantasy.

 

Sighing loudly, Varric shook his head at Isabella, “Woman do you ever have a thought that originates above the waist? Maferath’s balls, I don’t want to picture that this early. My brain isn’t awake enough, and that is a story that needs to go into my book. The Tevinter and the Elf, it almost writes itself. I just need to know who the top was. I am guessing Broody. Probably took him rough, imagining he was the Master for once. Oh yes, that’s good. Where’s my damn pen and paper, I need to jot this down.”

 

“Nice to see I made an impression. I’m good at that.” Dorian strolled in, looking freshly taken, and holding Fenris’ hand. 

 

Varric looked at each man, and he knew. Fenris was in charge. It seemed Dorian had skills almost as good as the Warden. In a million years the Dwarf would never have guessed Fenris would willingly bed a Tevinter Mage. 

Isabella purred when she saw the hand holding, “Oh my, do you two boys fancy another round? I can be most accommodating. I also have exceptionally good oration skills.”

 

Pursing his full lips, Dorian giggled as he answered, “Sorry my Dusky Goddess. I fear you are lacking in other physical attributes that are needed to get my attention in bed.”

 

“That didn’t stop you from bedding Noire.” Fenris cringed as he obviously hadn’t wanted to let that slip.

 

“Hush you! She asked if I were curious about women. I was drunk, and indulged her. I am no longer curious, about women anyway. Elves on the other had.” Dorian raked a lustful gaze over Fenris’ body. 

 

The Elf cursed in Tevene and sat down. He didn’t touch the coffee, instead he drew a long pull straight from the whiskey bottle. Lord Pavis promptly deposited himself in Fenris’ lap. Much to Varric and Isabella’s delight, and to Fenris’ embarrassment. 

 

Fenris grabbed Dorian’s collar and said in deep whisper, “Careful Mage. Lest I forget you aren’t a Magister and teach you your place at my feet”

 

“Promises, Promises! Keep threatening that, and I just might toss a lightning bolt your way.” The Mage’s look was heated, and his voice held nothing but sexual energy.

 

“Slow down, I am trying to get this all recorded! Maker, this is going to be the hottest romance novel ever.” Varric was scribbling furiously.

 

Hawke sauntered in with Anders and asked, “Varric, are you writing another story about the two lonely Apostates? Don’t you have plenty of Material from Isabella you could draw from?”

 

“I am writing an impassioned story about a former Slave, and a Tevinter Mage. You’ve had enough pages devoted to you as it is Hawke. Calm your ego, you can go without all the attention for five minutes.” Varric glanced over and grinned.

 

Fenris and Dorian were locked in an embrace so steamy, they forgot anyone else was in the room. Four pairs of eyes watched the new lovers with awe. It was only when Dorian moved and straddled Fenris’ lap someone decided it was time to clear their throat. 

 

“Beautiful sight boys. But, ah, maybe take it in another room? It’s a bit difficult to think at the moment.” Anders was smirking as Fenris flashed an angry glance his way.

Dorian sighed, “Fine, we’ll stop. Besides, I need to speak with each of you anyway. I can take each of you aside, or just tell you what Noire wanted me to. It was mainly Sebastian and Cullen Noire wanted me to talk to alone. She had hoped neither would know she had accepted both their engagements, but Ce la Vive.”

 

Hawke spoke up, “It’s fine if you tell us here. Varric will just ask us to repeat it anyway.”

 

Nodding, Dorian launched into the Warden’s wishes. He handed Isabella a very old and rare coin on a chain. It was enchanted to help her keep cloaked longer, and it wouldn’t come off until she died. Isabella was silent as she slipped it over her head. To Varric he handed a manuscript. Old parchment, very delicate. The Dwarf’s eyes widened as he saw it was the personal journal of Andraste. He looked at Dorian who had turned towards Hawke. Garret was handed a book of spells. Rare, old spells copied by a Mage of the Circle. Hawke’s eyes teared up as he saw it was in his Father’s handwriting. 

 

Rising, Dorian approached Anders. He leaned in and whispered words in the Anderfel tongue. Anders closed his eyes and began trembling. When Dorian finished speaking, he handed a stack of letters to the former Warden, and a small ring. 

 

The Mage smiled sadly, “It shouldn’t surprise me, but somehow Noire got my Mother’s wedding ring. She also retrieved letters my Mother wrote me that she could never send. Meredith will pay, Noire deserved so much better.”

 

Dorian then sat next to his new lover. He held out a single letter. When Fenris took it, and the paper began to glow and speak in what everyone one guessed was Elvaan. 

“It seems she has given me the gift of reading and speaking Trade, Tevene, and Elvaan.” Tears sprang to his eyes, and he put his head on the table. 

 

It seemed even in apparent death the Hero of Fereldan could still touch people in many ways.

 

A well-dressed messenger ran in, “Is Master Tethras here?”

 

Varric nodded at the boy. The child held out a folded missive on fancy looking stationary, with an elaborate seal on it. He handed the runner a sovereign, and looked closely at the seal on the letter. Not one Varric could place. He cracked it and began reading. The others in the room sat, or made themselves more comfortable and watched the Dwarf curiously. His gaze narrowed as he read. For a split second shocked crossed his features, but was quickly masked. 

 

“I, hmm, I have to leave on an errand. Have a meeting with a Big Wig in High Town. Then Hawke, I need you, Anders, and whomever wants to tag along meet me at the Chantry. Seems I have one last message to convey to the Grand Cleric. Before you ask, it isn’t a trap. I trust this Noble. But, I can’t take any of you with me to see this particular person. Just meet me at the Chantry in about two hours. I need to go.” Varric grabbed his gear, slung Bianca over his shoulder and left in a hurry.

 

Varric rushed to High Town, ignoring the morning Market crowds. He was trying to contain his mounting excitement. He loved watching important events unfold around him. Hawke had made him an important part of some of those events. This time though, he was the one at the center. He would finally know about everything before it unfolded. 

 

Varric slowly opened the door of the Mansion. It was beyond compare. Nothing in Orlais could compete. As he shut the door behind him, he scrutinized everything around him. The Dwarf was a bit shocked at how fancy everything looked. The pictures alone would be worth more than the entire City of Kirkwall. This was the home of someone who wasn’t just rich, they could probably buy countries and not make a dent in their wealth.

 

“Up here Varric. You got here quicker than I expected.” The sultry voice was a dead giveaway.

 

Entering a parlor, there she was. Dressed in black leathers, daggers next to her chair, the most beautiful, and fascinating woman Varric had ever seen. Black hair braided in a long single braid that hung over one shoulder. Her eyes lined in charcoal, lips tinted red, silver on her eye lids and cheeks. Her smile was genuine while Varric looked at her face.

 

Gesturing to a nearby chair, the woman rose and brought Varric the most delightful smelling Scotch he had ever tasted.

 

“So, Master Tethras, you are not shocked I am alive.” Noire’s eyes twinkled as she smirked.

 

Clearing his throat, Varric leaned forward, “Well, as crazy as it sounds, I felt you watching us yesterday. Since I can’t connect to the Fade, the only logical conclusion was you had to be alive, and observing us. Cullen tried to kill himself last night, just in case you didn’t know.”

 

“What? Dammit, without his pendant, the lyrium he takes makes it difficult for me to sense him. Although it may be the fact if I try to think about him, it causes me too much pain. I avoid reaching out. Ah, Cullen, I feel so guilty about his pain, but right now there is nothing I can do. A deadly game is being played out, and I can’t afford the distraction.” Noire looked guilty as she considered what Varric had just told her.

 

“The group sent after me had split up to cover more ground. Snowden found me first. He explained the deal he made with Cullen. I was impressed everything seemed to be falling into place. We had just finished deciding on where we would ambush the arseholes he left behind when the other Templars charged in and started to attack everyone. I cast nothing, not one single spell. Dorian didn’t either. He may have shouted that the Hero of Fereldan was being attacked by those Templars, but that was the extent of our involvement in the fight.” Closing her eyes, Noire’s voice started to sound rough with emotion.

 

“The three of us did stay behind a group of Magisters, but we didn’t do anything. Demeritus killed one Magister and went straight for Snowden. It was then I jumped in to assist. One of the attacking Mages got shield bashed into Snowden. It was the worst luck I have ever seen. Snowden’s sword was flung out of his hands and Demeritus lunged forward for the kill. I moved to block the killing blow, and the sword sank into my back. As I dropped to the floor, Demeritus and Peter both stabbed Snowden until he was dead. As I lay bleeding out, Peter pulled my necklace over my head. In my weakened, well dying state, the enchantment flickered out. Those Templars were smart; they had coated their blades with Magebane. The only substance that can almost completely cut off my magic. It was Demeritus that killed Peter, not a Tevinter Mage. It seems he wanted the promotion he figured Meredith would bestow on the only survivor.” Her voice sounded strained as she described the events in detail. 

 

“Dorian, and a friend of his barely saved me. They did enough healing to keep me alive and then stashed me upstairs. I had emergency potions in case I got dosed with Magebane. As I was recovering, Dorian, his friend and I decided we would let everyone think I was dead. Well, everyone in the South. We knew Demeritus would twist things to make me look as guilty as possible. Best if it was discretely whispered I had died in that Inn. Not my first choice, but considering what I know of upcoming events I need to stay dead, for now.” Noire gazed intently at the floor and seemed to be collecting her thoughts.

 

“I swear, every time Cullen and I get close to a chance for a real life together, something always fucks it up. Perhaps Flemeth is right, maybe I should let him go.” The last part was whispered as the Warden held back her tears. 

 

Varric’s heart ached to her the sadness in her voice, “Don’t give up now. Cullen loves you so much. Maybe Flemeth is wrong. You two have never had a real chance to settle down together. Maybe wait until this current crisis has passed and approach him them. You need him, as much as he needs you.”

 

Noire met Varric’s eyes and gave him a small smile. She let a few tears fall before she reigned in her grief. Shaking her head, Noire pulled herself back to the task at hand.

 

“I assume you are having Hawke and Anders meet us at the Chantry?” Noire paused as Varric just nodded.

 

Breathing deep, she sat back in her chair and relaxed a tiny amount. “There, is going to be an incident. A really horrific one on the morrow. I am here to merely protect those that need protecting, and allowing others to die that are worthless. I have no doubt you will back Hawke in any situation. It’s Prince Vael that concerns me. He will demand instant justice if a certain person dies. I will consider saving that person, but I have to save Anders. I don’t often ask for help, but in this case I need you Varric. I need you to protect Hawke and Cullen. I will be removing Anders from Kirkwall shortly after certain events transpire.”

 

“I will always protect Hawke, and you needn’t ask twice about Cullen. He is a good man; I see why you love him so much. Ever since you left, he has held his tongue, even when Choir Boy accused him of raping you. He never betrayed your relationship until we believed you were dead. He bore the scorn of almost everyone without breaking. It was only when your friend Dorian returned the engagement ring that he fell apart. I have a question my Lady. You are Andraste, correct?” Varric saw the Warden’s eyes widen a bit before masking her features once more.

 

“I shouldn’t be shocked you figured that out already. Yes, I am the real Andraste. Yes, the Maker was my husband, but the Maker has never been what the Chantry has taught.” Standing, Noire began slowly pacing the room, revealing things she had held close for so long.

 

“Once, long ago, I was called a god. Now, I am merely referred to as a “Forgotten One”. My name hasn’t been spoken for almost fifteen hundred years. One of my identities was Andraste. Seeing how well my interference in the affairs of Thedas ended then, I was hesitant to do anything noticeable until the fifth Blight. That was a time Flemeth and myself agreed I was needed. I have kept a low profile since, only seeking a cure for the Calling. Now that I am purged of the taint, I find it is time to involve myself directly in the affairs of this world once more.” Sighing, Noire poured herself a drink and sat again. 

 

Varric noted she looked tired, not sleepy tired, but as if her spirit were tired. Maybe living eternally wore someone out eventually. The Dwarf figured it had to be more than that. He watched her close her eyes as she drained her drink in one go. She poured another, but sipped it this time. Varric gave her space. It was obvious she had a lot on her mind. Then it struck him, she looked vulnerable, unsure of herself. That was something he hadn’t expected. The Dwarf guessed having thousands of years of wisdom, didn’t always mean having a solution for every problem. Given what she had experienced as Andraste, Varric marveled she would even consider helping humanity out now.

 

Finally, those uniquely colored eyes opened, and she spoke in a hushed tone. “What is about to happen, needs to happen. The costs will be enormous, but the Chantry has become as corrupt as the Magisterium. Divine Justinia was a step in the direction the Chantry needed to go. But, after conferring with the Left Hand before coming to Kirkwall, Justinia is held as captive as any Mage in a Circle. If she makes any move to reign in the Templars, and allow more freedom to Mages the Seekers step in threatening to remove her as a blasphemer. If she tries to satisfy the Lord Seeker, the Templars become stricter and Mages resort to Blood Magic to be free. No one wins.”

 

“It’s a stale mate that has lasted far too long. Justice, the Spirit within Anders, will force everything to come to a head. Innocents will die, but that is the price of freedom. No different than when I led the Elvaan slaves in rebellion centuries ago. The only way I can help is to take my form as Andraste once more. It will shake the Chantry, Seekers and Templar Order to their core. The Mages will have a universal cause to rise up for. It will also mean the start of a Holy War. Until other events happen during that War, the Hero of Fereldan must stay dead.” Downing her second drink, Noire poured a third. 

 

Focusing intently on Varric, her voice became impassioned, “I need you to record all the events Varric. I need you to mold your words so Hawke is the Hero now. Anders needs to be thought of as more than an Abomination. The Spirit, Justice, needs to be presented as the real villain. It must also be made known that the crazed Knight Commander in Kirkwall caused my death.”

 

“Lastly, you need to accurately portray Andraste’s appearance. For once my real words need to be said. The Grand Cathedral holds all my original writings, apart from the journal I gave you. In those writings are the words the Chantry has hidden for centuries. You will hear those words spoken, and I need you to write them exactly as I say them.” Leaning over, Noire handed Varric a quill.

 

When the Dwarf looked at her questioningly, Noire answered, “That quill will never wear down. Touching it to ink, and paper you will be able to record everything I have said with complete accuracy. Use it when you write the Tale of the Champion. Don’t hold anything back, even if the Chantry looks corrupt and wrong. Speak of the bravery of Justinia when faced with impossible odds. Now, let me grab my things, and follow you to Althena. Don’t worry, I will mask my looks and voice. Besides, no one has ever seen me carry daggers, or dress in the manner of a Rogue.”

 

Varric poured another drink as he watched the Blessed Andraste get ready. When she slipped a gold ring on her right hand, her hair became strawberry blond in color. Turning to sheath her daggers, the Dwarf saw her eyes were now an intense blue. Her face looked softer, and her skin had become a deep honey tone. If Varric hadn’t seen her transform, he would never have recognized Noire. Still an irresistible beauty he thought as he watched her. So graceful, Varric figured she was probably as skilled a fighter with her daggers, as she was a Mage. He heard her clear her throat, and smiled in embarrassment as he realized how intently he had been watching her.

 

He drained his glass and stood, “Forgive my lecherous look, oh mighty one. You seem to be as captivating as a blond as you are when you are a brunette. Let’s be off, before I try to bed you and we waste the whole afternoon.”

 

Chuckling Noire replied, “Lead on Messer, but I do expect you to allow me access to your chest hair when our business is concluded.”

 

Varric fought down his desire, and walked quickly to the door. Maker, he wanted her even more now. Not as a wife, just a nice tryst would do. Maybe the Chantry would be quick, because he was going to happily let her play with his chest hair, or anything else she wanted to, later.

 

They found Anders, Hawke and Fenris standing by the Chantry’s entrance. Anders looked skittish, Hawke seemed bored and Fenris seemed his usual irritated self.

 

“Greetings, Champion. I am Lavande. I come on behalf of Warden Noire. It seems she was unable to give a message to the Grand Cleric before she was run through by the Templars. Anders, I sense you need a distraction, so I will be that distraction.” The blond fixed a serious look toward the Healer’s downcast eyes.

 

Hawke stepped forward and grabbed her arm, “How in the fuck do you know what he needs?”

 

“Noire was a Seer. She forewarned this day would come. Let’s go speak with the Grand Cleric, I do have a message to give her. That should give you enough time shouldn’t it Anders?” Lavande waited for the Mage’s nod and then walked inside the intimidating building.

 

“You heard the Lady, let’s go.” Varric held the door for Hawke, and let Anders slip in behind him.

 

Hawke, Fenris and Varric followed Lavande up to where the Grand Cleric was speaking with Sebastian. The Dwarf watched in awe as she addressed the Grand Cleric in a direct manner. Lavande explained Noire had wanted to warn her of what would happen if she didn’t exert her authority over Meredith. The blond held nothing back. Warned that if Althena didn’t step in, her inaction could very well lead to an open War between Mages and Templars. The Chantry’s future would be in jeopardy. The Cleric refused to heed the advice given. Saying that the Maker would allow what he thought was best. Preached to Lavande that the Holy Andraste had encouraged the leashing of Mages. Varric was glad Justice hadn’t heard that line.

Fenris looked thoughtful as he watched Lavande. He knew this was Noire in disguise. Dorian had eluded to the fact the Warden yet lived. Plus, dressed as a rogue or not, Fenris could feel her magic as it soothed his tattoos. He admired her attempt to get the Grand Cleric to do her duty instead of “hoping” all would calm down. The Elf knew just as much as Noire did, action sometimes was required to prevent disaster.

 

“You really believe that is what Andraste taught? How many lies does the Chantry encourage? WHEN the Chantry falls, I hope you will recognize it is arrogance and ignorance of Clerics such as yourself that hastened its demise. You ignore every sign, refuse to believe warnings from the Divine. Whatever happens from this point on, a portion of the blame will lay at your feet. You deserve as much mercy as Noire was shown.” Lavande’s voice became deadly calm.

 

Sebastian moved to stand next to Althena, “The Maker and his Bride will never allow the Chantry to fall. Andraste died for these beliefs, an example for all the faithful to follow.”

 

“Heh, you aren’t even going to listen to what she is saying? The Chantry allowed Meredith and her Templars to hunt the Hero of Fereldan to kill her. Where was your Maker then? The excuses you offer are pathetic. Kind of reminds me of the Magisters justifying their abuses of power back home.” Fenris fixed a level stare at the Prince and the Grand Cleric.

 

“Fenris is correct. More than that, you know nothing of who the Maker really is. If you did, you would know he would never stoop to help anyone. As for Andraste, why does the Chantry forget she was a Warrior first? She led a revolution, not a prayer session. May she have mercy on you both, for you will find none from me. Pray to your Maker you don’t encounter me again, for I will strike both of you down, and smile as I watch the life seep from your bodies.” As she turned to leave Sebastian grabbed her wrist.

The Rogue turned and flashed a venomous look at Sebastian, “How dare you touch me!”

 

“If I ever see you near this Holy place again, I swear by Andraste herself I will kill you. Don’t think you can come and threaten an innocent servant of the Maker without reprisal. Althena is doing what Andraste herself would’ve done. She is relying on the Maker to take care of things.” Sebastian tightened his grip while threatening Lavande. 

 

“Threaten her again Vael and you’ll face me.” Fenris allowed his brands flicker his intent.

 

“You are a fool, Vael. You know nothing of what you speak. You will see things, and then you will have a choice. Humble yourself and admit you are wrong, or face Andraste’s wrath.” Seeing the Prince’s sneer Lavande continued, “Don’t believe me? I am merely repeating the warning your beloved is unable to give. Do I need to remind you Noire was attacked by the very Institution you are mindlessly protecting? You are a drone. I am glad Noire isn’t here to see your true colors. She would’ve been crushed you are so weak.”

 

Anders walked up as Lavande yanked away from the Prince. Hawke and Varric stepped between Sebastian, Fenris and the furious woman. Althena looked at Anders and approached him.

 

“You seem troubled my child. Why do you turn away from the comfort the Maker and Andraste can give?” The Grand Cleric placed a gentle hand on Anders arm.

 

Guilt flashed across Ander’s features. The small act of kindness almost undid him. The Cleric smiled and patted the Mage’s arm. 

“The Chantry can still be your salvation my Child. Trust in the Maker, he will show you the path.” The older woman released the Mage and stepped back.

 

Fenris snorted at the platitude and gave the Grand Cleric a withering look. Lavande strode quickly out of the Chantry followed closely by Fenris, Hawke, Anders and Varric. All didn’t see the look of naked fear mixed with fury on Sebastian’s face. 

 

The four men followed Lavande back to her High Town Mansion. When they had all been seated and served drinks in the same parlor Varric had been in, the woman finally sat. They all looked shocked when she muttered a string of cuss words that would make even the most hardened sailor blush. Lavande’s anger got worse, not better. She took what appeared to be a very ancient crystal glass and flung it against one of the oil paintings decorating the wall. Varric was stunned she would literally throw that much money away in anger.

 

Sitting just seemed to agitate her. She jumped up and began pacing. It was then three of men thought the same thing. They looked at each other and mouthed “Fenris”. Lavande had the same mannerisms, the same tightly coiled fury as their Elf friend. Yet she also had the same grace and beauty that shone through her anger. Each step, each turn all fluid. Like Fenris, her pacing seemed to calm her down, or at least hold a more tightly controlled reign on her feelings.

 

Just as Hawke was about to speak, Lavande turned and faced the open door. It was then Varric sensed it also. Another Rogue was slipping up the stairs, deathly quit. The Dwarf glanced at the woman as he reached for Bianca. She motioned for him to sit back. Lavande stood and waited. Hands at her sides, calm and collected. Then all void broke loose. Sebastian spun into the door frame, and shot an arrow he had ready straight for Lavande’s heart. No one breathed, they knew she was dead. As fast as the arrow traveled, the woman was faster. In what was an unbelievable display of reflexes she reached up and grabbed the arrow from the air inches from its goal. 

 

Ignoring the shocked gasps, Lavande unsheathed a hidden knife with her right hand and released it before the Prince could string another arrow, or even move. It hit in his left shoulder, rendering his bow arm useless. Before he could draw any other weapon she was already upon him. Lavande yanked out the knife, and smiled as he sank to his knees in considerable pain. She quickly took all his weapons and Fenris drug him to the chair she had been in earlier. 

 

Still holding Sebastian by the collar of his armor, Fenris addressed Lavande, “Shall I dispatch him for you? It would be my pleasure.”

 

“Thank you Fenris, but that won’t be necessary. His cowardice will prevent him from trying to kill me again. Anders, would be so kind as to heal Prince Vael.” Lavande’s voice spoke with authority.

 

Anders, despite wanting to cheer her on, did as he was told. When he was done, he returned to sit by his lover. No one moved. The toxic mix of anger, fear and unresolved tension seemed to pin everyone in place. 

 

“You really aren’t very bright, Your Highness!” The tone of Lavande’s voice made the proper title sound ugly, dirty and disrespectful. “You come into my home, and try to commit cold blooded murder. Where is your devotion to Andraste and the Maker now? You preach peace, love and understanding. Counsel others to rely on the Maker and his Bride to help them, protect them and guide them. Yet, here you are. Your actions just now show you have no real faith. In your heart, where you think to hide your biggest fear, you know the Maker IS NEVER COMING BACK!”

 

The Prince looked up with hatred in his eyes, “You evil whore! How dare you speak such blasphemy. Andraste gave her life in service of the Maker. She knew he would return to us! She gave us the Chant of Light, taught us the path to follow so our Creator would return. It is people like you, and Mages that are the problem. You will be cast into the Void, and then you will know the Maker’s power!”

 

The fury on Lavande’s face had turned murderous, “Mages are the problem? Is that really how you feel? Noire was a fool to think you cared about her. No man that is really in love would ever belittle or dismiss their beloved so callously. It is people like you and Althena that pose the greatest threat to Thedas. Pretending to care about all life, yet consigning a large portion of individuals to a lower level than yourselves. Noire didn’t overcome being a Mage to be a good person. She was a good person, who also happened to be a Mage. She accepted her gifts, and used them wisely, but have you?”

 

“Don’t you dare speak to me of Noire! I saw her faith. She knew all Mages were dangerous, and the Circle was better than the alternative. I would’ve taken her to Starkhaven and fought to my dying breath to see her name cleared. She believed in Andraste and the Maker. She knew a few bad apples in the Templar Order didn’t condemn the whole of the Chantry. She was a far better woman than you’ll ever be!” The Prince was shaking when he finished and tears had sprung up in his eyes.

 

In an unexpected move she knelt at Sebastian’s feet, “Run now little Lord, run back to Starkhaven. If you stay, you will see exactly how much the Maker and Andraste don’t care for your Chantry. You are weak minded, trading your libertine addictions for piousness. As if repeating platitudes, and hearing what a “Man of Faith” you are, could cure your desire for strong drink and a warm body in your bed.”

 

Lavande leaned forward and grabbed Sebastian’s wrists, “It has replaced nothing, cured nothing. How strong was your faith, when you bedded a MAGE, inside the Holy Chantry? How strong was your faith when you protected a supposed murderer of one of the Faithful? It seems to me, your faith changes to suit YOUR needs, YOUR wants and YOUR desires. 

“Tell me, where was your faith in Andraste when it came to Noire? Wouldn’t the most prudent decision have been to take her to Val Royal and given her over to the Left Hand of the Divine? Instead you offered to charge back to Starkhaven. Gain back the power you lost. Tell yourself you were only thinking of Noire all you want. But we both know going to Starkhaven wasn’t just to protect her. You would’ve have turned it into a Holy calling. Offering up the Hero of Fereldan as a potential Martyr. Oh yes, she could see your heart. Noire knew you would’ve used her to grab for power, act as if you were saving the new Prophet of the Maker. The shame on your face only confirms what Noire felt from you. Now go, crawl back to your hollow words, and lies that pass for faith. Prepare yourself, for you will see the real Andraste soon, and then you will understand the dangerous game you have been playing.” Lavande stood aside as Sebastian gathered his things and slunk out of her home, tears streaming down his face.

 

The woman finally calm, sat and uncorked a crystal decanter and just drank from it. She settled comfortably in the chair and closed her eyes. The four friends could feel her tension subside, yet the single tear that ran down her face showed her sadness at the situation.

 

“Wow, and I thought I hated the Chantry. No disrespect, but you realize Sebastian will try to have you arrested now, right? Perhaps telling him the Chantry, Maker and Andraste’s teaching are all lies wasn’t the best idea. Noire trusted you, so I know she saw something righteous in you. But, did she really believe as you do? I mean, you have just destroyed the Chantry’s arguments for leashing Mages, and for even worshipping the Maker or his Bride.” Anders, and Justice inside him were in awe of this woman. 

 

Anders could hear Justice saying it was a shame they hadn’t met her earlier and had her help with the Manifesto. Varric and Hawke shifted uncomfortably. Fenris just sat drinking, watching the woman closely. Lavande hadn’t just questioned the actions of the Chantry, she stripped down all the ideals. Her anger was beyond all reason. Varric mused as to what Andraste would say. Would she actually rip the backbone of beliefs away from Thedas? This wasn’t a debate over how the Chantry could improve. No, this woman wanted the Chantry to fall. She wasn’t narrow minded in her reach, like Anders was. His concern was freedom for Mages. This creature wanted to destroy the whole system.

 

“My Lady, you are very passionate in your beliefs. But, have you considered that maybe the Maker will return? It could be that the Chantry got Andraste’s words wrong, but why deny belief in our Creator? I hate what happens to Mages, but I still believe the Maker will help us. I believe Andraste was real. I believe she fought for the common good. There is no doubt the Maker’s Bride believed in him. What did Noire think? She never said openly how she felt. Yet, her actions showed her beliefs. She prayed almost every night with Sebastian, and confessed her sins. I am baffled how you could be so close to someone who’s faith was so in opposition to your own.” Hawke was trying to understand the whole situation.

 

Pondering Hawke’s questions, the female rogue hesitantly answered, “I know Noire went to the Chantry. I know it appeared she prayed at Andraste’s feet. But, have you considered she may have had reasons to appear so pious? She was a Mage. Being a Grey Warden didn’t fully protect her. However, if a Warden Mage was seen as a true Andrastian, it made things easier. I am not saying I don’t believe the Maker exists, I simply share Noire’s belief that he will never return to us. As Flemeth told you yesterday, Noire really couldn’t stand the Chantry. Her gift of sight allowed her to see not just the future, but also the past. I was allowed to see the past through her benevolence. The Chantry is based on half-truths, and prejudice.”

 

“Take Darkspawn for example. The Chantry teaches us it was twelve Magisters pride that brought the Blights upon us. If the Maker was punishing them for their hubris, that crime was paid for in full a millennium ago. Would a loving God really cause centuries of suffering for what a small group attempted eons ago?” Leaning forward there was more she had to say. 

“Then there is Andraste. Warrior, Bride of the Maker and rebel. Yet, the Chantry refuses to acknowledge she fought against anyone being collared. That included Mages. The fact that Mages are little better than slaves diminishes all she fought for. How was her being consumed by flame a testament to her cause if Thedas still allows such abuse of power? These are questions that are not even considered. The answers to these questions are already recorded, but locked away in a secret vault in the Grand Cathedral. If the Chantry really represented Andraste, why hide ALL her words? What fear should they have of the Prophets writings unless her beliefs are not accurately portrayed.” Lavande fixed a level stare at Hawke and waited for him to answer.

 

Hawke’s stunned expression at the revelations regarding Noire’s beliefs and knowledge of Andraste said it all. Anders had a strange look as he considered Lavande’s words. Fenris sat back with a small smile on his face. Varric could see what was happening. Questions no one dared ask were being asked now. The Dwarf realized Lavande (Noire) was trying to get these important people to think beyond the accepted norm. She was preparing everyone for when Andraste appeared. In that moment Varric knew this had to have been set in motion by Noire long ago. It had to have been torture to watch all the good Andraste fought for slowly be destroyed until none of her actual beliefs remained.

 

“I, I don’t know what to think anymore. I wasn’t sent to the Circle, because my Father believed the Circles did more harm than good. We didn’t attend Chantry services due to fear of discovery. If what you say is true, it seems my Father must have believed the same things. My brother became a Templar. I assumed he did it solely to piss me off. But, maybe he did it because of the resentment of growing up in a house full of Mages. Our freedom from the Circle prevented him from having a normal life. Now he is a respected Knight. He belongs to a group. Carver can be free to live a life without fear. Yet, he too is chained to the Chantry. His daily dose of lyrium means he is unable to walk away anytime he wants. It seems we are all slaves in some way. I don’t think Andraste fought for freedom, only to have it twisted into a new kind of bondage.” Hawke was struggling to come to terms his beliefs were wrong.

“Lavande, I, did Noire tell you what I carry inside me?” Anders hesitantly asked.

 

Lavande simply nodded yes.

 

“Did she believe I was wrong? Is Justice one of the Maker’s first children? Please, if you know anything else tell me.” Anders was grasping for something that perhaps he didn’t even know he was reaching for.

Lavande sighed, and looked at the floor. It seemed her anger was spent. She looked tired, and a little lost.

 

Looking Anders in the eyes she finally spoke, “Noire didn’t believe you to be an Abomination. She realized Justice getting trapped in the physical world was for a reason. You and he were meant to merge. Noire’s concern was not what you would become, but of what Justice’s actions would do to the whole of Thedas, and that you would pay the price. Not that she disagreed with what Justice wants to do. Her love for you, Anders, made her wish it had been anyone else that carried this burden. She truly cared about you. Noire knew the torments you experienced and it incensed her. Much like it has angered Justice. Whatever happens, know Noire would have stood by your side.”

 

Anders eyes misted over as he looked down biting a lip, “She was an amazing person. Always helping everyone, without a thought for herself. The way she laughed at the Templars that tried to take me back for the Rite of Tranquility. Even King Alistair knew better than to side with the Order. The last time I saw her, she apologized that conscription had been the only option to save me that day. There were so many things I wanted to ask her, tell her. Now I will never have the chance. It was Noire that helped me become a better man. I just never realized how deep her feelings ran towards the Chantry and the Circle.”

“I knew. The night she came to me and showed me she was unlike any Tevinter Magister. I asked her everything I could about the Southern Chantry, the Circle, the Maker and Andraste. She was more than patient. If you wonder, why I am not so angry with Mages anymore it was because of her. Some of the things she shared, I promised to keep secret until the appropriate time. She gave me a glimpse of the future. Noire, hoped against everything she foresaw, that Althena would stop dithering and step in with Meredith. She prepared me for events to come. I will honor Noire and fight in her name if it comes to that.” Fenris looked at Lavande and nodded.

 

“Thank you, all of you. I will not be here tomorrow; it is best if I am gone before Sebastian decides I need another visit. I am afraid I must rest now gentleman. Today has been taxing. Varric, Fenris I would have a word before you go. Hawke, Anders, know this. When the time comes, Andraste will protect you both. Go home, and spend time together. Remind yourselves, even if nothing else in this world matters, your love is important.” Lavande smiled sadly as Hawke and Anders left. She sent a spell of calm to cover them. 

 

Looking at the Elf, Lavande took off her ring. There was no look of surprise from Fenris. He merely walked to her and lifted her up into a crushing embrace. 

 

“I knew, when Dorian appeared to see Flemeth I knew you were alive.” Fenris smiled softly and caressed her cheek.

 

“I am sorry for putting you through this. Things have become more complex. The Hero needs to remain dead, for now. Thank you for watching over Dorian, he needed the tenderness. Go, be with him. I will see you both soon.” She hugged Fenris one final time before he turned and went back to his Tevinter Mage.

“Well Varric, do you want to talk? Or would you rather comfort me. I leave that decision up to you.” The Warden watched the Dwarf carefully.

 

For once, Varric felt words were useless. He stood and offered Noire his hand. She led them both to her room. It was much later Varric emerged having slipped out of bed quietly so as not to disturb Noire’s sleep. The Dwarf knew he needed to rest for the events that were supposedly coming tomorrow.


	17. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice unleashes his rage. Andraste protects the innocent. Meredith calls for the Right of the Annulment.

Although Varric assumed he left silent as the wind, Noire was up and bathing before the door was even shut. Putting on her leathers again she decided she needed to get Dorian out of Kirkwall before Dawn. In the space of a few breathes she was in Fenris’ bedroom. She smiled as she saw her arrival was timed so she could see Dorian and the Elf holding each other in post orgasmic bliss.

“What a lovely sight. I should’ve gotten here sooner.” Noire smirked as Dorian rolled over to show his perfect ass.

After making a rude gesture at Noire, Dorian spoke, “Why are you here? I am trying to work up enough energy for round two.”

“Pfft, Dorian, why must you lie to me? I can tell you’ve already had round two, maybe even round three. I am here to remind you that you’re needed back home. No, don’t give me that face! I told you, you would have to leave right away. It’s why I advised you not to fuck anyone. Sorry, Fenris, that was crass.” Noire gave Dorian a look that meant she was in no mood to play games.

Smirking, Fenris rose and threw Dorian’s clothes on the bed, “You heard the Lady, get dressed. I am sorry, Warden, he was most accommodating. Besides, it was nice to have a Tevinter Mage underneath for once.”

Noire laughed with Fenris as Dorian huffed while dressing. The Altus felt a small twinge of jealousy at seeing the Elf casually wrap an arm around his friend. Shaking his head, Dorian knew this diversion would never blossom into something more. A man was bad enough, but an Elf would probably mean assassins would be sent after him. Sighing he turned and accepted his play time was over.

“Let’s go then. I assume Felix is waiting for us?” Dorian was pouting as he looked at Noire.

“Felix is expecting you, yes. I will be there in a couple of days. I have, Warden business I need to see to. Don’t be angry, I can’t leave yet. With Andraste due to make an appearance, I have to be here. I can’t say how it involves the Warden’s, it just does. Besides, I will be bringing friends when I come back to Tevinter. Stay at my Estate if you like. Your Father won’t be able to hound you there. Plus, it’s close to Felix and his Father’s home. Yes, you may throw any number of decadent parties you like. But, if I come back to Blood Stains on my furniture I will sacrifice you to the Old Gods!” Noire’s tone was serious, but the twinkle in her eyes made Dorian laugh.

“Fine, fine. I guess your home will suffice. I swear Noire, the hardships I endure for you. Now be safe, and try not to be as depraved as I am!” Dorian flashed a cheeky grin and disappeared into the now familiar teleportation light.

Noire waved a hand, and the sheets on Fenris’ bed were changed and made of decadent red satin. She walked over and collapsed on top of them. Fenris went to bathe, and when he returned he saw Noire was in the same spot on the bed. With a small smile, the Elf crawled up next to Noire with feline grace.

Gently, the Elf stripped off her leather armor, “Fenris, I don’t know if I am actually able to do anything. I am exhausted.”

“Shush, let me get your sore muscles loosened. I am skilled in massage.” Fenris rolled the tired Warden on her stomach, and reached for some lavender scented oil next to the bed.

Pouring oil into his palm, Fenris rubbed his hands together to warm the sweet smelling liquid. Slowly, he began to rub circles up and down Noire’s back. After she had relaxed a little he began to work on the individual knots he found.

“Noire, why do you not take care of yourself? Your tenser than I am, and my nickname is Broody. How in the Blight do you move?” Fenris chuckled as a moan was the only response.

The fire started to burn low, and Fenris was still tending to the Mage. He was certain she had dozed off a couple of times, but he didn’t mind. She was almost boneless now. His massage turned into gentle caressing. Fenris was carefully watching for any sign she didn’t want him to continue. 

He leaned forward and gently kissed the back of her neck. Her felt her shiver and knew he could continue. Fenris took his time lavishing his attention on every inch of the Mage’s body. It was a source of great pride to Fenris that he was watching Noire fall apart at his touch. She was beautiful, passionate and always in control. But, not now. Fenris got past her barriers, and she was amazing. Seeing this woman beg, plead and scream for him was the greatest experience of his life. 

When they both were sated, Fenris pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. He recalled Flemeth’s words. Cullen would never be man enough for this woman. He wondered if Cullen had ever gotten her to be so open, so relaxed. He doubted it. Noire was always so careful around the Templar. Never free with her flirtatious nature. Holding back jokes that might make him uncomfortable. Flemeth was right, Cullen would never be the right man. Fenris would stand by Noire’s side. If she appeared as Andraste, Lavande or even the Black Divine, he didn’t care. He would patiently wait until she saw what was in front of her. Fenris didn’t mind the thought of Noire bedding others. It was her nature. He wanted her exactly as she was. Intelligent, insightful, kind, empathetic, sensual, passionate and nearly insatiable in bed. 

When he felt her fall into a deep sleep, he soon followed. He dreamed of Noire, yet Noire with silver hair and green eyes. A platinum Crown upon her head, an iridescent white gown trailing behind her. She was standing next an Alter. One dedicated to her. In the dream she turned her head to the side and he saw she had delicate Elvaan ears. “This is the real me” she whispered in his dream. 

Fenris jolted awake, and looked down. Noire was still asleep wrapped in his embrace. He forced his rapid pulse to calm. She was a Goddess, one from the time of Arlathan. He couldn’t explain how he knew, he just did. The dream was a vision of the past. He would never leave her side now. Getting past her defenses must have allowed him to see Her, not the vision she presented to the world. 

Fenris saw the first indications of the sunrise, and he knew it was time to prepare for today. He carefully crawled out from under Noire and went to have a bath. When he quietly entered his bedroom Noire had risen and was watching the Sun rise. 

“There is a warm bath waiting for you, My Lady,” Fenris’ voice was soft and he wrapped his arms around her.

“Thank you, my brave one. You could leave now, and avoid the mess today. It will be a hard fought battle, and I’ve no desire to risk you being injured.” Noire leaned into his arms.

Holding her tighter Fenris spoke his true feelings, “I will follow you to the Void itself, Noire. I see you, the real you, and I would wait a thousand lifetimes for you. I don’t desire to tie you down, or demand you be exclusive to me. You are who you are, and I would accept you no other way. So, this is my choice. I will fight for you; your strength will be my strength. Go, bathe and I will make us breakfast and we can head to Hawke’s Estate.”

Noire turned, gave Fenris a chaste kiss and went to prepare for the events that would plunge Thedas into chaos.

After breakfast, Noire helped Fenris dress. She kissed him hard and then stepped back.

“I will see you after the battle. Noire is dead, so I can’t exactly follow you around. Just make sure you use the correct name, and perhaps some reverence might be in order when I appear in my other form. This won’t be easy. As much as I hate this, I have to allow some innocents to die today. Sometimes I can’t step in. That is the price of the sight. All I can do is help clean up the mess afterwards. Be safe, Fenris.” Noire blinked away tears as she watched the former slave head out.

When Fenris arrived at the Amell Estate, a messenger had just run in from the Gallows. The Templar was frantic, begging the Champion hurry. Fenris followed Hawke and Anders as they ran to Low Town and grabbed Isabella, Merrill and Varric. Fortunately, Sebastian was nowhere to be found. 

As soon as they entered the Gallows, Hawke was set upon by Mages and Templars. They explained Meredith and Orsino had fought viciously and Orsino was headed to the Chantry to ask the Grand Cleric to intercede. Swearing mightily Hawke and his companions raced back to Low Town just in time to see Meredith intercept Orsino. Hawke’s little brother was a part of her body guard. 

While a shouting match had just started in Low Town, Noire had entered the Chantry unseen. She phased, much like Fenris’ ability, inside the statue of Andraste. Different from the Warrior, Noire could comfortably stay a ghost for hours. Using her sight, she watched the scene play out so she could rise as Andraste at the exact moment she needed to.

“Explain yourself Mage!” Meredith was almost glowing red from anger and corruption.

“Anders, what have you done?” Hawke turned towards his lover with a look somewhere between terror and heartbreak.

Blue receded from Anders’ eyes, and skin as he softly uttered the damning phrase, “There can be no peace.”

Everything happened in slow motion from Noire’s perspective. She phased out of the statue of Andraste, wearing the same clothing as the statue. The marble turned to dust behind her. Her hair was flame red, eyes a deep blue and she was surrounded by a golden light that looked like the sunburst symbol of the Chantry. Althena looked up in shock as the Holy Building started to blow apart. 

As Andraste moved, the golden light expanded and rose up right behind the explosion. She grabbed the Grand Cleric and pulled her into the protective barrier. The Cleric watched in awe as the barrier expanded and began disintegrating the larger pieces of stone that would have killed many people outside the Chantry. As it was, the unfortunate victims were the Chantry Sisters, Mothers and a few Templars that Noire knew had to be sacrificed in order for the “miracle” of Althena’s rescue to not be put down as a bomb misfire. Before the floor gave way, Althena felt arms lift her up. She looked at the serene countenance of what had just been Andraste’s statue and knew she was in Andraste’s embrace.

After several moments, the Grand Cleric noticed they were moving slowly away from High Town, still in the air, and descending to a group of onlookers. As they got closer Althena saw it was Meredith flanked by her honor guard, Orsino, the Champion, his companions and Sebastian Vael. It took her a moment to realize the Prophet hadn’t come to take her to the Maker’s side, she had rescued her. Althena began to shake and cry. It was a miracle. The Blessed Bride of the Maker had been sent to save her.

“Hush my Child, you are alive. You have been chosen to share this miracle, and my words to all the faithful in Thedas.” The Prophet’s voice had a haunting quality, as if she were speaking from across the Veil itself.

In Low Town, the shock of the Chantry being blown up caused pandemonium. Meredith called for the Right of Annulment. Orsino was begging Hawke to help the Mages. Carver was yelling at his brother to not be stupid, and side with the Templars. 

“Althena NO! MAKER NO! She was your most humble, most loved servant! Why didn’t she listen to me!” Sebastian Vael dropped to his knees in anguish. 

Anders sat on an overturned crate, and waited. Justice had exacted his vengeance and recoiled into the deepest corners of Anders mind. The Warden Mage was inconsolable. He realized this was never what he wanted, it was Justice’s desire. Somehow, he had believed the lie the demon had fed him. He knew his life was over, and that he had betrayed the love of his life.

Before anyone could attack, Varric shouted up at the descending light. Looking up, they saw Althena being carried in golden light by a figure that looked exactly like the statue that had stood for generations inside the Kirkwall Chantry. When the woman landed, she gently set the Grand Cleric down. The Prince ran up and kneeled in front of the woman. 

The light surrounding her and Althena dimmed until it was a soft halo around her head. She looked at each person before her. After Andraste had considered an individual, they dropped to their knees and bowed low before her. All, except Meredith. The Knight Commander glared at the Prophet in challenge, the woman simply smiled. 

“Kill that Maleficar, and the Grand Cleric. It’s obvious Althena has been made into a thrall.” Meredith’s voice was cold as ice.

Carver, and few Templars backed away from Meredith. Some others ran forward to carry out the insane order. Sebastian rose and pulled Althena behind the Maker’s Bride. Andraste didn’t seem concerned at the Warriors rushing to kill her. Just as they raised their blades to strike her down, Andraste raised a hand and radiated a force unlike any of the Templars, or Mages had seen or felt before. The four unwise Templars turned instantly to marble. Faces forever frozen into masks of fury, war cries and anger. 

“Let this forever stand as a reminder for those who sought to destroy the Maker’s Bride a second time. There is no more mercy for anyone in Thedas that seeks to enslave other. Magic is meant to serve Man, not to rule over him. Words I once uttered in passion for the Elvaan slaves in Tevinter. I wasn’t merely taking the Ancient Magisters to task, I was referring to the Order of Warriors they had protecting them. It was those Magisters that first gave lyrium to their most fearsome fighters, giving them unnatural magic. It seems Southern Thedas has decided to follow the Old Imperium in some ways after all.” The Prophet looked upon the remaining Templars in despair. 

“The Templars and Seekers possess powers they were never meant to have. So all I fought, endured and was burned for has been twisted so another group has been enslaved. How dare any of you claim to have My or the Maker’s blessing when you bring low those that have gifts different from your own!” The Light surrounding the Prophet was glowing brighter, and her voice had an edge full of righteous indignation.

“Each of you wearing the Sword surrounded by Flame are all Abominations! No different from the Slavers still operating inside the Imperium. You blame Mages for everything. Did the Chantry really hide I myself was a Mage?” Andraste was advancing upon Meredith with a deadly look on her face.

“TELL ME! Why has no one mentioned I was blessed with Magic? It is a blessing, not a curse. The cursed ones are the fearful and the foolish that allow petty jealousy to corrupt their hearts! I could’ve let the Grand Cleric die today. She is no better than any of the Templar Order. It is obvious none of you have considered all my writings. Above all else, I spoke of mercy, and love. I saved Althena so all Mages could have a chance at freedom! I may not be able to lead the fight as I once did, but I will extend my help to the Mages whenever I can. Go, now, from my sight Meredith Stannard, and know before this day ends you will receive true justice with my blessing.” The Bride’s voice was clear and strong as she finished.

Furious, Meredith led her group to the Gallows. Carver looked at his brother, Hawke, for a moment then followed. It appeared the remaining Templars had decided to ignore the miracle right in front of them.

“Orsino, go, prepare your Mages. I only ask you tread carefully. Do not allow your despair take over, this is a fight you can win.” The First Enchanter nodded and left quickly.

Turning to face Hawke and his group Andraste gave them a small smile.

“My Lady, please allow me to execute this Abomination in your name.” Prince Sebastian Vael dropped to one knee and held out a small sword for a blessing.

Andraste’s eyes narrowed at Vael’s lack of mercy. She waved her hand and Sebastian’s sword turned to ash in his hands. The Prince looked up shocked at her reaction.

“Touch him, and I will strike you down and cast your spirit into the Void itself! You offer no justice, you offer revenge! Have you learned nothing this day? You, who claim to be one of my devoted servants, can’t summon the courage for forgiveness? Watch, and I will show you the true meaning of love and mercy!” The Prophet’s voice was soft, yet full of warning.

Walking, well more like gliding Varric thought, Andraste came to Anders. She pulled him up to his feet gently. She lightly touched his cheek, them kissed his forehead. 

“Stay still my child, I will free you of your burden.” Words of preparation said before Anders suddenly gasped in intense pain.

All surrounding Andraste and Anders looked on in awe and horror as they saw Justice being torn from the Healer’s body. Mercifully Anders passed out during the worst of the exorcism. The Spirit, Justice put up a huge fight. Finally, he was free from the Mage’s body. Hawke ran forward and grabbed his lover. 

The Blue Spirit had an angry red glow emanating from him, “How dare you! I brought Justice to this world. You are the Maker’s Bride. I have seen you at his side, helping him. Justice was your idea. You told the Maker the world needed Justice, so he created me! We used to walk together with the Maker. You were my friend, my guide, and I know you cared about me. Did I not comfort you before the Magisters sent you to your funeral pyre? Why betray me now? Justice cannot be ignored; I will not be denied!”

Andraste’s face turned a cold as the Spirit ranted. “You became a demon the second you lied, you could’ve existed in this world without dying, you just didn’t want to be alone. You seduced Anders into believing you were a benevolent Spirit. Knowing you couldn’t offer him anything because he would say no and strike down the demon you are. Instead you wormed your way into his kind heart, pretended to be his friend. When he was at his loneliest you came to him to say goodbye. He offered himself, willingly, out of love and mercy. Having no idea, you would just use him. Your murdering of innocents today was not Justice; it was the act of a Demon. I hereby cast you to the farthest reaches of the Fade. No spirit, nor demon will come near you. Alone you shall stay for all eternity! BE GONE NOW!”

The scream of Justice was ear shattering and sickening. The Spirit folded in upon itself and disappeared leaving only an echo of his pleas for mercy behind.

No one moved, or dared to speak. Andraste had her eyes closed, but all saw her tears fall. The Spirit knew her, saw her with the Maker. It was surreal, this vision in front of them no longer an old Chantry tale. She had seen, worked with and indeed been married to the Maker. Everyone wanted to ask who the Maker was, when and if he was coming back but the words never came from any lips. The anguish on Andraste’s face prevented anyone from prying. 

When the tears subsided and her breathing calmed she looked at the stunned group. As she glanced down she noticed Anders was not waking. One look at his form, and the Prophet knew he was still in danger. He was shaking and his body was radiating cold. Hawke was trying to warm Anders, but his magic was having no effect. Andraste quickly knelt next to Hawke and held one of the Healer’s hands.

“Come back to us, Anders. All is safe, I will guide you out of Kirkwall and keep you safe. Hawke will join us soon, just please wake up.” Andraste let her other hand cast some sort of spell over the Mage’s entire body. 

Anders finally opened his eyes, and his body stopped trembling. He allowed the Maker’s bride to gather him in an embrace and pull him to his feet. 

“Hawke, go, please. I will make sure he is cared for. Meet me on the Wounded Coast when you have saved those you can in the Circle. Fenris knows where to go.” As her golden light started to surround them both Sebastian ran forward.

“You cannot spare that Abomination! Please, Andraste, don’t do this! I will pledge all I am and all I have to you if you allow Anders to die for his act of terrorism.” The Prince was kneeling again, looking like his faith was shattering to pieces around him.

“Take Althena to the Divine, Prince. I cast out the evil already. If I kill Anders now, I am no better than Maferath who turned me over to face what he believed to be justice so long ago. I returned so all would know Mages are NOT the main evil in this World now. Do as I ask; I am not here for much longer. If you believe in Andraste, in all I fought for, then listen to me. I came back to show when to be merciful, and when to fight. This was the time for mercy. When Meredith is faced in the Gallows, it will be a time to fight.” With that the golden light expanded and Anders was lifted up by the Prophet until they disappeared into the sky.

Prince Sebastian Vael wept even as he stood and turned to do the Prophet’s bidding. He led Althena away from the chaos, and knew he wouldn’t stop until she was safe with the Divine in the Grand Cathedral. 

“Right, then. To the Gallows, and to the rescue one last time!” Hawke flashed his usual confident smile and led his companions into the beginnings of the Mage rebellion.


	18. The Circle Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke fights to save the Mages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence

Despite Hawke’s best efforts, Meredith refused to call off the Right of the Annulment. Hawke’s brother inexplicably sided with his fellow Templars, even though he knew he would be trying to kill his Mage brother. Varric watched Noire’s love, Cullen, closely. The Knight Captain stood beside his Commander. Not one ounce of emotion in his eyes. If Varric hadn’t known the man, he’d believe him to be the coldest Son of a Bitch alive. 

So different was Cullen’s demeanor that even Fenris began to wonder if Vael’s accusations were actually true. He had seen Magisters in Minrathous with the same personality. Charming, kind one moment, detached, cold and evil the next. Was his temperament the reason Flemeth immediately assumed Cullen had betrayed Noire? 

Hawke tried one last time to get Cullen on the Mages side. Even though the Knight Captain hadn’t witnessed Andraste’s appearance, the Champion hoped the memory of how Noire suffered would get Cullen to remove Meredith from her position. Hawke may have well been talking to a Tranquil. Dead eyes stared at him despite Hawke’s reasoned arguments. It was then the Champion realized most of the Templars had the same glassy eyed, detached look. Meredith’s doing no doubt. Sighing, the Champion led his motley crew inside the Mage Circle to prepare for battle.

After positioning his friends so they were used to their fullest extent, the Templars crashed inside the doors. 

Varric, up on a landing, was methodically crippling, or killing when he had to, the men intent on slaughtering the Mages. He was momentarily distracted and almost missed the Templar going for the death blow aimed at Hawke. Turning, he saw Lavande (Noire) step out of the teleportation light. 

Nodding at Varric she pulled a bow and with precision crippled every Templar she could. Even though she could have easily killed them all, her aim was just that perfect, she never caused a life threatening injury. Seems Noire was honoring an agreement with the love of her life. As some of the Templars drew back into the main entrance, Varric and Noire followed. Noire had an arrow ready to release when she saw a certain Warrior charge in and strike down two terrified teen Apprentices. So hard was were his swings, he nearly decapitated them both. When the Mages fell, the man loped both heads off like they were no better than garbage. 

The Templar turned around and removed his helmet. Varric gasped as he saw it was Cullen. Noire dropped her bow, and turned away from Varric to empty her stomach. When she turned around the Dwarf’s heart constricted painfully when he saw her expression. Noire was shaking, tears in her eyes and she could barely breath. 

“I can’t do this Varric. I can’t watch this betrayal. I will step in when the battle seems lost. Don’t worry, there is a safe house ready for all of you. Also, a ship. Isabella can Captain it with the crew I have hired. I will take Hawke, Anders and Fenris with me to Tevinter. It will be the last place anyone from the Southern Chantry will go. Try not to kill Cullen. He may have broken his vow to me, but I will honor mine to him. See you soon Varric.” Then she was gone.

Forcing himself back into the fight, Varric promised himself he would do everything in his power to keep Cullen alive. If for no other reason than to beat him to death later.

Orsino gave into the despair Andraste had warned him about. He used blood magic and became an Abomination so terrifying, Hawke wondered if this is how he would die. The thought of never seeing Anders again gave him the strength to fight past his fear. It took some time, but eventually they destroyed Orsino. 

Thinking they may have a break, the group was sorely disappointed. Trying to get to the Gallows entrance, the group of friends encountered every form of demon. Large group of Templars and blood mages broke up the monotony of the demons once in a while.

Pausing at the door to the courtyard, the group took a few moments to recover. Wounds were healed up, weapons wiped clean and stamina restored. Hawke took a lyrium potion to recover faster. They all knew surviving this long was a miracle itself. No one wanted to think about the fate that awaited them. They would either walk away with on void of a story, or they would all lay dead.

“Blessed Andraste, you promised to help the Mages every way you could. Please, help us now My Lady. Give us the strength to battle the evil in Meredith.” Hawke had looked up to the heavens to pray.

Each of the group suddenly felt a rejuvenating mist settle on all of them. All aches and pains were gone. Their weapons and armor looked polished and new. Looking at each other the group knew Hawke’s prayer had been answered. They all felt more powerful than even before the battle had started. 

Smiling to himself, Hawke led the group outside. Meredith and her soldiers were waiting.

“Kill the Champion, and arrest the others.” The Knight Commander waited for her orders to be carried out.

None of her men moved. It seemed they were tired of death and her lunacy. As it turned out, Cullen seemed to rejoin the living and sided with Hawke after all. Carver also turned on the Knight Commander. She pulled a sword that screamed of an evil presence. It was then Varric learned his Idol had been sold to Meredith. It had corrupted her, and started to affect some of the Templars close to her.

The battle raged for what seemed an eternity. All of those who stood against Meredith were beyond exhaustion. Varric was sure they were going to die when suddenly storm clouds appeared right overhead. Several intense bolts of lightning slammed everyone near Meredith to the ground. Meredith was pushed back, but the red lyrium gave her extra strength and she remained on her feet. 

When the smoke cleared, a lone, hooded figure appeared. As Hawke, his crew, and the Templars looked on, the figure pulled back the hood and revealed their identity. Everyone, except Varric and Fenris, gasped. 

“You, you, DEMON! You were killed in Tevinter; the Maker will help me strike you DOWN!” Meredith screamed as she looked at Noire.

The Knight Commander channeled the power of the red lyrium and cast Smite on Noire. The Warden didn’t flinch, even though it was strong enough to affect Hawke and Merrill at a distance.

Noire smirked and walked towards the Commander. “Weren’t you told I am immune to your paltry abilities?”

Cullen rushed towards Noire, “How, how are you alive? I have your pendant. Please, Noire, help, oof!”

The Knight Captain fell silent as Noire cast some sort of force spell that shoved him well away from her. It grew eerily quiet as the Warden advanced on Meredith.

“Time for you to feel the full effect of the red lyrium Knight Commander!” Noire held up her hands and allowed magic to swirl from her finger tips.

As soon as the greenish magic touched Meredith her sword shattered, and she began to glow. Her hysterical screaming died as she dropped to her knees, and she hardened into a statue. A statue that looked half melted and deformed. 

The Templars cautiously stepped forward, unsure if the Warden would attack them. Cullen ran up and reached out for Noire. His hands dropped to his sides when he noticed the cold look she flashed him. 

“Please, don’t leave. I can explain. I, just, please Noire!” The Knight Captain’s voice was husky as he tried to hold back tears.

“Some things are not forgivable, Cullen. Some require time to allow forgiveness. I am uncertain if I can forgive what you did today.” Noire backed away from Cullen as she continued, “Fortunately, after I snap my fingers, only Hawke, his friends will know I was here. They won’t say anything. You and your fellow Templars will say the sword consumed Meredith, as will the others. If I can find forgiveness, I will come to you.”

Noire snapped her fingers, and disappeared. The other Templars were expressing shock that the Knight Commander been consumed by the sword. Another force spell slammed into Cullen, and he was thrown into one of the pillars. His head made a sickening crack, and his body fell limp to the ground. As the remaining Templars rushed to his aide, Hawke and his crew ran out of the Gallows to go meet Anders.


	19. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire shows herself after the battle. Answers some questions. Fenris is there to comfort the Warden.

Following Fenris they made their way to a hidden Cottage on the Wounded Coast. It was long past dark when they wearily walked inside. Anders was sitting in front of the fire sipping some wine. He jumped up startled when they walked in. He looked at the floor, waiting for the anger to be unleashed. It never came. Hawke walked over and held him tight. 

Noire materialized outside, not wishing to intrude on the emotional reunion inside. Varric and Fenris saw Noire’s arrival and decided to check on the Warden.

“Noire? Are you ok?” Fenris gently placed a hand on her arm as he spoke softly. 

“I am fine, Fenris. Flemeth was right all along. I just didn’t want to believe it. Cullen betrayed me, my memory. The worst part is I still care for him. I am fool!” Noire’s eyes were red from tears she refused to let fall and her body was strung tight like a bow.

Fenris grabbed her and hugged her tight, “You are no more a fool than anyone in love, my heart.”

Varric decided to leave Fenris to comfort Noire. He rejoined the others inside as they all sat drinking, too tired to speak.

After being held for a few minutes, Noire looked up into intense malachite colored eyes, “Did you call me “my heart”?”

“Yes. That is what you are. I will ask for nothing more than what you are willing to give. I demand no exclusivity, nor do I wish to do anything that will stifle you. My only request is that you allow me to follow you. I will help protect you. I will fight for you, alongside you, whatever you need of me, I am yours.” Fenris kissed Noire on the lips gently as he finished speaking.

 

“Come, best to let the others know you’re here.” Fenris stepped back so Noire could make her appearance.

The Elf had no fear as he realized how much he was in love with her. Mage or no, he didn’t care. She was beautiful, loving, smart and humorous. His heart swelled with pride that she wanted him by her side, not as a slave or body guard, but an equal. When the familiar teal eyes twinkled at him he smiled in return. Hand in hand they returned to the cottage to help explain the day’s events.

No one barely looked up as Fenris and Noire entered together. The supposed dead woman leaned against the wall while Fenris brought her a glass of wine. Fenris put an arm around his woman, and wondered if anyone was going to actually notice Noire was standing next to him.

“Oh, hey Noire, sorry we’re a bit out of it right now.” Varric finally spoke up like seeing Noire was no big deal.

“Hello, everyone. Sorry for the shock, and for not letting you know I was alive sooner. Things have happened and I would appreciate discretion from all of you.” The Warden bowed her head in apology.

Anders ran to her, and grabbed her out of Fenris’ arms. “Noire, was it you? Is it you? Are you really Andraste?”

Noting the tears in his eyes, and how he clung to her, Noire nodded yes. The Healer crushed Noire to him and sobbed. Noire knew Anders had recalled the first time they met Justice. He had insisted he knew the Warden Commander. Noire had refused to talk about what the Spirit had said. Even when Noire had shown up in Kirkwall, Anders remembered Justice’s reaction. He was excited and humbled all at once. Justice had been unable to say why Noire meant so much to him. All the Spirit could communicate was “Noire is as important as the Maker’s Bride”. Anders finally knew, Andraste and his old friend were the same person.

“I am so sorry, please forgive me! I never meant to hurt Justice, please believe me. I thought he would die; I didn’t imagine he would be lying. If you want to kill me, I won’t fight you. It is what I deserve. I am sorry you had to destroy your creation!” Anders stood back, his expression resigned to his fate.

Noire simply stepped forward, and took Anders’ hands in hers, “Don’t be an idiot, as if I would kill someone that was saved by Andraste! Besides, in the interest of full disclosure, if you hadn’t blown up the Chantry, I would’ve done something worse to start the Mage rebellion. I was going to blow up the Seeker and Templar fortress in Orlais. Now that would’ve been exciting.”

Noting the expressions around the room Noire elaborated, “I said once, Justice had to happen. I regret Anders has to take the blame, but such is life. I will protect him unto death. As for my death, it wasn’t half as exciting as I am sure you have heard. I appeared to be dead from the Magebane laced with a paralytic the bastards had coated their swords in. Dorian and his friend barely kept me from dying. He wasn’t even sure I yet lived when he arrived in Kirkwall. The last thing he had seen was me struggling to breathe.”

“Any questions about my “death”?” Noire moved to sit on the rug in front of the fire.

Isabella tossed back her drink, poured another and looked at her old friend, “Was Demeritus the one who sank his sword into you? We destroyed him, literally. I just want to make sure there isn’t anyone else I need to go after.”

“It was him, and Peter. Sadly, Demeritus killed Peter so he could bask in Meredith’s glory alone. Thank you for killing him. I am certain all of you were more humane than I would have been.” Noire’s eyes became hard as she spoke of her attackers.

“Um, Noire, did you cast something at Cullen when you left the Gallows? I only ask because he slammed into a pillar and his head was cracked open from the force. I heard one of the men say he was dead as we were leaving.” Varric spoke softly trying to gauge Noire’s reaction.  
Noire turned ghostly white, as if all the blood left her body. “Fuck! I didn’t mean, I, I was pissed, I just gave him a mental shove. Are you certain he was thrown so hard?”

“Honey, if you gave him a mental shove, you must have unleashed your full anger. He didn’t stagger, he was picked up and thrown, hard. I have seen wounds like that, and I am afraid you most likely killed him. I am so sorry.” Isabella was the only one that could form the words to say what the Warden had done.

Noire closed her eyes, and began muttering, in what sounded like Elvaan. The room shifted, and for a moment everyone glimpsed a different place. Beautiful, serene, and very old. As quick as it appeared, it was gone. Noire opened her eyes and let her tears fall.

“Sorry, I was checking my seeing pool. Guess my emotions are making my spells a bit stronger. Flemeth always said Cullen and I had the potential to destroy one another. She was right. I don’t feel him at all anymore. I killed the one man I swore to protect above all others. I will have to be more careful with my emotions from now on. I forget how much power I have sometimes. I was so angry, I just wanted him to feel a portion of the hurt I was experiencing. Stupid, stupid thing to do.” Noire’s voice was a whisper as she finished.

Fenris moved to cradled her in his arms as she quietly sobbed. Varric couldn’t imagine a more tragic, but fitting ending for a Templar and Mage. Anders took one of her hands, and let her grasp it tight. He better than anyone knew how it hurt to have one’s magic turn to violence by accident. 

Sitting up, Noire swallowed her emotions and addressed the group, “Ask me your questions. I owe all of you that much.”

“I am curious about Dorian. Fenris said his magic feels like yours. Also, what exactly did Flemeth do to make him immune to the same things you are, mana wise?” Hawke desperately wanted to know how a Mage could stand against a Templar without their magic being affected.

“You are very astute, Hawke. Indeed, Flemeth changed Dorian’s magic, so he is a mage like me. All Mages draw from the energy of the Fade, everyone knows this. I am an exception to that rule. My magic is enhanced, and drawn from the world around me. I don’t have to dip into the Veil to cast. I use nature to keep my Mana from being burned up too quickly. Since I don’t create the disturbances magic normally does with the veil, Templars can’t sense me unless I allow it. Flemeth removed Dorian’s need for the Fade so he could be like me. Not having to dip into the Veil, keeps us from disturbing a Templars senses and from pulling on Fenris’ brands.” Noire glanced at the tattooed Elf and smiled.

Noire cleared her throat and spoke again, “I am unable to pass on the gift to anyone who has practiced blood magic. Or to anyone that has been through the Southern Circles Harrowing. Once a Mage has had such intimate contact with demons, or spirits from the Fade, they are forever tied to it. Hawke, if you hadn’t walked in the Fade to save Faynriel I could’ve given you the same gift. I am sorry I can’t now.”

“Not to interrupt, but are you still planning to head to Tevinter?” Varric was dying of curiosity.

Pausing, as she considered her answer, Noire finally spoke, “I am on a mission for the Left Hand and the Divine herself. They know who I really am, and what happened to me in Kirkwall. I said far worse than a Mage uprising was coming, and it starts in Tevinter. I am going to be a Spy in the Magisterium. That is why I need people I can trust with me. Dorian alone won’t be able to help me. So, Hawke, Anders and Fenris, I hope you will come with me.”

“You have my help. I sense this is just the beginning of a long fight, and I will be next to you.” Hawke gave a small smile when Noire turned her gaze to him.

“Whatever you need, I will help as best I can.” Anders sat next to his friend still holding her hand.

“You know I will go. Being seen at your side will give the other Magisters pause. The lyrium marked slave, that has killed so many Tevinters, being seen as your body guard will make you seem unstoppable.” Fenris gave her a wicked smile.

“Ok, I can’t stand it, who are you really. Andraste, Noire, some gorgeous Blond? What aren’t you saying? I would say sorry for being blunt, but you know me.” Isabella gave Noire her signature smirk, and winked.

“I am, well, I am from a time long before Tevinter was even a concept. I was married to the Maker during that time. We were happy, for a few centuries anyway. Then, well, all the Immortals were betrayed by one selfish act of vengeance. I alone remained completely unaffected. No, I didn’t commit the act of vengeance, I hid. I saw what was coming, and I made preparations. I begged those closest to me to come to the safe place I created. No one wanted to believe my warnings, so I went to my sanctuary alone. I cannot describe the pain I felt when everything was destroyed. So, I stayed hidden and watched Thedas change from within my self-imposed exile.” Noire stared off into the distance as she answered.

When she chose to speak again, her voice was soft and sounded distant, “After a long while, I couldn’t take the guilt of watching my people be enslaved, tortured and broken by the Tevinter Imperium. So, I came out of hiding. I took the name Andraste, and married a very powerful Magister. He wanted to rule Tevinter, and I only cared about freeing the slaves. I figured leading the revolt, and helping him gain power would protect myself and the Elves. I was wrong. Jealousy can cause even the most peaceful person to do unspeakable acts.”

“By the time Shartan and I had freed a number of slaves the Ancient Magisters knew, from conferring with demons, I was once known as the Bride of the Maker. There was already a Chantry, sort of. It was a religious order dedicated to the worship of the Creator, or Maker as he is now known. Before my arrival, it had a small following. Most people chose to worship the Dragon Gods.” Sighing, Noire rested her head in her hands before continuing.

“Human slaves were the next ones I freed, most of them were Mages that had been collared by more powerful Blood Mages. I was so angry at seeing the abuse, it was then I wrote about the use of Magic. I had no idea as I wrote my Manifesto, the Chantry would rise to power by picking apart my writings and twisting my words until they could enslave a new group of individuals. Maferath decided I was too popular. He also had decided Blood Magic was something he had to use to keep his position. That is when he turned me over to the Magisterium. I won’t elaborate how I survived my funeral pyre, but I disappeared. I have traveled Thedas the past eight hundred years like a Ghost.” Turning she looked at the room of weary faces.

“If for one second I had seen just how corrupt and abusive the Chantry would become I would’ve raised it to the ground long before now. The only control I have over my gift as a Seer, is I can turn it off. If anyone is to blame for all the strife, and the upcoming War it is me. If I hadn’t let Maferath’s and the Maker’s betrayal break my heart, I could have prevented most of this. For that I am sorry. I may be Immortal, and a Seer, but that doesn’t always mean I make the right decision. You may ask any questions you’d like, but I can’t promise I will answer them. I will try, but some I may not be able to.” Noire braced herself for the onslaught of questions.

Fenris moved to her side, bringing a bottle of wine for them to share. As Noire’s words were carefully considered by everyone, the atmosphere became tense. 

Merrill spoke first, her voice full of reverence, “Are you a Forgotten One, and what should I call you?”

“Yes, my real name hasn’t been spoke for over fifteen hundred years. No, I will not speak it now, it isn’t the right time yet. I can say it meant Flower of Light, Love and Sibylline. Just, call me Noire. I have become used to it.” Noire’s voice was neutral as she spoke.

“Are you a human? Because, and forgive me if I offend, what little I know of the time before Tevinter the Gods were all Elvaan.” Hawke spoke this time.

Smiling softly Noire responded with a spell. Her face remained the same, but her hair went to a silver color that looked like diamond dust. It shimmered a rainbow of colors in the low light. Her eyes became green. Green like new spring growth on trees. Her ears were now Elvish. 

“As you can see I am an Elf. Andraste was also an Elf, although the Chantry seemed to have left that detail hidden. Elf and a Mage, that wouldn’t have worked in the Chant of Light I guess.” Noire’s voice had a bitter edge to it.

“I know the next question, so I will just answer it now. Not all the Gods were Elvaan. That is where things get muddled. Everyone assumes the Elvanan Empire was ruled by Elf Gods. That was only partly correct. It was ruled by a counsel of very powerful Mages. Twelve of us in total. Not all were Elves. We had A Qunari, two Dwarves, two Humans and seven Elvaan. It was peaceful for many centuries, then slowly, cracks emerged among the different races. I sought to ease the tension by marrying the human who was the Creator. It, ended badly.” Noire gazed off into the distance unwilling to elaborate.

“Ok, so you married the Maker long before the first Blight. Were you by his side when the Magisters breeched the Golden City? Did you help curse them with the taint?” Anders was watching his former Warden Commander closely.

Muttering a string of curse words, Noire rose and began pacing, “No, I didn’t create, or help create the taint. The Blight, the corruption, was a curse of a different one of the Gods. The reason is no longer important. The Chantry has lied about the cause of the Blights, and they know it. There is not, and never was a “Golden Seat” of the Maker. The Magisters stumbled upon tainted lyrium, the same lyrium that corrupted Meredith. That is how the Blight spread.”

“It is true, the Magisters listened to the Old God, Dumat, about conquering the Golden City. That plan was given to Dumat by one of the Gods that had turned into a Demon. The first Demon. The Magisters entered the Fade, physically. It made their complete corruption much faster. They believed a lie, one that had been told by that first Demon. He told them to claim the empty throne in the “Golden City”. He was talking about Arlathan. It hadn’t existed for a millennium by the time they believed the lies. When I have said over and over again the Maker is never coming back, it is because he was the first God to become truly evil. The Maker, my husband, can’t come back, he is a Demon now. A very powerful Fear Demon.” Noire sat back down by Fenris and covered her face in her hands.

No one moved. Shock, terror, and sadness descended upon the little house like an avalanche. 

Looking up, Noire’s eyes were red from tears, “Mages didn’t cause the Blights. The red lyrium and my husband did. He was furious at having been cast behind the Veil when it was created. He and most of the other Immortals. The first children have largely remained untouched. There are a few Immortals that accepted the Fade, and they reach out to help Thedas from time to time. There is only one other “God” that wasn’t affected by the Fade being created. He had been slumbering, but he recently awoke. He is the one that doomed Arlathan, and the Elvanan Empire.”

“The Fade was never meant to be. It was created as payback for someone very important having their physical form slain. As I said before, I begged and pleaded with the other Immortals to stop the Civil War. I created a Haven for those that wished protection. No one believed our Empire could fall. Arrogance doomed our world. My name was stricken from all records after I retreated alone to my sanctuary. I was deemed a traitor for not taking sides and begging for peace.”

“Flemeth has been my only constant companion until recently. We both decided I needed to help with the fifth Blight. After all, Urthemiel had been my Dragon before he was corrupted by the taint. He was once known as the Dragon of Beauty. I had to be the one to slay him. It broke my heart, but it was the right thing to do.” Noire’s voice was husky with emotion.

“Well, I’d like to say I am surprised, but honestly I never have had faith in the Maker. Thank you for enlightening us, but I hope you understand if I never repeat a word of this. The Mages may rebel, but I don’t want to anger the Chantry any more than I have too.” Aveline took the news like all things in life, head on.

“I am not trying to destroy the Chantry, not yet. If the other events I have seen come to pass, it will destroy itself. But, not for a while.” Noire looked relieved Aveline was so even tempered.

Anders looked thoughtful as he formed his next question, “So, how did you survive the Arch Demon fight? Is it because you’re Immortal? I know Weishaupt was pissed you lived, and wouldn’t say how. I also know that’s why you lost Command of Amaranthine.”

“Ah, yes. A Warden is supposed to die when they kill an Old God. I lived due to a powerful spell of Flemeth’s. Weishaupt will never let me back into the Order unless I reveal why I survived. I won’t, it would cause some innocents to be killed.” Noire smirked as she watched Anders.

“My Lady, why have you not revealed yourself to the Dalish? Surely they would benefit from your help.” Merrill looked at Noire nervously.

Noire carefully phrased her response, “I have tried. A long time ago. I was nearly lynched for blaspheming against the memory of the Gods. The Dalish have a skewed understanding of our history. You know better than anyone the Dalish believe they have the only true knowledge of our culture. Besides, were you not taught the Forgotten Ones were all evil? That our names were removed from our Temples, and books and history because we were traitors? Do you really think the Dalish would willingly accept me now? They will, in time. But, only after the dark future looming on the horizon is here.”

“You’re right. Marathari wouldn’t believe you, nor anyone in the Clan. I am sorry for bringing it up.” Merrill blushed as Noire gave her a small smile and nod of forgiveness.

“I should probably head back to Kirkwall. I can help with the relief effort.” Varric replied. 

“Well, I have a feeling the Ship outside needs a Captain, correct?” Noire nodded with a smirk, “In that case I will take you to Tevinter. Then I can run spies, or goods or anything really if you need.” Isabella was excited at being on the Sea again.

“I would like to go with you My Lady. I can pose as a Slave in your Household. I should be able to gather information since Elves are usually ignored.” Merrill seemed thrilled to be near one of her Ancestors.

“Aveline, you and Donnic could say you followed us for a while, but we ditched you and ran. That should keep your position safe for now.” Noire watched the Guard Captain nod in agreement.

“Right, well then those of you staying in Kirkwall please take the Gold in the chests over there. It should help in rebuilding the City, and getting supplies shipped in.” Noire smiled at the three friends returning to the City.

Noire stood and walked outside so the friends could say goodbye in private. Staring out at the water for some time, she was startled when a familiar Elf wrapped his arms around her waist. Closing her eyes, she relaxed in his grip and felt safe for the first time in ages. Fenris relished the feel of Noire in his arms. For the first time in his life, he felt truly free. He found his purpose, and hopefully someone to share his life with. Sighing he kissed her hair. He may not be Cullen, but what Noire needed now was someone free of the Chantry’s chains.

The Dwarf watched Fenris and Noire for a bit before following the two Guardsmen. He hoped Noire would see the new possibility in front of her. Sighing, he knew better than most affairs of the heart were overly complicated. Sometimes common sense just didn’t exist, the heart wanted what it wanted. But, if anyone could take Cullen’s place in the puzzle that was Noire it would be Fenris, at least he hoped so.


	20. On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of what happened to the Warden after she escaped Kirkwall, before the Chantry was destroyed. Dorian meets a new friend.

Noire had been in the Capital City of Nevarra for two days, and she was growing bored. The Templars sent after her had been caught in a storm on the Waking Sea, and it would be tomorrow afternoon before they arrived. The first day she had checked into a luxurious Inn, and slept for twenty hours. After some dinner, she went back to bed and woke early this morning. Noire took a leisurely bath, asked the Inn Keeper to send up a set of clothing to head to the Market. She hoped shopping would keep her mind occupied. She wasn’t the type of woman that enjoyed solitude. She preferred, no, she needed companionship. Noire didn’t actually intend to sleep with most people she met, it was sort of inevitable. Her nature was to feel intimacy, to make others feel special.

Arriving at the market, Noire was relieved to see so many vendors of armor. She wouldn’t wear Mage robes again. Stopping in front of a leather shop she stepped inside.

“What may I help you with today Ma’am?” The artisan was respectful, but not overly eager.

Flashing him a brilliant smile Noire turned, “I would like a set of leathers. This may sound odd, but something that will show my figure, and some skin. Black or black with red preferably. I intend to wear it for light armor, but also be as distracting as possible.”

The artist chuckled as he realized what she was looking for. She had come to the right place. One of his side lines was leather to be worn in and out of bedroom, although he still made it strong enough to be used for light armor. The skin showing through the leather would be enough to distract even a hardened soldier. He motioned her to follow him behind a curtain. In side there was an array of beautiful pieces. Noire smiled as she saw a set she had to have, and several others too. She also picked out several pairs of leather slippers to wear inside, and three pairs of lace up boots that came just below the knee. They were black, red and purple.

After she was done choosing four complete sets, the Leather worker took Noire’s coin and allowed her to change into one of the outfits before she left the shop. He and every other Male nearby couldn’t help but stare as Noire stepped out in the light of day. She was wearing a deep purple and green suede outfit. The legs were corseted up the outside from ankle to waist leaving ample skin showing through. The top was a breast plate that molded to her chest, and was low cut. It was cropped to show her smooth stomach above the leggings. The sleeves were corseted the same as the bottom. Noire had tightened the chest part so ample cleavage was spilling out.

Smiling as she felt the many eyes on her, Noire focused on a Weaponsmith next. Carrying her bundle of new clothes, she stopped in front of a set of beautifully carved Silverite daggers. The handles were dragon bone, and each was enchanted with an element. One for Fire and one for Ice. Catching the Shop owner’s eye she called him over. She got the daggers, matching carved sheaths, two small stilettos, one obsidian and one of mythril. Each contained a rune to poison the unlucky soul she may stab. A dozen small throwing knives and a weapon belt that could also hold a number of potions were added to her purchase.

After enlisting a shop helper’s aid in carrying her large amount of items, she went to the Apothecary. After picking out a few rare herbs, and some cosmetics, she went over to the potions. She picked up a large quantity of different types of poisons. A full case of lyrium potions refined for a Mage, ten silver flasks and a mortar and pestle. Noire planned on making a variety of her own in case of emergency tonics that no living human could find a recipe to. 

Next came a favorite of hers, an upper class jeweler. Noire had been forced to give up gemstones when she became a Mage at the Circle. Between the Blight, and other duties required of a Warden she had left off wearing anything sparkly. All she had was Cullen’s pendant. A wistful smile crossed her face as she touched it. It was a silver Chantry coin with Andraste’s face on it. It was a gift from his brother the day he left for Templar training. On her twenty second birthday she passed her Mage harrowing. Later that night, when she had moved to her own private quarters, Cullen had snuck in and given it to her. He had it turned into a pendant, and she hadn’t taken it off since.

Looking down, still touching the coin, she found several sets that would be perfect to grab the attention of any Tevinter mage. She spent a great deal of gold on an emerald choker, accented by amethysts and set in platinum, with matching bracelets and earrings. Next she settled on sapphires and rubies. It was an enormous collar, diamonds used as accents and set in rose colored gold. This set had cuffs and an elaborate headpiece, shaped like a Tevinter Snake, to be worn braided hair. Noire’s eyes glinted as she saw a delicate chain mail collar that would hang low enough to prevent a knife from piercing her neck and upper chest. She also got various lengths of gold and silver chains, and a variety of different color of gemstone rings that would be worn on every finger.

The final set had nothing but diamonds. Every shape and color of diamond one could imagine. It was a complicated design. The Jeweler had to size it on her. It started high up the throat and wound around to settle on her collar bones. It was almost blinding in the daylight, but so beautiful. She picked out roughhewn chunks of diamonds for the bracelets. Lastly, she purchased numerous hair pins encrusted with every type of stone available. She could finally wear her hair in elaborate designs. The Merchant was amazed she could afford the gems. Noire smirked guessing the shop owner thought she was a prostitute. The Warden had more wealth than any person in all of Thedas, of this she was certain. A few hundred gold sovereigns were nothing to her.

Finally, she found a dress maker. She ordered a specific design to be made in seven different colors of silk. It was more Avant guard than what the Orlesian Court wore, but would be perfect for Tevinter society. It was corseted at the waist, and the skirt would fit closer to her body than the current fashion. A sweetheart neckline would show just enough cleavage to be noticed but remain tasteful. It was off the shoulder, and the long sleeves were sheer and flared into a wavy bell shape at each wrist. The back was another story. It was open almost to her waist. A single strap across her shoulder blades would be the only thing that would keep the dress from falling off. The shop owner promised all would be ready by tomorrow afternoon, just in time for her to leave. 

With the shop boy, and all her goodies in tow she finally went back to the Inn. After setting her wares inside her room, Noire tipped the shop boy handsomely and began to make herself up for dinner. She figured she might as well enjoy her last night before having to face Meredith’s men. She put on the most revealing of the leather outfits, and all black number that had designs of dragons and Knights cut out of it showing way more skin than was proper. The pants were solid until mid-thigh, and then they became more like a complex web of straps and buckles. She wore leather slippers, meant for show not for walking. Lining her eyes with charcoal, she brushed her eyes with silver dust. She deepened the red of her lips with some rose stain. Diamond dust was sprinkled in her cleavage, and across her cheeks. 

Wearing her diamonds, Noire let her long hair hang free, and the natural waves bounced as she made her way to the high class tavern in the back of the Inn. She felt more like herself for the first time in years. Seating herself a chair away from a dashing, dark haired man, with unbelievable chocolate and gold flecked eyes, she ordered the most expensive bottle of wine the Bar had available. Seeing the man raise an eyebrow at her, she turned an inclined her head.

Dorian had sensed the woman before he saw her. She was an extremely powerful mage. He could feel her energy and it was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. Turning he watched in awe as she entered the bar. This creature was beyond exquisite. Scandalous too. Her outfit was shocking, and her jewelry spoke of someone that had more money than they knew what to do with. It baffled him that this Mage didn’t resemble the Necromancers that were prevalent in Nevarra. Nor was she a Circle Mage either. No Southern Mage would dare dress like her, let alone have the ability to afford it. Yet, watching her he could tell she wasn’t from Tevinter. Her magical energy wasn’t like the magic taught in Tevinter schools of Magi. He had to know her. His curiosity was killing him. 

Taking the nod as an invitation, Dorian gracefully changed seats to sit next to her. She even smelled rich. He gave a small chuckle as the bar keep brought the wine and poured two glasses.

“Well, My Lord, do you have a name?” Noire’s voice lilted as she glanced at the handsome stranger next to her.

“Lord Dorian Pavis, from Minrathous. Down here collecting some rare Nevarran herbs for my Father.” Dorian’s voice was sexy and flirtatious. “May I have your name my Lady?”

Noire turned and openly appraised him. Dorian had never been looked at in such a forward manner before. Her mouth curled up into a cocky grin.

“Fleur, Fleur des Noire, The Night Flower. I do hope you will share super with me, as well as my wine.” Her eyes never left his as she spoke.

“Naturally, your room or mine?” Dorian couldn’t believe he was asking to dine alone with her.

“Excuse me, Sir. Would you please send up two more bottles of this vintage, and the most decadent meal with dessert to the Suite upstairs?” Noire was gracious as she spoke.

“Yes, my Lady, right away.” The Inn Keeper was thrilled to be making so much money off this one customer.

Dorian was caught between fascination and terror. He wanted nothing more than to be next to this woman all night, yet terrified because he never had that desire before. He had never even held hands with a woman. He knew from a young age men were his obsession. Seeing her, he wondered what it would be like to taste her lips. 

Noire rose, directed Dorian to bring the open bottle of wine with them. In almost a trance he followed her to the lavish room she was renting. Once inside, Dorian topped off their glasses and followed her to an overstuffed divan and sat down. Noire leaned back and kicked off her slippers. She then turned his way, and rested one leg underneath her as the other one dangled free. He couldn’t look anywhere but her face, her eyes, and her breasts. Noire watched Dorian watch her until dinner arrived. The knock jolted Dorian back to the present. He tried to ignore the laugh as he went to let in the servant with their food and drink.

After the servant was dismissed, he turned back to the temptress, “My apologies, Madame. I am generally not so rude as to stare. But you are unlike any Mage I have ever seen before.”

Noire’s eyebrows rose at him calling her a Mage, “Ah, Lord Pavis, you have a unique gift. Almost no one can sense a Mage unless they are actively casting a spell. A rare and special gift indeed. You are also different from most Tevinters I have met. Your aura is pure. You have never used any form of blood magic. How interesting.”

He turned to pour more wine to cover up his shock. She could see his aura. He knew of a complicated spell that one could use to detect corruption in a mage, but he hadn’t felt her cast any magic. Turning slowly, he flashed one of his best smiles.

Sauntering over with wine he sat back down and allowed himself to relax, “Yes, well, it doesn’t make me popular that’s for certain. How can an Altus be worth a damn if they don’t perform blood rituals every now and then? It seems My Lady you also have a rare gift. Seeing is not a normal ability. Especially to be able to read others without using a spell.”

Giggling, she turned a bright smile his way, “Ah, yes. It has been a gift as well as a curse. But, at least I won’t be seen as an enemy for not engaging in a ritual murder every now and then.”

Dorian laughed at that. He felt more comfortable than he had, well, ever. It seemed she was a kindred spirit. He was also noticing that being close to her, she was having an effect he didn’t think was possible. He caught himself wondering if her lips would taste sweet. Slightly shaking his head, he tried to shove the thought away.

“Let’s not let the feast go to waste.” Dorian stood and fixed two plates trying to calm his rapid pulse.

Bringing them each some of the decadent food, he sat and ate with perfect manners. They chatted about fashion, politics and the differences between Tevinter and Southern Mage Circles. Dorian had heard the stories, but inside he figured they were more like ghost stories. Ones to tell to frighten the more gullible. 

He was also fascinated by the Wardens. The ritual in particular. For all the Orlesian Chantry preached against Magic, Blood Magic especially, he could see why the Grey Wardens didn’t openly say what the Joining entailed. Drinking the blood of Darkspawn and an Arch Demon. If it weren’t for the downside of becoming tainted, he would love to know what it felt like. He wondered at how Noire could know so much about an Ancient and secret order.

He studied her as she spoke. Her eyes were vibrant and full of laughter. But, he also caught glimpses of pain. Dorian noticed if a particular subject was painful, she would deflect the emotion away using humor, his signature trait. Noire’s voice was cultured, and melodic. Her knowledge was amazing. He could almost believe she had been raised by Scholars and not in a dismal Mage prison. Her low opinion on the Ruling Class matched his own, as did her hatred of Maleficarum. He had resisted the dark influence they exerted in Tevinter Society his whole life. It was a relief to openly speak about how wicked and corrupt those malevolent Mages were. 

Women were not his interest. Never had been. Dorian was enthralled by Noire though. His eyes kept lingering on her lips. He wanted to taste them, get lost in a kiss. If it weren’t for the fact, he knew she wasn’t a blood mage he could believe he was under a spell. Her eyes were pools of magic; he could drown in them. Maker, he needed to feel his lips against hers.

Leaning close to him, Noire lightly touched his arm, “Don’t worry Dorian. I won’t molest you, unless you ask me too. I know you prefer men, and that’s fine by me. I just wanted some interesting conversation for once. I will simply say, if you are interested in seeing what a woman can do, I’d be happy to oblige.”

As she leaned away, Dorian found he actually wanted to take her up on her offer. He leaned forward and lightly touched her lips with his fingers. They parted, and her tongue darted out to lick them. He shuddered. Just that slight touch had him on fire. Not noticing he dropped his glass, he roughly pulled her into his lap and claimed her mouth with his. So soft, so warm, Maker she did taste sweet, like fresh, warm honey. She allowed him to go at his own pace. His inexperience with the opposite sex was evident, but she was patient and returned his affections with an eagerness he found irresistible.

He was vaguely aware he picked her up and carried her to the bed in the next room. Tossing her down, he quickly covered her body with his own. In the back of his mind, he was trying to rationalize he was only doing this out of curiosity, not lust. The thought was lost as she deftly undressed them both. She maneuvered them so she was on top and in control. More of a familiar position to him. Slowly Noire kissed down his chest, abdomen and lower. Gripping her hair, he couldn’t believe she was that talented with her mouth. The men he had been with always said a female couldn’t orally satisfy a man the way a man liked. Oh how his friends were wrong.

Before he was spent she pulled away. He couldn’t hide his disappointment. That only lasted until she climbed on top and claimed him. It was different, amazing, intoxicating and wonderful. They finished at the same time, and as she gently moved off him he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. It was the best sex he’d ever experienced. But, he doubted it was because she was female. No, there was something else about her. She knew exactly how touch him, what he wanted without asking him. It’s as if she could see into his soul and find the needs he didn’t see himself. They both dozed off at the same time.

Noire woke first and quietly slipped out of bed. She pulled on a long shirt (it had been Cullen’s) and started to brush her waist length hair. She heard Dorian move to get dressed, well put his pants on anyway. He came up behind her and kissed her neck. He took the brush from her hands and continued himself. 

“There, now you don’t look like you’ve just been ravished.” Dorian was using his humor to deflect what would be an awkward situation. 

Meeting his eyes in the mirror, Noire addressed him, “Dorian, I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I won’t lie and say I regret sleeping with you, because I don’t.”

Turning around she gestured for him to sit on the bed before she continued, “I’ll be honest as to why I am here. I am fleeing the Kirkwall Circle of Magi. The past five days have been almost too much to handle alone. You are gorgeous, a Mage, and best of all a Tevinter. I know you won’t turn me in for being an Apostate.”

“My dear, of course not! Your Circles are barbaric at best, deadly at worst. If you flee to my Country, I could at least help introduce you to the Nobles. Hmmm, come to think of it, this could solve both our problems. My Father is trying to marry me off to some boring shrew. I am loath to do so, and lose my freedom. While I admit men are my preference, I could see myself being with you. I would have to ask that you let me pursue my other interests. You marry into a Magister’s family, and I get my parents off my case about carrying on our blood line.”

“Lord Pavis, you have a deal! You will grant me my freedom as well I assume.” Noire gave him a leering grin as they both burst into a fit of giggles.

They stood and went out to try the dessert, have more wine and get to know each other even better.

“Dorian, you might want to know, I am, well, I guess I was a Grey Warden. The one who slew the Arch Demon of the Fifth Blight. I have been accused of being a Maleficar. I may also have accidently killed one of my Jailers and that’s why the Templars are hunting me.” Noire casually sipped her wine, as Dorian choked on his.

Wiping his mouth Dorian gave her a wide eyed stare, “Maker, you’re that Noire? Oh but this is fabulous! You’ll climb the social ladder easily. Tevinter having the Hero of Southern Thedas defect? It’s perfect! My Father will introduce you as my chosen at an over the top Ball. I am certain we can get the Archon and the True Divine to attend. Darling, we will make a beautiful couple, and be the envy of absolutely everyone. To you, my future bride!”

Noire rose her glass in salute, and suppressed a laugh at Dorian being the third man to propose to her this month alone. 

“We should probably retire Dorian. The Templars chasing me will be here tomorrow afternoon. I need to arrange a private coach in the morning, and see if the Tailor has my gowns ready early. Making a statement with my manner of dress should give the Chantry bastards enough leads to track me easily. Although I would much rather be near the dock when the boat lands. Yes, that could work. They would see the Evil Blood Mage, and we could run with them in pursuit. Once we are over the Tevinter border, they have to turn back. I will relish the looks as they know I slipped through their fingers!” Noire was laughing now.

“Pfft, let them try and touch my fiancé. I’ll burn every Bastard to the ground! If they are stupid enough to cross the border, every mage for miles will come to kill them. To your escape, and both our freedoms!”  
Dorian downed his wine in one gulp.

He sashayed over to Noire and pulled her up against him, “Let’s have one more round darling. I do find you intoxicating.”


	21. The Templars are Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Noire escape Nevarra.

Both Noire and Dorian woke early, and shared what Dorian said would be one last tryst. The Warden knew he was lying, he just wasn’t ready to admit to himself he liked being with her, a female of all things. But she was confident the next sexy, charming man that came along he’d forget his excitement at being with a woman. They did have a lot in common. Each had their inner hurts they hid through a veil of sarcasm, humor and arrogance. 

Adjusting each other’s clothes, Noire had to admit they looked like the perfect couple. Dorian was a classically beautiful man. Sculpted features, gorgeous hair, olive skin, and a phenomenal sense of style. Noire was a flawless beauty. Jet black hair, sea green eyes and skin that was white and smooth like painted porcelain. The contrast of the skin tones, and their stunning good looks would draw attention from everyone who passed by.

After hiring a coach, they loaded their belongings, and the Tailor showed up with Noire’s Noble attire. Between the two of them it looked like they had packed to be gone for a year. They wandered through the Market, having some tea, and fresh baked sweet rolls. They took turns critiquing the many fashion horrors they witnessed, and seemed oblivious to the many eyes openly staring at them. Dorian strutted as if he were an Alpha male, and Noire looked like his high maintenance Mistress.

Slowly they made their way to the docks. Noire had timed it perfectly. The Knight Commander of Nevarra and a small group of Templars were already waiting for the ship that was setting anchor. 

“Maker, why do your Templars feel and smell so strange.” Dorian had never been around non mages that ingested lyrium.

“The Chantry force feeds them lyrium so they can be trained to use Magic nullifying abilities. It also makes them hopeless drug addicts. Mages aren’t the only ones that the Southern Chantry ruins.” Noire’s anger was evident as she stared at the men disembarking the Kirkwall ship.

Dorian watched the men closely. He knew unless he attacked first, the Templars wouldn’t dare touch someone who wore clothes marked with the Tevinter Imperium symbol. Noire though, was tense. She knew they were to kill her on sight. As the group turned and headed their way, Noire placed a hand on Dorian’s chest letting him know it was nearly time to get ready to run. 

As they got to the landing below where he and Noire stood, she threw back her head and pretended to laugh at something Dorian had said. Between her attire, which was a red leather number that was so tight it looked like it had been painted on her body. She had worn the diamonds again, and in the light of day, they shone like a thousand suns. Noire was noticed immediately. 

The men from Kirkwall shouted for her to remain there. Dorian was a tad surprised they screamed at the onlookers to subdue the Hero of Fereldan. The normal folks looked at the Templars like they were insane. The Savior of Thedas was not someone they were about to touch.

Noire turned, and with a slight flick of the wrist unleashed an ice bolt that Dorian doubted he could match even if he used all his mana poured into the spell. The ice slammed into the dock and ripped it a huge hole in it. With splintered wood flying everywhere two of the local Templars slid into the hole and several dock workers dove to keep the heavily armored men from drowning. Noire grabbed Dorian’s hand and broke into a dead run. He was amazed at how strong her spell had been. The Templars had already begun to dampen his ability to use magic, yet she wasn’t affected.

They followed the route she had planned and quickly jumped into the carriage. The driver had been well paid and was ready for trouble. The horses were whipped into a fast trot and they got through the main gate before the Templar Order could alert the City Guard to slam the gate shut. 

“Well that was exciting, my Dear. How long before they overtake us? If it is before the Tevinter border, we may well be fucked.” Dorian’s calm demeanor was betrayed by the catch in his voice. 

“Don’t worry Dorian, if that happens just stay in the coach. I’ll jump out and deal with them. I know you can’t even cast a healing spell until we cross into Tevinter.” Noire’s face looked cool and detached.

Dorian studied her closely. She appeared completely in control, as if she were enjoying a leisurely ride to her vacation home. Underneath, he felt her potential. It was raw, consuming and more than a little frightening. He had been around powerful Blood Mages his whole life. But he had never felt someone so attuned to the fade, even when they had sacrificed a human for magical strength. How on earth she didn’t succumb to being a tyrant was beyond him. No doubt she could easily destroy a full regiment of Templars without breaking a nail.

“It is tempting, Dorian, becoming a tyrant.” She gave him a sly half smile as she read his thoughts, “Those that seek power through domination always lose it. They fail to recognize that those who are subjugated are the ones who are in control. It is a lesson I have witnessed many times in my life. That is why I am content to not strive to rule over anyone. That would make my position weaker.”

“Dear, do you think you could perhaps not read my thoughts until we are safe, sound and drunk?” Dorian’s sarcastic side was coming out as he fought down panic.

Grasping his hand, she smiled, “I am sorry. I only do that with people I feel safe around. I owe you for this, and I will make it up to you!”

He smiled back, and held her hand firmly. He hoped nothing bad would happen before she was safe in his family’s home. Strange times, Dorian had asked a woman to marry him. His Mother and Father would, hopefully, be happy once he showed them her Magical ability, and that she was the Mage that had defeated the Arch Demon. It also helped that Noire had no illusions about keeping him from having male lovers. Letting out a contented sigh, he put his arm around her and held her close. Yes, life could be very good indeed.


	22. Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire finds out Cullen yet lives.

As Noire finished telling how she had met Dorian and arranged to cross the Tevinter border, she noticed everyone was staring. 

“Dearest, I do believe you could’ve left out the part about, our explorations together.” Dorian was smiling, but Noire saw the anger flash in his eyes.

Korian, who had been listening enraptured, turned to his lover, “Dorian, don’t chastise her. She is the one being open and honest. I don’t think it is any easier for her to discuss this in front of our Spy Master, and Varric. Fleur, its ok, I am not jealous. A little surprised, but I can see your appeal. Dorian seems to forget I can go either way. I find it perfectly natural he would try something new with a beauty such as yourself.”

“Dorian, I am so sorry. I, didn’t think. I was trying to explain how I was introduced into Tevinter Society. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have been able to gather the vital information the Inquisition now has. Besides, I should probably add, I am engaged, again. Your Father told the Archon our arrangement was off. I accepted the Archon’s offer for marriage.” Fleur looked at Lily and was relieved to see her smiling. 

“Fine, but you could warn me next time. I have a reputation to uphold as a deviant after all.” Dorian stuck his tongue out and then smiled at Fleur.

Sensing her lover was unsure of how she would feel, Leliana laid a hand on Noire’s hair, “Noire, I know you are not the monogamous type. I used to be very jealous, and tried to force you to be mine only. Time has taught me; you feel love separately from sex. I also know you are in love with someone more than you’re in love with me. He is here, in Skyhold. That’s why you could feel him so strongly. He didn’t die in Kirkwall; he leads the Inquisition armies.” 

Noire straightened and the color drained from her face. For a moment it looked as if she would flee in her special way. Closing her eyes, everyone saw her fight back some strong emotions. They let her work through them, patiently waiting for her to address them again.

“Interesting. Before anyone asks, I have no desire to see him. I will never forgive him for what he did the day Anders blew up the Chantry. He broke a promise to me. One I was sure he would keep because he thought I had died. I had a chance to see him that day. Varric can tell you, I watched his betrayal and left. It would be far easier if he were dead. I could forgive him then. He deserves to die for what he’s done, I’d kill him if I didn’t still love him.” Noire’s voice had become quite with unleashed rage.

“Noire, I saw what Cullen did. I know he was wrong, but try to look at it from his point of view.” Turning to look at Varric, Noire eyes narrowed, “We all believed you had been killed. He never reacted to the news. When he came to the Hanged Man to let me know, it was as if he were a Tranquil. He had no emotion, I don’t think he could process it, I’m not sure he even has fully accepted it yet. I have watched him closely around the Mages. He isn’t like he was in Kirkwall. He greets them as equals, and if anything goes out of his way to prove he’s left the Templar life behind him. Considering all the bad he’s seen Mages do, I find it admirable he gives them the opportunity to show their good side. It doesn’t excuse him following the Right of Annulment order, but he is trying to atone for it.”

“That’s nice Varric, but you have no idea what happened in the Gallows. I helped it appear he tortured me so Meredith wouldn’t suspect our relationship and kill him. He got carried away while she was watching him. He, he did an unspeakable act that was cruel and took the anger he harbored from the Fereldan Circle out on me. He was enjoying my pain! He promised he would never again hurt an innocent Mage. So, what do I see when I show up at the Gallows to help defeat Meredith? Cullen, slitting the throats of two teenage Apprentices. No, Varric, there is no excuse. That’s why I left that day. You saw how just a mental shove of mine nearly killed him. That was only a fraction of my pain being released. He should be dead.” Standing before Leliana could grab her, Noire summoned her light and disappeared.

“Dammit! This is bad, really, really bad. She’ll kill him, and it’s my fault. I knew who Cullen was, but didn’t tell her. I kept putting it off, avoiding the issue like I always do. Fuck! If she kills him, she’ll turn dark for sure. With her engagement to the Archon, she’ll be able to exact all kinds of revenge on people who have wronged her. What do we do?” Dorian was in a panic, as were the rest of them.

The four friends looked at each other in alarm. They all raced out of the Inquisitor’s room to get to Cullen’s loft to stop Noire. Bursting through his office door, they heard Cullen cry out in shock. As Leliana shimmied up the ladder quickly she saw Noire step away from Cullen cursing.


	23. Unexpected attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire stays her hand, and faces a greater evil.

Cullen felt the magical energy in his sleep. He was up with sword in hand out of fear and habit. A figure was advancing on him, and he briefly wondered how they got into his barred tower. He drew on his Templar training and tried to smite the Mage. It drew a laugh, but had no effect. Suddenly, pain shot through his sword arm as the handle of his weapon became unbearably hot. Dropping it, he knew this would be a fight to the death. He readied himself for the next spell, and charged at the Mage. They deftly stepped aside at the last moment and laughed again as he succeeded in running into wall. Cullen was angry, but he knew if he faked injury they might come to check him and then he would snap their neck.

He dropped with a thud to the floor. He heard them softly curse and walk to him. The Mage nudged him with a boot to his side. He was limp, and didn’t respond. They leaned down and pulled his head up by his hair, that’s when he made his move. He quickly reached up and grabbed the Mage by the throat. It was a death grip, and they were fighting for air. The hood they were wearing fell back and Cullen’s eyes widened in shock.

“Noire?” Cullen loosened his grip as he saw the woman he believed to be dead. 

“Shut up! I’ll do the talking, Knight Captain.” Noire showed raw fury as her eyes bored a hole into his heart. 

Yanking herself away from his grip Noire stepped back, “Yes, I am alive, no thanks to you and that Bitch Meredith. You are supposed to be dead, Cullen.”

Cullen watched in horror as she started summoning another spell and he knew she could kill him if she wanted too. At that moment the door downstairs to his office exploded open. Swearing again, Noire let the spell die in her finger tips as Leliana climbed into the room. Cullen got up and hurriedly pulled on some clothes as Dorian, Varric and the Inquisitor crowded in behind the Spy Master.

“Noire, stay your hand. This is my fault. I knew who Cullen was right after I helped the Inquisitor at Redcliff. I didn’t want you to lose focus on our mission so I kept that hidden. Cullen really is a good man. Even though I am from Tevinter, he has never treated me with anything but respect. We play chess several times a week. I have become quite fond of his friendship. I suggest you listen to his side of the Kirkwall incident before making any judgements.” Dorian had moved forward and grasped Noire’s hands.

Leliana caught her lover’s eye and spoke, “Noire, please. I know what he did. Yet, have you not also shown mercy to someone who committed murder while under the influence of another? Cullen was controlled by Lyrium and a sadistic Commander. He believed you were dead. I know he wasn’t even fully aware of his actions in the Gallows until Meredith turned on Hawke. How different is that from Anders blowing up the Chantry because of Justice? I believe you once said “There is no justice without mercy.” After Justice was separated from him, wasn’t Anders mortified by what had happened? Hasn’t Anders worked with you to help the Inquisition in the shadows? You protect him, much like Cassandra and I protect Cullen. Cullen joined the Inquisition to atone for his past. That is also why he refuses to take lyrium. He will never allow himself be controlled and commit acts of senseless violence again.”

“Anders was completely different and you know it Nightingale! If he hadn’t blown up the Kirkwall Chantry, I was going to destroy the Seeker Fortress in Orlais, and you knew that too. Tell me, how is Cullen, purposely murdering teen apprentices on their knees begging for mercy, the same as some Chantry and Templar bigots, who abused Elves, Mages, and anyone they had power over the same thing?” Noire’s eyes were ice cold, as her fury radiated from her body. 

Cullen’s expression became one of anger as he realized Noire supported Anders, “You, help that Abomination? How could you! You judge my actions, but you support a terrorist. You also admit to wanting to commit an act of terror yourself! Andraste may have shown mercy to Anders, if that story is to be believed, but you accuse me of cold blooded murder, even as you protect the Mage that started a War. That is hypocritical, and you know it!”

“Andraste saving Anders was REAL! Andraste saved Althena, not because she deserved it. Althena was saved to make Andraste’s words known! Thedas was supposed to hear the Maker’s Bride was a Mage. The Chant of Light is NOT what the Prophet wrote. Yet, even that was stolen from Andraste as the Lord Seeker covered up her appearance in Kirkwall rather effectively. But I have recovered Andraste’s writings from the Grand Cathedral. Thankfully, the Templars and Lord Seeker breaking from the Chantry, afforded me the opportunity to rescue them. They will be made known. If certain people believe the Herald of Andraste to be blasphemous, just wait until I rip the heart out of the Chantry’s false teachings. The sad part of all this? The Tevinter Chantry has more of Andraste’s teachings recorded correctly than the South. This comes from a country ruled by Blood Magic, slavery and fear.” Noire’s anger seemed to harden as she spat her words at Cullen.

“Noire, what are you saying? The Chantry’s teachings are false? Are you going to kill me, and other innocents just because of Kirkwall? If you are threatening the Inquisitor and this Army I will be forced to stop you. Don’t doubt I will give my life for this cause, even if it means I have to try and kill you! I am stronger than you think, so if death is what you seek, I will grant it.” Cullen was tense, and ready to subdue his love if necessary.

“You are only alive because I allow it. There is no one, and I do mean no one that could stop me from killing you, the few remaining Templars, anyone I choose. I turned away from using my power because I would be no different from the Magisters of old. But, keep pushing me, and I will bring not just your Inquisition, but the whole of Thedas to its knees. Corypheous will not stop me either. For a man who claims to have loved me once, your actions show me differently. You are no better than Maferath who betrayed me so many centuries ago. I curse the day I fell in love with you.” Noire’s voice cracked, and tears began to fall from her eyes as she turned away from Cullen. 

“Noire, I, please, don’t say these things! Talk to me, help me understand. Maferath betrayed Andraste, not you. Unless, are you saying your Andraste? That would mean you are over eight hundred years old. I don’t know what game you are playing at, but you sound delusional. Just calm down and explain. I still care for you, but I will hurt you if I have to. It would destroy me, so please don’t force me to make that choice. I have only ever loved you. I know I was wrong to help in the Right of Annulment. There is no excuse I can give. Please, don’t turn away from me now. I can’t, I won’t lose you again. I don’t want to fight, just talk to me!” Cullen’s voice was husky with emotion as he moved closer to Noire.

 

Noire collapsed on the end of the bed, and the sobs she had been holding in, broke free like water breaking a damn. She was shaking, and hugged her arms around herself. Cullen’s heart hurt at seeing the pain in the Woman he still loved. He gingerly sat next to her, and began to lightly rub her back. Cullen carefully put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. He whispered comforting words and stroked her hair. Slowly, Noire calmed down.

When Noire looked into Cullen’s eyes, the past seemed unimportant. They both leaned in for a gentle kiss, that changed to fierce passion the instant their skin touched. Both seemed to forget they had an audience. When Cullen moved to lay Noire back, Korian cleared his throat to remind them they shouldn’t get too carried away.

Varric and Dorian both shot the Inquisitor a dirty look as Varric spoke, “Do you think you could’ve waited perhaps a few more minutes? How the void am I going to write an accurate love scene if you stop it before it gets going? Now I’ll have make up something so outrageous they will be scandalized.”

“My thoughts exactly. I have always wanted to see the Commander naked in the throes of passion, and my lover decides he is too prude to watch. Noire, I think I am leaving Korian for you!” Dorian’s eyes danced with laughter as Korian poked him in the ribs.

“Sorry for breaking in here and acting like I was going to kill you, Cullen. I am tired and a bit on edge. It was a huge shock to find out you are alive. I believed I had killed you, by accident. Varric and Isabella told me my force spell slammed you into a pillar, and cracked your head open. I’m so sorry, Cullen. Only Leliana knew where I was, and what I was doing. Dorian had been offered a position in the Venetori, but turned it down. Lily and I thought it was best if I joined them instead. Even before I became a member last night, the Archon and Divine have been sharing tons of information with me. Most Magisters have no idea what the two leaders are doing. Most don’t believe Corypheous and the Venetori exist. They think it is the Southern Chantry spreading lies to cover up who really murdered the Divine.” Noire leaned on Cullen and he grasped her tight to hold her upright.

Noire suddenly looked exhausted. Leliana and Dorian exchanged worried looks as they realized the Warden had pushed herself beyond what her body could handle.

“Are you alright?” Cullen’s voice was gentle, but full of concern.

Noire’s head fell forward and Cullen felt her breath get shallow. Tilting her head up, everyone saw she had gone pale and her lips were turning slightly blue. Cullen laid her down and began to try and wake her. Dorian and the Inquisitor gently shoved Cullen aside and began to try and heal her. 

“What is it, what’s wrong with her?” Leliana’s voice had an edge to it.

Noire’s scream jolted everyone out of their shock. She was thrashing in her unconscious state, rambling in Elven about something. Then she uttered two words that scared the shit out of them all. Venetori, followed by more rambling, then Corypheous. She cried out in pain again, her pulse was too fast and her breathing erratic. If they didn’t get her calmed down, her situation could soon become life threatening.

Dorian was shaking as he felt an evil presence leeching life away from his friend. “Cullen, don’t touch her again. She is battling a creature from the Fade, not against possession but for her life. I’ll try to calm the pain and strengthen her.” 

After a few moments, Noire’s state became noticeably worse, “I can’t heal her, Amatus! She is going to slip away and there’s nothing I can do. The Demon is killing her, and I can’t fight it. She can’t keep this up, the creature is literally ripping her life force from her body!” 

“I’ll go get Solas and see if he can help. He is the most knowledgeable about the Fade.” Leliana was down the ladder before she finished speaking.


	24. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire and Varric reveal more of who she is, and was.

Cullen leaned down and began speaking to her in a calm voice, hoping he could reach her. He expressed his love, asked her to come back. Told her she had many friends that loved her. Begged her to fight, to not let the Demon win. The pain was becoming more intense and her cries of pain got louder. Cullen couldn’t reach her. Her skin became clammy and all color had left her. She started struggling for air. Varric, Dorian, Korian and Cullen all stared helplessly at each other knowing she was going to die soon. 

“Please, everyone, move. Let me see her.” Solas was there, and had a stern look on his face. 

He listened to her muttering in Elven, and looked shocked. This Warden was calling out to Mythal, was saying the Dred Wolf’s name, and then he heard her cry out to Dirthanea. He froze. No one knew that name, no human anyway.

He grasped her hands and began chanting in Elven. At first it seemed to make things worse. She was shrieking and her body started to convulse. He chanted louder, and stronger. He placed a hand over her eyes and both Cullen and Dorian felt the strong energy he was pushing into her. For what seemed an eternity he kept up his spell. Finally, her body stopped its seizing, and her breathing started to even out. Her screams of pain became soft moans. Then, as suddenly as it started, the attack stopped.

Cullen gently stroked her hair as she lay on his bed. Dorian came to check on her. It seemed the danger had passed. Cullen handed Dorian a basin of cool water to wipe her face with. Solas gestured to the rest to follow him to Cullen’s office. Dorian decided to stay and nurse his friend. 

“I need to know, who is that woman?” Solas looked at the Spy Master for the answer.

“That is the Hero of Fereldan, Solas.” Leliana didn’t elaborate further.

Solas looked puzzled, “How is it that a Grey Warden no longer carries the taint in their blood, yet still has a connection to it? The Demon attacking her, was doing so because she at one point was tainted. She will no longer die from it, but she is still tied to it. That means the Demon used the remnants of the taint to find and try to kill her. Are you certain the Hero is a human?”

“Why do you ask Solas?” The Inquisitor took the lead in the conversation. 

“For one, she was ranting in fluent Ancient Elven. Secondly, she called out to Gods that have long since disappeared. Still, she spoke to them all as if she knew them personally. Even the Dalish do not possess a fraction of Elvaan history this Warden does. The logical conclusion is she isn’t a human. Besides all of that, when I was healing her, I didn’t see the form she is in now. She looked like, well, like one of the Elvaan of old. A powerful Oracle, one whose name is no longer spoken. I also heard the Demon call out that Seer’s name. So, I am curious who she really is.” He watched everyone’s reaction carefully, “This will happen again, she is targeted now. Please, if you want to save her, tell me what you know of her and her past.”

As Solas watched Cullen, who had his head bowed, he moved toward him, “Commander, please. She is in grave danger, I sense that you care deeply for her, so help me save her!”

Cullen looked up and saw a slight shake of the Spy Master’s head, he also noticed Varric mouth “No”, at him. Looking at Solas, Cullen took his time before answering.

“She is, I mean, was a Mage in the Fereldan Circle. All I can tell you about Noire is that she has some unique gifts. They very rarely manifest themselves in a Mage. It was taught in the Templars if any mages exhibited the traits Noire has, they were to be executed immediately. It has always been so. My former Knight Commander, and The First Enchanter of Fereldan hid her gifts so she could live.” Cullen paused unsure of how to phrase what he wanted to say.

“What gifts, Commander? What gifts does the Mage possess that all who had them before her were murdered?” Solas’ tone was hard as he glared at the former Templar.

“Her magic is said to be a threat to Templars. Noire is immune to any abilities a Templar can cast to subdue her. She also is immune to Blood Mages and Demon possession. In other words, the Hero is a Mage that can’t be controlled. How a Demon was killing her is beyond my understanding? Maybe because it couldn’t possess her. I realize you have little patience for a former Templar, but I am not a danger to her Solas, I love her.” Cullen met Solas’ gaze as he finished speaking.

“I wonder if joining the Venetori had anything to do with it. She just attended a ritual to join the cult, maybe they took some of her blood. That might be how they connected to her through the stain left by the Taint.” Korian had jumped in to steer the conversation away from what he guessed could soon become contentious.

Solas pondered those questions for a moment, “You are probably correct Inquisitor. Since we know the Cult is using the Taint to control Wardens, the spell could be altered to direct a demon from the Fade to drain her Life Energy. It’s a rare occurrence but it can happen. Also, she may be so strong since all other Mages with those gifts never got a chance to use them. As a Mage draws from the Fade for their magic, it harmonizes with all who used that skill before. It is balanced, and keeps skills in check. If no other Mage has been able to use those gifts, and grant you her gifts are rare, the Warden must be able to access their full power. It is a wonder she hasn’t given into the human tendency for seeking power.”

“This Warden is our spy from Tevinter yes?” Leliana nodded, “There is a good chance the Venetori know she is working with us. They probably attuned their spell to track her, and then summoned a Demon to go for her life force. What I saw may have been the Ancient Elvaan, in spirit form, trying to protect her. I must go sleep and consult with some Fade spirits. I will heal her more in the morning, she needs to rest.”

Cullen took a deep breath as the Apostate Elf finally left the room. “Let’s go check on her, and talk upstairs.”

As each of them climbed the ladder they were shocked to see Noire in the corner of the room with a shield spell surrounding her and Dorian. The Tevinter Mage looked helplessly at the others as he couldn’t communicate with her. 

“Noire, what are you doing? You’re too weak, love! Please, don’t strain yourself, your safe.” Cullen’s tone was gentle and kind.

Noire dropped the spell and collapsed on the floor. She was in obvious pain, and a sheen of sweat was on her brow. Carefully, Cullen helped her back to the bed. Cullen sat beside her and mopped her face and held her hand. Sitting up slightly, Noire whispered some words and the wood intended to patch Cullen’s ceiling was transformed into seats for the four friends. A barrier also glowed softly around the room.

“Noire, dammit stop!” Dorian was angry. “Every spell she casts weakens her more. She is drawing on her own life essence now. If she continues she’ll just kill herself!”

“Sweetheart, please! Rest, you need your strength.” Cullen stroked her hair and finally Noire dropped the barrier.

She appeared to fall into a deep sleep. Cullen wondered if she went to the Fade in her dreams, would the demon attack her again. He knew he wouldn’t sleep with that danger looming over her.

“Cullen, why is she so fearful of Solas? Her reaction to him being here was a bit extreme. Is there something we need to know about him?” Dorian wanted answers and if it took all night he’d get them.

“I, don’t know, Dorian. I don’t even know how she knows who he is. Yet, he did save her. Maybe, she is confusing him with someone else, I don’t know. Maker, is she going to be able to survive? I can’t lose her, not again.” Cullen was starting to tremble when he couldn’t speak.

“Curly, I, um have more information than anyone in the Inquisition about the Warden and her gifts. Noire has played a role in history besides killing the Arch Demon.” Cullen looked at Varric and he was confused. “You all have heard the story about Ander’s blowing up the Chantry and the miracle that happened?”

“I haven’t. Every time I’ve asked about it Noire always maneuvered the conversation to something else.” Dorian looked irritated.

Leliana confessed, “Cassandra and I talked to Althena, she claimed Andraste saved her. But since no one came forward to corroborate the story, we figured she must have been rescued by a powerful Mage. In truth, I knew the Grand Cleric was certain what happened was a miracle. Divine Justinia decided it was best to not advertise that fact. Althena took a vow of silence, and spends her days writing sermons for the Mothers in the Grand Cathedral. I notice you mentioned nothing of how Althena survived the blast when you were questioned by Cassandra, Varric.”

“Wait, your saying Andraste is the one who saved the Grand Cleric of Kirkwall? Why wouldn’t the Chantry be touting that fact? Preaching to everyone about how the Maker’s Bride was sent to save one of his servants? Although, if it were true, then she could’ve saved the Divine at Haven, instead of me. Maker, what a mess.” The Inquisitor sounded upset that he lived and the Divine paid the price.

“Good point, dearest. But, regardless if it were Andraste that appeared in Kirkwall, what does this have to do with Noire?” Dorian still couldn’t see how Varric’s story was relevant.

“All valid points. Why would the Maker’s Bride save Grand Cleric Althena and not the Divine? I have wondered myself where she was the day the Conclave was destroyed. I mean, I was there, I saw the figure rise out of the Chantry with the Grand Cleric in her arms. I figured I was hallucinating until I saw everyone’s expression. Next thing you know most everyone had begun to pray, calling out to the Maker’s Bride. The woman landed and gently handed Althena off to Sebastian. Choir Boy dropped to his knees and begged for her blessing and counsel. She bade Sebastian to rise, and told him he needed to return to Starkhaven and take back his throne. He was going to question her, when Andraste told him it was what needed to be done.”

Varric took a drink of wine before continuing, “It was then the Prince asked Andraste if she wanted him to kill Anders for his treachery. The woman smiled and replied, “There is no Justice without Mercy. The Mage didn’t cause this. One of the Maker’s first children did. When the spirit tricked Anders into letting him stay in the physical world by saying he couldn’t return to the fade and he would die, he had lied. It was that lie that turned Justice to Vengeance. Anders is an innocent victim of a Spirit more powerful than any demon.” I thought Sebastian was going to choke. He wanted to argue, but he is so devout, he figured Andraste was sent to teach all of us a lesson. He told her he didn’t understand, but if learning to be merciful would help return the Maker to us he would follow her example. He took Althena and left Kirkwall before the fighting started.”

“I am sure you can imagine Andraste’s, the woman’s, words pissed off Knight Commander Meredith. She stomped forward and accused the woman of being a powerful Maleficar. I don’t know that I have seen someone look so deadly while wearing a serene smile. It was then she started to quote her most famous line from the Chant, and a few words of warning the Templars. “Magic was meant to serve man, and not rule over him. The Templar Order has used a drug to create false magic for those not gifted with it. They are the ones abusing that power much as Ancient Tevinter did. Turn back from the Right of Annulment or it will mean your destruction!” Meredith went bat shit crazy at that. Ordered a group of men to kill the Abomination, and took the rest to the Gallows. The one we believed to be Andraste didn’t hesitate, and used a spell that killed all the Templars remaining in one swift casting. If you can call being turned into indestructible marble death.”

The Inquisitor looked stunned as he interrupted, “Andraste killed a group of Templars? The woman that is revered by an entire religion killing servants devoted to her. I find that hard to believe.”

Leliana leaned forward with a dangerous glint in her eyes, “I know you’re not saying “Andraste” committed cold blooded murder Varric. There must be more to it than that.”

“I wasn’t saying she murdered them, they did all draw weapons and rush her first. It was then she killed then. So, yes, it was self-defense. The problem was we didn’t know what was going to piss her off next. Well, no one dared speak. That’s when she addressed Hawke. Told him he needed to go save the Mages. Asked all of us to help him. Anders, was a wreck by this time. He prostrated himself at her feet and begged for her to kill him. Andraste helped him up, and laid a hand on his face. Whatever she said under her breath, Ander’s body froze, and we watched her rip Justice out of him. Standing before her, Justice ranted that as the Maker’s Bride she had a duty to help him avenge the Mages. Only then did all of us start believe this might be the real Andraste. Justice knew her. Had obviously spoken with her before. She answered with deadly calm that he was a demon now, and cast him back into the Fade. She healed Anders, and then wrapped him in her shield light. Told Hawke to hurry, and that she would care for his Mage. Said we were to meet her in a cottage on the Wounded Coast. She summoned a blue light and both of them disappeared.” Varric paused, took a deep breath and another drink.

“During the fight in the Gallows, I was up on a balcony covering Hawke as he was trying to save the Circle. The blue light appeared next to me again, and I expected Andraste to be next to me. It was Noire instead. She was surprised I was there, but simply asked if Cullen were still alive. Noire looked down at the worst possible moment.” Varric watched as Cullen covered his eyes with his free hand and decided it was safe to continue, “Cullen, following his Commander’s orders, was helping purge the Circle. Noire saw him cut down two Apprentices. I have never seen someone in a moment of heart break, until then. She closed her eyes, and I could see she was having a vision. Noire looked at me and said she would talk to me after the fight. She made me promise to never tell Cullen she was there. Told me he had broken a vow to her, and if he died it was his own choices that led him there. She summoned her light and was gone.” All eyes watched Cullen as Varric stopped talking for a moment.

“It’s true, every word. I obeyed Meredith and killed many innocents that day. That has haunted me night after night ever since. This is no excuse, but I believed Noire had died. I hadn’t even shed a tear. I shut out everything but Meredith’s orders. It wasn’t until she tried to kill Hawke I became aware of how wrong we all were. I finally stood against her. That is why I left the Templars, and refuse to take lyrium again. That life, caused me to be cold, hard and merciless. I will never submit to orders I disagree with again.” Cullen looked up with a fire and determination that had turned him into a good leader, and a much more merciful man.

“We are lucky to have you Cullen. It was the change of heart that made Cassandra know you would be a valuable asset to the Inquisition. Most people can’t face the mistakes they’ve made, let alone try to atone for them. I am certain that is what Noire has always seen in you. She knows you are good, and has loved you even when she has been upset by your actions.” Leliana was doing her best to get Cullen to forgive himself.

Dorian leaned forward and spoke, “If you could have seen her reaction when we got official word you had been killed, you would know how much she loves you. Noire blamed herself for your death. Cursed that in a moment of anger she had allowed her emotions to run free. She takes so many risks spying for us because she told me her life will never be complete since she failed you. You have no idea how much pain she has lived in, always blaming herself for your loss.”

“Thank you all. I will not fail her, or anyone again.” Cullen voice was husky with emotion, “Please Varric, continue.”

“Well, Meredith died, and we fled Kirkwall. After traipsing out to the Cottage where Andraste had told us to meet her, we found Anders inside. The former Abomination was fast asleep. All he saw was the after math of what Justice had done. He had been hysterical at the loss of life, and of his stupidity at trusting a Spirit claiming to be one of the Maker’s first children. I went outside with Fenris, and Noire was there. Making sure everyone was alive.” Varric cleared his throat, nervous at repeating this part of the story.

Taking a deep breath, he continued, “Well, Isabella asked Noire if she had appeared as Andraste. Noire confirmed she did. Merrill, the little minx, had figured out Noire was actually one of the “Forgotten Ones” from Elvish lore. Apparently, she and one other “God” are the only two left from Arlathan. She showed us her true form. She is an Elf. The most stunning creature I have ever seen. A Goddess, unmatched in power, and beauty.”

“Maker’s breath! She went and pretended to be the Maker’s Bride? Well, and here I thought the Black Divine was blasphemous. Didn’t think Fleur, Noire, could be that saucy. A Goddess too? Miracle she doesn’t just kill anyone that pisses her off.” Dorian looked at his friend with admiration.

“That’s the thing Dorian, I am not so sure Noire was pretending. While not saying she was the Andraste of old, she did say Thedas had many secrets lost to time. That the Chantry and Rulers rewrote history on more than one occasion. She told me one day she would give me the full story. The real history behind the Maker, Andraste, the Darkspawn, the Taint and everything else that is only covered in flowery words by the Chantry. Naturally, I was hoping she would give me something for the story I was writing about the Champion, so I prodded her to give a hint, something. All she said was she had been Andraste, and that the Maker had been her husband. She also told me the time would come when the whole saga would be explained, and I would get to hear the whole story.”

As Dorian, Leliana and Korian were wide eyed with shock, Cullen looked down and smiled at his sweet Noire. Caressing her cheek, he couldn’t believe his love was a Goddess.

Stirring slightly, Noire tried to sit up, but Cullen pushed her down. “Don’t strain yourself love, rest. Go back to sleep, you need to regain your strength.”

Cullen tried to prevent Noire from moving, but that seemed to aggravate her. Finally, he gave in and helped her sit up, and placed a pillow between her and his headboard.

Slowly she opened her eyes, and saw the curious looks on the faces before her. “Varric is correct, I am not what I appear to be. However, I won’t be able to show you who I am until after Adamant Fortress. I wasn’t expecting to be targeted like I was tonight, and it has left me too ill to show you more. Fiona is one of the spies at Skyhold. Lily, she has a Dwarven crystal hidden in your shrine. Remove the crystal, but don’t arrest her yet. I’ll deal with her. Did I save the Grand Cleric? Yes, and I did it in the form of Andraste. In my case I was not being blasphemous.”

“And here I assumed you were blasphemous just to fuck with Prince Sebastian.” Varric chuckled.

“Ugh, don’t remind me of him. He has somehow found out I am alive, Varric. He has been hounding me ever since. Something about a Winter Wedding. I told him I would see him soon and discuss our arrangement.” Noire let out a breathless laugh.

“Noire, you are such a whore! First you say you are going to marry Cullen. You then proceed to accept my marriage proposal as long as you don’t have to remain monogamous. Then you show up and announce our wedding is off and you’re going to be marrying the Archon in Tevinter. Now I find out you’re already engaged to the Prince of Starkhaven? How many men are you engaged to exactly?” Dorian was giggling at Noire’s rather busy love life.

Noire shot Dorian an irritated look as she saw Cullen pull away from her a bit. “Cullen, it isn’t what you think.”

“You are, or were engaged, to three other men, what should I think then?” Cullen was doing his best to stay calm, but his toned betrayed his anger. “I have loved you since long before you became the Hero of Fereldan. Circumstances have kept us apart, but I assumed I was the only one you desired.”

Noire reached to caress Cullen’s cheek, but he pulled away. “Cullen, you are my heart, the one I have chosen to seal my soul to. You know I have been with others. Love for me is not about sex. Love is deeper, doesn’t require physical intimacy to be whole. Sex for me is like playing a round of Wicked Grace, well may be a bit more serious than that, but it doesn’t mean I desire you any less. It is my nature to comfort people, and sometimes comforting them means I sleep with them.”

Pausing Noire took a deep breath and grabbed Cullen’s hand, “The only person you could consider a rival Cullen, is Leliana. She accepts you are first in my heart, and yet she remains loyal. It is true, I am engaged to the Archon, but he won’t live long enough to consummate the marriage. That is something I will fully explain later. What I need you to understand is my love for you. I accept and forgive all the innocent blood on your hands, because I know it was the Chantry, and Lyrium that helped you lose your humanity. I need you to accept that physical intimacy for me is how I can provide solace for those that need it. Sex also has the advantage of being an extremely powerful weapon. I would not ask you to lay down your sword before going into battle, don’t ask me to toss my strongest weapon aside out of jealousy.”

It was a tense few moments while Cullen struggled with Noire’s admissions. His love was plain to see, yet so was his hurt. Everyone watched Cullen’s agony as he fought against accepting Noire for who she was. 

“I need; I need some time. Dorian please watch over her until I return.” Cullen left his office slamming the door.

The Spy Master stood, and gave Noire a quick kiss, “I’ll go talk to him. He is going through what I experienced during the Blight. He will be fine, my Love. Just rest, we can talk later.”

“Thanks a lot Dori. You should know better than to joke about such things. Cullen has spent most of the time loving me against the vows he used to hold as sacred. He is very much the monogamous type. I told him he was all I needed, so he wouldn’t turn into some jealous crazy person. He knows I slept around, but I never admitted to the multiple engagements I have accepted. Also, next time you call me a whore Dorian, you won’t be able to get it up for a month.” Noire was irritated but still retained her twisted sense of humor.

“I had no idea, Fleur! Honestly, how could you have been involved with him and he didn’t know you are, ah, shall we say passionate?” Dorian looked apologetic as he finished.

“She is good at hiding it. Trust me. I watched Cullen live with her for two weeks in Kirkwall, and he never noticed she managed to keep sleeping with Hawke, and all his companions. Night after night they would come play cards, drink and visit the Hanged Man. The whole time the Templar never caught on Noire was sleeping with Anders, Hawke, Fenris, Zevran the former Crow, uh me, Isabella and Maker knows how many others. The night she escaped Kirkwall she seduced the Prince of Starkhaven in his room at the Chantry. Yes, IN THE CHANTRY. That’s why he left his post as a brother.” The Inquisitor and Dorian looked between the Dwarf and the Warden and burst out laughing.

“Very funny, Varric. Just so you know, I did tell Cullen pretty much everyone I had slept with after the first night we were together. Perhaps I should write a letter to the lovely Bianca and tell her how much I adore your chest hair, and stamina?” Noire asked innocently.

“Fine, fine I’ll shut up. Point taken. Sheesh you want us both killed?” Varric threw his hands up in defeat.

“Seriously, Fleur. Did you have sex inside the Chantry with the Prince of Starkhaven? I mean, I am a bad, bad man. But even I would draw the line at defiling a holy place.” Dorian was giggling.

Flashing a smirk Noire answered, “Well, then it should be no surprise I had the Black Divine against the Statue of Andraste the night of my initiation. It was so gloriously bad, I then had him pound me at the feet of the Maker after he recovered. That is how I got around the blood sacrifice. Who but a thoroughly evil, wanton woman would fuck a Holy Man at the Alter he teaches from? We did have an audience, which was amusing. No one sought to question my loyalty to the Venetori when I blasphemed so well.”

“Sex is a much better way to gain loyalty than violence. Men are really dense when they think with their small head. It’s odd, my sexual prowess is legendary in Tevinter, yet not one person thinks I am a whore. It is a heady feeling to know how much power I can gain, and all I have to do is have an orgasm.” Noire was giggling at the notion. “Ah, please don’t say anything else about my sex life in front of Cullen. Seriously, I love him with all my being. We are so close at having a chance at happiness, please don’t ruin it for me guys.”

The four upstairs tensed when they heard Cullen’s office door open. “Varric, I will be fighting with Hawke at Adamant Fortress. Inquisitor, if you need us to watch your back, we are prepared. For obvious reasons I told Anders he has to stay in Tevinter.”

Noire cautiously looked at Cullen when he stepped off the ladder. She was worried he would cast her out. No one breathed as the Commander sat next to the Warden. 

Giving her a small smile, he spoke, “I apologize for my jealous fit. It was stupid of me to expect you to have remained inactive. You didn’t know I was alive. Leliana has explained everything to me. It will take me a bit of time to be comfortable, but if I get to have you, it’s worth any price.”

Everyone’s eyes misted with tears when Noire and Cullen shared a tender kiss. Noire looked over and reached out to her Spy. Cullen blushed, but he happily hugged both women. Varric bit back a chuckle as he plotted the threesome scene for his new novel.

“Fleur, um, Noire, whatever, does everyone know about your other gift?” Dorian asked.

“I think everyone knows I am a seer, correct?” All present nodded. 

“It is harder than you can imagine to see tragedy on the horizon, and know you aren’t meant to step in to stop it. My greatest gift, is also a curse, because it is random. I can’t always see what the outcome will be. Like Adamant, I know the Inquisition will triumph, yet someone important will die, I just can’t see who they are yet. What I do know is that when that time comes, I am meant to step in and save them. I can’t explain exactly how I know that, I just do.” Noire was leaning heavily on Cullen by this point, and her voice was getting weaker, “I am sorry, but can we continue this discussion later?”

“Yes, love we can continue this in the morning. Thank you all for helping her.” Everyone rose and nodded to Cullen as they left his tower.

Carefully, Cullen undressed his lover and after disrobing laid down next to her. He pulled her into his arms, and felt her drift off to sleep. His mind kept going back to when she had screamed “Dirthanea”. He wasn’t a fool, he guessed that was the Demon that had been attacking her. Cullen wanted to know how it could get to her while she was awake.


	25. The Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire shows Cullen her world, and her real self.

Waking as the sun began to filter into his room, Cullen heard a knock at his office door. Sighing he dressed quickly and went down to let Solas in. Calling up to Noire, she agreed they could come upstairs as she was now wearing clothes. 

 

In the light of day, Solas saw a much different woman. Definitely human, but also an extremely powerful mage. She looked better than when the Demon had tried to leech her life away, but the shadows under her eyes, and still overly pale skin showed she was far from recovered.

 

“I am Solas, Warden. I am here to help heal the damage that was done to you last night. You are still weakened, and if the Spirit tries to attack again I may not be able to save you.” Solas studied her for some hint if she might be using a glamor spell to change her appearance.

 

“I owe you my life, Ser, thank you. You don’t need to waste your magic on me, I just need a little more sleep and I will be ok.” Noire tried to hide her tenseness behind a smile.

 

Solas almost cried out when he heard her voice. Looks were different, as was her demeanor, but there was no mistaking her voice. It was Lihirielle. He remembered the words last spoken to her from Fenharel, “I will hunt you down and kill you for your cowardice.” No wonder she was afraid of him. Solas was certain Lihirielle knew he was something more than just a lone Elven Apostate.

 

“Commander, may I please have a moment alone with the Warden? I need to ask some questions of a personal nature, and she may be hesitant to answer with you in the room.” Solas watched Cullen’s face as he registered she might have been mentally raped by the Demon.

“No! No, that won’t be necessary. Cullen can be trusted.” Noire had started to shake, and Cullen could tell she was terrified of being alone with the Elvaan Apostate.

 

Cullen sat next to Noire, and found himself wincing as she gripped his hand, hard. Solas’ face betrayed no emotion, but inside he was fighting a war. He wanted to ask if she was the forgotten one he saw last night, but her fear gave him pause. Could it be this human carried the ancient spirit and didn’t know it? It was possible. The Elf decided to proceed with caution. Earn her trust and then unravel the mystery. 

 

“Very well, Warden. Last night when you were attacked do you know what kind of spirit it was?” Solas watched for any clue that she was just hiding who she was from him.

 

“Y-yes. It was the, um, a fear demon.” The Warden had grown even paler, and couldn’t stop her hands from trembling.

 

Solas became convinced the Warden harbored the Forgotten One and didn’t know it. Her fear of the spirit, or demon as she called it, was evident. He knew Lihirielle wouldn’t have referred any spirit as a demon. 

 

“I was informed you were initiated by the Venetori. Did they draw any of your blood for the ritual?” Solas had moved a chair to sit closer to the bed.

 

The Warden wouldn’t meet the Elf’s eyes as she answered. “I, no, the ritual required no blood of mine.”

 

Solas’ eyes narrowed as he watched her, she was hiding something. “Warden, I am trying to help. I can understand discussing magics used by a Tevinter cult, in front of a former Templar, would give any mage pause, but I can’t help you unless you are honest with me.”

 

Noire took a shuddering breath, and then answered. “I understand, Ser. The ritual didn’t require blood magic. The Black Divine devised a physical test for me to take.”

 

Cullen saw tears pooling in his beloved eyes, and decided she needed a break. “Solas, may we continue this later? I think Noire is too upset to continue.”

 

“Of course. I will be in my quarters when you’re ready to continue.” Solas left the couple in peace.

 

“Love? What’s the matter?” Cullen caressed her back as Noire clung to him and sobbed.

 

“I, I need to tell you something. Actually, it would be easier if I could show you. I am afraid to talk here. May I take you to my safe place to talk?” Noire pulled back and bit her lip waiting for Cullen to decide.

 

“Whatever you need sweetheart. How long will it take to get there? I need to let the Inquisitor I will be gone.” Cullen rose, and helped Noire up.

 

“You won’t be gone for that long. Just take my hand, and trust me.” Cullen raised an eyebrow, but grasped the Wardens’ palm.

 

A blue light surrounded them, and Cullen remembered seeing that light when Noire had fled the Gallows. He swallowed his fear, and closed his eyes. Cullen and Noire landed in what looked like a long hallway. He was disoriented and couldn’t seem to think straight. Turing, Noire looked at him patiently, until he adjusted to his surroundings. 

 

“Where are we? Am I dreaming? Are you a demon?” Cullen’s words came tumbling out in a rush, as he was confused and frightened.

 

“Calm down, it’ll pass.” Noire helped Cullen to his feet.

 

“Follow me, we need to talk. I had planned on you finding out about me under different circumstances, but life has always gotten in the way.” Noire was walking fast enough that Cullen had a hard time keeping up. 

 

They kept passing a serious of strange, shimmering doors. He was terrified she had summoned him to the fade. He had to be dreaming. That was it, this was another nightmare, and the thought calmed his panic. Finally, they reached a door at the end of the long hall. Holding out a hand, Noire whispered some words, and his name at the end of what must have been an incantation.

 

“After you, Commander.” Noire stood back to let him enter the now solid door.

 

Hesitating briefly, he opened the door and stepped inside. He barely made it three steps before he stopped. If this were the fade, it was a section he had never heard of before. Beauty seemed an understatement to describe what was before him. Every manner of rare flower, plant and tree was growing and in bloom. Iridescent crystals, well more like walkways wound around the larger trees and connected with each other. He gasped when he saw several structures in the tree tops that were a rainbow of colors made from the same material as the walkways. In the distance was a waterfall, seemingly connected to nothing that landed in a serene looking pool. He couldn’t take it all in. He would’ve wept if he weren’t so stunned at the artistry of this place.

 

Scanning closer he noticed a strange alter. It was a deep blue, but transparent. It had glowing lines running over it, and what looked like ancient Elvaan carved into it. He couldn’t read it, but he felt the Alter was dedicated to Noire. But why, in the Maker’s name, would Noire have an Alter dedicated to her, in a place like this? He turned around as he heard Noire swing the door shut. It disappeared and Cullen’s eyes met hers.

 

“Cullen, I am going to show you who and what I really am. I am not a Demon, and this isn’t the Fade. I had always said when we were safe from the Chantry I would share my past with you, all of it. That’s why you’re here, I want you to know the real me.” Noire closed her eyes as Cullen watched tears streak down her face.

 

Moving to tentatively touch her shoulder, Noire grasped his hand and stepped into his embrace. Cullen held her tight and whispered how much he loved her. He was weeping by this point. He felt his prayers had finally been answered, Noire had been brought back to him. He knew whatever she had to tell him, he didn’t care. Cullen just wanted to hold her forever.

 

After a long embrace, Cullen leaned back and asked, “May I know where we are?”

 

“Ah, yes. Well, first, perhaps I should show you who I really am.” Cullen looked puzzled as she moved to the Alter.

 

Noire placed both hands on it and whispered some words. Magical energy flowed out of it and surrounded her. Cullen watched in fascination as he saw her transform. Her face, still the same but the eyes were now a different color. A deep green. Her hair, just as long, looked like liquid silver. It also had a sheen as if it were covered in diamond dust. He then noticed her ears, they were delicately pointed, and she was an Elf. For once Varric hadn’t been embellishing his story. Her clothing was a silvery grey gauze like material that fluttered as she moved back towards him. He never dreamed she could appear more beautiful to him, but her real self was beyond description. 

 

“My name, my real name, is Lihirielle. In ancient Arlathan I was known as La Fleur de l'amour et voyant, The Flower of Love and Oracles. This is my private realm, the only thing that exists from my time that hasn’t been ruined. We Elvaan warred upon each other. My closet friend had her physical form destroyed by power hungry rivals. That is what started the Great War. One of our friends came up with a mad plan which ultimately destroyed my World. I tried to stop him, and warn others of the future I saw. No one listened. In the end, I alone retreated here. I felt my universe fall to pieces, and felt every death of my brethren. The man I was bound to was also killed. He was trapped beyond the Veil and as his body decayed, he changed. He became cold, corrupt and evil. Those that were trapped with him also morphed into what he became. Even some of his First Children were corrupted. Wisdom, Justice and Love were changed into Pride, Vengeance and Desire demons. It was then I took the name Fleur des Noire, The Night Flower. I have walked Thedas for fifteen hundred years, and I knew I would never bond with another. Then, I met you.”

 

Looking away from him, Cullen saw her fighting for control of her emotions, “There were twelve of us that ruled together. While nine of them are known as the Elven Gods, there are three of us are known as the Forgotten Ones. We were the ones who refused to fight a short sighted war. Our neutrality was considered betrayal by both sides. Before Arlathan was destroyed our names were stricken from every record. I begged the other two to follow me here before the Veil was thrown up. They refused. Believing they could talk Fenharel out of his insanity. They begged him to reconsider, he killed them for not taking sides. I will not speak their names as the grief of their loss is still too near my heart.”

 

“Noire, everything Varric said was true? What about the Maker? Was he one of them?” Cullen was almost panicked as he saw the faith he had built his life around was being proved a lie.

 

Taking his hand, Lihirielle gave him a melancholy smile. She guided him toward the pool and sat in the grass. Cullen settled in beside her, and as she laid her head on his shoulder he wrapped an arm around her. He could tell she was struggling trying to explain all this to him. He decided to quit his questioning until she was done talking. He felt her shudder, and he grasped her tighter to him. He could feel her tears on his chest. He couldn’t fathom what it would be like to exist for over a millennia watching everything and everyone you love disappear. He was surprised Noire hadn’t snapped. 

 

Still giving her time he studied this place closer. He could forget everything here with her in his arms. He had no lyrium with drawl, and he guessed he wouldn’t have nightmares if he slept here. It was surreal, the love of his life was really a Goddess, an ancient being. 

 

Sighing she sat up and addressed his questions first, “Yes, Elvaan Gods were, are real. Yes, one was known as the Maker. But we weren’t all Elvaan. One of the Gods, June, was a Dwarf. The God of craft. He didn’t die, he just went mad when the Veil was created. He is harmless now, but still the most gifted crafter in all of Thedas. Fenharel is alive, and woke up after Hawk tried to vanquish Corypheous the first time. Mythal’s essence survived. The Witch she merged with has been my friend for centuries.”

 

Cullen studied her face as she closed her eyes and spoke so low he strained to hear her, “All beings back then were immortal. It was because there was no fade. Magical energy ebbed and flowed freely, just like it does here. My realm, is a mere shadow of the world that existed. I spent much time here in solitude. Feeling the needs of others. I would help those that were meant for each other unite. None of the Immortals took gaining a mate lightly. When we bonded, it was meant to be for all eternity. That’s where I came in. I could easily see who belonged together. Pilgrims would come to my realm and ask for a name when they were ready to make that commitment.”

 

“For centuries that was enough, helping lovers, bringing them together. Then, I felt it was time for me to bond with someone. It was Dirthanea, the Maker. I was the Maker’s Bride, Cullen. At first we were blissfully happy. Then, he confessed to me one day that he wanted to make children of our own. It was madness to even consider it. He was an immortal human, and I an Elf. Back then we could intermarry between races, but if we did we agreed to not have children. The first time an Elf and a Human had a child, the human dominated the child’s looks, and they had a difficult time controlling their magic. The child was also a Mortal. The mixing of blood lines became unthinkable. I was mortified Dirthanea wanted to curse a child to that existence. I told him to channel that desire into his magic. Create spirit beings like Love, Wisdom, and Compassion. My suggestion, is what started him down a dangerous path and ultimately set him on a course to try and Rule everything.” Tears were falling from her eyes, as she took shallow breaths.

 

Noire laid back and suddenly looked so tired Cullen was worried the strain of telling him all these things was too much. He reclined next to her and pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair and felt her breathing slow. Her warmth, the strain of the emotional turmoil all got to him. He soon followed her into a deep sleep.

 

When Cullen woke, Noire had laid out some fruit and had goblets of wine. He didn’t speak, just ate and drank while he watched her. She was gazing into the pool. Her facial expressions told him the water was something more than it seemed. Slight movements of her hand made him realize she was focusing on different parts of Thedas. Watching, seeing if there was anything she had to deal with.

 

When his bodily needs were sated, he approached her. A flick of her wrist and the image he had started to see disappeared. Turning she shrugged.

 

“I’m sorry Cullen. Unless you have the sight, you shouldn’t look upon events too soon. It, can lead to complications. I know from experience, some things I am meant to alter and some things I have to let happen. This is a large burden to carry. I would not let you suffer it.” She grasped his hand and led him back to sit next to her again.

 

“Noire,” Cullen stopped and remembered her real name, “Lihirielle, if finishing your story is too painful we can wait.”

 

“I am fine Cullen” She smiled to reassure him, but he knew she was putting on a brave face so he wouldn’t worry.

 

He watched her intently while she recalled the next part of her life, “The Maker’s first children were pure, good and made life all the more pleasant for everyone. It still wasn’t enough for my husband. He was intent on creating real, physical children. He made a private realm that even I wasn’t allowed to see. He spent years there alone. Then, all of the rulers were called together by his request. He had something to show them. When he arrived to the meeting, he had hundreds of beings with him. Elves, Dwarves, Qunari and Humans. All colors, all shapes and sizes, he called them his Master work. They all had some portion of magical ability, and complete control over it. They were Mortal, but he showed us how they could couple and create new life that wasn’t corrupted. The other Gods were in awe. Each ruler wanted to possess a group of these beings to worship them. I alone could see the danger. It flashed before me, the War, and the destruction of our way of life. I pleaded with everyone to stop this madness, I was ostracized. I retreated here and watched year after year as Arlathan fell into chaos.”

 

“The races bred quickly, and prolifically. It was not long before they outnumbered us Immortals fifty to one. They began seeking independence, something I had warned Dirthanea about. The Gods saw them as toys, playthings to be used, disposable. Things got out of hand. The more worship the Gods received, the more arrogant, petty and jealous they became. Mythal had to step in and take control of the council and all the Mortals. She became the Goddess of Justice, and would grant vengeance to those who were earnest in their pleas. Soon more of the mortal slaves flocked to her. Fenharel began freeing those that had been enslaved, and helping Mythal hand out justice. It wasn’t long before Dirthanea and several other Gods killed the Goddess of Justice’s physical body. Mythal’s close ally and friend, Fenharel was livid. His need for vengeance blinded him.” Closing her eyes, she steadied her now erratic breathing. 

 

“By this time Dirthanea had taken a Mortal as his lover. I was cast aside because I wouldn’t support the world he was trying to rule. They had children, lots of children. He said he finally had a woman that could satisfy him. He broke my heart that day. The man I loved had become cruel, vain and was beyond my reach. I couldn’t comprehend how my life mate changed. We were a match; we were meant to spend all eternity in quite bliss.” Noire’s voice cracked and Cullen reached to hold her hand in silent support.

 

Looking at him with a sad expression she revealed more, “I went to Fenharel and begged him to turn back. He had constructed a device that could trap all spirits and Immortals behind a magical wall. He told me he’d happily die to seek his revenge. After he carried out his dismal plan, he went to his Temple for the Eternal Sleep. The Dred Wolf remained unaffected because he controlled the Magic that created the Fade. I was here, and I can still hear the screams and feel the terror as most of the Immortal beings became trapped behind the Veil. Very few didn’t fall victim to him that day.”

 

“The Immortals that weren’t trapped either became protectors to the various Temples of the Gods they loved, or went Mad like June. Wandering aimlessly, never being able to function in a Mortal world. The rest withered and died as our Empire crumbled. I survived because my realm exists out of space and time. Fenharel couldn’t reach me here. I watched the Dred Wolf stalk and kill everyone he had vowed to. He promised me, one day after his long sleep, he would hunt me down and kill me for being a coward, and not helping avenge Mythal’s death. So I have that to look forward to.” Cullen smirked at her attempt at humor regarding such a brutally harsh story.

 

“It wasn’t long before my visions of the mortals being destroyed, started. Dirthanea had found a way to connect to beings with strong magic using the Fade and dreams. His physical form was gone. Fear overtook him, and soon his soul turned black. He reached out and controlled the intelligent Dragons that became Arch Demons. The Vints had already begun to worship them as Gods. The Maker, as he called himself in dreams, told the Dragons how the Magisters could enter his realm. The Dragons, they became tainted from, a substance Mythal had created in a fit of rage. Since she no longer had her physical body, she was unable to control the taint from spreading rapidly. Through them, their Priests were also tainted. They believed what the Dragon Gods told them about the Maker’s seat, and the Golden City being open for plundering. Those Magisters breeched the Fade because he offered them a false vision in dreams about breeching the Golden City and claiming the Maker’s throne and power. The Golden City was Arlathan, and it was no more. Dirthanea, the Maker, my husband, had become the first Demon.” Her head dropped at the admission, and she became silent.

 

Noire, Lihirielle, just told him who really caused the Magisters of old to attempt such a reckless plan. His heart constricted as her saw her shame at having been the Demon’s wife. Cullen was stunned. Now he understood her better. There had been times she would hear something, and he would catch a glimpse of heart ache. She had always laughed when he confronted her. Now he knew why, she was the Maker’s Bride. The real Andraste, was the love of his life. As with most stories, it was not romantic. Her husband had created evil, and was responsible for countless sufferings and deaths over the centuries. It made sense, her reactions when people brought the Maker up. She would get a smirk, and would invariably make an inappropriate comment. 

 

The strength it must take for her to rise every day and face a world that was completely deluded by a Religion that understood nothing was impressive. He marveled at how she could even enter a Chantry without screaming what was taught was dead wrong. People invoking the Bride of the Maker for blessings. She always laughed when he said that. Now he knew why. He had been asking her for a Blessing all along. He couldn’t believe someone like her had fallen in love with him. He grabbed her more roughly then he intended and kissed her. He was never letting her go again. He was hers until he died. 

 

Lihirielle kissed him back just as passionately. He could tell she didn’t want to talk anymore, couldn’t talk anymore. It was fine by him; he was having a difficult time absorbing all she had said as it was. He pulled her on top of him, and lost himself to feeling her again. In her true form, he could feel how much she had held her prowess in check. As he gazed into her eyes, he felt the love she carried for him. The worry, the pain everything she had ever felt all showed in her eyes. Moaning, he turned her over and claimed her in her realm. He felt her think, our realm, and he melted.


	26. The Accidental Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire deals with the Skyhold spies, and realizes her and Cullen are closer than ever.

Lihirielle woke feeling like she had rested for a thousand years. The burden of hiding her true self was more wearing than she had acknowledged. Snuggling closer to Cullen, she smiled. Wishing responsibilities could be gone so they could spend more time here, in her home. 

 

“Darling, we might need to get back, or, well how does time pass here anyway?” Cullen was staring at her with heavy eyes. 

 

“Well, time is time, and it’s never good to alter it too much. But, I can take us back to right after Solas left.” Sitting up, she held Cullen’s hand to her cheek. “I need to change back to Noire. You must swear you will never say my real name outside of here. Fenharel is awake, and I sense he is trying to find Lihirielle. Solas, he is, well, I believe him to be, um, working with Fenharel to find me. Never let on I am anything other than a Warden Mage.”

 

“Your secret will never pass my lips, Noire. I will not risk losing you again. Too much time has gone by with us apart. Your secrets are also mine.” As he stood he pulled off the pendant he had given her many years before, and slipped it around her neck.

 

She held it tenderly as she walked to the Alter and whispered words of her language. A few seconds, and the all familiar human woman stood before him. Noire paused to kiss Cullen before they passed from her world, and back into his.

 

Dorian began to harness power from the fade when he saw Cullen shoved into the room. As soon as Cullen was out of his way Dorian unleashed a bolt of lightning into Noire. He smirked knowing it had slammed her to the floor. She had taught him how to feel a Mage’s defense and get around it. 

 

“Fuck! Dorian, you dolt! Cullen was trying to get his footing. You remember the first couple of times I took you through my secret passage? You fell on your ass and threw up on me. What are you people doing up here anyway?” Noire was confused as she looked at Dorian, the Spymaster and Inquisitor.

 

“Solas said he felt you cast an unnatural spell. We came to check on you and Cullen, but you both were gone. Where were you? Solas thinks you are under the influence of a powerful spirt.” Leliana was having a hard time keeping a cool head questioning the woman she loved.

 

Noire went pale, and started to back away while she whispered. “Is he downstairs?”

 

“No, Warden. What’s the matter?” The Inquisitor was confused at Noire’s terror towards Solas. “Is there something you aren’t telling us about Solas? Why are you so fearful of him?”

 

“I, I can’t say. Please, don’t ask me anything else!” Noire grabbed Cullen’s hand. “I need to leave, love. I’m sorry, but I can’t risk staying here!”

 

“Would all of you please excuse us? I need to speak with the Warden, in private.” Cullen was in his Commander mode, so no one argued, they left the couple alone.

 

“Noire, I will not allow you to run away! Not again! Whatever you think Solas is doing, I will protect you. We have two spies at Skyhold, and you promised to help deal with them. Besides, I know you’re strong enough to deal with Solas, if necessary.” Cullen kissed the Warden fiercely, and wrapped his strong arms tight around her.

 

When the kiss ended, Noire spoke, softly. “I’ll stay. I will be needed at Adamant. Just, don’t ever let Solas get me alone.”

 

The day was long, and Cullen was so busy he didn’t see Noire until late that night. She climbed his ladder shortly after he did. The Warden was drained, and sad. She had removed Fiona from Skyhold, and the other spy was in the dungeon being questioned. 

 

He poured them both a glass of wine before speaking. “What’s wrong, love?”

 

“Fiona, I, that was difficult for me. She is in custody until after Adamant. I am hoping the Inquisitor will allow her to remain under her son’s care, and not pass judgement.” Noire sat on the end of the bed, and sipped the wine Cullen handed her.

 

“Her son? Who is her son?” Cullen gently rubbed Noire’s back.

 

The Warden sighed, “It’s King Alistair. No one knew, but Fiona, Merric and Duncan. Alistair is a very kind man, and this broke his heart. He finds out his Mother isn’t dead, that she was a Grey Warden, and she had betrayed Southern Thedas. At least I gave him the cure for the taint. He was almost to the point of heading to his Calling. Cullen, I, you remember when I said he and I had a relationship?”

 

“I do. Leliana told me he refused to marry you because you are a Mage. Did he mistreat you?” Cullen was watching his future bride closely.

 

Noire’s cheeks became pink and she shifted uncomfortably, “No. But, forgive me, I slept with him. It was not planned, and I experienced something I have never felt. I cried afterwards.”

 

Cullen ran a hand over his eyes, shoving down his jealous anger, “Why did you cry, sweetheart?”

 

“I, I felt guilty. I don’t understand, sex has always been such a natural expression for me. All I could think of was you. I am so ashamed of my behavior. Cullen, can you forgive me? I understand if you won’t.” Noire’s voice had dropped to a whisper, and she couldn’t look at Cullen.

 

Cullen had no words, last night he had learned from Leliana about Noire’s needs, and nature. Now, she was upset she had been unfaithful. He didn’t know what to say. The only thing that had happened was visiting her realm. 

 

“Noire, when we made love this morning, did you think “our realm”?” Cullen gently pulled his Warden into his lap.

 

Noire finally turned her gaze to his. “Yes.”

 

“Could that have changed things? Isn’t that where you used to take people to find their soul mates?” Cullen’s eyes were soft, and full of love.

 

The Goddess gave a surprised gasp, “Yes. Cullen, according to the tradition of Arlathan, that bound me to you. Meaning, we are married. I, I didn’t think of the consequences. You can reverse the coupling if you tell me you don’t wish to be my soul mate.”

 

“I think I’ll keep things the way they are, wife.” Cullen didn’t give Noire a chance to reply.

 

Cullen’s love making wasn’t slow and sweet, like normal. He was passionate, and dominant. The more the Templar took the lead, the more Noire let her defenses drop, and soon she was consumed by Cullen. Her cries were loud enough to be heard outside, but neither cared. It seemed the Templar wasn’t content to bring them both to release, he wanted to possess Noire, make her scream his name until she couldn’t remember any other lover. The Warden was amazed at how their commitment unleashed Cullen’s inner dominant side.

 

Catching their breath, Noire was wearing a sweet smile. Cullen pulled her into his arms, and felt her drift off to sleep. His mind kept going back to when she had screamed “Dirthanea”. He wasn’t a fool, it seemed his love’s former husband was after her. Cullen wanted to know how he could get to her while she was awake. He wondered if taking her true form would lead the demon right to her.

 

Spirits had the ability to see mortal’s fears, and desires. When she had told him what had happened, and how frightened she sounded knowing Fenharel was out there stalking her, maybe that fear was intensified because she was immortal. If Dirthanea was a fear Demon, she was the ultimate conquest. Carrying the weight of the past, and being an Oracle that could feel others emotions, she was a piece of raw meat waved at a starving wolf. Worrying about what to do next he finally fell into a fitful sleep.


	27. Solas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire confronts part of her past

It was two days before the Inquisition was due to march upon the Wardens at Adamant Fortress. Cullen was going to have another long training day. Leliana, Josephine and the Inquisitor were all busy with meetings, and strategic planning. Noire noticed Dorian, Varric and the other key players were busy discussing the best way to fight the demons that were controlled by the Warden Mages. 

 

The Goddess knew she couldn’t help fight, until she faced one of her greatest fears. Noire steeled her will, and sought out the Elvaan Apostate that terrified her. She found him reading in his quarters. She was able to study for a bit before Solas noticed her presence.

 

Solas rose to his feet and offered Noire a pleasant smile, one she didn’t return. “Warden, you look vastly improved. Are you here for help in dealing with the spirit if it attacks you again?”

 

“No. I think we need to talk, privately.” The Warden moved to stand close to the wary Elf. “I am unable to freely speak with you here. I would prefer if we could chat away from the Dred Wolf’s Lair.”

 

Solas barely contained his shock at her words. “Where would you like to talk, Warden? There isn’t really time to take a trip, before Adamant.”

 

“There’s time, let me show you.” Noire’s voice sounded cold as she spoke.

 

Before Solas could react, the Warden hugged him, and they were swallowed by a blue light. Solas managed to keep from shoving her back, as it felt like they were floating in the air. He had trouble processing what was happening as he began to get very dizzy. 

 

A few moments later they landed on some soft grass. The Warden stepped away from Solas, as he dropped to his knees. Gaining his bearings, the Elf stood and looked around. His mouth fell open in shock. He was standing in a place untouched by time. Solas had never seen an area that hadn’t gone to ruin after Arlathan fell. 

 

Spinning around, Solas began trying to garner power to use against the Warden. His magic eluded him. He could feel he still had magic, but he couldn’t access it. Glaring at the Warden, he stalked towards her. If he couldn’t cast, then she shouldn’t be able to either. Solas was planning on subduing her physically, he may be a mage, but he was also a deceptively strong male.

 

About two feet from his target, the Warden raised her right hand and said, “Back.”

 

Solas felt like he had thrown by an impossibly strong force. He landed and barely keep his footing. After taking a moment to reign in his anger, he straightened up and looked into the Warden’s eyes.

 

“What’s the matter, Fenharel? Are your powers not working?” Solas’ anger smoldered as he watched the Warden taunt him. “No witty come back? No denial of whom you are? Interesting. I’ll be nice and answer some questions, if you can control yourself, deal?”

 

The Warden rose an eyebrow and waited for his answer. Solas closed his eyes and let his anger dissipate. He needed information, and it was obvious he wouldn’t get it if he was anything less than civil.

“Very well, I promise not to attack you again. It seems you are more than you appear, Warden. Is there a place we may sit?” Solas had switched to being cordial.

 

“One moment, and you can follow me.” Noire said in her soft voice.

 

Solas watched in awe as Noire placed her hands upon her alter, and his old friend appeared. Looking upon the real Lihirielle, Solas felt the vengeance within him at her neutrality quickly fade. He realized he missed her. She had always been a wonderful friend, he vowed to himself he wouldn’t mistreat her again.

 

The Warden smiled and walked to an elaborate gazebo. Solas followed and when they both stood in the center, it rose up, and stopped next to one of the crystal walkways. Following the Warden, they entered an elaborate structure. It was full of exquisite Elvish carvings. Gemstones, fine metals and murals adorned the walls. A table, made of wood from trees that no longer existed, was carved in the most intricate of patterns. Solas sat at one end of the table, while the Warden readied a tray. 

 

Setting it down, closer to Solas, the Warden poured a glass of wine for her guest. After getting one for herself, and taking a bunch of grapes she sat opposite from the Elf. Solas ate a piece of the offered fruit, and sipped his wine. His eyes widened as he realized he was drinking a vintage from his old world. It was bliss. The Elf closed his eyes and savored the moment. The Warden clearing her throat brought him back to the current setting.

 

“Fe- er, Solas. Ask me anything you like. I will answer to the best of my ability. Some things, I won’t discuss, so I would appreciate you not belaboring those points.” Noire had adopted a neutral tone.

 

Solas took another drink, as he composed his first question, “Is this place a replica from the time of Arlathan?”

 

“No, not a replica. It is from the time of Arlathan. Unchanged and untouched by the Veil.” The Warden didn’t elaborate.

 

“Untouched by the Veil, is that why I am unable to cast any spells here?” Solas was watching the Warden carefully.

 

“Yes. Any Mage that draws power from the Fade, is powerless here.” Noire leaned back and toyed with her goblet.

 

“Are you able to cast magic in here?” Solas was impatient for answers, but he didn’t want the Warden to stop talking.

 

“I am.” The Warden’s voice was now soft, and hesitant.

 

Solas finished his wine, and poured another glass before asking his next question. “Are you the real Lihirielle?”

 

Their eyes locked at the mention of the Oracles’ name. The Warden was obviously struggling with giving an answer.

 

Noire sighed, and slumped in her chair. “You already know that I am. I didn’t want to speak with you at Skyhold, since it is your domain. So, when I take you back, are you going to kill me?”

 

Solas was a bit surprised at her directness. “No. I have had many centuries to consider my actions. I was a fool to have ignored your warnings. I apologize. I will not harm you, I swear. Thank you for bringing me here. It, I had almost forgotten how magnificent our world was. I am pleased your realm remained intact.”

 

The two Elvaan Gods spoke at length. Noire clarified portions of history that Solas hadn’t fully grasped during his long sleep. They discussed Flemeth, and how she had helped during the Blight. Solas explained exactly how he created the Veil, and why there was now a breech in it. Noire knew part of what led to the breech, Solas just filled in the parts her visions left out.

 

They discussed the upcoming battles, and how Corypheous had to be killed. Solas asked if would be able to come back to her realm. Noire explained since it had wards to keep out Fenharel, he could only visit if she took him. She explained it would take decades to undo the magics protecting her world.

 

The longest part of the conversation had to do with magic. Solas was understood his not being able to cast being cut off from the Fade. What needed clarification was how Lihirielle could cast outside her private area. The Goddess explained since she had been away from the side effects when the Veil was formed, her magic remained pure. She drew upon nature for power, just like in the days of Arlathan. There was still magic that flowed freely, but not detectable by a Fade Mage.

 

It seemed the two had formed a truce, and were rekindling their friendship. Noire was relieved. She had to face her former husband soon, and the less fear she carried the better. The hours slipped by like seconds, and suddenly Noire felt the panic of her new life mate.

 

“Solas, we have lingered too long. Cullen, Leliana, Dorian and the Inquisitor are frantically searching Skyhold for us both. I will bring you back here when things have settled.” Noire rose, and gave him a tender smile.

 

Solas walked to his friend and embraced her. “Thank you, Liri. You have no idea how much this means to me. Let us return then, and I shall hold today close to my heart.”

 

The blue light surrounded them and they arrived in Solas’ room. Noire gave a quick goodbye, and ran to Cullen’s office. Everyone was gathered and search teams had been organized. 

 

“Cullen, everyone, I am sorry for causing alarm. I am ok, and so is Solas.” Noire watched as they all turned and gave sighs of relief. “Solas, we had a long talk and our differences have been settled.”

 

“Thank the Maker!” Dorian said.

 

“Please, don’t thank the Maker in front of me Dorian.” Noire gave him a sharp look.

 

“Sorry, sheesh. It’s just an expression. But, since there is no longer an emergency, Korian let’s go have dinner, in your quarters.” With that, Dorian sashayed out of Cullen’s office.

 

The guards were dismissed. The Inquisitor followed suit, leaving Cullen, Noire and Leliana. Lily leaned in to give Noire a kiss, but the Warden hesitated. She glanced at Cullen and he smiled. This time when Noire kissed another, there was no guilt. Leliana broke away, gave her a smile and left.

 

Cullen followed Noire up the ladder. The undressed in silence, and bathed each other. Once they had lain down, Cullen wrapped his arms around his spouse.

 

“Love, did you feel bad about kissing Lily in front of me?” Cullen was curious if his giving permission had an effect.

 

“No. It seems as long as you know, that removes the guilt. So, unless I have your permission, I will avoid any unnecessary couplings.” Noire snuggled closer to her Warrior.

 

Cullen smiled and caressed her bare skin, “Hmmm, you have to ask my permission, interesting. I wonder what else you will need to ask my permission before doing it. Maybe, you will need to ask before touching me. Maybe, you will need to beg me to make love to you.”

 

“Why, Commander, are you going to treat me like recruit that needs discipline?” Noire sat up and gave Cullen a saucy grin.

 

“You are undisciplined, and disrespectful. I will have to tame your wild ways.” Cullen pulled Noire on top of him, and took charge.

 

It was obvious that since this side of Cullen had been unleashed, he was reviling in his new found power. When Noire would try to take control of their love making, Cullen would swat her backside. Soon, she was calling him “Ser” and it drove the Commander crazy with lust. 

 

Noire once again passed out before Cullen. Laying in the dark, listening to his wife’s breathing, the Commander was trying to suppress his concerns over facing the Wardens. He wasn’t afraid for himself, but for Noire. Would the fear demon attack her in battle, causing her to lose focus and be fatally injured? Cullen would normally pray to the Maker and Andraste to calm his nerves. Now, he had to settle for trusting in Noire’s strength.


	28. Adamant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition faces the Wardens at their Fortress.

The battle for Adamant Fortress was devastating, for both sides. Noire fought near Cullen until the Inquisitor confronted Warden Commander Clarel. The Hero wore a set of leathers with a hood that allowed her to remain anonymous. She wanted to step forward and stop the madness, but Noire couldn’t risk her position in the Magisterium or the Venetori.

 

When Livious called forth the Dragon, Noire knew the battle could easily be lost. She told the Inquisitor to go on ahead with his team while she took care of the demons and mind controlled Mages. Cullen and Leliana fought next to the Warden, and soon they had gained a measure of control over the courtyard.

 

Pausing for a moment to rest, Noire got a vision. Without bothering to speak, she took off at a dead run in the direction the Inquisitor had gone. Cullen and Leliana gave chase. Both concerned Noire was running into a trap. 

 

Running onto the upper balcony, Noire screamed as she saw it collapse beneath Hawke, Varric, Dorian, Iron Bull Warden Stroud and Inquisitor Korian. Leliana and Cullen stopped next to Noire, and were staring in horror at what looked to be the defeat of the Inquisition. Noire knew what she needed to do. Two paths lay before her. Face the demon that was once her husband, or let the Champion of Kirkwall die. Noire knew there was only one acceptable choice. Turning, she hugged Leliana and whispered her love.

 

Cullen looked like the Void, as Noire laid a hand on his cheek. “I will come back, husband. I love you.”

 

Before Cullen could protest, she ran to the edge of the balcony. Closing her eyes, Noire jumped in the direction where she felt the Inquisitor had opened a rift. Cullen was too stunned to move, and he dropped to his knees. Leliana helped the Commander to his feet, and they both went back to help the rest of the Inquisition forces. Cullen fought with a frenzy that shocked his men. He channeled his grief into each sword strike, every shield bash. The battled raged for who knows how long, when suddenly the partial rift in the courtyard flared to life.

 

Everyone stopped and watched in amazement as a weary group stumbled out. Varric, Iron Bull, Dorian, Warden Stroud and finally the Inquisitor. Korian slammed the rift closed, and the demons disappeared.

 

Varric kept asking where Hawke was. No one said anything. Cullen shouted where was Noire. It became deathly quiet in the Fortress. Cullen dropped his sword and shield as tears ran down his face. Leliana looked like a statue, she had gone pale and stood stock still. Varric looked around him in disbelief. The Champion and the Hero, both gone. Lost to a stupid war.

 

The Inquisitor looked at his lover, when Varric stormed off in tears. With reluctance, Korian banished the Wardens to Weishaupt. Iron Bull made it clear he thought that was a bad idea, as did Cassandra and Leliana. No matter what the Inquisitor had decided, he would’ve angered one side or the other.

 

Just as Korian entered his tent, Cullen stormed in behind him. “Commander? What do you need?”

 

“Where is she? What happened to Noire?” Cullen was torn between rage and despair.

 

“Last time I saw her, she was fighting with you and Leliana. Why do you think I know where she went?” The Inquisitor was confused.

 

Cullen sat heavily on a chair. “Noire, she chased after you, because of a vision. Leliana and I followed. All of us watched as the balcony collapsed. Noire, she, she said she’d be back. Noire jumped in after you. I, I thought she was with you guys.”

 

The Inquisitor sank onto his cot. “This can’t be happening. Both the Champion and the Hero of Fereldan are dead? Cullen, I am so sorry. We never saw Noire. Hawke chose to stay, so the rest of us could live. I don’t know what to do, I, I’ve failed.”

 

Just when Korian didn’t think things could get any worse, two hooded figures charged into his tent, followed by Varric.

 

“Broody, Blondie! It’s not the Inquisitor’s or Cullen’s fault! Just listen!” Varric was in a rare state of panic.

 

One figure pulled back their hood to reveal a white haired, and furious Elf. “One chance, tell me which of you fuckers left Noire and Hawke in the Fade, or you both die.”

 

Cullen and Korian were in shock, but the Inquisitor tried to calm things down. “Neither of us! I didn’t know she had followed me into the Fade when the balcony collapsed. Hawke, he, he charged the giant Fear Demon as a distraction. If I could’ve I would’ve made him leave! I swear, all of what happened was a horrid accident!”

 

Fenris unsheathed his great sword, and the other figure stepped in front of him. “Fenris, no. Is this really how Noire would want us to behave? If Hawke stayed, I am certain Noire is in there looking for him as we speak. Cullen is just as angry as you are. Give her time, she has survived before when we thought her dead.”

 

Fenris reluctantly lowered his weapon and left the tent. The remaining four breathed a sigh of relief. Varric apologized for the intrusion, and he followed the disguised party outside.

 

“I need to let everyone know, Cullen. Or, would you prefer to explain the Hero is missing with Hawke?” Korian was gentle as he spoke to the distraught Commander.

 

Cullen looked at the ground, “I, I can’t, Inquisitor. I am sure you will handle the announcement with dignity.”

 

Korian nodded, and exited the tent behind Cullen. The Inquisitor went and climbed onto a table near his tent. Although the troops were worn out, most of them gathered to hear what their leader had to say. The Inquisitor cleared his throat and sifted through his tired mind to find the kindest way to deliver the news about the Champion and Hero.

 

A flickering, bluish light started to appear. It slowly got brighter until it was difficult to look at it. A figure started to step out of the magical mist. It was Hawke. Varric was ecstatic for a few seconds until he realized Hawke was alone. Turning Hawke started to reach for someone else in the mist. Everyone jumped as a sickening scream echoed from behind the magic portal. The mist seemed to ebb and flow as sounds of a battle drifted out of it. Cullen had run over trying to see if he could step into where the noises were coming from. Just as a silhouette looked to be exiting, a shadow rose and yanked them back. 

 

“No! Hel…” Words ended mid-sentence and the magic disappeared instantly.

 

The Inquisitor ordered everyone away from the Champion of Kirkwall. Jumping off the table, he led Hawke, Cullen, Varric and the two others out of earshot of the army.

 

“Warden! Maker, no!” Hawke turned and grabbed the robed figure that had run over with Fenris. “Anders, you know the spell, can you get us to the Warden?”

 

Lowering his hood, Anders closed his eyes and began to cast. The spell petered out. Several more tries proved unsuccessful. Hawke and Anders looked baffled. 

 

“Hawke, I can’t do it! I think Noire has blocked it somehow. She’s trapped, somewhere between the Fade and her doorway.” Anders was pale with fear.

 

Cullen, after the briefest of looks at the mage who started a war, he addressed the Champion. “What happened? The Inquisitor said you stayed behind. Did Noire find you?”

 

Before Hawke could answer, Solas rushed up, “Champion, tell me exactly what happened in the Fade.”

 

“I engaged the giant Fear demon, so the others could leave. It wasn’t long before I knew I was dead. Right before I was struck down, I was yanked behind a strong barrier. The Hero told me to keep the barrier up, and she walked to the demon. It was obvious the demon and Noire knew each other. They were yelling at each other in Elvaan, so I don’t know what was said. Noire did scream he was the Maker no longer. The fight was fierce, but the Hero cast a spell that I have never seen. The demon screeched, and blew apart. Noire and I thought it was dead. When she cast the spell for us to exit, a voice yelled he was going to force the Warden to stay behind. Noire shoved me out the portal, and you all saw what just happened.” Hawke looked crushed at not being able to drag Noire out with him.

 

“I am assuming your friend here was trying to cast the Warden’s spell that moves her quickly from place to place?” Anders nodded to the Elf. “What exactly happens when you try to cast?”

 

Anders glanced at Hawke before carefully answering, “I feel the spell as I cast, but before the doorway of sorts appears it comes to an abrupt end. It reminds me of how Templars can dampen a Mage’s spells. When it fails, I feel my mana rise to the level before I tried cast. It’s like an invisible force is shoving the magic back. This has never happened before.” 

 

“I need to consult with some Fade spirits. I will let you know if I find anything out.” Solas turned and disappeared into the night.

 

Varric had looked at the worried group, and noticed something on the ground. Leaning over, he saw it was an Andrastian coin made into a pendant. The Dwarf’s heart constricted. It was the coin Cullen had given the Warden years before. Varric picked it up, and cleared his throat.

 

Hawke, Fenris, Anders, Cullen, Dorian and the Inquisitor turned to look at Varric. “Commander, I think this belongs to you.”

 

Cullen accepted the pendant, and looked sick. Those close to Noire knew unless she was dead, or fatally wounded, the necklace wouldn’t come off. Between the jewelry, and the fact the Warden’s special means of travel was no longer accessible, it was logical to conclude Noire’s luck had run out. 

 

Leliana, who had been watching a little away from the group, came and led the Commander back to his tent. The guards near Cullen’s private area were dismissed so the distraught man could grieve in peace. 

 

Early the next morning the Army started its march back to Skyhold. Solas talked to the Fade Spirits while he had slept, but none of them had information on Noire’s location. Cullen was in a foul mood. No one approached the Commander for fear of his wrath. Fenris, Anders, Hawke and Varric rode ahead and tried to puzzle out exactly what had happened to the Warden. 

 

Eventually the group stopped to pitch camp. The four veterans from Kirkwall camped away from the main body of the Inquisition. Each of them tried to come up with an idea to find Noire. 

 

Cullen had stopped talking to anyone. If Cassandra, Josephine or even the Inquisitor tried to check on him, the Commander would disappear into his tent. Leliana decided she wasn’t going to let Cullen grieve alone. She entered his tent and tried to comfort him. They both just cried while holding hands. Eventually, Cullen thanked the Spy for coming by and he collapsed on his bed worn to the bone.

 

“Cullen? Cullen! Can you hear me? Don’t give up, love. I’ll be back soon!” Cullen sat up, heart racing as he searched his tent.

 

Throwing on a shirt, the Commander stepped outside in the wee hours. He slowly walked around until he saw movement by where Varric and his friends had camped. Walking over he noticed the four friends looking as confused as he did.

 

“Cullen? Why are you up?” The Champion asked.

 

Cullen sighed, “I thought I heard Noire calling out to me. I know, I’m crazy. I, it just seemed so real.”

 

Anders gasped, and the rest exchanged confused looks. “Commander, I heard Noire crying out for help. We’re up because I think she is trying to reach us. So, if you heard her also, it can’t be coincidence.”

 

No one got back to sleep as Anders and Hawke tried different spells to reach across the veil and find the missing woman. Shortly after dawn, the journey continued. This time the four friends from Kirkwall rode next to the Commander. 

 

As they reached Skyhold, it was decided they would keep quiet about the possibility of Noire being alive, but trapped. Without use of Noire’s spell, Anders was stuck surrounded by people that hated him. Leliana helped cover up who he was, but he and Hawke kept out of sight as much as possible. 

 

Fenris would often times find himself sharing drinks with Varric and Cullen. Fenris resented Cullen’s use of the term “wife” but the Commander was oblivious. More than once Varric had to create a distraction to prevent the Broody elf from revealing his love for Noire. The Dwarf was afraid Cullen would snap if that affair came to light. 

 

The night before the Inquisition was due to head to Orlais, a lone figure walked across the bridge at Skyhold. The gate guards let them pass, but oddly enough didn’t question the person. Cullen had already retired when there was a knock at his door. Sighing he climbed down to see what was wrong.

 

He unlocked the door, and as he was going to ask what they wanted he jumped away. Before he could shout for help, Cullen found his voice was mute. The Commander was no fool, he recognized a powerful Witch when he saw one.

 

“Calm yourself, Ser. Offer me some wine, and a seat. I have news about a mutual friend.” When the woman dropped her hood, Cullen knew this had to be Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds.

 

“My apologies. Please, have a seat. I am going to guess you are talking about the Hero of Fereldan?” Cullen lit a lamp, and handed the crone a glass of his best wine.

 

Flemeth laughed, “Listen to you, so secretive. You call her Hero, when we both know you’re in love with her.”

 

Cullen raised a brow at Flemeth as he sat across from her. “Let me guess, you are also a Seer?”

 

“I am. But, not nearly as talented as Lihirielle. However, she told me of falling in love with you years ago. That was when she was still an apprentice in the Fereldan circle.” The Witch smirked as Cullen went pale, “Come now, she has already outed herself to the Dred Wolf. But, I will call her Noire for your comfort. I am here because your love was trapped. She is in no danger, but the battle with the Maker left her weakened.”

 

“Noire is alive? We, we saw her get dragged back into the Fade.” Cullen’s hands trembled violently. 

 

Flemeth took her time before speaking. “Yes, the Maker’s shadow prevented her escape. Noire was victorious, but it almost killed her. Anders and Dorian can’t use her means of travel due to wards. It’s a safeguard that only gets activated when Noire is grievously wounded. She is healed now; you’ll see her soon enough.”

 

Cullen downed his wine, and let his relief wash through him. “Thank you, um, my apologies, but what title do you prefer?”

 

“My, aren’t you polite? I wonder if Noire would mind if I sampled your goods?” Flemeth chuckled at the Commander’s blushing cheeks. “Since you like formalities, Mistress is acceptable.”

 

“Thank you, Mistress. We leave for Orlais in the morning, do I need to wait for her?” Cullen decided he would stay behind if need be.

 

“That won’t be necessary. Noire is attending the Ball as an Emissary for Tevinter. Her status as fiancé to the Archon, and a ranking member of the Magisterium got her the invite. She is also there to meet with a member of the Venetori. The leaders of the cult think their Spy will betray them. No one in Tevinter knew she helped the Inquisition at Adamant. Warn the others here to keep quiet.” Flemeth rose to leave. “Oh, and I am to tell you she loves you. Good evening, Commander.”

 

“Thank you, Mistress.” Cullen shielded his eyes as Flemeth left the same way Noire traveled.

 

First person Cullen went to was Leliana. He asked her to send runners to grab the Kirkwall four, and head to the Inquisitor’s chambers. Dorian was already there, having moved his things in after Adamant.

 

Once the half asleep group gathered, Cullen stepped forward. “I had a visit from an old friend of Noire’s about an hour ago.”

 

“She’s dead, isn’t she? I swear I am going to Weishaupt and murder every fucking Warden there!” Fenris was up and allowing his brands to flare, menacingly. “Who was here? Why aren’t they delivering the news?”

 

“It was Flemeth. I didn’t have a choice about her staying. She delivered a message and left.” Cullen paused, “Noire is alive. The Shadow we saw was the remaining essence of the Demon that Hawke and her fought. Apparently, being grabbed triggered a protection spell. That’s why you couldn’t cast the travel spell, Anders.”

 

“Oh, thank the Maker, or whoever the fuck we thank now. When do we get to see her again?” Dorian visibly relaxed.

 

“Noire will be in Orlais. Flemeth said she is acting as an Emissary for Tevinter. Um, she is also meeting with a Venetori Spy. We are to treat her with distrust. Well, Anders, and Fenris I assume it is known you are her allies?” Cullen looked at them both.

 

Anders answered, “Yes. Hawke and I had a furious row at a party thrown by members of the Magisterium. That way Hawke could help the Inquisition, and it looked like I am only loyal to Tevinter. Did Flemeth say anything else?”

 

Cullen sat, before answering. “Apparently, Noire is engaged to the Archon. It will be announced at the Ball. Those of us who are Inquisition have to be, well, impolite towards Noire. Flemeth said it basically is life and death how we deal with each other tomorrow. Oh, and the pathway is open again, Anders. So, if you and Fenris wish to go to Noire now, you should be able to.”

 

“Thank you, Commander. Come, Mage. Let’s get to the future Archoness.” Fenris stood, and glared while Anders kissed Hawke goodbye.

 

When they had departed, the group dispersed. Cullen knew any chance for sleep was lost. How he was going to be in his wife’s presence without betraying his feelings scared him. He packed, bathed and then did paperwork until it was time for breakfast.


	29. The Winter Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire makes an entrance, and faces someone from her recent past.

Noire was uncharacteristically nervous heading to the Winter Palace. Fenris and Anders were dressed in formal Tevinter attire, and her dress was sure to be the talk of the Ball. Grasping Fenris’ hand, she tried to calm down. If Noire showed any love towards Cullen, she placed everyone at risk. She was the future Archoness, she must be arrogant, refined and cold towards the Inquisition. 

 

Before Noire could picture all manner of disasters, the coach stopped. The servants opened the door, and Anders stepped out. Fenris followed, then Noire. As she approached the entrance, the former Warden held her head high. Anders and Fenris walked two steps behind as an honor guard. 

 

Shrewdly, Noire arrived just after the Inquisitor had been announced. Glancing around the ball room, Noire could feel the various intrigues being played out between the Nobles. Since the Grand Duchess had issued the invitation, not even Empress Celene knew she was attending.

 

Standing at the top of the stairs, Noire gave the titles for the servant to call her. Fenris and Anders held their arms so Noire could grasp each man when walking to greet the Guests of Honor.

 

“Now presenting Fleur des Noire, Champion of Orlais, finder of the Urn of Sacred Ashes, Defender of the Faith, Hero of Fereldan, the Grey Warden that defeated the Arch Demon, Urthemiel, and ended the Fifth Blight, Senior member of the Magisterium, and Archoness of Tevinter. Accompanying the Archoness are Magister Anders and Personal Body Guard, Fenris.” The Servant stepped aside.

 

After the whole room gasped, it went silent. No one outside of Tevinter, besides Anders and Fenris. knew Noire married the Archon in secret. Noire made quit a spectacular entrance. Her mask was actually elaborate eye makeup in silver, diamond dust and black. Her eyes were their natural, brilliant emerald color now. Ruby red lips completed the cosmetics. 

 

Noire’s gown was actually a skin tight body suit with a train flowing behind her at the waist. It was corseted, and showed an abundance of cleavage. Gems glittered all over the fabric, and an elaborate snake design wrapped from her chest to her knees. The snake was sheer netting, giving a glimpse of skin and just barely retaining Noire’s modesty. Her shoes were jewel encrusted flats. Noire’s jet black hair hung in a long braid down her back. It had gemstones scattered about so it glimmered as she moved. She wore a diamond collar and matching cuff bracelets. 

 

The two men were in blood red and black. Anders had elaborate red robes covered in a black, gemstone snake. Fenris was in studded black leathers with red trim. The three were a spectacular sight. Dorian couldn’t help but smile at the reactions from the Orlesians. He saw Noire still had her flare for the dramatic, and Dorian loved her for it.

 

Stopping on the landing, Noire stepped forward. “Your Imperial Majesty, it is an honor to see you again. Grand Duchess Florian, thank you for the lovely invitation.”

 

“Thank you for attending, Archoness. You are looking well. I hope your wedding was a happy affair. I also hope it will bring a new partnership with Tevinter. We shall speak later.” Celene’s smile was strained.

 

Florian just bowed and winked at her fellow Venetori. “Please, feel free to enjoy the sights my Lady. I look forward to catching up this evening.”

As Noire strolled around the balcony above the ball, she couldn’t help but smirk at the outraged looks flashed at her and her companions. The Archoness attempted to greet Leliana, and the Spy just raised an eyebrow and went back to her wine. Josephine played the part of a Diplomat, but was cool. The Inquisitor greeted her properly, and Dorian took an opportunity to make his dislike evident.

 

“Well, my goodness, the Whore of Tevinter certainly has risen.” Dorian’s eyes were cold, and his laugh was cutting.

 

Noire tilted her head and took her time looking at the Altus. “Oh, my dear Dorian! Yes, you have risen to great heights, haven’t you? But, honestly, is that all you are to the Inquisitor? Does he pay you every evening you perform your duties?” Noire’s voice was full of laughter and her eyes twinkled.

 

Anders and Fenris chuckled with their Archoness. The Inquisitor forcibly led Dorian away as it looked like the former Tevinter would attack. Noire moved on to her next target. It seemed the Commander of the Inquisition forces was popular. However, the crowd did part as Noire walked over.

 

“How interesting. A Templar is now leading the armies of the Inquisition. Did you accept the command so you could settle the score for those that died in the Fereldan Circle during the Blight? Do you wish you had killed me in Kirkwall? Does it bother you I have thrived in spite of your torture?” Noire’s look was mild, but everyone within ear shot felt a chill from her voice.

 

As Cullen turned a deep red, and tried to think of a comeback, Noire laughed. “Don’t worry your pretty, little head about me, Cullen. I have moved on. I will say, I prefer the Magic practiced in Tevinter to the magic of the South. The power is amazing! Someday, I’ll demonstrate it for you. Goodbye, for now, Cullen.”

 

Fenris, Noire and Anders found a free table, and gathered around it. Despite being the object of scorn, the servants treated Noire like the Royalty she was. Fine sparkling and fruit was brought to her. The three friends were quiet as they sipped the fantastic wine. The two men knew Noire was actively searching the Guests minds to see who was a spy, and who would be a problem.

 

“Hmmm, we might have an issue Gentlemen. If the Inquisitor can’t step in, Celene will be assassinated. If I interfere, I will be outed to the Venetori. I guess we will have to sit by and let things take their course.” Noire wasn’t happy, but she had to trust in the Inquisition.

 

“Noire, what if Hawke and Anders got into a lover’s quarrel? It seems like these masked idiots love drama, they could be a distraction. If everything goes south, that could be a way for you to step in.” Fenris kept a half smile on his lips while speaking.

 

Noire looked at Anders and he nodded his approval of the plan. “Ok. Anders I am going to swoon, carry me out on that little balcony since it’s empty. Fenris keep anyone from coming out there. I need to send Hawke a telepathic message, and I can’t do it in public.”

 

Anders caught the Archoness as she passed out. Gasps of concern, and whispers of her being poisoned started spreading throughout the ball. The Empress sent her guard, and the Inquisitor and his Commander headed to the balcony to make sure the esteemed guest was unharmed. Fenris refused entry to them all. 

 

It didn’t take long for Hawke to get the message. Granted he staggered a bit when Noire’s voice first entered his mind. But most just figured he’d had too much Champagne.

A few moments later, Anders opened the door, and led Noire back inside. Fenris helped the Magister guide the Archoness to a settee in a darkened corner. There the three remained as the drama played out around them.

 

Cullen was in a nightmare. The Inquisitor had to prevent an assassination, and reveal the Venetori agent. It appeared Noire was ill. Worse than that, she was married to the Archon now. His soulmate, love of his life, would be out of reach in Tevinter. The Commander decided he would resign and follow Noire to Minrathous. 

 

Noire was able to relax when her sight kicked in and showed her the Empress would live. Florian would be arrested, along with her Venetori followers. Most importantly, Noire’s cover remained intact. It was a shame the sight didn’t always include warnings for the Goddess. A nondescript Noble, wearing a Mask that covered their entire face, was watching Noire. After the drama, and as Noire walked back to her rooms, she assumed the Elvaan servant following her was there to help her undress.

 

Anders had transported he and Fenris back to Minrathous to give a report on what happened to the Archon. They explained Noire was going to try and lure the Inquisitor into a trap. The Archon, and Venetori members were pleased. The Tevinters knew Noire was the most powerful Mage alive. If she said the Inquisitor was easy prey, then they believed her.

 

Noire breathed a sigh of relief once alone. She could now go to Skyhold without fear. A few phony reports would keep the Venetori happy until they were brought to their knees. A servant entered, carrying a tray with some port, and fruit. The Archoness nibbled on a succulent pear, and sipped the port as the servant removed her shoes.

 

The Archoness let the servant remove her elaborate attire. Noire felt wonderful having someone see to her needs. Although an Immortal being, she had never indulged in having servants after Arlathan fell. Noire started humming as the Elf prepared a bath. Laying in the hot water, her stress seemed to melt away. She finished her port, and the servant had her glass refilled in an instant. 

 

After the water started to get cool, Noire exited the tub and dried off. The servant helped her into a black sleeping gown, and started to comb out her hair. A knock interrupted the blissful pampering, but Noire kept her eyes closed as the servant opened the door. 

 

The Archoness could barely keep her eyes open. She knew she had pushed her body to the limit, and it was catching up to her. Just before she went into a deep sleep she saw a face from the past walk towards her. Panic surged through her body, but faded quickly as the drug slipped into her wine took full effect.

 

Cullen strode to the room Noire was staying in, with a formal invitation to visit Skyhold. The Commander couldn’t wait to hold his love again. Knocking, the door opened a little. Stepping in, Cullen was surprised to see it was empty. He had been told she was still a bed.

 

A quick look around told the former Templar something sinister had happened. A glass of spilled port, the bath water not being emptied, and all of Noire’s clothes and jewels were still laid out. Trying to extinguish his rising panic, Cullen sent a hovering servant to fetch the Inquisitor, Leliana and Dorian.

 

“Any ideas, Lily?” Cullen was itching to find an answer.

 

The Spy sniffed the decanter of port, and was visibly shaken. “It was laced. I think Noire didn’t suspect anything due to the fruit. Eating sweet fruit would hide the sweet flavor of the sleeping potion.”

 

“There’s more, Leliana. I can’t sense her. Like when she had been trapped in the Fade. Our telepathy is broken. Who did this?” Dorian was worried.

 

One of Leliana’s best spies ran in. “Mistress, after everyone retired, King Sebastian from Starkhaven was seen walking this hallway. The servant that helped Noire last night was one of his. I questioned her, and she explained she had put a powerful sleep medicine in the Port. The King had the Archoness carried to his coach and they left about two in the morning.”

 

“King Sebastian? Oh Maker! He had to of heard Noire announced as the Archoness. This will start a war with Tevinter! Lily, how do we proceed?” Cullen was desperately trying to think of a way to avoid a new war with Tevinter.

 

Leliana was pondering what to do when the Inquisitor walked in. “Where is our esteemed guest?”

 

“Taken by that prig, King Sebastian. We need to get her back before Tevinter finds out.” Dorian was pacing, and his voice was full of rage.

 

A large bump caused Noire to slowly gain awareness. Her mouth felt parched, and she had a dull headache. The Archoness wondered how strong the Port had been, due to her having symptoms of a hangover. Sifting through her memories, she tried to sit up. Noire realized she was bound and gagged. Rolling her eyes, she tried to cast a spell to release her from her bondage. Nothing happened. It scared her, Noire had never been without the ability to use magic before. 

 

A deep chuckle caused her to look up, “Come now, Warden. Did you think I would kidnap you, and leave your magic accessible? I have collared you, like all mages should be collared. It is a necklace with special runes. You can’t remove it, and so long as you wear it, your magic is cut off.”

 

Tears sprang to Noire’s eyes, and she began moaning behind the gag. She struggled to get free. Having her magic removed was now causing her to shake with fear. Noire yanked, squirmed, and tried to slip her chains. She started to hyperventilate. King Sebastian finally took some pity on her. He lifted her into his lap.

 

Stroking her hair, he spoke in an eerily calm voice, “Shush now. I am only doing this to help you. Noire, my beautiful Bride to be, your powers are an abomination against the Maker himself. Soon, you will not miss them. You’ll be the perfect example of a faithful Andrastian. You and I will collar any Mage we can find, and teach them how to be pure. First, I need you to get Anders to come to Starkhaven. You will help me torture, and then execute him. I love you, Noire, and now I will never let you go.”

 

The Goddess realized her mistake as Sebastian spoke. Noire had written him off as a weak minded fool. If she had bothered to look deeper into his mind, she would’ve seen how depraved and crazy the King was.


	30. Starkhaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Sebastian believes he has found the perfect way for him to have Noire at his side. Hawke asks Anders to risk his life for the former Warden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHYSICAL, DOMESTIC ABUSE, RAPE. PLEASE BE AWARE

King Sebastian had his driver stop at what looked to be an abandoned cottage on the outskirts of Starkhaven. It was only mid-morning as Noire was carried into what was a beautifully furnished one room home. Sebastian had his driver and two other servants go to the quarters above the stables. The King was planning on entering his Palace in the middle of the night, so Noire would be kept hidden.

 

Noire was relieved when she was finally untied, and her gag was removed. Sebastian helped her drink some water. He also fed her some fruit, cheese and bread. The Archoness was thinking of what words she could say to gain control over Sebastian. Maybe it was side effects from the drug, but Noire found she couldn’t speak.

 

“Now, love, I am going to talk and you will listen. Actually, why don’t you come here and sit in my lap.” Sebastian had a queer expression as he watched Noire.

 

Try as she might, she couldn’t respond. Internally, Noire was trying to resist Sebastian’s suggestion, but she quickly settled into his lap against her will. Reaching up, she felt the power emanating from the runes. Sebastian had made them so elaborate, Noire guessed she could do nothing unless he ordered her to. 

 

Sebastian, tilted her face up to kiss her lightly on the lips, and his hands caressed the bare skin of her arms. Noire couldn’t resist, but worse, her body started to respond to the King’s touch. As the kiss deepened, Sebastian freed Noire’s breasts from her nighty. She moaned under his attentions, yet felt sick with shame at the same time.

 

“That’s right, the runes control you. My touch will always excite you. You may not speak unless I give permission. In public, you will talk about subjects approved by only me. Noire, you will become mute should you try to ask someone for help. The more you fight the power in the runes, the more your personal identity will be suppressed. If you decide to be stubborn, it won’t take long until every memory, all that you are is erased. You will never have the gift of magic, again. I could order you to forget you ever possessed it, but I prefer you living with the knowledge I took it from you. No mage can ever break the power in the runes. You are mine, and you will treat me with respect. Now, I give you this one opportunity to speak freely. But, show me proper reverence, or I will show you what else the runes can do.” King’s Sebastian’s voice was laced with lust, and coldness.

 

Not being a fool, and facing a fear Noire had never known, she managed to keep a soft, respectful attitude. “My Lord, why have you done this?”

 

“I like your attitude, that will go far in making your life comfortable. I did this, love, because you agreed to become my wife. I know it was the evil, Magic in Tevinter that took you from me. That, and the Abomination, Anders.” The King stroked Noire’s cheek while speaking.

 

Tears slowly spilled from Noire’s eyes, but she resisted the urge to scream at her captor. “Your Majesty, please, I’ll renounce my standing in Tevinter and marry you. Just, please, don’t take my magic from me! I, I can’t exist like this.”

 

Sebastian kissed her a little more passionately before responding, “Shush darling. I know you’re terrified right now, but it will pass. When you see how happy I can make you, the lack of magic in your life will be unimportant.” 

 

Noire broke down, despite wanting to be calm. As she sobbed, the King became more physical. She didn’t want to enjoy his touch, but the runes made her sink into Sebastian’s caresses. It wasn’t long before he lifted her up and took her to the bed. Noire’s body gave into pleasure, and she screamed his name over and over. Sebastian wore a triumphant smile as his obsession became his willing thrall.

 

Sebastian rose, and watched Noire sleep. He smiled as he took in her beauty. The King figured she would fight against her captivity with venom. It was a relief she had been so passive. Sebastian may have been mad when he conceived this plan, but he did love her. Noire represented his idea of the perfect mate. Before her arrest in Kirkwall, she had been religious. Sebastian also believed her to be pure. The King refused to accept Noire had feelings for anyone else. 

 

“Ok, if Noire is immune to, well, pretty much all control, why hasn’t she just subdued Sebastian, and come back?” The Inquisitor was confused.

 

Hawke was pacing, “I don’t know. Sebastian is no mage, or Templar. Unless he is keeping her drugged, which I doubt, I don’t see how it would be possible to contain her.”

 

Cullen entered the Inquisitors and Dorian’s chambers, followed by the strange, crafter Dagna. “I might have found a clue as to how Sebastian could control Noire.”

 

The little dwarf woman stepped forward, “I have studied runes, lyrium, red lyrium and all manner of magical abilities. The Hero of Fereldan helped me get a position at Fereldan’s tower. Anyway, there is a crafter better than me, crazy, but much more skilled. He was working for Empress Celene, then he and his Father left about a year ago.”

 

“Sandal? You mean Sandal and Bodan?” Hawke’s interest was piqued.

 

“Yes! King Sebastian hired them last year. I thought he was outfitting his army with new weapons. Sandal’s gift is being able to craft the most spectacular runes. I know the Warden is pretty much immune to everything, except runes. Runes are different, they aren’t magical. Sandal could craft something that would suppress her magic. Or, worse case, one that allows King Sebastian to control her completely. Only someone that understands runes can break them.” Dagna was cheery, despite delivering devastating news.

 

“Fuck! If Noire is trapped like that, there is no way Sebastian will let us near her. Could we send a diplomatic party with Dagna posing as a negotiator for the Inquisition?” Cullen was grasping at straws.

 

Dorian stood and went into hysterics. “Cullen, you saw how he was in Kirkwall. He’s crazy! There is no way he would entertain a delegation from the Inquisition. He is one of the few rulers that believes the Inquisitor is a demon!”

 

Hawke sighed, and saw only one possibility of gaining access to Starkhaven. “Anders, Sebastian would let his guard down if he thought he was capturing Anders.”

 

Leliana who strode in during Hawke’s idea, looked at him like he was demented. “Champion, are you nuts? You take Anders there; he’ll be dead before you get near Noire!”

 

“Wait! I know, I could make a collar, with runes, for Anders to wear. It could be one that could override a magic dampening rune. I’ll go with you! Doesn’t everyone think you and Anders hate each other now? Besides, I want to know how Sandal made something so powerful!” Dagna was bouncing in excitement, oblivious of the danger.

Dorian, Cullen, Leliana and the Inquisitor all watched Hawke. He was in agony. The Champion knew Anders would do anything to save Noire. But, it might get him killed. Hawke looked defeated as he turned and faced the group.

 

“I’ll go to Tevinter and ask Anders if he’ll do it. I am certain Fenris will go along, he hasn’t killed anyone recently and I know he is itching for an excuse to do so. If this doesn’t work, I lose the love of my life. You’ll pardon me for never wanting to help the Inquisition again, if that happens.” Hawke looked tired, and sounded resigned.

 

“Luck be to you, Champion.” Leliana stepped forward and shook Hawke’s hand.

 

Cullen looked ill at ease as he spoke. “I am certain if Dagna can release Noire, Anders will be safe. If it looks like things are going bad, get yourself and Anders out of there. Sebastian won’t kill Noire. As she has often said about impossible situations, live, just live to fight another day. If you can’t free her, we’ll try again after Corypheous is defeated.”

 

Hawke nodded to Dorian and the Inquisitor. “Ready Dagna? Grab my hands, and don’t let go. It will be disorienting.”

 

“Ready! Oh this is so exciting!” Her voice rang with childlike glee.

 

Blue light flared, then Hawke and Dagna disappeared. Those left decided to hide Noire’s kidnapping. Dorian said he would send messages to Noire’s contact in the Venetori to keep them placated.

 

When Noire woke, the sun was low in the sky. Sebastian had lit a fire, some candles and laid out some food and wine. She stood cautiously, and wondered if she should ask permission before moving. She decided on the cautious course.

 

“Your Majesty?” Noire’s voice was barely above a whisper.

 

Sebastian turned and smiled. “I am happy you’re awake, sweetheart. What do you need?”

 

Noire blushed as she spoke, “I, I need a chamber pot, my Lord.”

 

“Ah, yes. I set up a privacy screen for you. You may use it.” Sebastian sipped his wine and went back to reading.

 

Noire took care of her bodily needs, and then took a quick sponge bath. Before she had dried off, her keeper came behind the screen. Noire instinctively tried to cover her naked body. The King caught her wrists, and pulled her to him.

 

“Now, sweetie, you didn’t ask permission to bathe. Don’t worry, I won’t discipline you, this time. Is there something else you’d like to ask?” Sebastian smirked at her crestfallen expression.

 

“May I please dry off, Majesty?” Noire kept her eyes on the ground lest the King see the hatred that burned within her.

 

It perhaps wasn’t the wisest of moves, but Noire couldn’t stand the thought of being enslaved. When Sebastian turned to grab a towel, she grabbed the bathing bowl and hit him with it. The King dropped to his knees, and Noire ran.

 

It was then she understood the power within the runes. It felt like she was being strangled and hit by lightning all at once. Dropping to the floor she writhed in agony as Sebastian stood over her with a furious expression. After about a minute, and when Noire’s voice started going horse from screaming did the King stop the pain.

 

“I warned you the runes had other uses. Why did you have to attack me? You were doing so well. Since you have revealed your true nature, you will have to work doubly hard to earn the right to speak again. From now, until I decide you have learned your lesson, your voice can’t be used.” Sebastian yanked Noire to her feet, and shoved her on the bed.

 

Noire couldn’t speak, and the harder she tried, the more her mind felt fuzzy. Terror struck her then. If she didn’t do everything Sebastian asked, even if she tried to talk, the runes would attack her mind. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and Sebastian climbed on top of her.

 

“I don’t want you to enjoy this. That is your other penalty. Until I say otherwise, every coupling will be agonizing for you.” Sebastian’s eyes glinted like ice as he began using Noire’s body.

 

For the first time in her long life, Noire was raped. It was so much worse than the things that happened in Kirkwall. The King thrived on his power. Knowing he was brutalizing his love, and her not being able to protest, excited him all the more. Since being crowned King, Sebastian had become a cruel man. The collared mage closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on something, anything else. Noire was unable to retreat into her subconscious. Another side effect of the collar. She was trapped in the moment. Every vicious thing Sebastian did, Noire felt. 

 

The King made the rape last. He would stop before his release, to gain a measure of control. When he finally came inside her, Noire’s body was trembling uncontrollably. She knew she was bruised all over, except her face. Worse, she was torn in her intimate area. Sebastian climbed off his battered fiancé, and grabbed the washing bowl. After washing himself, the King carried fresh water to the bed. He tenderly bathed Noire, who felt cold, and nauseated. As he wiped between her legs, he let out a slight gasp. Sebastian cleaned away the blood to see how much he had injured his future wife. 

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I meant to punish you, not abuse you this badly. Once we are at the palace, we have healers to take care of you. They are collared mages, only able to use healing spells.” Sebastian laid next to his bride.

 

Noire closed her eyes and sobbed, silently. Sebastian laid down next to her, and stroked the collar. In an instant, Noire felt her body sinking into her King’s touch. 

 

Testing her limits, Noire tried to speak. “Th-thank you, my Lord.”

 

“You’re welcome, sweetie. I can understand this is overwhelming. It will be a learning process for both of us. I wish I could say you could earn the right of using your magic, but you are too dangerous of a mage. I know about your various immunities.” Sebastian caressed the tired Mage’s cheek, and looked into her beautiful eyes. “I promise to never take you by force again. Noire, you have fought so many impossible battles, I forget just how fragile you are. The last thing I want is for you to live in fear. I need my wife to be a great compliment to Starkhaven. Besides, if you live in terror it will be difficult for you to conceive my child.”

 

“I will do my best, Majesty. I, I don’t know why I tried to hurt you. I’m sorry. You have only ever been kind and loving towards me. I apologize for not letting you know I was alive. I was trying to work my way up in the Magisterium, and, and I had to, I…” Noire’s voice cracked, and a new round of tears flowed down her cheeks.

 

Sebastian stroked her hair, and rocked her gently. “Shhh, love. Don’t cry, I will take care of you. I have a small Chapel in my rooms where you can confess your sins to me. After you have unburdened your conscience, we will never discuss Tevinter again.”

 

As Noire cried in Sebastian’s arms, she wondered if the collar would force her to be completely honest. If it did, and his Majesty learned she had killed the Maker, she was certain her mind would be erased by the runes. As the sun set, Noire closed her eyes and tried to ignore her panic. Eventually, the King helped her dress in attire befitting her station, and sat down to share a meal with her.

 

She was terrified of what would happen in the palace. Did the Inquisition even know she was missing? Not that they could be of any help. Sandal, somehow she needed to find him. June was the only crafter alive that could break this collar. Dagna was good, but not good enough for how complex this necklace was. 

 

For the first time Noire regretted not being able to enter the Fade in dreams. If she could, it would be easy to get word to Solas, or Flemeth. She was trapped in a web, with no immediate escape. So, she followed advice she had given others over many centuries. Live, just survive to fight another day. It wasn’t as if she were a mortal. If she had to wait for King Sebastian’s death, so be it. Although, her not aging would be awkward to explain. Shaking her head, she forced herself to make pleasant conversation with her King.


	31. Sebastian's Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire becomes a hidden captive in Starkhaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Physical Abuse

As soon as the moon was high, King Sebastian helped Noire into his carriage. He had wrapped a hooded cloak around her, so her identity was hidden. No servants were around as the King led Noire to his rooms. He explained until she had been cleansed of sin through confession she wouldn’t be allowed out of his accommodations. Sebastian didn’t insist on confession that night, saying they both needed rest.

 

The next morning when Noire woke, the King was gone. Thinking she had a chance at escape, she dressed quickly. She tried the door, and found it had been locked from the outside. Not one to give up easily, Noire tried the windows. Everyone was locked. She could break the glass, but the panes were surrounded by iron. Without her magic, Noire wouldn’t be able to get out that way. Sighing, she sat on a settee and stared outside.

 

Noire’s mind was playing through the past month. As an Immortal being, it was somewhat disorienting how fast this Mortal world changed. Sometimes it was almost too much. Thinking back, Noire knew she should’ve followed her instincts and not gone to Orlais. The feeling that everything would fall apart without her help, was her weakness. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized her hubris had blinded her to the prudent course of action.

 

Like Fenharel, and his folly with the Veil, Noire (Lihirielle) had arrogantly assumed she was infallible. She stared out at the gardens surrounding the palace, and resolved to be as agreeable as possible. She must keep the big picture in mind. Noire couldn’t expect to be rescued before the final battle with Corypheous. Tevinter would threaten war with Starkhaven, but they wouldn’t act. The Archoness would be a bargaining chip for money. That’s if Tevinter was ever notified.

 

Watching the flowers and birds, Noire felt her eyes grow heavy. The runes had a side effect the King hadn’t planned on. In suppressing her mana, it also drained her strength. The Archoness wondered if the King would fix that issue. Noire doubted it. If she tired easily, she wouldn’t have to appear in public very often. Less chance for her forced captivity to be found out. Sebastian couldn’t plan on being able to cover every possible conversation that may happen. If someone asked a question Noire wasn’t allowed to answer, she would either not respond, and look impolite, or try to respond and writhe in agony in front of witnesses.

 

A gentle touch roused Noire. Blinking, she looked up into the eyes of the King. It was afternoon. Smiling, Sebastian helped her up, and led her to a small table with supper laid out. Noire gave a shy smile as Sebastian pulled her into his lap. The King fed her from his plate. She was allowed her own glass of wine. Knowing the runes were making the King’s touch pleasant, Noire swallowed a sigh. It wasn’t long before the meal was over.

 

His Majesty pulled her towards the bed. There was a simple gown on the covers. Noire froze, it was a replica of the plain, linen dress Andraste had been led to her pyre in. There was no way the King could know how much emotional trauma he was causing. Noire looked at him, confusion evident.

 

“My love, it is time for your confession. Change into this, it will bring you closer to the Maker’s bride and make the admissions easier to tell me. I will wear my robes from when I was a Lay Brother.” Sebastian smiled and gave her a chaste kiss.

 

Noire trembled as she put the dress on. Tears streamed down her face as the memories flooded back to her. The betrayal by Maferath, the chanting for her death, and the lighting of the pyre. Noire took a deep breath, and shoved the rage out of her mind. There was nothing she could do with the damn collar around her neck. Noire did resolve when she was freed from its power, Sebastian would suffer until he pleaded for death. 

 

Sebastian led her into the tiny Chapel, and sat on a chair that looked more like a throne. The King directed Noire to kneel at his feet. Before he asked her anything, he said a prayer. The Archoness clinched her hands in frustration. Sebastian’s knowledge of the Maker and Andraste was so warped she wanted to strangle him. He ended the prayer, and tilted her head back so she looked into his eyes.

 

“Now, confess your sins to me, and be granted mercy. Start with the names of all you have slept with since Kirkwall.” Sebastian’s gaze was intense, and his voice was cold.

 

Noire allowed a blush to flood her cheeks, tears formed, and her voice was shaky, “I, I slept with the son of a Magister in Nevarra. His name is Dorian Pavis, he is the Inquisitor’s lover now. I slept with his friend Felix. When Hawke, Anders, Fenris and Merrill came to Tevinter, I, I can’t. Please my Lord, don’t make me do this!”

 

The King leaned forward and grabbed Noire by her hair, “You will do this! Tell me, who else have you defiled yourself with!”

 

“I slept with Fenris. I slept with Merrill. I also bedded Hawke and Anders at the same time.” Noire took a shuddering breath before continuing. “I slept with the Black Divine in the Chantry when I was inducted into the Venetori. I seduced the Archon to become his wife. I have slept with King Alistair, and the Left Hand of the Divine. I have also bedded Commander Cullen.”

 

Noire closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. A loud crack immediately followed by intense pain exploded against Noire’s left cheek. 

 

“You willingly bedded the Abomination and several Blood Mages? How could you? Why?” Sebastian’s temper was getting the better of him, as he was now yelling.

 

Noire couldn’t think of any acceptable reasons so she kept silent. The King was shaking in rage. He stood and began pacing around her. Although Noire knew just a bit of diplomacy might calm Sebastian’s ire, she was afraid of saying something that would lead to questions she needed to avoid. 

 

Sebastian suddenly kneeled in front of his future Bride, and grabbed her shoulders. “Noire, you need to tell me the truth. Why did you sleep with those reprobates?”

 

“I wanted to be in a position to assassinate the Archon, and Black Divine. Luring them with sex made my rise in the Magisterium much easier.” Noire’s voice was soft and apologetic.

 

“I see. What about Anders, why would you allow him to touch you?” Sebastian seemed to be calming down.

 

Sighing, Noire finally looked at her King, “I have slept with Anders since I recruited him into the Wardens. Long before he merged with Justice. He was much different back then. Sweet, carefree and generous. I believe him to be redeemable. Didn’t you see Andraste rid him of the Demon?”

 

“Oh my dear girl! Is that what you were told? The exorcism was faked. Anders has even fooled Hawke. The Maker showed me, in a dream, it was the work of Demons. Why do you think the Divine forced Althena into a vow of silence?” Sebastian’s attitude softened as he thought Noire was tricked. “You are naïve, love. It is no wonder Anders preyed on you so easily. Are there anymore sins you need to confess?”

 

“I, yes, Majesty. I have spoken blasphemously about the Southern Chantry. I pledged my fealty to the Black Divine, and to the Venetori.” More tears fell as Noire continued, “In my efforts to spy for the Left Hand, I have lied, and committed murder. I killed several Templars to help some fellow Mages escape into Tevinter. Please, forgive me, my Lord.”

 

The King’s mouth tightened into a thin line, and he took a deep breath before replying. “Noire, do you swear on the Chant you will never betray Andraste again?”

 

“Yes, Majesty.” Noire stared at the floor waiting for the King’s decision.

 

“As penance, I sentence you to fifteen lashes. Willingly accept the judgment, and you will be cleansed.” Sebastian’s tone was soft, and patient.

 

“I accept, my Lord.” Noire whispered.

 

Late the same night, Sebastian made Noire don the hooded cloak and follow him to the dungeon. No guards were to be seen since they took a rarely used passage. Once in the “punishment” cell, Sebastian removed her outer garment and led her to the center of the room. The King raised her arms, attaching them to manacles hanging from the ceiling. Noire shuddered as it reminded her of the Kirkwall Gallows.

 

A collared Mage arrived with the King’s most loyal guardsman. Sebastian decided he would be the one to whip Noire. He forced her to count the lashes. No mercy was shown and by the time the fifteenth blow landed, Noire’s back was bleeding. The replica of Andraste’s gown was ripped, and little bits of fabric were stuck in the open wounds. 

 

Sebastian freed Noire, and gently laid her face down on a table. The Mage came forward, and healed the weakened Hero. The King dismissed his Guard, and then told the Mage to heal Noire’s vaginal tear. When he had finished, the Guard came back in. The King lifted his future wife in his arms, nodded to his Sentry and exited the room. Noire heard the sword strike, and realized Sebastian disposed of the Mage to hide what he had done. She started to sob. The King shushed her, and hurried to his Chambers.

 

Once inside, he set his fiancé carefully on the bed. Grabbing the wash basin, Sebastian stripped the tortured woman. He gently bathed Noire, and then laid her against the pillows. The former Warden just wanted to sleep, but the King had other plans. 

 

After cleaning himself, blowing out the candles he climbed next to Noire and began caressing her body. The runes activated and the reluctant Bride to be felt her body respond. The King lavished great attention on his captive, and drew out the experience. When it was finally over, Noire fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

 

The sun was high in the sky when Noire slowly gained awareness. She was alone, again. She chose one of the gowns Sebastian had left behind the dressing screen and made herself presentable. Noire wanted some tea, but didn’t know if she were allowed to ring for a servant. She settled for a glass of wine, what did it matter if she drank this early? Noire was isolated with a man that had lost his mind. 

 

Sitting near the window, Noire started reading Varric’s, Tale of the Champion. She smiled at his flair for the dramatic. Her eyes kept wanting to close after her third glass of wine. Soon, the glass slipped from her fingers, and Noire fell unconscious. 

 

A soft caressing of her face, roused her. The sun showed it was late afternoon. Looking up, Sebastian gave her a sweet smile. It took a few moments for Noire to gain her bearings. The King helped her up, and walked her to the little dining table. Once he got comfortable, he pulled Noire into his lap.

 

It seemed she wasn’t going to be granted the dignity of eating off her own plate. Sebastian thought he was being romantic, but Noire found it creepy. Still she smiled and kept her gaze lowered just in case her inner frustrations would show in her expression.

 

Noire gathered her courage and spoke, “Majesty, is there a way for me to have tea, and maybe some baked goods, when I rise in the morning?”

 

“Of course, love. Just pull the red rope. I wondered why you weren’t asking for breakfast.” Sebastian smiled and continued, “You need to keep your strength up, sweetheart. We are trying to have a child, and you need to be in good health.”

 

Noire looked at her King and whispered, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know if I was allowed to ask for anything when you’re not here.”

 

Sebastian gave her a sweet kiss, “It’s not your fault, love. I should’ve explained things to you. I would never deny you the basic comforts in life. I appreciate that you didn’t want to cause problems. Noire, you are a treasure. Now, for you being such a good girl, what would you like to do tonight? I have no urgent business for a few days. So, I am all yours.”

 

“I, may we talk a walk in the gardens my Lord? They look so beautiful. Could we have a picnic? I love being in nature.” Noire’s voice trembled a bit as she expressed her desires.

 

The King smiled at her simple requests, “I have a country estate that has prettier gardens than here. Why don’t we go there for a few days? We can leave tonight. Afterward, we will be heading to Kirkwall for about a month. Does that sound good to you?”

 

Noire met Sebastian’s eyes and smiled, “I would like that very much, Majesty. Thank you.”

 

“Noire, why do you always call me by my titles?” Sebastian brushed his fingers against her lips.

 

“I, um, I am trying to show you the respect you deserve. I am not royalty, you are. I’m sorry if that’s wrong.” Noire felt herself tear up, and was frustrated she felt so insecure.

 

“Oh, love. You are the kindest, and sweetest woman I have ever met. You may call me by my given name in private. I meant it when I said I don’t want you to live in fear. I love you. I know things have changed a great deal for you, but you are going to be my wife. I don’t wish to have you act like a frightened Scullery Maid when we are alone. You have adjusted faster than I could’ve hoped. Please, call me Sebastian, or even a term of endearment. Titles only matter in affairs of State. Can you do that for me?” Sebastian’s smile reached his eyes this time.

 

“Yes, my Lor…sorry, yes Sebastian.” Noire returned his smile.

 

They finished eating, and Sebastian called for his man servant. The King informed him they needed a carriage loaded for a trip to the country. Sebastian explained they were leaving after midnight. Noire sighed as she heard the exchange. She was told to wait in the Chapel, again being hidden from view. No one knew the Hero of Fereldan was a captive of King Sebastian’s. 

 

Noire was frustrated, she hated this isolation. Was Cullen looking for her? Did he even care? Noire knew the Commander was probably livid at her marriage to the Archon. As for Tevinter, did they suspect she was abducted? Leliana, surely she must have a guess as to what happened. If Lily knew, why wasn’t there a rescue attempt yet? Noire allowed herself to weep. She was tired, lonely and trapped with an insane ruler. She felt her body tiring rapidly, without thinking she laid on the cool tiles, and passed out.


	32. The Country Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Sebastian takes Noire for a romantic trip to the country. Noire is getting restless.

Sebastian found his love collapsed in front of the statue of Andraste. He was worried about her stamina. The King wondered if the runes were sapping her vitality away. After he laid Noire on their bed, he sent for Sandal and Bodan. He needed to know if the necklace Sandal had made was doing permanent damage to his fiancé.

 

Bodan was simply there to be an interpreter of sorts since Sandal usually only replied with “enchantment” when asked a question. Sandal touched the necklace, and began talking in what sounded like gibberish. Smiling as he stepped back, Sebastian looked at Bodan.

 

“I think it’s fixed, your Majesty. Sometimes runes need to be adjusted. Sandal has now attuned the necklace for the Hero’s body chemistry. Poor thing, she looks so tired. We traveled with her during the Blight. She always pushed herself too hard back then. I hope she will take better care of herself. Did she say why she wanted the collar my Lord?” Bodan looked at the King.

 

Sebastian gave them both a disarming smile, “Yes. We are trying to have a child. Noire was worried her magic may affect a pregnancy. As soon as we have an heir, I believe she will stop wearing the collar. She mentioned if her magic were suppressed, there would less of a chance it would be passed on. For now, we both would appreciate your discretion, and not mention she is in Starkhaven. Thank you so much for the help.”

 

The two bowed and left. Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. He was afraid they would guess none of this was Noire’s idea. It seemed the adjustment worked as Noire started to open her eyes. 

 

“Sebastian? What happened?” Noire struggled to sit up, and the King helped her.

 

Sitting next to her, he met her eyes, “You fainted, love. I had a craftsman come and look at the collar. It has been adjusted so it won’t sap your strength any longer. You’ll start feeling better, now.”

 

“Oh, thank you, my Lord, um, dearest. Who was the craftsman?” Noire was dying of curiosity.

 

“Just a local man, love. No one to concern yourself with. Why don’t you nap while I get our things packed? I want you to be rested so we will enjoy our trip.” Sebastian tucked Noire in, and she was asleep shortly afterward.

 

Noire woke when she felt Sebastian removing her clothes. He smiled at her as he helped her into a traveling dress, and the now familiar cloak that hid her identity. Exiting the palace through a different series of empty hallways, they climbed in the coach and left Starkhaven.

 

Sebastian was intimate the second the coach started moving. Noire no longer fought the feelings the necklace forced her to have. If she were trapped for now, Noire figured a she may as well make the best of it. Soon, she slid to her knees and showed Sebastian one of her best talents. While the King was determined to get her pregnant, he gave into the pleasure of Noire’s mouth. When she had sated his desire, Sebastian pulled her into his lap.

 

“Love, that was amazing. But, we need an heir. I could tell you enjoyed doing it, but let’s make it a once a week thing. I’m not angry, sweetie. I know you are just trying to make me happy. From now on, we need to make love morning and evening to get you with child, ok?” Sebastian kissed her forehead when he finished.

 

“I’m sorry, Bastian. Oh, I hope that’s ok, Majesty! I am not trying to disrespect your name.” Noire cursed inwardly at how frightened she sounded.

 

Tilting her face up the King gave her a loving smile, “I love that nick name, Noire. Please, no more titles unless we are in public. We should probably discuss your introduction into Starkhaven Society. Until we have an heir, I think it’s best we keep you out of the public eye.”

 

Noire’s gasped at the implication, “You, you mean no one will know I am here until we have a child? That, no, that can’t be! How could you be so cruel? Am I really that much of an embarrassment?”

 

Before Sebastian could answer, Noire twisted off his lap. She was angry, and didn’t care if he used the runes to hurt her. Sitting across from her captor, she pulled her hood over her face so he wouldn’t see her tears. The King looked stunned. He couldn’t believe Noire would be so ungrateful for his generosity, and forgiveness. His eyes grew cold, and a rage started to burn within him.

 

“Get back over here, Noire. I won’t ask twice.” Sebastian’s voice was deadly soft.

 

Lowering her hood, Noire decided she would show him her real feelings. “If I refuse, will you torture me again? If I bear you a son, what assurance do I have I will live long enough to see him grow up? I am guessing you will rip the child away from me, and still hide me from public view. Will you execute me when you have your heir? If that’s your plan, then kill me now. There are enough whores in Thedas that would happily spread their legs for you.”

 

Sebastian didn’t use the runes, but he did cause Noire pain. Grabbing her arms, he slammed her on the floor. He back handed her, and wrapped a hand around her neck. Pulling her up, he put a vice like grip around her waist and forced her into his lap.

 

“Never again will you raise your voice to me. If you do, I will kill you. Your body will be burned and no one will ever know what became of you. I am your Master, Noire. I love you, but I won’t tolerate disrespect! I stayed my hand, and cleansed you of sin. You should be thanking me for every breath you take. Apologize, or face the Maker!” The King hissed in her ear.

 

Noire sagged against Sebastian. What options did she have? If she refused, she died. Although tired and feeling hopeless, the Goddess wasn’t ready to let go of life. Cullen, she had to survive for the man she really loved. If she died because of her pride, it would be a waste. Noire had to live. Fenharel was plotting something equally as destructive as when he destroyed Arlathan. She allowed her tears to flow freely before answering.

 

In a husky voice she finally spoke, “I apologize, Majesty. I have always struggled with my temper. Please, be patient with me. I do want to please you! I know it would be devastating for Starkhaven to make my presence known right now. Tevinter may try to retaliate. I’m sorry, I will accept whatever penance you require. I, I do love you, Sebastian. I’m just overly tired, I promise not to be so disrespectful again.”

 

It seems Noire hit upon the right words when she heard Sebastian take a deep breath. “You really love me, don’t you? I knew you did! I won’t punish you. I am certain there are after effects from the evil Anders used to cloud your mind. I want us to be happy, love. You are correct, I am worried about Tevinter attacking my people. I swear, when it’s safe, I will hold a beautiful reception in your honor.”

 

They arrived at the large country Estate just after dawn. Sebastian took Noire inside, before the household servants were up and about. After settling her in the huge Master bedroom, the King went to give instructions to his staff. 

 

He explained he was helping hide someone that had spied for the Inquisition. The King asked that they come early each morning to prepare food, and then leave immediately after. They were happy to be given so much time off.

 

The three servants that had undying loyalty to King Sebastian were all that would be present. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sebastian went to rest with his love. As he nestled Noire in his arms, he felt the Maker was blessing his efforts. The Inquisition hadn’t come calling, no one had come looking for Noire. It had to be Divine intervention that things were proceeding so well. The King fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

Noire woke before Sebastian. She felt a little better. The runes suppressing her magic still wore on her, but not enough to weaken her dramatically. She wanted to get up, bathe and dress herself, but she was fearful of moving without the King’s permission. Noire had moved enough to cause Sebastian to stir.

 

He rolled over and pulled Noire close to him. The King spoke no words as he pulled the Mage’s nightgown off. Noire remained passive as Sebastian took his pleasure. She wondered if the necklace had runes for fertility woven in it. The last thing Noire wanted was to carry a human’s child. It wasn’t really possible, unless she was in her world. She just hoped the runes wouldn’t make her body receptive to a mortal mans’ sperm. Before she could panic, her body reacted to Sebastian’s climax and she shuddered involuntarily. 

 

After catching their breath, they both left the bed. Sebastian rang for breakfast as Noire bathed and dressed for the day ahead. By the time the King had dressed the breakfast arrived. It had the type of tea Noire loved. There was also a plethora of delectable baked goods to choose from. 

 

The captive began to understand Sebastian’s obsession. He remembered the most minor details about her preferences. It made Noire very uncomfortable. How could she have missed his enthrallment with her? She ate and smiled. The only way she could survive an extended period of time in his grasp was if she could shove her fear aside.

 

After breakfast, Sebastian took Noire down to the stables. He picked out his favorite stallion, a docile mare and had them saddled. The King’s man servant brought out a couple of bags full of sandwiches and wine for an alfresco luncheon. After loading them on the mare, Sebastian mounted the stallion, and reached for Noire. Plastering a gleeful look on her face, she allowed him to lift her in front of him. Side saddle was uncomfortable, but so was much of what the King expected from Noire.

 

Naturally, he wouldn’t let her ride her own horse. As they trotted out to the spectacular countryside, Noire wondered if Sebastian’s power over the necklace stopped if she were to get too far away from him. It made sense. Why else would he keep her locked away when he dealt with affairs of state? 

 

They rode for a long while before Sebastian turned into a wooded area. He stopped the horses by a lovely stream. There was a gorgeous patch of grass and wild flowers under a tree. Noire laid the mini feast out while Sebastian tended to the horses. 

 

Noire laid back and closed her eyes. Her magic was stifled, but being in nature made her heart sing. She loved the sound of the birds, the buzzing of insects, the smell of the plants and trees. A genuine smile touched her lips. She began softly singing her favorite Chantry hymn. It was one written by Chartan, her loyal General. Noire didn’t see how Sebastian watched her. His eyes glowed with love. The King felt proud he had helped Noire find Andraste’s peace again. He made his way to her when she finished. 

 

Lying next to her, Sebastian held her close. Food forgotten, he was anxious to claim his future Bride. Noire, still soaking up the euphoria from being in nature, decided she would enjoy this interlude. This time she took charge, and mounted the King. She wanted to be in control, and set the pace. Sebastian was reeling from Noire’s sudden prowess. He could feel her passion, and it was glorious. She reached her peak twice before she turned her attention to Sebastian. It wasn’t much longer before he cried out. 

 

Never before had the King felt like this. Noire leaned down and kissed him, fiercely. In a few short minutes, Sebastian was anxious to have her again. This time Noire allowed him to take charge. He flipped her over, and made love to her with a fury that surprised Noire. They crested at the same time, as he cried out her name. 

 

Gazing in her sultry eyes, he spoke, “You are the most incredible woman I have ever known. The Maker blessed me the day you entered my life. I swear I will do everything in my power to make you happy, sweetheart. You are the love of my life.”

 

“I hope I can make you happy, my King. I love you.” Noire’s voice was soft, and breathless.

 

After a few kisses, they went and cleaned up in the stream. They had a pleasant meal, and then cuddled. Noire fell fast asleep to the sounds of the forest. Though sleepy, Sebastian just gazed in wonder at the beauty in his arms. 

 

It was proving far easier to keep control of her than he had anticipated. The King had feared he would need to use the runes more frequently. He was pleased it wasn’t necessary. She had been upset twice, but that was to be expected. Sebastian hoped she wouldn’t let nostalgia cloud her judgement when it came time to pass judgement on Anders. 

 

Reluctantly, Sebastian woke Noire as the sun started to tip lower in the sky. In companionable silence they packed up the picnic, and readied the horses. The ride back was lovely. The pair arrived at the stables just before sunset. Holding hands, they went to the Master Chambers to wash up and change.

 

For once, Noire was allowed her own seat at a dining table. The meal was delicious, and the conversation light. Sebastian was more than happy to give a detailed history of his family. Noire seemed fascinated by his long lineage, while being bored on the inside. She knew his family history. Noire had interacted with the King’s Grandfather and Great Grandfather. The elder of the two had employed her as a Bard, for singing, not assassinations. That King had been a shameless rake. Noire had fond memories of their brief affair. She wished Sebastian was more like him. 

 

After dinner they sat by the fire. The King read from the Chant of Light, while Noire stifled some vicious remarks. She could be much more amenable to this situation if Sebastian didn’t insist on being so damn pious. Despite what he had seen and heard, the King buried himself behind the false teachings of a religion that was not long for this world. Staring at the flames, Noire ached for Cullen. He must be beside himself. If only there was some way she could get a message to him. Closing her eyes, Noire tried to block out the impatience eating away at her. Soon, she would be back with Cullen, she clung to that thought. 

 

Noire barely registered when Sebastian lifted her gently and carried her to bed. After undressing them both, the King spooned the exhausted Mage and they both slept. Urgent knocking jolted both of them awake around one in the morning. Sebastian threw on a robe and answered the door. His man servant gave him a sealed letter a messenger brought from Starkhaven.

 

Noire watched a variety of emotions cross Sebastian’s face. It was nearly impossible to tell if it was good or bad news. She did hear him say to have the parties meet him in Kirkwall in seven days. Maybe, this would be the opportunity for Noire to escape. Seven days, she could play the obedient spouse for a week. Laying back down, she closed her eyes and waited for Sebastian to come back to bed.

 

Sebastian climbed back into bed and sighed, “Sweetheart, are you awake?”

 

“Yes, Bastian. What’s wrong?” Noire turned over and laid her head on the King’s chest.

 

“We, ah, will have some difficult business in Kirkwall. Hawke and Anders had a falling out. Hawke is bringing Anders to me for judgement. Will you be able to help in questioning him?” Sebastian’s tone sounded hesitant.

 

Noire composed herself before replying in a humble voice, “Yes, love. I, I need to tell you something. But, I’m scared to.”

 

Sebastian gently pulled Noire up so he could look into her eyes, “Don’t be afraid sweetie. Just be truthful and I promise I won’t be angry.”

 

“I, today, I realized you may be right about Anders. Fenris, he, well, Anders made him become a servant. Anders said it was a cover, but Fenris was resentful of all of us. I think he did employ some sort of dark arts to control everyone. I am immune to blood magic, but Maker only knows what tricks he can use. I feel so stupid I didn’t see it before.” Noire’s voice was a whisper as she played upon the King’s fears.

 

Sebastian hugged her close, and his voice was full of relief, “Noire, I knew if I could get you away from evil long enough your mind would start clearing. It’s not your fault sweetheart. Since the day I first saw you, I noticed how kind and non-judgmental you are. It is a miracle more people haven’t taken advantage of your loving heart. We can delay leaving for Starkhaven a couple of days. I want to treat our time here as a honeymoon. I love you, Noire, with all my heart.”

 

Noire allowed the King to make love to her. Even though her body responded, the Archoness’ mind was busy thinking of how she could play the situation with Hawke, Fenris and Anders. She knew it was a rescue attempt. It was going to be a delicate balancing act, but Noire was determined to end her captivity. Sebastian finally finished, and she fell asleep. For the first time since before Adamant, Noire felt happy and hopeful.


	33. Kirkwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire and Sebastian head to the City of Chains. Noire believes her rescue is waiting.

Five days alone with Sebastian and Noire was getting antsy. Although the King had not punished her again, he made certain they said the Chant twice a day. Constantly prayed for the Maker’s blessing, and for Andraste to grace their union with an heir. The Archoness could barely hold back the biting comments regarding the religious ceremonies she was being subjected to. 

 

Finally, they were on the way to Kirkwall. Noire kept focused on the task at hand. If she allowed the memories of the Gallows to enter her mind, she might have a break down. The main concern was protecting Anders. With the stupid collar around her neck, Noire was almost powerless. 

 

The night they arrived, Noire fainted as they entered the old Viscounts Keep, now Sebastian’s palace. When she came around, a Healer was performing an exam. He pulled the King to one side, and spoke in a low voice. Noire saw joy, then fear flash across his features. 

 

Closing her eyes, she laid her hands across her tummy. Stifling a groan, she realized what the healer must have found. Noire knew even with fertility runes, it would be nearly impossible for her to conceive a human’s baby. Her mind raced when she realized what else happened with Cullen in her realm. That was the one place she could easily get pregnant. Sebastian believed it was his. Noire was certain it was Cullen’s heir. 

 

Sebastian made his way to the bed, and sat next to his love. “Sweetheart, I have wonderful news. You are with child. The Healer said your body is weak, so you need to be on bedrest until we know you’re not going to lose the baby. I will keep Anders in prison, and when you are out of danger we will judge him together.”

 

“Bastian, please don’t let him linger in captivity. I swear if I feel sick I’ll tell you. I am terrified of not dealing with him sooner. Sitting in a chair questioning him won’t harm the child. I am just tired from the trip. I know my body, dearest. Please, I beg of you, don’t put this off!” She spoke softly, but with passion.

 

Noire may not have magic, but she knew how to twist men to her will. It would take someone with no emotion to ignore her lilting voice, her expressive eyes and soothing touch. The Goddess watched the King’s body react to her plea. Sebastian’s eyes softened in love, and she went in for the kill.

 

Sitting up, she wrapped her hands around his neck and whispered in the King’s ear, “We have been blessed with a miracle. I was told that having been tainted I wouldn’t be able to have a child. Surely the Maker wouldn’t let anything happen to his blessing. If we fail to act, we risk this gift.”

 

Sebastian pulled back, and caressed Noire’s cheek. Her eyes, those beautiful eyes showed him what he needed to do. He kissed her gently, and she deepened it. The King felt his body tremble with desire.

 

Sebastian leaned away to gaze at his future wife, “You are correct, love. We need to show the Maker we respect his gift to us. Andraste will protect you. I will have Hawke and Fenris bring Anders to us the day after tomorrow. That should give you enough time to catch up on sleep.”

 

“Thank you, my Lord.” Noire smiled and watch Sebastian become putty in her hands.

 

The King tried to protest, but Noire guided him on top of her. Before he could think clearly, his lust over powered all rational thought. If Sebastian thought she had been passionate before, he was mistaken. He passed out almost instantly after they finished the intense coupling.

 

Noire slid silently out of bed, and poured a glass of wine. Curling up in a chair by the fire, she thought about the next few days. She had to protect Anders and Hawke. She didn’t trust the King. He was determined to collar all mages. Tonight showed her, the task would be easier. Sebastian was completely devoted to her now. Noire saw it in his eyes. He would be hard pressed to deny her anything. Besides the sexual hold on him, there was the pregnancy. It would be a useful bargaining chip. 

 

Hawke must have an idea as to how Sebastian had subdued her. If he couldn’t destroy the runes, at least there was another option. Although Noire had no intention of letting the King near her and Cullen’s child, she knew that just might be the key to getting the damn collar removed. If she could convince him the collar was killing the baby, he would have to take it off to protect his heir. Hearing the King stir, Noire went back to bed and allowed him to embrace her.

 

The King woke as dawn came. He looked at the exotic colors of the lightening sky and felt a calm settle over him. Glancing at the beauty in his arms he smiled. Sebastian felt as if his every dream had come true. The woman that captivated him, was in love with him. He had an heir on the way. The Abomination would soon be dead. He couldn’t ask for anything more in life. 

 

Lihirielle watched as the unnatural wall came to life. Her friends trapped, all crying out for help, suddenly went quiet. Dropping to her knees, tears streamed down her face. So much death and corruption, all because of the lunacy of one God. Should she have tried to bear his child? Maybe it would’ve been different. The Goddess felt if she had acquiesced to Dirthanea’s request, it might have prevented this senseless war. Watching Fenharel kill her few remaining Acolytes was too much. Lihirielle screamed and gave into her grief. She had failed and now her world would be destroyed. 

 

“Noire? Please my love, wake up!” Sebastian was gently shaking the writhing woman.

 

Opening her eyes, Noire was still sobbing. “Sebastian? My, my dream. It was, it felt so real! Please, hold me!”

 

The King wrapped Noire in a warm embrace and rubbed her tense muscles. He was worried. That nightmare was unexpected, and he feared dangerous. Sebastian was afraid this would cause Noire to miscarry. Saying a silent prayer to Andraste he held his future bride until her breathing calmed.

 

“Noire? Can you tell me about the dream? I want to help you, sweetheart. I know mages go to the Fade when they sleep, did a demon try to attack you?” The King didn’t want to push her, but he feared for Noire’s health.

 

Still reeling from the memories, Noire spoke without thinking, “I don’t go to the Fade in dre-dreams. This, this was something that happened. Please, I, I can’t!”

 

The King was confused by Noire’s outburst. All Mages went to the Fade in dreams. He decided to dismiss what was said as panic. His love was now shivering as if she were freezing to death. Teeth chattering, and her skin was clammy. Noire’s body was so rigid, she seemed to be getting worse, not better. As her breathing became labored, Sebastian realized she had passed out. Gently laying her down, he flew out of bed, and shouted for his servant to get the Healer.

 

The Servants ran in to find the King in tears as he was trying to wake Noire. Her coloring was deathly pale, and she was very cold. The collared Mage was mortified at how the Hero of Fereldan looked. If not for her wheezing, she looked dead. Her pulse was weak. He began pouring healing magic into her, not quite sure what was wrong. 

 

Then he noticed the bed. Blood was now pooling between her legs. He concentrated all his power into preventing the loss of her baby. The Mage knew it was probably too late. After using most of his mana, the Mage felt the Hero’s body calm. The bleeding stopped, but the pregnancy was lost. The Healer no longer felt the tiny life force. He stood with tears in his eyes.

 

“She is out of danger, Majesty. But, and I am so sorry, she has lost the child. Her body was too weak. I need to check on her later to make sure infection doesn’t settle in.” The Mage bowed and followed the Man servant out.

 

Sebastian kneeled down next to his love. He had failed to protect her. His grief was swallowing him whole. He moved slowly as he rang for hot water to be brought up. When the servant arrived, the King asked for help moving Noire to the bathing area. He ordered the servant to strip the bed, and change the linens.

 

Sebastian carefully undressed his fiancé, and threw her nightgown in the fire. He wiped away the blood, and sweat. After drying her cool skin, the King put a fresh gown on her, and checked if the bed was ready. He asked the servant to bring up coffee, tea and a variety of breakfast foods. 

 

Once Noire had been settled, Sebastian climbed in the bed next to her. He held her close as he silently wept into her hair. The King knew this was all his fault. He had pushed her too far, emotionally. Noire was vivacious, and outgoing. Sebastian had kept her isolated and fearful. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. He didn’t doubt she cared for him, but if she had been feeling ill she probably kept quiet, so as not to anger him. The King vowed, to himself, he would do anything to make this up to Noire. 

 

Noire began to stir in the early afternoon. Sebastian had been napping and reading since making sure she was resting peacefully. Noticing his love was moving, the King rushed to her side.

 

“Sweetheart, are you in pain?” The king was preventing Noire from moving too much.

 

“I, I’m ok. My Lord, would you help me? I need to use the, uh.” Noire’s cheeks flushed a deep red and couldn’t finish her thought.

 

“It’s not a problem, love. Please don’t be ashamed. You are weak, I understand.” Sebastian helped her up, and gave her a reassuring smile.

 

After taking care of her needs, Sebastian helped Noire into a simple gown. Sitting at the table, the King pulled her into his lap. Being drained, Noire was relieved to have someone to lean on. She ate sparingly, and had some tea. As her eyes drooped, Sebastian carried her back to bed. Noire was asleep in seconds. The King wiped his tears away, and went to gaze out the window. 

 

Looking at the gardens, he made a decision. Noire still cared for Anders. As much as it pained him, Sebastian decided he couldn’t be the one to kill the Abomination. He turned and strode to his desk. He composed a brief letter to the Champion, and one to the Inquisitor. Sebastian didn’t trust the Mage leading the movement, but he trusted Leliana. He decided to let the Inquisition judge Anders. This would save Noire anymore emotional upheaval. He rang for a servant after sealing the two letters.

 

When they were sent, the King decided to nap with his lover. He had no idea, his mercy would be the cause of panic. Figuring Noire would appreciate his kindness, the King smiled at what she would do to show her love. He just needed a way to get her out of her marriage to the Archon, then everything would fall into place. Until she was no longer the Archoness, Sebastian couldn’t risk her presence becoming public knowledge. He was roused from his thoughts as the Healer arrived to make sure Noire hadn’t contracted an infection.


	34. The King's Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke has to return to Skyhold with bad news.

Fenris, Dagna, Hawke and Anders all jumped when someone pounded on the Champions door. Opening it, Hawke was confused. Instead of an armed escort, there was a lone servant dressed in Starkhaven colors. He handed the Champion two sealed letters, bowed and walked away.

 

Hawke strode into his study, frowning. “It was one of Sebastian’s servants. He left these.”

 

“Well? What are they?” Fenris was his usual broody, impatient self.

 

“Letters, one addressed to me, and one addressed to the Inquisitor. Let me find out what the King wants.” Hawke’s tone showed his irritation.

 

The three others watched Hawke with trepidation. The Champion’s mouth dropped open as he read the note. When he was finished, he cursed and flipped over a side table.

 

“That arrogant fucker! He wants me to deliver Anders and this letter to the Inquisition. The King said that dealing with the Abomination is not something he can do. He feels he couldn’t act without prejudice, so he wants a neutral party to decide Anders’ fate. We aren’t allowed to meet with him.” Hawke was livid.

 

“Hawke, I’m going to get Noire. You can accompany me or not. That sick bastard is not keeping her one more day!” Fenris started to leave the room, when Dagna stepped in front of him.

“Wait, Fenris. We can go to Starkhaven. Sandal is still there. Since the King isn’t around, we have the ability to get Sandal to tell us what he did. If you attack now, you will only get yourself killed, and possibly the Hero.” The little dwarf was resting her hands on Fenris’ chest, as if she could stop him.

 

Fenris turned away and began breaking things. Hawke and Anders rolled their eyes at each other. They had seen the Elf react like this many times. Fenris wasn’t good with emotions, so everything manifested as rage. When he had destroyed enough of Hawke’s furniture, he poured a drink and stood in front of the fire.

 

“Hawke, get to the Inquisitor. Fenris and I need to go back to Tevinter and cover for Noire. As she is fond of saying, live to fight another day. We can’t afford war breaking out with Corypheous not defeated. I’ll use the crystal to contact you if the Archon gets suspicious.” Anders stood and hugged his lover.

 

“Let’s go, Mage. The longer we are in Kirkwall, the closer I get to ripping the Viscounts keep apart.” Fenris downed his drink and walked to Anders.

 

“Dagna and I will detour to Starkhaven to find Sandal. I’ll let you know when we are at Skyhold.” Hawke gave Anders a quick kiss before taking Dagna’s hands and disappearing into a blue light.

 

Anders sighed, and grabbed Fenris’ arm. In a moment they were back at Noire’s Estate in Tevinter. Merrill was waiting for them with a letter from the Black Divine. Anders thanked her, and went to spin a story about what nefarious deeds Noire was involved in.

 

Luckily, Hawke found Bodan and Sandal outside the palace. He explained the entire story to Bodan, who went pale with fear. The older Dwarf quickly agreed that he and Sandal should go to Skyhold and have Dagna help Sandal create something that would override the necklace Noire now wore. 

 

It was late at night when Hawke and the three others teleported into the Inquisitors room. Fortunately, Dorian and the Herald were asleep. They did wake quickly when they felt the magical energy.

 

“Champion? What on earth are you doing here?” Dorian was confused and worried.

 

Hawke and the others turned so the two men could slip on some clothing. Once they were dressed, Dorian poured everyone drinks. He knew Hawke was going to give bad news.

 

“Sorry to intrude, Inquisitor. This is Bodan and Sandal. Sandal created a necklace for King Sebastian. The King told them it was Noire’s idea to stifle her magic so she could have his child. We were supposed to meet with the King in Kirkwall, but he sent you this letter instead.” Hawke handed Korian the letter and sat heavily in the nearest chair.

 

“Maker have mercy! The King writes he can’t judge Anders due to Noire’s health. She had a miscarriage! Did you know she was expecting a child?” The Inquisitor was visibly shaken.

 

Hawke did a spit take and gasped, “I had no idea! No wonder he didn’t want us near her. Oh, I swear I am going to ring that asshole’s neck!”

 

“Um, pardon us, Inquisitor. But my boy needs rest before he starts working with Dagna. Is there a place we may sleep?” Bodan didn’t want to hear anymore, he was fond of the Hero and the news was making him upset.

“My apologies, Ser. Dagna? Would you see them to some comfortable accommodations? Oh, and please refrain from discussing the Hero of Fereldan with anyone, except me. If Leliana tries to question you, send her to me, I’ll handle it.” The Inquisitor was still reeling from the turn of events.

 

“Of course! Follow me, Sandal, Bodan, I have a great place next to the forge!” Dagna bounced out of the room with the other dwarves. 

 

“Well, fucking great. The King must know we can’t do anything with Corypheous running lose. The army is due to march to the wilds in three days.” Dorian tossed down his brandy, and poured another.

 

“Champion, your room is still available. I’ll walk with you for a bit. I need to let Cullen know what’s going on.” Korian went to get some shoes and Hawke stopped him.

 

Sighing, the Champion sounded worn to the bone, “Inquisitor, I think I should talk to Cullen. He will take the news about her losing a baby, poorly. I doubt it was Sebastian’s.”

 

Dorian stepped closer to Hawke and lowered his voice, “Why do you think that Hawke?”

 

“She has never had a child. Noire told me once, in Tevinter, she didn’t think she could get pregnant outside her realm. Cullen and Noire were physical there about eight weeks ago. I doubt Sebastian could get her with child so soon. Maybe we should leave that part out for now.” Hawke finished his drink and set his glass aside.

 

Dorian stepped forward, “Hawke, you need to tell him. Too many others know. If Cullen finds out while we are heading to the Arbor wilds, it may affect his command of the Army.”

 

“You’re right, Dorian. I’m going to go deal with it now. I may see you later today, but I also may just sleep.” Hawke wearily left the room.

 

As he made his way to Cullen’s office, Hawke felt like a failure. If he hadn’t freed Corypheous, none of these things would be happening now. The Champion didn’t like that he helped free the ancient Magister. Reaching the Commander’s door Hawke took a deep breath and knocked, loudly. 

 

Cullen was instantly awake when he heard the rapping downstairs. He jumped up and dressed, quickly. He hoped it was news about Noire. He wanted to see her before the Army went to the Arbor Wilds. Cullen was surprised, and his heart sank when he saw only Hawke.

 

“Champion, come in. I’m guessing Dagna wasn’t able to break the runes holding Noire?” Cullen lit his lamp, and poured two glasses of wine.

 

Hawke sighed as he sat, and handed both letters to Cullen. The Commander read the one to Hawke and his countenance became menacing. When he read about Noire losing a baby, he lost it. Hawke didn’t blame him. Cullen assumed it had been his child Noire miscarried.

 

Cullen’s voice was soft, and formidable when he spoke, “Did Sebastian cause the miscarriage because it wasn’t his child?”

 

“I doubt it, Commander. I think the King believed himself to be the Father. I brought Sandal back to work with Dagna. I swear as soon as they have something that can free Noire, I’ll get her back to Skyhold. Anders and Fenris are covering for her with the Archon. I’m sorry I don’t have better news. If you will excuse me, I need some sleep.” Hawke shook Cullen’s hand and left.

 

As Cullen went back to bed, he clung to Noire’s words. Live to fight another day. At least the King of Starkhaven didn’t wish her harm. The Commander decided he would throw his anxiety into preparing for the Arbor Wilds. It was something to keep his mind occupied.

 

Noire woke with excitement. Today was the meeting with Hawke and Anders. She knew she could be free, soon. The Archoness was excited to see Cullen and tell him he was going to be a Father. Sebastian spooned her, and kissed her neck.

 

“How do you feel today, love?” The King’s voice was full of concern.

 

Noire was confused, she knew she hadn’t felt well the day before. “I feel good, dearest. Why do you sound so worried?”

 

“Noire, you don’t know what happened yesterday, do you?” Noire started to panic at the sadness in the King’s voice.

 

Turning over, she saw Sebastian’s eyes fill with tears. “What happened?”

 

“You, you lost the baby. I am so sorry my love!” His voice cracked at the admission.

 

Noire was speechless. Closing her eyes, she couldn’t hold back her sorrow. She trembled as she wept. The king held her close, and stroked her hair. After some time, Noire ran out of tears. She felt desolate, and empty. She had to get away, or risk giving into despair.

“When are we due to judge Anders, Bastian?” Noire’s voice was barely a whisper.

 

The King sighed and sounded tired as he responded, “I sent word to Hawke to let the Inquisition judge Anders. I didn’t want to put you under any more stress, sweetheart. They have left Kirkwall. I doubt we’ll see Hawke again.”

 

Noire closed her eyes, as her heart shattered. She was trapped. Her baby, Cullen’s heir had died. Her chance at freedom disappeared. The Goddess considered suicide, what did she have to live for? Hawke and the others had left without trying a rescue attempt. Cullen had an important task at hand. Noire didn’t think she could last under Sebastian’s control. Her body shuddered as new tears streamed down her face. 

 

“Shush, love. I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for you. The Healer said we can try for an heir again, in just a few days. We will be heading back to Starkhaven soon. Things are going much better than expected. Aveline has proven to be a great Governor, so I have less problems to deal with. I need to go mediate some issues, but I’ll be back for luncheon. Try to rest as much as possible.” Sebastian gave Noire a light kiss, then got out of bed.

 

Noire curled up, and tried to find relief in sleep. She wouldn’t take her own life; Sebastian wasn’t worth it. Cullen, she had to see Cullen. Noire’s last thought before sleep claimed her.


	35. The Mistress of Starkhaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Sebastian learns who is dealing with.

True to his word, the King escorted Noire back to Starkhaven less than a week after her miscarriage. Mercifully, the captive Mage had been able to keep Sebastian at arm’s length pleading exhaustion. They arrived at the Palace once again in the middle of the night. 

 

After changing for bed, Sebastian led Noire into the little Chapel in their room. The King prayed to the Maker and Andraste to give Noire the strength to carry his heir. Begged for mercy, on Noire’s behalf, for her promiscuous past. Pleaded for patience in dealing with his future Bride. By the time he finished, Noire had tears of rage streaking down her cheeks. Sebastian dried her eyes, and told her he forgave all her misdeeds. 

 

That night, the King would not be denied. Noire clinched her teeth as she felt her body tremble under Sebastian’s touch. She didn’t want to feel excited by the King. She wanted to hate it. Sebastian had no idea that using the runes to make Noire’s body receptive to him, was causing her an enormous amount of guilt. 

 

Every sexual encounter wore on her conscience. All she could see was Cullen’s face after the coupling. Would he even want her after this? Would he call her a whore? Would he blame her for losing his child? Worse, would he renounce his pledge to be her soulmate? 

 

When Sebastian’s lust was sated, he pulled Noire into his arms. He was stunned when she broke down sobbing. He tried asking her what was wrong, but she didn’t answer. The King grew anxious as his fiancés’ crying jag seemed to start affecting her physically. Noire’s body was quaking, and she was going cold. 

 

Sebastian rushed to ring for a healer. Carefully carrying Noire, he sat her by the fire and wrapped a warm blanket around her. Kneeling in front of her, the King tried again to find out what was wrong. Noire’s sobs had quieted, but she was still shaking, and couldn’t form a coherent sentence.

 

“Sweetheart, please tell me what’s wrong!” Sebastian feared Noire was having a mental break down.

 

The Healer entered, and hurried to look over the hysterical woman. He checked to see if she were running a fever. Felt her pulse, and tried to get Noire to say if she were in pain. By this time, she was rocking back and forth, and whispering to herself. The Healer asked to speak with the King away from Noire.

 

“Majesty, I think her fit is tied to her miscarriage. A woman’s hormones are erratic after the loss of a pregnancy. I will leave a sedative for her. Put it in her drinks, three times a day. It will keep her calm. If Noire is to conceive again, it is imperative her stress level is brought under control.” The Mage handed Sebastian several vials and left.

 

The King poured a glass of wine, mixed in the drugs and brought it to his love. “Sweetie, drink this. It will help you feel better.”

 

Noire drank the wine. When she finished, Sebastian carried her back to bed. She fell asleep quickly, and the King thanked the Maker for helping his beloved. He stayed awake, and felt a twinge of guilt. Surely she couldn’t be upset at being with him. That thought was quickly dismissed, and he chose to believe it was the after effects of losing his child. 

 

The next few weeks ran together for the trapped Goddess. Sebastian had kept her on the sedative most of the time. Noire found she didn’t care how much she slept. It kept her from interacting with the King. 

 

Noire woke one day, and was clear headed. It seemed Sebastian had weaned her off the drug gradually. She rang for breakfast, and dressed. After having eaten, she poured a cup of tea and sat in the window. It was a gorgeous day. Noire ached to walk in the gardens. She needed the fresh air. Sighing, she stood to get more tea. It was then she noticed the door had been left open a little bit.

 

Heart racing, Noire donned some walking shoes and her cloak. Slipping into the hallway, she saw it was empty. Having memorized the passage ways, she quickly ran to an out of the way side exit. Cautiously, she tasted her first bit of freedom in what felt like years. 

 

Taking a deep breath, she ducked into the large garden maze. Staring at it from above for days on end, Noire was able to run through it easily. Soon, she reached a break in the hedges, that was a short distance from the wooded area outside the palace. Catching her breath, the Archoness knew this was her only shot. Stepping out of the shade of the gardens, she broke into a dead run toward the tree line.

 

Halfway to her goal, Noire felt a blinding pain shoot through her body. She dropped to her knees, screaming. Naturally it wasn’t long before the guards found her. It was the two that had kept her presence at the castle a secret. One of them lifted her over his shoulder and they walked back toward the palace. 

 

Noire had passed out from the pain. When she came to, her hands were bound to the bed, and Sebastian was casually reading a book near her. Noire panicked and alerted the King she was awake. She was tugged on her bonds as he walked to the bed. Sitting next to her, Sebastian stroked her face.

 

“Noire, what am I going to do with you? I thought the days of you defying my wishes were long past. You are fortunate my guards found you so quickly. The runes that caused you pain, almost erased your mind. I don’t want that. I love you and have no desire to turn you into a drone that can’t carry on a decent conversation. Now, before I decide on your punishment, tell me why you ran.” The King sounded calm, but his voice dripped malice.

 

Noire’s voice was soft, and tears slipped out her eyes, “It wasn’t like that, Bastian. I felt good, really good, for the first time in weeks. The gardens, and woods called to me. The door was left open, so I thought going for a walk was ok. I didn’t try to find you, since I know I need to remain hidden. Please, don’t hurt me, love!”

 

The King’s look softened. Noire’s words touched his heart. Sebastian realized how cooped up she must be feeling. He leaned forward and untied her hands. Once freed, Noire clung to him. Sebastian stroked her hair, and rocked her gently. Pulling back, the King claimed her lips. He hadn’t made love to her since her break down.

 

Sebastian’s appetite was nearly insatiable. The King was impatient to have her. Noire seemed just as eager. Lost in her touch, Sebastian didn’t last very long. Noire kissed and caressed him until he could take her again. This time the King was able to savor the experience. His body shuddered as his love cried out his name. He knew he would never tire of hearing the way she said his name in the throes of passion. 

 

Noire fell asleep frustrated, yet relieved, the King had believed she didn’t try to escape. Sebastian laid awake thinking about his future bride. He wondered if the necklace played a part in her miscarriage. He didn’t relish the thought of removing it, Noire was too strong of a Mage. Maybe he could give her use of her healing spells. Suppressing all of her powers might be weakening her body.

 

The King had been told Sandal and Bodan had traveled to Skyhold to assist Leliana in collaring most of the Mages there. Sebastian decided he would send word to Bodan he needed a bracelet that would let Noire have healing spells. Smiling to himself, the King felt it would be the perfect solution. He drew his lover close, and fell asleep.

 

Lihirielle was confused. She hadn’t gone to the Deep Roads to see June since Mythal had unleashed the Taint. Turning, she saw June walk to her. He had a strange smile, as only one that has gone mad could smile. He was whispering, and the Goddess could barely make out the words. June was reciting the same incantation over and over. It was one that could strip his runes of power. Lihirielle knew this was important, he was sending her a message. The Goddess began to recite them until she had them memorized.

 

Noire sat bolt upright, breathless. She looked over and was relieved to see Sebastian was still sleeping. Carefully, Noire touched the necklace. She whispered the words June had said in her dream. As soon as she finished, the necklace fell off her neck. It was powerless now. Noire took a moment to savor the feeling of her magic returning. Smiling, an almost demented smile, she stood. A flick of the wrist, and she was in her favorite black, leather outfit. 

 

Turning she stared at the bed and watched Sebastian slowly wake. “Noire? What are you wearing, love?”

 

Smirking, her voice full of laughter she replied, “I think you would be more concerned with what I’m not wearing.”

 

The King jumped up, now fully awake. He looked at the broken necklace, and at Noire’s face. Before he could shout for his guards, Noire grabbed him. A blue light surrounded them both and Sebastian nearly passed out from a dizzying sensation. They landed in soft grass, and Noire released him. The King turned and dry heaved. After he straightened up, the King thought they had both died. This had to be part of the Golden City, it was so awe-inspiring.

 

“Noire? What did you do? Are we dead?” Sebastian was too scared to be angry.

 

“Follow me, but don’t speak until I give you permission. If you disobey me, you’ll find I can be much more severe than the runes you used to subdue me. Nod if you understand.” Noire’s tone was half threatening, half amusement.

 

The King nodded and fell into step beside the woman he loved. He was praying like mad to the Maker to protect them both. His eyes grew wide when Noire stopped at an elaborate alter. Sebastian watched in fascination as she placed her hands upon it and began speaking Elvaan. As she transformed, the King let out a fearful cry. He was confused, had he been in love with a demon all along?

 

“You, you’re a Demon! Stay away from me, Witch! Maker please, Andraste please, save me from this Evil!” Sebastian dropped to his knees and started saying the Chant of Light.

 

Turning in rage, Lihirielle screamed at the King. “SHUT UP! The Chant of Light isn’t what I wrote centuries ago! I am no Demon or Witch, but try to call upon the Maker again, and I will hurt you!”

 

Sebastian started trembling in terror. He remained silent, but tears streamed down his face. The King couldn’t process what was happening. Noire had turned into an Elf, and said she wrote the Chant of Light. She was insane, an evil presence or telling the truth. None of those answers comforted the hysterical man.

Lihirielle closed her eyes, and calmed her temper. She knew she had to treat Sebastian with care. The Goddess’ compassion overtook the frustration she had been feeling. She moved slowly toward the frightened man. 

 

Stopping a short distance away Noire spoke in a patient and kind manner. “Sebastian, do you remember when I told you I was a Seer?”

 

The King nodded before she continued. “I am no Demon and this isn’t the Fade. This is my sanctuary. I am, obviously, an Elf. One from the time of Arlathan. I was, I guess I still am, the most powerful Oracle from my world. I could explain, but that would take too much time. If you will allow, I can show you everything I have experienced up until now. I promise, I won’t hurt you as long as you remain civil.”

 

Sebastian took a deep breath, and answered. “I, I don’t understand what’s happened. If I don’t accept what you’re saying will you kill me?”

 

“No. I will merely erase all memory of this encounter. It will appear my necklace failed and I fled before you woke up. Sebastian, I know you are a man of deep faith. It has never been my intention to ruin that faith. I couldn’t reveal who I was, while the Circles were still intact. For obvious reasons, being an Elf in Thedas is not a pleasant experience, so I have chosen to look like a human. Let me show you the whole truth.” Lihirielle held out a hand and Sebastian grasped it.

 

She knelt in front of the King, and took his other hand. Closing her eyes, Noire allowed Sebastian see all of her long life. Other than a few gasps, and a sob, he kept his emotions under control. When the telepathic link ended, the Goddess watched the range of emotions play across Sebastian’s features.

 

“I’m sorry, Bastian. I know it is difficult to take in. Are you ok?” Noire kept her voice soft and soothing.

 

The King looked at the woman he loved, and had no words. His faith had been shattered, and he realized how horrendously he had treated this Immortal being. 

 

“I, I’m so very sorry! You are the Blessed Andraste. How have you not ripped the Chantry apart? Everything that is taught is a lie. I am your humble servant, my Lady. How may I serve you?” In spite of the quiver in his voice, the King was dealing with things much better than Noire thought he would.

 

“When we are here, call me Lihirielle, or Liri. That’s my real name. I don’t want a servant Sebastian, I need friends. Controlling others hasn’t ever appealed to me. Can you be a friend to me?” Sebastian was given a sweet smile, while she waited for an answer.

 

Sebastian looked at her, and broke down crying. The Goddess took pity upon the King. She wrapped her arms around him, and comforted him. Sebastian allowed her to pull him down next to her. He fell asleep in her embrace once his tears dried up.


	36. A New Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian pledges himself to the cause

After some time, Sebastian slowly woke up. He was loath to leave the warmth surrounding him. Listening closely, he could tell Noire was still asleep. He contemplated everything he was shown. It seemed as if a fog had lifted, and he was seeing things for the first time. He felt a crushing sense of guilt over the pain and suffering he had caused Noire. Silent tears dampened his cheeks as he faced his behavior in recent years.

 

From the moment he had seen Andraste carrying the Grand Cleric, the King had told himself it had to be a lie. He rejected the idea of mercy, even though he watched the real culprit get destroyed. This stunning, powerful Goddess hadn’t retaliated against him. Time and again Noire had been kind, and forgiving. Even now, she had more than enough cause to kill him, and she spared his life.

 

Sebastian knew he would devote all that he had, all of himself to her cause. Noire had no reason to be gentle when showing him the truth, yet she made sure he was ok. Gazing down, the King’s heart ached for all the injustice this woman had suffered. He caressed her hair, and breathed in her scent. A part of him wished he could stay in this place, and worship her forever.

 

The Goddess woke, slowly, and looked up at the King. “How do you feel, Sebastian?”

 

“I, I am so sorry, my Lady! I am no better than those that led you to your Pyre. I pledge my life to you. Anything you ask, I will do. Someday, I hope you will forgive me.” The King’s voice was full of humility, and his eyes were misty.

“I have already forgiven you, Bastian. Let go of your guilt, and pain.” Noire’s voice was full of tenderness.

 

She cast a spell under her breath to prevent a pregnancy, and leaned up to kiss the King. Sebastian moaned, and relished every touch by the love of his life. In his heart he knew she belonged to Cullen, but the King didn’t care. He would take anything she was willing to give. Instinctively, Sebastian knew the fiery coupling was intensified since they were in the Goddess’ world. If he never touched another after this day, he would still feel content.

 

Coming down from the amazing afterglow, Noire sat up. Sebastian grunted at the loss of her soft body next to his. She reached down and caressed his cheek.

 

“Bastian, I need to get us back to Starkhaven. Your men are a bit confused that you haven’t left your rooms yet. I swear, you will see me again. I will make sure the Inquisition knows you are an ally, now.” The Goddess stood and went to her alter.

 

Sebastian marveled at how she could transform so easily. He reluctantly dressed, and walked to her. They hugged, and while the King kept his eyes shut, he felt the dizzy feeling return. A few moments later he opened his eyes to see he was in his rooms.

 

“I need to calm things down in Tevinter, and with the Inquisition. Don’t worry, I will be back for a visit. I do care for you, Bastian. Be safe.” Noire gave him a passionate goodbye kiss, and disappeared.

 

Sebastian sighed as he prepared himself for a long day of governing. He thought he would feel empty with Noire gone, but he felt strangely content. A small smile touched his lips, and he looked forward to seeing her again.  
When Noire ported into her Tevinter estate, she heard Anders and Fenris screaming at each other. Poor Merrill was trying to intervene, and was ignored. The Archoness leaned in the doorway of the Salon to see how long it would take for the two men to notice her. After a couple of minutes, she cleared her throat.

 

“Noire? You, you’re free?” Anders was stunned.

 

Before Noire could answer, Fenris ran and pulled her into a crushing embrace. He claimed her mouth, and lifted her in his arms. Ignoring Anders questions, the loyal warrior carried his love to her room. Noire didn’t fight Fenris, she knew he wouldn’t be calm until he possessed her. That’s what he did. He consumed her, worshipped her, made her forget where she had been.

 

“Well, if that’s the welcome home I get, I’ll be sure to get kidnapped more often.” Noire’s voice was husky and full of mirth.

 

Fenris looked in her eyes, and spoke intently, “How shall I kill him? Do you want him to suffer, or make it clean and quick?”

 

Noire giggled at the idea, “No, Fenris. Remember how you didn’t trust me until I showed you who I was?”

 

The Elf nodded and waited for her to continue.

 

“I showed Sebastian the same thing. He is loyal to me now. He has offered his army, his kingdom and himself to make up for his idiocy. I will need Starkhaven’s help, soon. I’d prefer the King remain alive since he is willing to die for our cause. Speaking of our cause, did the Archon know I was missing?” Noire ran her fingers through Fenris’ hair as he purred under her touch.

 

“No. The Archon and Black Divine both think you’re busy plotting to assassinate the Inquisitor. Cullen led a devastating attack on the Red Templars in the Arbor Wilds. It seems Corypheous’ Army is scattered, and broken. We are just waiting for Hawke to send word when the Inquisition is fighting the Magister. You need to leave right away, don’t you?” Fenris sounded resigned to saying goodbye.

 

“I do. But, I need you and Anders to come with me. Fenris, I know you are ok with me bedding others, but it may take some persuasion for Cullen to accept the relationship I have with you. Will you be able to not kill him?” Noire watched her Warrior carefully.

 

Fenris smirked, and let out a low chuckle, “For you, I’ll let him keep his heart. I love you for you. I care not whom you bed, as long as I get to hold you in my arms once in a while.”

 

Noire laughed with Fenris, “I can make that happen. Now, let’s go collect Anders before he decides to incinerate the door.”

 

Anders was relived Noire was back, and it seemed in good health. He teleported himself and Fenris to Hawke’s room in Skyhold to avoid detection. Noire went to Leliana first. She was gazing at the stars on her balcony. No one was around. As soon as Noire appeared, the normally collected Spy, threw her arms around her lover.

 

While still kissing, Noire used her magic to get them to the Spymaster’s chambers. Leliana had missed the feel of her lover’s embrace so much, she never asked how Noire had escaped. It had been ages since Leliana had the passionate woman in bed. The women relished the feel of each other. Noire was in the mood to Dominate, and the Spy surrendered willingly. 

 

After they had come down from their orgasmic bliss, Noire bathed. She then used magic to changed her clothes. Giving her precious Lily a final kiss, the Archoness went to find Sandal. 

 

Sandal was awake, and staring passively at the waterfall beneath the forge. “June? You gave me the words to break free, didn’t you?”

 

The God turned and gave Noire a goofy smile. “I helped the Lady Goddess with Enchantment!”

 

“Thank you, my friend.” Noire hugged him, and left him to his mindless staring.

 

Noire closed her eyes to feel where Cullen was. She sighed when she realized he was in the little Chapel, praying to her. The Archoness ported herself to his bedroom, and began to undress. Just as she finished combing out her hair, she heard Cullen enter his office.

 

Noire quickly and quietly arranged herself on his bed. Before Cullen got to the top of the ladder, she transformed into her real self. The weary Commander didn’t even look at his bed as he climbed into his room. His eyes were red, and he looked sad. Noire watched as he disrobed. When he was naked, she cleared her throat.

 

Cullen nearly jumped out of his skin at the noise, and then he saw who made it. He couldn’t form words. Noire held out her arms in invitation, and the former Templar launched himself at the bed. The Archoness didn’t let him speak. She showered attention on her soulmate. Using her magic, she was able to sate Cullen’s desire three times, before they both were exhausted. 

 

“Noire, my love, how did you get away?” Cullen was holding his Mage tight against his body, so afraid he’d lose her again.

 

“It’s hard to explain. An old friend, from Arlathan, gave me an incantation to use. It just took a few weeks for me to register I had the information. Sebastian is no longer a threat. He has pledged Starkhaven’s help to the Inquisition. You need rest, my brave one, we can discuss this in the morning.” Noire planted a few kisses on Cullen’s chest as she finished speaking.

 

Cullen was going to follow his wife’s directions, when something struck him. He climbed out of bed, and Noire sat up, confusion evident in her expression. The Commander grabbed a velvet bag off his nightstand, and pulled out Noire’s coin. The Archoness’ eyes filled with tears as it was slipped around her neck once more. A peace settled in her heart at the feel of the cool metal on her skin.

 

“I was afraid I had lost this. Thank you, darling!” Noire gazed lovingly at the man she was bound to.

 

Cullen had more stamina than Noire remembered. When he lay down beside her, he took her once more. It was slow and sweet. Noire was in tears when she climaxed. No one made her feel like Cullen did. It felt as if she were sharing her soul every time they coupled. Both fell asleep wearing a smile.

 

Lihirielle ran to Fenharel and asked what he was doing. The Dred Wolf explained he was resurrecting Arlathan. Millions of screams, pain, fear and death flashed in the Oracle’s mind. Her old friend was making the same mistake again. He believed he could bring the Veil down, and the Elvanan Empire would return in all its glory.

 

Lihirielle begged, pleaded and threatened her friend to stop his lunacy. Fenharel made it clear if she interfered with his plan, he would kill all those she loved. She saw in his mind how Cullen would be tortured and killed. Leliana would be made the Mad God’s thrall, the Spy’s mind empty and broken.

 

“If you try to stop me, Liri, I will kill you this time. That’s if you’re brave enough to face Corypheous. As a Warden you surely have figured out it has to be you that strikes him down. You will probably die. My guess is that you’ll be as much of a coward as you always have been. Go, hide in your sanctuary with your Mortals.” With that, the Dred Wolf disappeared.

 

Noire’s eyes flew open, and she was drenched in sweat. Her heart felt like it was trying to beat out of her chest. Corypheous, he was like the Arch Demons. Unless a Warden struck the killing blow, he could keep coming back. Morrigan was wrong. Killing Corypheous’ Dragon wouldn’t weaken him enough to destroy his soul. Carefully, Noire slid out of Cullen’s bed and dressed. 

 

After getting down to the Commanders’ office, Noire reached out to Anders, Fenris, Hawke, Leliana and Varric. They all knew where she wanted to meet. Noire ported to the hidden library deep in Skyhold. It was no shock when Flemeth was waiting for her.

 

“My dearest friend, you have as hard of a choice to make as the last time the Dred Wolf unleashed an insane plan. I am not long for this world. If you kill Corypheous, I can’t promise you’ll survive. You will need to fight him as Lihirielle. It is as you foresaw at the beginning of the fifth Blight. It’s why I removed the calling from you, but kept you tainted. Your friends are upon us. I hope you survive, my sister.” Flemeth’s betrayed a rare show of emotion.

 

The two Immortals were still embracing when the others arrived. Flemeth gave her friend a kiss, and disappeared. Noire turned her back to reign her feelings in. She refused to let the others see how much the path she chose was going to cost her.


	37. Facing Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire gives a boost to the Inquisition.

The five companions knew it was best to let Noire deal with her emotions before speaking to her. Taking a deep breath, she turned and faced her friends and lovers. 

 

A melancholy smile touched her lips as she spoke, “What I am about to discuss stays in this room. No one, and I mean not even Cullen, can know what is coming. If you feel uncomfortable please, leave now.”

 

Everyone exchanged worried glances, but didn’t move.

 

“Morrigan is wrong. Corypheous can’t be fully destroyed, unless a Warden strikes the killing blow. Killing his Arch Demon, and yes, it is an Arch Demon, will only weaken him.” Noire’s voice remained calm, despite the sadness in her eyes.

 

Anders traded looks with Hawke and then spoke, “Are you saying what I think you are? You are going to kill him, aren’t you?”

 

“Pfft, don’t be daft Mage. Noire can’t deal the death blow, she isn’t tainted anymore.” Fenris rolled his eyes at Varric.

 

“Look, Duchess, you’re holding something back, it’s obvious. You must have a plan to make sure he doesn’t resurrect himself again.” Varric felt he knew the answer, but it was too depressing to consider.

 

Leliana walked forward and took Noire’s hand, “Mon Cheri, what are you hiding? I swear I’ll give you any help and support you need, please tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“Although I gave Anders, and King Alistair a permanent cure for the taint, my mixture was different. It removed the debilitating call, but not the corruption. I kept the ability to slay Darkspawn as a safeguard. I knew Corypheous wasn’t dead after Hawke fought him. There is no guarantee I will survive killing the Magister. Lily, I need you to look after Cullen. The Inquisitor only has a short time before he has to face Corypheous.” Noire’s eyes were watery, but she smiled.

 

Leliana hugged her close, “I’ll make sure Cullen is cared for. I love you, I know you will come back.”

 

“Hawke, Fenris, Anders, and Varric, I have some things for each of you. Please, take my hands, we are going to my Realm. Goodbye, Lily, I love you too.” Noire finally let a fear tears fall from her lashes.

 

The four men, and the Goddess joined hands and were quickly transported to her sanctuary. They gathered around Lihirielle’s alter when she motioned them over.

 

“You do not have to accept what I am about to offer each of you, but I encourage all of you to do so. Just before Fenharel carried out his mad scheme, the most faithful of my Acolytes gathered here and waited for my return. They knew Arlathan would fall, and none of them could bear it. When I arrived I found a note explaining what they decided.” Noire looked down, and tried to control her trembling.

 

Fenris moved to her side, and wrapped an arm around her waist. “You don’t need to continue of this is too painful, my heart.”

Looking up she gave the former slave a sweet smile. “They each poured their magical, and life essences into the alter. If you wish to accept my gift, you will gain near immortality. I don’t know how long you’ll live, but hundreds of years, unless you die an unnatural death.”

 

Hawke smirked, and said playfully, “So, I accept this, and I have to fuck Anders for centuries?”

 

“Thanks Hawke, you ass. I’ll accept, Liri.” Anders replied.

 

“As will I, love. I assume because I am an Elf I would be Immortal?” Fenris asked.

 

“Yes, an Elf would gain immortality.” Noire gave Fenris a brief kiss.

 

Hawke hugged a miffed Anders before giving his decision. “I’m in.”

 

“Uh, Duchess, I doubt a Dwarf could make use of magical ability. But, I’m game if you think it’ll help” Varric shrugged.

 

“You’ll find the gift useful, Master Tethras.” Noire smirked.

 

The four men were instructed to stand and place their hands on various spots around the alter. The Goddess said a series of incantations followed by each man’s name. As soon as she finished a spell, the alter reacted to each of them. It glowed, and all of them felt immense power flood their systems. When it was over, they were dizzy and confused. Noire had them follow her to the living space, so she could explain things more comfortably.

 

Once the men were seated, Noire laid out food and wine for her guests. She poured a goblet for herself and sat at the head of the table. The companions ate, and drank in silence. Soon, they were feeling better.

 

“Now, for the good part. Anders, you are the most talented Spirit Healer I have seen, since Arlathan. I have given you the magic from a very talented healer. You will have access to much stronger shield spells, and curing. Also, some trap spells.” Pausing, the Goddess turned to Hawke. “Champion, you are now attuned with all elements. You can create thunder storms, wind, raise or split open the ground and freeze anything.”

 

“Noi, er, Lihirielle, what about our mana? We have nowhere near the level you do. Will we be able to cast even one of the new abilities?” Hawke looked skeptical.

 

“There are side effects of gaining the magical essence. You will no longer be able to draw power from the Fade. Meaning, you will have almost the same level of mana as my own. Your magic will be fed by nature itself. You both have been made into pure Mages. The Fade can’t corrupt you. You possess the same immunities I do. One caution, if either of you decides to go insane from having this gift, I will remove it.” Noire’s tone conveyed she wouldn’t hesitate to rip power from each of them.

 

“Understood. We will be cautious with the abilities you have given us. Near immortality though, I don’t know how to process that.” Hawke’s look was distant as he considered the future.

 

“Fenris, all Elves have magically ability. It just lies dormant for a lot of them. Your brands will be the fuel to your magic. I gave you my Sword Masters’ essence. You can cast simple protect spells, and small healing ones. When fighting, you will find the lyrium in your skin will prevent fatigue. Your body is a lot stronger than before.” Noire gazed lovingly at her fiery Elf.

 

“Thank you, Liri. You honor me. I will fight at your side for all eternity.” Fenris was solemn and his eyes had grown wet.

 

Noire turned towards Varric and smiled, “Since you think Dwarves aren’t magical, I needed to prove you wrong. The earth dwellers had a unique magic, that evolved into crafting. In battle, if you face an enemy with immunities, you will be able to enchant your ammo to adjust for the immunity. You won’t need runes any more. You can also modify Bianca to have a barrier surrounding you at all times. This can still get through, but facing a Mage or another Archer, will mitigate the damage to keep you standing. I will provide you with the proper incantations when I show all of you the specialized armor I have. Follow me, gentlemen. I have goodies befitting your new abilities.” Noire stood and led them back to main part of her realm.

 

They followed the Goddess as she walked to the rock face near the waterfall. Whispering some words, the stone parted. The Kirkwall Four, as the Goddess had nicknamed them, gasped at the immense cavern. It had armor and weapons from Arlathan. She gave them the means to absorb the spells and abilities so when they put on the armor they would be at full capability.

 

Lihirielle led each man to the suit of armor that went with their new powers. They were in awe. The Goddess requested they come up with a color scheme. She, being the default leader, proposed black, red and silver. They all agreed. After the men dressed, Lihirielle cast a spell to make them match. The color that suited each man’s complexion the best, was near their face. They looked vibrant and intimidating. 

 

“Now, it’s my turn. Please wait outside guys while I change.” Noire dismissed them and opened a large, jeweled chest. 

 

She took out her raven colored armor. It was basically a chainmail robe, with flexible leggings. It was slit up the front for ease of movement. The gloves were fingerless. The shoes were covers the left her heels and toes unconstrained. Like most Elves, Lihirielle preferred not wearing shoes. After dressing, the ancient mage walked to a mirror to place of final piece on. She decided to place the Grey Warden symbol on her right arm, and torso. Killing Corypheous would be her final act in honor of the Order. 

 

Carefully, she raised her arms and placed her crown upon her head. It had been over fifteen hundred years since she had packed it away. Lihirielle sighed, and felt a peace like no other. Now, she was at her full power. Turning, she decided to fight with her magical set of daggers. 

 

Stepping back outside she saw the four friends turn and kneel. “What on earth are you guys doing?”

 

Fenris stood and walked to her, “You look like a God now. Your crown, it, I can’t explain it. You just look like a Goddess.”

 

Before she could answer, she was struck with a vision. “We have to go! Corypheous is luring the Inquisitor into a trap!”

 

Grabbing hold of their Goddess, they left the sanctuary. The Inquisitor, Dorian, Iron Bull and Sera turned to attack the group of five. Their eyes widened as they saw the Warden was now something more than a mere mortal. 

 

“No time to explain, just keep the demons of Fenris and I. Corypheous must die by my hand, after you get the orb.” Lihirielle had taken charge of the situation.

Just before engaging the tainted Enemy, Noire handed Varric Cullen’s coin. No words were needed. The Dwarf pocketed it, and hugged his friend. That’s when Corypheous appeared.

 

He taunted the Inquisitor, then he saw Noire. He began screaming at her in ancient Tevene. She yelled back, and rushed to engage him. Even being a God, this was proving to be a grueling fight. Fenris knew he wouldn’t have lasted long without his new abilities. Anders, Hawke, Dorian, Varric, Iron Bull and the Inquisitor fought leagues of demons.

 

Corypheous kept retreating. He had raised a large portion of the Temple of Sacred Ashes and it was floating high above the ground. As they all chased the Ancient Magister, they heard his Arch Demon. Morrigan appeared as a giant dragon. Lihirielle was pleased that her old friend had passed on the Dragon, shape shifting spell on to her daughter.

 

Everyone cried out when they saw the risen Arch Demon take Morrigan out of commission. The Witch landed, deeply injured. Anders rushed over and helped heal her. The Elvaan Goddess was livid. Before Iron Bull, or Fenris could engage the evil pet of Corypheous she rushed forward. Lihirielle phase into the body of the beast, and the other looked on as the Dragon writhed in pain. 

 

A final, ear shattering screech came as the former Warden burst through the tainted creature’s back. It was dead. Noire waved a hand and the blood and grime disappeared from her form. Corypheous screamed in rage. Noire let loose a force spell and slammed the Magister to the top of the floating Temple. 

 

Before rushing up, Noire explained the plan of action. Dorian and the Inquisitor refused, at first, to agree to the strategy. Iron Bull stepped in and said the Warden’s plan was the only way they win. Reluctantly, Dorian and the Inquisitor consented. No one was looking forward to the fall out if the worst case scenario happened.

The addition of the new powers proved to be a saving grace for the Inquisitor. He marveled at the sacrifice Noire was willing to make. The fight raged, but Bull, Fenris and Noire were weakening Corypheous effectively. The Goddess could see it was time.

 

“Inquisitor, NOW!” Noire shouted as she motioned Iron Bull and Fenris back.

 

Corypheous was fighting off the force spell Noire was launching at him. Korian reached out with his hand that held the Anchor and was able to draw the Elvaan orb that created the breech in the Fade to him. The Inquisitor sent it to the hole in the sky, and the breech finally closed. After the Elvaan artifact dropped back to the ground, Noire told Hawkes and Anders to teleport everyone off the floating Temple.

 

They appeared in front of the Inquisition Army, that had Cullen and Leliana there ready to lend aide. The Commander was beside himself as he watched his now Wife battle the ancient Darkspawn Mage. A crackling sound echoed above as Noire unleashed a lightning bolt at the tainted Magister. The Temple started to fall back to earth, and everyone watched Noire’s last act. 

 

She stood over Corypheous as he lay wounded at her feet. Noire took a dagger and stabbed him through the heart. Just as in Denerim, the power unleashed as she killed the Tainted Evil, was awe-inspiring. Noire could feel Corypheous’ essence seeping into her body. Closing her eyes, she waited for the inevitable. The explosion hit, and she was thrown off the now plummeting rocks. 

 

Those on the ground watched in horror as Noire plunged towards them. Dorian tried casting a spell to slow her descent, and Anders tried to throw a shield around her. A blinding flash of light, and then nothing. 

A few seconds later, Noire’s armor and crown landed. She was gone. What she had told Leliana and the others proved true. She had saved Thedas again, but this time paid with her life. Cullen tenderly gathered her things, and started back towards Skyhold. He didn’t sob, but tears streamed down his cheeks. Brave and noble to the end, Cullen hoped her sacrifice would be remembered.


End file.
